


7 rings

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, MC is the daughter of death eaters, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Voldemort won, Voyeurism, more characters to confirm, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: En un mundo dominado por mortífagos, los hijos de todas aquellas personas que pelearon contra Voldemort están condenados a formar parte de el "catálogo" cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad.¿Qué es ese catálogo? Una forma de comprarte, cualquier mortífago con poder se convertirá en tu dueño y tendrás que cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.Talbott Winger acaba de caer en las garras de una mujer que podría cambiar su vida.
Relationships: Badeea Ali/Barnaby Lee/Chiara Lobosca, Badeea Ali/Talbott Winger, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Talbott Winger/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. El catálogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca escribí una historia centrada en Talbott como pareja principal, así que decidí que era el turno de nuestro animago favorito para estar bajo los reflectores. Realmente esta historia es muy experimental, me entusiasma ver en dónde terminaremos cuando el fanfic llegue a su fin 💕 (aunque, como siempre, ya tengo el final en mi cabeza).  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura!

Hay una mujer joven arreglándose frente al espejo, ella mueve cada mechón de su cabello con una precisión quirúrgica y su expresión facial pondría de rodillas a cualquiera. MC sabe que su belleza es indescriptible, es la ley natural con un poco de ayuda extra, ¿usar cremas y maquillaje suave se considera hacer trampa en el juego? Es ridículo, ningún producto de belleza es responsable de ese cuerpo espectacular y cada facción llena de perfección. 

Le encantan esas lujosas mañanas que conducen a un día prometedor, no podría sentirse más cómoda en un mundo dominado por mortífagos y con la sangre sucia desapareciendo de a poco. Además, un dato muy importante, ¡ella ya cumplió dieciocho años! Al fin tendrá en sus manos el catálogo de los traidores: Un libro gordo con las fotografías de esos magos sangre pura que pelearon contra Voldemort, esos infieles pueden recuperar su dignidad cuando son puestos a la venta para brujas y magos como ella. Por supuesto, también será incluidos los hijos de esos magos en cuanto cumplen la mayoría de edad, carne fresca y apetitosa. 

—Buenos días, perra. —Saludó Barnaby, entrando sin tocar y arrojándose sobre la costosa cama. 

Ese chico tan atractivo que descansa en la cama de MC es Barnaby Lee, su mejor amigo desde hace años. Él también estaba a punto de obtener su entrada al catálogo, lo que la hace preguntarse qué es lo que Barnaby buscará: ¿Una esposa? ¿Una esclava sexual? ¿Una mucama? Las posibilidades son tantas, es igual a ser un niño en una dulcería. 

—Me encanta cuando llegas sin avisar, mis padres comienzan a preguntarse si también vives aquí. —Bromeó MC, colocándose un poco de perfume. 

—Técnicamente vivo mucho en esta cama. 

—¿Eso es una propuesta? 

—¿Qué tal si no encuentro nada interesante en el catálogo? Merezco una especie de seguro por si mi esclava es irritante y poco colaboradora. 

—Sabes que siempre podrás follar conmigo, soy tu escape de las niñas cursis y románticas. 

—No me lo recuerdes, “Oh Barnaby, me haces sentir tan especial”. —Repitió el chico con desdén y burla. —Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser tan desagradables, ¿por qué creen que quiero casarme con ellas sólo porque follamos una vez y las seduje un poco? 

—¡Oye, los hombres son igual de patéticos! Te lo juro, yo sólo quiero que me follen las tetas sin que se pongan a admirar el brillo de mis ojos. 

Luego de varias carcajadas, MC se concentró en las joyas que adornaban el tocador, ella todavía estaba vistiendo su pijama de seda con una bata traslucida que su padre trajo de París. ¿Es necesario arreglarse tanto para un día común? Ese catálogo la tiene demasiado entusiasmada, hace tiempo que quiere un nuevo compañero de juegos con quien compartir las noches. Barnaby es divertido y su química es genial, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte. 

La puerta de la habitación se abre, Jacob no parece sorprendido con la presencia de Barnaby en la habitación. La chica frente al espejo vuelve a admirarse a sí misma antes de voltear hacia su hermano, sabe de antemano las noticias que él está por compartir. 

—Papá está aquí con tu catálogo, ¿vas a bajar? 

—¡Que emoción! —Chilló MC, dando un par de aplausos. —Merlín, espero que haya traidores muy atractivos. 

La coqueta chica bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo, siendo seguida por ambos hombres. Ya puede escuchar la conversación de sus padres en el comedor, personas tan trabajadoras que están poco tiempo en casa, ¡es genial! ¿Por qué demonios ella los querría allí? Con ellos lejos puede invitar a Barnaby para sus clases de anatomía y otras tantas excusas baratas. 

—Hola, preciosa. —Saludó el padre de MC. —Te traje lo que tanto pediste. 

—¡Gracias, papi! ¿A cuántos traidores puedo elegir? 

—Sólo uno, por ahora. 

—¿Y mi traidor hará todo lo que yo quiera? 

—Cumplirá todos tus deseos, mucho mejor que un elfo doméstico. 

MC sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas del Comedor, Barnaby se colocó detrás de su espalda para admirar los pretendientes con curiosidad. La mayoría de las primeras páginas estaban llenas de ejemplares poco agraciados, Barnaby hacía un par de bromas al respecto aunque luego le dijera que encontraría algo bueno. 

—¡Mira eso! Un pelirrojo. —Señaló Barnaby. —Es llamativo, podría ser de tu estilo. 

—William Weasley: 20 años, trabajó rompiendo maldiciones en Egipto, fue prefecto y Premio Anual cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts... —Leyó MC. —Espera, aquí dice que posee ciertos rasgos de hombre loco. 

—Más interesante aún. 

—Lo dejaré en mi lista de deseos, ¡no puede ser! Nuestro querido William tiene un hermano menor: Charles Weasley, 18 años, trabajaba con dragones en Rumania... Pero no me convence, aunque lo dejaré junto a William en mi lista de deseos. 

Ella sigue pasando las páginas, la mayoría lucen tan... ¿Comunes? MC quiere divertirse, jugar un poco con el traidor y sacarlo de sus casillas. Además, el sexo sigue siendo un factor a tener en cuenta y le apenaría mucho tener que devolverlo al día siguiente porque el hombre no llegó a la altura de sus expectativas. Esto sigue siendo por mera diversión, ¿no es así? Todavía hay ventajas: Barnaby no da masajes de pies a menos que ella le entregue el trasero y pedírselo a los elfos es asqueroso porque ella detesta esas manos callosas. 

Se detiene antes de seguir pasando página, una foto llamó su atención. 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? “Talbott Winger: 18 años, sin información disponible por el momento”. 

—Tan misterioso, mira esa cara tan seria. —Dijo Barnaby con una risa. —¿Vas a pedir a ese? Ni siquiera parece tener sentido del humor. 

—Esa es la parte divertida, me gusta sacar de quicio a las personas. —Respondió MC, agitando su cabello bien peinado. —Además, tiene cierto atractivo que me gustaría investigar muy a fondo. 

—Pervertida, te aseguro que mi traidora será mucho mejor que esa cosa sin emociones. 

MC tomó el libro abierto, el rostro tan serio de Talbott le devolvía la mirada. Sí que era atractivo, esos ojos poseían cierta agudez que la volvía loca, clásica expresión de un chico malo en un mundo sin inocencia. Tal vez ella pueda sacarle un poco de información, lazos familiares y anécdotas de la guerra, puede apostar a que él era un soldado de pies a cabeza. 

—Papi, ya elegí a mi nuevo sirviente. —Anunció MC con entusiasmo. —Quiero a Talbott Winger, le daré una oportunidad y veré si se adapta a mis intereses. 

—Parece no tener información personal. —Comentó su padre, leyendo el catálogo. —¿Estás segura? Siempre es útil tener a un hombre con habilidades extra, los esclavos deben estar bien preparados. 

—Estoy muy segura, ¿vas a negarme un deseo tan pequeño? Pensé que me amabas... 

—Muy graciosa, iré a buscarlo y a hacer el papeleo. 

MC le guiñó un ojo a Barnaby, estaba a punto de subir de regreso a la habitación cuando Jacob la tomó del brazo y la alejó levemente de la atención indeseada. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, preparándose para el regaño, Jacob puede llegar a ser muy molesto y tiene ese carácter altanero por tener tan buena posición social. 

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme así. —Advirtió Jacob. 

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada. —Respondió MC con falsa inocencia. 

—Te prohíbo que te folles a ese tal Talbott, los traidores son sucias plagas y no merecen sentir ningún tipo de placer. 

—Jamás pensaría en algo semejante, ¿tener sexo con un traidor? Suena lamentable. 

—Deja de ser tan sarcástica, sabes bien que es importante cuidar de tu imagen personal. —Le recordó Jacob. —Mamá pronto te dará “la charla” sobre el casamiento y los sentimientos, intenta tener la mente abierta y no meterte en problemas. 

—Si tengo que casarme, ¿por qué no puedo disfrutar un poco de mi libertad? 

—Casada o no, sé que igual tendrías sexo con quien se te antojara. 

—Un hermano mayor no puede hablar así de su hermana menor. 

—¿Me vas a obedecer o no? Es muy fácil, haz tus tonterías con quien quieras y mantente alejada de Talbott Winger. —Repitió Jacob, acentuando cada palabra. —No quieres poner a tu amado hermano en vergüenza, ¿verdad? Podría enojarme mucho contigo y dejar de comprarte anillos costosos. 

—Cariño, hablas como si me desconocieras. —Suspiró MC. —Estás esperando que esta sea una de esas historias de “Oh, la chica se ha enamorado del traidor y él le romperá el corazón por aprovecharse de sus sentimientos” o “Ambos se enamoran y huyen para proteger su amor, siendo felices en una casita frente a la playa”; sí, sólo quiero follar por mera curiosidad, pero no lo haré si es tan importante para ti. 

—Dijiste todo esto sólo para que no me enoje contigo y te compre un anillo, ¿no es así? 

—Quiero uno con amatistas fundidas en oro y un zafiro decorando la parte superior. 

—Perra. 

—¿Por favor? Se me vería divino en una cena elegante, me portaré bien, seré tu linda hermanita y tienes mi palabra cuando te digo que no me meteré en problemas. 

—Bien, eso espero. 

Con Jacob lejos para molestar, y sus padres en camino para traer a ese misterioso Talbott, MC pudo encerrarse a hablar con Barnaby sobre lo que ella imaginaba respecto a su nuevo esclavo y dar detalles acerca del regaño de su hermano mayor. Bien, quizás “hablar” no es la palabra apropiada en estos casos. ¿La posibilidad de elegir al hombre que quisiera provocó le provocó ese calor erótico? Es una fanática de lo prohibido. 

—¿En serio tu hermano se creyó tus mentiras? —Preguntó Barnaby, mordisqueando los pezones de la chica. —Es un imbécil o muy inocente, sigue siendo patético. 

—Él cree lo que le conviene, todavía no tienes razones para desconfiar de mí... Mierda, usa tu lengua, sí, así... 

—Mantuviste tu papel de hermanita obediente y niña de papi por mucho tiempo, Jacob ya debe estar convencido que tú eres así. —Comentó Barnaby, usando sus manos para acariciar los muslos desnudos de la chica. —No me decepciones, me encantaría saber todas tus travesuras. 

Juntos de esa manera, las horas parecen correr a una velocidad inhumana. La compañía de Barnaby es una buena distracción mientras ella intenta concentrarse en cualquier cosa ajena a Talbott y en las deliciosas escenas que su imagen caprichosa crea contra su voluntad. Si es un chico tímido entonces lo provocará sin descargo alguno, pero si es un hombre salvaje y hambriento por contacto femenino... Merlín, es demasiado. 

—No puedo creer que tenga que esperar tanto para mi catálogo, ¡el imbécil de Félix Rosier lo consiguió aun con toda la lista de espera! —Se quejó Barnaby. —Maldito idiota, apuesto a que se llevará a las traidoras más interesantes. 

—Barnaby está celoso... —Canturreó MC. 

—¿Celoso? Ese tonto obtiene lo que quiere por culpa de Evan, ¡yo también soy importante! 

—No tan importante como un Rosier... ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Aleja esa almohada de mí, este rostro no merece ser maltratado. 

Los intentos de ataque de Barnaby son interrumpidos por el ajetreo en la puerta de entrada, parece que era hora de conocer al nuevo esclavo. Igual que unos niños, MC y su amigo comenzaron a darse pequeños golpes entusiastas y a brincar en la cama. La vida de los mortífagos es simplemente perfecta desde hace años, ¡y nada cambiará nunca! Harry Potter murió cuando era un bebé, no hay profecías, Dumbledore está siete metros debajo de la tierra y pudriéndose entre gusanos. 

Y ahí está su premio por una vida llena de oscuridad. 

Talbott Winger se ve mucho mejor en persona, definitivamente está en forma y bien alimentado, ¿lo mantuvieron trabajando en las minas con los nacidos de muggles o tuvo la oportunidad de un trabajo común? Puede averiguarlo con un poco de tiempo, primero quiere disfrutar a ese hombre lleno de acertijos. Él tiene las protecciones de platino envueltas alrededor de las muñecas, no escapará ni atacará a nadie, ni siquiera será capaz de usar una varita, está atado a su nueva dueña. 

—¡Princesa! Tu traidor llegó. —Anunció el padre de MC. 

Ella bajó las escaleras, sintiendo que volaba. Talbott miraba con odio, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza baja. Desde lejos, puede verse que él es la clase de persona que se resiste a las circunstancias injustas de la vida, eso sólo significa más trabajo para doblegarlo. 

—¿Ya está listo? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa encantadora. 

—Tiene las protecciones activadas, es inofensivo. —Aseguró el hombre con orgullo. —Aunque tiene una boca floja, tendrás que castigarlo si te falta el respeto. 

Talbott se sentía en el mismísimo infierno, ¿cómo es que su vida terminó así? Prefiere volver a las tareas comunitarias, así podría ver a escondidas a Badeea Ali. Él le prometió que regresaría, que encontraría el modo de huir para que ambos se asentaran lo suficientemente lejos, pero Talbott nunca ha sido la clase de chico que se rinde tan fácil. 

Aunque, él debe admitir que se siente a la deriva. Talbott se convirtió en un juguete, tiene puestas esas malditas protecciones y la vida de todos los que ama será puesta en peligro si no aprende a comportarse. ¿Por qué no pudo ser entregado a un hombre? La mayoría de esos Señores de Clase Alta sólo buscan a los muchachos jóvenes para tareas inofensivas de limpieza, ser entregado a una chica es un castigo horrible. 

¿Cuál es la peor parte? Ella luce como la imagen del demonio en la tierra, parece la clásica niña de papi que mantiene a todos envueltos alrededor de su dedo. Talbott puede reconocer a esas “femme fatale”, mujeres que usan sus encantos para arrastrarte a lo más profundo del averno. Él no permitirá que eso pase, tiene que pensar en Badeea, tiene que ser más listo que su nueva dueña. 

—Me lo llevaré para que se ponga cómodo; ¡gracias, papi! Barnaby, te veré mañana. 

Talbott es arrastrado por la desconocida escaleras arriba, ¿cómo es que una chica tan joven puede pensar que esto es correcto? Está tomando posesión de una persona con emociones propias, ¡él no es un maldito juguete! Detesta a los mortífagos, cada día ese odio crece un poco más. Todos son iguales, descarados snobs que presumen las riquezas obtenidas a costa de un pueblo esclavizado y trabajador... 

—Dormirás conmigo, considéralo una cuestión de comodidad. —Anunció MC, quitándose la bata traslucida que arrastraba. —Llegaste en el mejor posible, Talbott. 

Él no dijo palabra alguna, no hacía falta. Ella comenzó a desnudarse frente a los ojos anonadados del chico, con tranquilidad y seguridad, como si supiera que no tiene nada que temer. MC sostiene la última prenda y la arroja al suelo, divirtiéndose por lo paralizado que se encuentra el chico. 

—Es hora de mi baño, Talbott, espero que sepas usar una esponja.


	2. Encaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott mira al par de amigos regocijarse en el plan secreto, preguntándose en dónde demonios se metió y cuándo será libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy tomando esta historia con tanta calma que ya me estoy encariñando, sin estrés ni presión 💕 De hecho, me interesa mucho este asunto de las provocaciones y ya estoy planeando la deliciosa obscenidad ;) Principalmente porque dudo que esta sea una historia muy larga, luego me encargaré de eso.  
> Disfruten su lectura!

Esto es divertido. 

Los baños con burbujas suelen ser uno de los placeres prohibidos de MC, el agua caliente y el jabón escurriéndose por cada curva de su cuerpo. Lo aprecia mucho más ahora que tiene las manos de Talbott sobre ella, el hecho de que esté prohibido es lo que le da cierta vibra pecaminosa a la situación. Además, él realmente se está reprimiendo, tocándola casi como si tuviera miedo. 

—No seas tímido, quiero que pases esa esponja por cada parte de mi cuerpo. —Dijo la chica, cerrando sus ojos y recostándose contra las paredes de la tina. 

La chica levanta sus piernas lo suficiente para que Talbott capte la indirecta, él hace una mueca e intenta no demostrar su incomodidad. Sí, definitivamente prefiere las tareas comunitarias, ¿acaso todos los mortífagos son iguales a esta chica? Porque esto es una tortura, ella parece disfrutar provocarle vergüenza y lanzar esos suspiros de placer cuando las manos de Talbott hacen contacto con esa piel suave. 

—¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí? —Preguntó MC. —Puedes ser sincero o insultar, no voy a castigarte por esas estupideces. 

—Trabajos comunitarios, eso es todo. 

—Suena a que te salvé la vida. 

“Eso no es lo que yo diría”, pensó Talbott, “Bañar a una mortífaga es denigrante y poco ético, prefiero volver a la calle y que me golpeen sin razón”. 

MC embozó una media sonrisa, contrastando con la expresión de seriedad que cargaba el chico moreno. 

—Soy una legeremante, Talbott, es mejor para ti si eres honesto conmigo. 

Talbott se puso rígido, no captaba la mentira en sus palabras. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, concentrarse en el goteo del agua o en apretar la esponja conforme la pasaba por las delgadas piernas de la chica y sabía que se acercaba a una zona personal. Los legeramentes son una trampa mortal, ¿cómo escapará él si su dueña puede prever cada paso por adelantado? Ella puede detectar las mentiras, presenciar recuerdos del pasado, sembrar falsas visiones en la mente del otro... 

—No, no me salvaste la vida. —Murmuró Talbott. —Somos seres humanos, no sus sirvientes. 

—Tus padres debieron pensarlo mejor antes de oponerse a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso. 

—¡Mis padres...! —Talbott apretó los labios, conteniéndose. —Da igual, ya terminé de lavarte. 

—Claro que no, ponte detrás de mí y yo te diré que te falta por limpiar. 

Talbott obedece, esperando alguna especie de castigo. Se inclina lo suficiente para que su pecho se pegue contra la espalda desnuda de la chica, ella toma sus manos y las coloca directamente en sus senos, sonriendo ante el jadeo involuntario del chico. 

—Esta es una parte muy importante de mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no enjabonas bien tus manos y haces un buen trabajo? 

A MC le gustan las manos delgadas con dedos largos, su sirviente encaja perfectamente en los estándares de sus deseos y se siente en el cielo al haber sido bendecida con ese curioso ejemplar. Él posee un agarre fuerte, por muy suave que intente ser, ¿acaso su teoría sobre el soldado impecable resultó ser cierta? MC suelta un par de sonidos provocativos, divirtiéndose al ver que Talbott está dudado sobre si alejarse o no. 

—Creo que ya estoy lista, tráeme mi toalla y sécame. 

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda para hacer todo? 

—Esa es la sinceridad que esperaba. —Festejó MC. —Pero sí, para eso son los sirvientes y tienes que acatar mis órdenes. 

Tal vez es la maldad primitiva corriendo por sus venas, pero la dominación a las clases débiles es un placer culposo de la chica. No sólo eso, ahora mismo está jugando con una presa que desea devorar hasta los huesos. La resistencia en los hombres es divertida, llevarlos a su límite es una hazaña con agradables resultados y los corazones enamorados suelen proporcionar ventajas. Ella teme que cuando llegue el momento de casarse... Puede verlo, tantos admiradores que serán sutiles con sus regalos o no querrán acercarse por la amenaza de un marido celoso. 

La mente de Talbott estaba lejos de pensar en esas tonterías superficiales, estaba luchando por poner su mente en blanco y mantener apartado cualquier pensamiento delator. No es como si sus esperanzas de huir se hubieran desvanecido, pero él es consciente de las dificultades que acarrea escapar con las protecciones activadas y una legeremante a sus espaldas. 

¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Debilitarlo? La vergüenza que él acarrea por pasar esa toalla por el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer bien dotada es un factor debilitador del que desea escapar, Talbott vuelve a preguntarse por qué la vida tiene algo en su contra. No es normal estar de rodillas frente a lo que parece ser el cuerpo de Venus, perfecto, sin marcas, una tentación del infierno que ella disfruta poseer. Porque está claro que su nueva dueña sabe bien lo que puede provocar con un meneo de sus caderas y un revuelo de sus pestañas. 

Los castigos no son eternos, Talbott termina su tarea y la respiración retoma un ritmo normal cuando ve a la chica vestida y lista para dormir. Aunque él se queda a los pies de la cama, inseguro sobre su siguiente paso. 

—Dije que dormirías conmigo. —Anunció MC. 

—No puedo hacerlo, no me lo permiten. 

—Soy tu dueña, tú obedeces mis órdenes. 

MC palmeó el colchón con fingida inocencia, haciéndole un espacio al chico para que se acostara a su lado. Talbott miró la puerta cerrada, preguntándose cuántas son las posibilidades de una interrupción trágica que acabara con su vida, ¿ninguno de los padres de esa chica llegaría de improviso? Ella luce una gran seguridad, por lo que Talbott no parece tener más opción que lanzarse a ciegas sobre un camino desconocido. 

Por alguna extraña razón, persiste el temor a que ella quiera hacer algo indebido con él. Es decir, Talbott es un chico fuerte y puede negarse, pero es un secreto a voces el hecho de que muchos “traidores” terminan siendo esclavos sexuales por mero entretenimiento. Su nueva dueña ha mostrado esas tendencias, provocándolo, aprovechando cada toque y esperando para abalanzarse sobre la carne tierna. 

Pero ella no hace ningún movimiento, espera pacientemente antes de cubrirse con las sábanas y darse media vuelta para dormir con tranquilidad. MC sabe lo que hace, el mismo movimiento con la mayoría de los muchachos: Confundirlos hasta que, inevitablemente, estén sedientos de más. Sabe cómo volverse una sustancia adictiva, muchos matarían por una mirada suya y ese es un don que ella no está dispuesta a desaprovechar. 

Esa noche, Talbott sueña con el pañuelo perteneciente a Badeea Ali. 

Al despertar, nada ha cambiado. Él abre los ojos con cautela, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, el cuerpo femenino a su lado ha desaparecido. Aunque, tarda poco tiempo en encontrarlo, ella está frente al espejo del tocador y sus manos delicadas se mueven en completo silencio. Talbott cree que es imposible que una mujer pueda despertar así: Impecable, con deseos de devorar al mundo y envolver a cada mago en la tierra alrededor de su dedo meñique. 

Pero MC parece ser esa clase de Satanás, arreglándose como si estuviera a punto de presentarse frente a los señores del averno. Ella es consciente de su belleza, una cualidad realmente insoportable, porque sonríe con sorna cuando pasa el brillo labial sobre sus dulces labios. Talbott no puede dejar de verla, es como si estuviera cumpliendo una especie de ritual secreto cuyos movimientos son tan cronometrados como precisos. 

—¿Disfrutas el espectáculo? —Preguntó la chica, mirando a su sirviente desde el espejo. 

—Acabo de despertar. 

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. 

MC se acomodó en la silla, acomodando unas pantimedias que subían por sus piernas sin representar ninguna dificultad aparente. Ella lucía igual a un llamativo espectáculo privado, traía puesto un bustier con detalles de encaje blanco: una prenda interior femenina que constaba de una forma similar a un corsé, sin la tortura de comprensión puesto que está diseñada para resaltar el busto y la cintura. 

En la parte de abajo, Talbott sólo veía que ella traía bragas y un portaligas que se enganchó a las delgadas medias que terminaban casi a la mitad de sus muslos. Demonios, esa mujer sólo está en la tierra para ser la representación de la desgracia misma. ¿Esto es una provocación? No, él no es tan importante como para que una mujer de sangre pura desee verlo arder en sus propios jugos pecaminosos. 

—Hoy tenemos invitados. —Anunció MC con simpleza, tomando un vestido blanco que colgaba en el armario cercano. 

Talbott pensó si alguno de sus invitados es la causa por la que ella se vistió así: Lista para ser devorada por un hombre hambriento. 

—Esto es para ti, tontito. —Dijo MC con una risilla. —Me alegra que te guste, eso quiere decir que hay un poco de sangre pasional en ese lindo cuerpo. 

¿Por qué demonios Talbott se sentía tan nervioso? ¿En dónde están las fuerzas de la pelea? Todavía hay tiempo para decirle: “¿Te has vuelto loca? Tu conjunto me parece patético”, pero es imposible siquiera considerar esa posibilidad. No podría entender a su dueña incluso si le ofrecieran un maldito manual, ¿cómo es que ella logra verse tan inocente con un vestido blanco cuando en el fondo hay una mujer fatal que ya preparó su armamento. 

—Date prisa y ponte el uniforme, mis invitados ya deben estar llegando. 

Claro, como si estar bajo esas provocaciones no fuera suficiente tortura. Los traidores usan una especie de uniforme similar a los enfermeros muggles, de color turquesa y con un escote en V, así es más fácil reconocerlo cuando están en la calle para hacer otras tareas o mandados. Aunque las esposas plateadas alrededor de las muñecas ya son un indicativo bastante útil y preciso. 

Barnaby abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, parecía sumamente molesto. 

—¿Invitaste al maldito Félix Rosier? Eres una pésima amiga. 

—Mi padre lo invitó. —Corrigió MC, caminando junto a su amigo; Talbott los seguía en silencio. 

—Genial, simplemente perfecto, ¿acaso tu padre me odia? Ese bastardo arruinará la diversión, quiero decir... Me alegra que Timothée Nott esté aquí porque funcionará como una especie de conciliador, pero ese Félix... 

—Supéralo, se supone que estamos reunidos para entablar relaciones sociales... Y otras cosas... 

Bien, ciertamente sería interesante para Talbott averiguar sobre aquellas “otras cosas”, ¿es información que puede proporcionarle a la oculta resistencia contra Voldemort cuando al fin logre escapar de ese tormento? La imagen es ideal, aunque sus probabilidades estén lejos de ser buenas. Es imposible hacer cualquier cosa cuando todo lo que él recibe son órdenes de limpieza y llevar bocadillos al salón con ese antiguo y enorme piano. 

Cada vez que Talbott entra a la habitación, sea por la razón que sea, siente los ojos femeninos devorándolo con la mirada. Hay una especie de sentimiento pesado que lo golpea en el fondo del estómago, parece que la enredadera de una trampa mortal acaba de sujetar su pierna y no planea soltarlo por muchos deseos de pelea que él imponga. Ese es el juego que ella está jugando, la simple provocación, saber que él mismo posee el conocimiento de lo que se esconde detrás de esa fachada de inocencia blanca. 

—Me gusta tu anillo. —Halagó Timothée, mirando a MC con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida. 

—Gracias, tengo una linda colección. —Respondió ella, su voz emulaba la dulzura de la miel y su suavidad podría haber arrullado a una quimera salvaje. —Humildes regalos de mi hermano, siempre parece traerme joyas perfectas. 

—Tú eres perfecta. —Dijo Félix sin rodeos. 

Algo cambió en la mirada de la chica, sus pupilas eran lo único que delataba a ese ser lleno de oscuridad. Pareciera que realmente había conseguido algo, ¿otro hombre suplicando afecto? Barnaby puso sus ojos en blanco, asqueado por la manipulación de la chica, pero divirtiéndose al pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría tener para el insoportable Rosier. 

—Entonces, Timothtée... ¿Ya conseguiste ingresar al catálogo? —Preguntó Barnaby para desviar la atención. 

Mientras el chico hablaba entre tartamudeos y mejillas rojas, Barnaby se acercó con cautela a su mejor amiga, deteniéndose junto a ella para hablar en murmullos. Talbott afinó el oído, tenía el presentimiento de que esa charla podría traer información de un valor incalculable y hasta podría conseguir una especie de chantaje. Así que él se quedó en el lugar, con la cabeza baja, como si esperara una orden de su dueña. 

—¿Qué planeas? —Preguntó Barnaby entre dientes. —¿Desde cuándo te interesa Félix? 

Ella reprimió una sonrisa, pero la delataba la comisura de sus labios. 

—Evan. 

—¿Qué? 

—Félix es muy unido a Evan. 

Barnaby tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ella intentó decir, Talbott también, pero el joven de ojos verdes sonrió divertido cuando todo estuvo claro. 

—¿Evan no es un poco mayor para ti? 

—Sólo un poco, pero a mí nada me detiene. 

Talbott mira al par de amigos regocijarse en el plan secreto, preguntándose en dónde demonios se metió y cuándo será libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, definitivamente ya me dieron ganas de escribir obscenidad (?) Quiero decir, ¿qué me detiene? Si esta será una historia corta entonces puedo acelerar el proceso 😎  
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Fantasías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él cayó en la maldita trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tan relajante no obligarme a mí misma a escribir cientos de páginas y ponerme un límite mínimo de palabras, así ha de ser el sabor de la libertad 🤔  
> De acuerdo, tengo que decirlo: ¡Me hice un tiktok! Sobre Hogwarts Mystery, por supuesto, sólo son vídeos graciosos con los personajes (cuenta manejada en el idioma inglés y español). Si les interesa, pueden encontrarme como @larakaminari  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

—¿Todavía no pudiste consolidar tus deseos con el traidor? —Preguntó Barnaby.

—Creo que necesita un pequeño impulso, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a probar sus límites?

—Siempre estoy dispuesto a complacer.

Era un tanto complicado concentrarse en su acercamiento a Félix (y, por consecuente, a Evan) debido a las múltiples fantasías que atravesaban la mordaz mente de la chica. Despreciaba la idea de ser ella quien se rompiera ante la presión, ¿cuál es el chiste si tiene que darle una orden a Talbott para follar? Él está haciendo un buen trabajo al cerrar su mente, pero no es suficiente para un poder como el de ella.

MC puede sentirlo, incluso con las barreras, la curiosidad que es dirigida por el deseo masculino. Percibe esa desesperación en Timothée, tan inocente y abierto a los lazos sociales, sin perjuicio de sus funciones futuras. Es adorable, en cierto modo, pero ella busca el fuego del infierno que derrite la piel santificada.

Mientras ella bebe champagne y observa a los muchachos hablar sobre banalidades, sus poderes de legeramente se concentran en Talbott, su sirviente está lo suficientemente distraído con traer botellas nuevas de alcohol como para cerrar su mente de una invasión inesperada. MC ajustó su concentración, fingiendo poner atención a la charla amistosa.

Talbott parpadeó un par de veces en tanto regresaba a su posición pegada a la pared a un lado de la puerta, siempre con las manos frente a él y esperando la siguiente orden. Aunque algo andaba mal, una especie de neblina lo rodeaba y apenas podía escapar, es como si las personas allí presentes desaparecieran y él quedase completamente solo. Bueno, eso no necesariamente es algo malo, pero Talbott teme lo que puede ocurrir si se deja vencer por ese viaje lleno de confusiones que lo está dominando.

—Ya no hay nadie aquí. —Murmuró MC frente a él.

No, esto es sólo otro truco. Ella está allí, tan cerca que su aliento fresco lo golpea como si fuera una ráfaga de viento sureño. El vestido blanco desapareció, dejando paso a ese conjunto de encaje que ella le dedicó con tanto esmero.

—Podemos hacer lo que queramos...

Un roce de labios, ¿él está sudando? Es una posibilidad, el cuerpo le tiembla y sangre nueva recorre las zonas que tanto intenta mantener a raya. Es que ella habla de una manera tan... Es una provocadora, ella debe saberlo porque pasa sus dedos suaves sobre la camiseta del chico. Talbott cierra sus ojos, ¿cómo es posible escapar de una visión que sólo existe para causar tormento? Tiene que haber una salida en algún lado.

—Toma la oportunidad, hazme lo que quieras, Talbott...

Talbott abre los ojos, ignorar las manos que se pasean por su cuerpo resultó ser una tarea ardua. ¿Cuál es la explicación oculta? Tal vez se desmayó y está soñando, también puede tratarse de una alucinación por el estrés de servir a una familia de mortífagos. Pero ella es perfecta, de pies a cabeza, tiene unos labios donados por el mismo satanás, de algún modo él quiere deshacerse de ese brillo triunfante en los ojos femeninos.

Bien, al demonio. Esto es un impulso, Talbott toma a esa provocativa mujer y la inmoviliza contra la pared con toda la fuerza que puede manejar en un momento así. Los labios de la pareja chocan, las lenguas se entremezclan, ella está frotándose como si aquello fuera una señal más que suficiente para continuar.

El sirviente da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose cuando aterriza en una cómoda cama ancha y percatándose que han sido transportados a la habitación perteneciente a su dueña. El cambio es agradable, ella está montada a horcajadas del chico y la ropa interior ha desaparecido de esa fantasía irreal. MC toma las muñecas del sirviente, colocándolas sobre su cabeza castaña y recibiendo una mirada inquietante por parte del chico a su merced.

—Recuerda quién tiene el dominio. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa de triunfo legible.

¿Él tiene que admitirlo ahora? Porque si ese es un requisito para continuar... Maldita sea, es hora de aborrecer los instintos bajos que son una sentencia de la madre naturaleza. Apenas logra dar un asentimiento silencioso, Talbott no podría mover un solo músculo incluso si su vida dependiera de ello, su máximo movimiento fue apoyarse sobre sus codos cuando la mujer lo soltó y ella se deslizó hacia abajo.

Los delgados dedos agarran la base del eje, Talbott se siente perdido, ¿no se supone que debe resistirse o algo así? Porque detesta a esa desgraciada mujer, es un demonio, un ser vil que se aprovecha de las personas inocentes y se divierte con el poder heredado de magos malignos. Es fácil para él pensar así hasta que siente la lengua que se desliza juguetona en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, Talbott suelta un gemido y por un segundo cree ver constelaciones nuevas detrás de sus párpados.

Ella lo está mirando, abriendo la boca y jugueteando con el miembro goteante que suplica por una atención ininterrumpida. Los labios de MC se enredan alrededor de la punta, succionando, demostrando habilidades que él no sabe si sólo son parte de la visión o si es experiencia real. Antes de que Talbott pueda decir cualquier cosa, sin sorprenderse por el hecho de que ella sepa de antemano sus valiosas necesidades, la boca de MC lo tomó completamente.

¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan buena en eso? La simpleza del rechazo se volvería efectiva si Talbott no estuviera retorciéndose de placer, gimiendo mientras ella trabaja a un ritmo punitivo y con los toques correctos que son brindados en cada inconcebible segundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él engancho su mano a la melena y se sujetó al entender que estaba a punto de caer por el borde.

—Mierda... Joder, MC...

—Dijiste mi nombre, eso es una novedad.

Es un poco tarde para procesar ese quiebre de “guardo fría distancia porque te odio y eres mi dueña, aunque eso sea una violación a mis derechos humanos”, Talbott siente su corazón salírsele del pecho, los dedos ágiles de la chica masajearon sus bolas y terminó por correrse en un invasivo orgasmo que nubló cada sentido coherente.

El sueño acaba, Talbott regresa a la única realidad conocida. Mira en todas direcciones, como si intentara verificar la veracidad de los hechos ocurridos en su mente, se sintió tan real que teme haber ensuciado sus pantalones o crear un maldito espectáculo para que luego se burlen de él. Pero todo está bien, la dueña de sus fantasías habla con Barnaby y los demás están ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Talbott sale de la sala, ignorando si alguno de ellos lo necesita o si lo regañarán por marcharse sin permiso. Se encierra en el baño, respirando agitado, palmeándose la cara para entender qué es lo que realmente sucedió. Fue como dejarse llevar por un sueño tácito, una fantasía en la que podía tocar y ser tocado, había cierto aire de realidad que lo asustaba, pero quedó claro que se trató de una pesadilla con el fin de humillarlo.

¿Sus reacciones también fueron parte del sueño? Es decir, Talbott jamás reaccionaría así por los toques de una mujer que no sea Badeea. Por supuesto, no es como si pudiera saberlo porque jamás logró consolidar ese tipo de contacto físico con ella, pero prefiere creer que una parte de él se reservó para esa inocencia con ojos de salamandra y pañuelo de estrellas.

Alguien toca la puerta, es un alivio descubrir a un elfo doméstico y no a la mujer que lo está volviendo loco.

—Winger, nuestra Señora te espera en su habitación y ordenó tu presencia inmediata.

Genial, simplemente perfecto. ¿Ella fue capaz de ver las fantasías lujuriosas en la mente de Talbott? Probablemente se reirá con ese gesto burlón de superioridad, aunque ella también podría empujarlo sobre la cama para que ambos se pierdan en el placer carnal que los persigue. Eso último es una tontería, él no va a dejarse influenciar tan fácil y prefiere conservar la poca dignidad que le queda antes que someterse a una femme fatale.

Los pies de Talbott se mueven solos, subiendo las escaleras con el conflicto interno dentro de su alborotada cabeza. Tiene que marcharse de allí, lo antes posible y con el temor de sufrir las consecuencias involucradas con la exquisita tentación. ¿Acaso ese es el tipo de vida que él desea mantener hasta su vejez? Ser el esclavo sexual de una mortífaga, tan despreciable y fuera de sus verdaderas pasiones.

Talbott entra a la habitación sin tocar, congelándose con la perilla en la mano y sin palabras para describir lo que ve. Barnaby está sentado en la orilla de la cama, MC está sobre él y mirando a la puerta, las piernas abiertas denotan el espectáculo de un coño mojado que es estimulado por un par de dedos que conocen sobre los gustos personales de la mujer. Ella tira la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de su amante y gimiendo por la estimulación.

Él cayó en la maldita trampa.

El sonido de un hombre provocando a MC le provoca una especie de rubor insoportable a Talbott, ella chilla cuando los jugueteos en su clítoris son un juego de mera provocación y demostración a los ojos ajenos. Barnaby sabe cuál es el siguiente paso: Presumir, mostrarle a Talbott el coño apretado que podría estarse follando si fuera lo suficientemente listo al respecto. Es divertido teniendo en cuenta que los invitados siguen abajo, pero ellos pueden esperar el tiempo necesario para que esto continúe.

¿Por qué sigue parado ahí? Tiene que irse, correr, dejar de verse el cuerpo femenino que se pierde en el placer y en esos ojos que lo invitan a participar. Ese conjunto de encaje es para él, Barnaby no debería haber interferido y eso es tan injusto... Mierda, no, no, detengan esto ahora mismo. Porque Talbott lo entiende, claro que lo entiende, en el momento en que la sangre de su cuerpo baja sin aviso para abandonar las zonas lógicas de su cerebro.

Él cayó en la maldita trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuánto tiempo durará este período experimental, pero me estoy divirtiendo (?)  
> Espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!


	4. Crema con lágrimas de unicornio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC descubre algo muy interesante acerca de Talbott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya me estaba olvidando de subir el capítulo nuevo jszjjsj Por suerte el capítulo 5 está en proceso, probablemente no tarde mucho en subirlo.  
> Gracias por leer!

Le tomaría muy poco tiempo a Talbott arrodillarse y enterrar su boca en el fruto prohibido, pero su determinación era más fuerte que cualquier tentación. Pero podía imaginarse allí, sí, la imagen está más que clara en esa mente nublada por los deseos vulgares provocados por la biología retrógrada. 

De nuevo, sí, Talbott podía verse allí. 

Él se acercaría igual que un animal salvaje, gateando, con las pupilas dilatadas por la carne fresca y jugosa. Barnaby sostendría las piernas de la chica, brindándole un mejor acceso a Talbott y regodeándose por el espectáculo. Winger haría un buen trabajo al ignorarlo, concentrándose en la pecaminosa libertad de su lengua contra ese clítoris hinchado por la estimulación. 

¿Cuál será el sabor de esa mujer diabólica? ¿Champagne? ¿Algún otro manjar costoso? Seguro sería capaz de averiguarlo en unos segundos, descubriendo que puede volverse adicto al fruto prohibido. Él sabe que caería ante las provocaciones, sólo otro anillo envuelto alrededor del dedo de MC. Valdría la pena si podía escucharla gemir por él, deshacerse y perder esa sonrisa socarrona de niña rica. 

En cambio, Talbott decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y esperar a un lado de la puerta. Es la mejor posición fría que se le ocurre en el momento, mostrarse servicial como si hubiese estado esperando ese arrebato repleto de sexualidad explícita. Aún con la puerta cerrada, llegaban a él los sonidos de un apareamiento que parecía no tener fin (lo cual sólo hacía peor cada segundo); fue un alivio cuando escuchó entre susurros que debían bajar para regresar a la reunión, aunque Barnaby se quejara sobre el problema que ella había causado en sus pantalones. 

Ambos salieron sin problema de la habitación, un gran contraste a comparación con Talbott debido a que el chico presentía que su corazón estallaría por los nervios a que ella descubra que disfrutó levemente verla así. Con la cabeza baja él esperó a que su dueña saliera del cuarto, inmaculada y perfecta como siempre se mostraba ante los demás, MC lo trató con normalidad y le ordenó acompañarla de regreso al salón. 

—Eres un chico fuerte. —Halagó MC con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio como si estuviera dispuesta a devorar a su sirviente. 

Él no contestó, aquello sería perder el tiempo, prefería gastar energías en mantener la mente en blanco. 

MC estaba lejos de sentirse decepcionada, Talbott se comportó exactamente cómo lo esperaba. De otro modo, ¿habría valido la pena si él caía sin pelear? La caza es más entretenida cuando el ratón te pone el juego difícil, atraparlo al final se percibe como el verdadero premio del sujeto dominante. Además, la tensión sexual está subiendo a límites insospechados. 

Es un tanto complicado para ella seguir con la cacería cuando tiene a ciertos invitados en los qué enfocarse, Félix y Timothée siguen siendo esos hombres de los que podría sacar provecho si se lo propone con entusiasta decisión. El tierno Timothée no tiene mucho para ofrecer, ¿dinero y clase? Por supuesto, ¿adoración divina por el suelo donde ella camina? Sin duda alguna, ¿pasión desmedida que le provoque un temblor en las piernas? Ciertamente cuestionable. 

Es por eso que Félix continúa como el candidato predilecto... Si tenemos en cuenta que él sólo servirá como un medio para alcanzar a Evan. Evan Rosier es un hombre por demás atractivo, alto, fuerte, aclamado por muchos por su trabajo al cazar a esos magos que se oponen al estable régimen de oscuridad. Podría vivir cómoda muchos años con un hombre así, en especial si aprende a manejarlo para cumplir los caprichos costosos que requieren una mujer de su clase. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando obligamos al viejo Thomas a tocar el piano toda la noche? —Preguntó Titmothée Nott con una sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por las teclas del gran instrumento. 

—Desdichado anciano muggle, debería haber agradecido porque lo libramos de los trabajos pesados. —Recordó Barnaby. 

—Estábamos muy ebrios esa noche, creo que hasta Mérula se divirtió. —Afirmó MC, sentándose junto al chico frente al piano. —¿Cómo era esa canción que compusimos nosotros mismos? 

—Fueron varias. —Dijo Timothée, tecleando una melodía alegre. —¿Acaso una de las tonadas no se trataba de ti? Pero con el ritmo de “pequeña estrella, dime en dónde estás”... Du-du-du preciosa MC que cuelga en el cielo y... Du-du-du no recuerdo la melodía... Estrellita dime en dónde estás... 

Félix se echa a reír, sin un solo atisbo de burla. MC emboza una sonrisa oculta bajo los engaños, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa al hombre y tirando su melena bien peinada hacia atrás como si estorbara al mostrar las imperfecciones de su rostro. 

—Tienes una risa curiosa, Félix. —Halagó MC. —No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te escuché así. 

—¡Oye! Yo lo hice reír, ¿cuál es mi mérito? —Protestó Timothée. 

—Desesperado por atención... —Canturreó Barnaby. 

MC miró el reloj, la presencia de Barnaby y Timothée interferiría con sus planes. Tal vez lo mejor sea dar por finalizada la reunión, rebuscar una manera en la que ella y Félix puedan quedar a solas. Incluso si él la rechaza MC sabe que podría usar a Talbott un rato para entretenerse. Así que acompaña a sus amigos a la salida, conservando el ambiente de bromas y recuerdos entretenidos del pasado. 

Tal y como ella lo imaginó, Félix permaneció unos segundos más en el marco de la puerta para hablar con MC. Desde lo lejanía MC pudo ver que Barnaby hacía gestos sexuales, como si insinuara que debía practicarle sexo oral. Bien, no, así no funciona esto. 

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Esperaba quedarme más tiempo contigo, siento que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que salimos juntos. —Comentó Félix. 

—No rechazo la idea, creo que hay demasiado trabajo de por medio como para tomarnos la libertad de relajarnos. 

—Concuerdo, ¿qué te parecería dar un paseo conmigo? Prometo que nos pondremos al día de una manera más personal. 

MC fingió que se lo pensaba con sumo cuidado, esa es la parte buena de conocer a Félix desde hace tiempo: Sabe lo que pasa por esa cabeza sin necesidad de leerle la mente. Es un hombre sencillo de leer, podría decirse que es una cualidad atractiva ser tan abierto a la manipulación. 

—No lo sé, se supone que estaré ocupada con ciertas compras. —Dijo MC con suavidad, desviando la mirada. 

—Tu nuevo sirviente se puede encargar. 

—Él es nuevo en esto, tengo que vigilarlo constantemente... Pero por ti podría hacer una excepción, podemos entretenernos en una caminata casual mientras mi sirviente está a nuestras espaldas haciendo lo que debe. 

Félix parece feliz con la propuesta, MC sabe que él aceptaría cualquier cosa si aquello involucra una ganancia. Ella le pide esperarla allí mientras busca un abrigo, chasqueando los dedos para que Talbott la acompañe hacia la habitación que comparten. Ahora las posibilidades se multiplican, ¿qué tal si le provoca un par de celos ver a su dueña con otro hombre? Sólo espera que a Talbott no se le quede la mente en blanco como cuando la encontró con Barnaby en su escena erótica. 

—Saldré a pasear con Félix, tú estarás en la misma área que nosotros y comprarás un par de cosas que necesito. —Ordenó MC, tomando un pergamino y escribiendo con tinta cada elemento en su lista de deseos. —Intenta conseguir todo, detesto sentirme desabastecida. 

—¿Lubricante? ¿Crema con aroma a rosas negras y con lágrimas de unicornio? Sí, lucen como artículos de primera necesidad. 

—¿Lo ves? Hasta tú puedes entenderlo. —Halagó MC, dándole un golpe suave en la nariz con su dedo índice. 

Talbott no entendía el punto de esa petición tan banal, ¿por qué le urgiría conseguir todas esas cosas? Es hasta molesto ver que esa niña rica puede pedir lo que quiera y no se preocupa por conseguir comida o medicamentos. Claro, esas son las luchas diarias de quienes viven bajo las sombras de los mortífagos. 

Aunque salir al exterior se agradece con creces, ¿hace cuánto que él no prueba una ráfaga de aire fresco? Es tonto, ni siquiera pasó tanto tiempo. Es sólo que es extenuante vivir junto a ella, respirar su mismo aire, compartir la misma cama y resistirse a... ¿Resistirse? Eso sería aplicable sólo si él sintiera tentación, ¡Talbott Winger no caerá ante ninguna treta infernal! 

MC llama la atención, Talbott percibe cada mirada de los hombres que se quedan embobados con su belleza angelical (o diabólica, creo que eso ya quedó claro). Ella ignora todas esas muestras de deseo, enfocándose únicamente en Rosier y en caminar a su lado, parece entretenida con lo que sea que él tenga que decirle. ¿Por qué sigue mirándolos? Se supone que él tiene libertad para hacer las compras que ella le obliga a hacer, las protecciones alrededor de las muñecas le impedirán cualquier tipo de escape y MC sabrá su ubicación en un parpadeo. 

Es sólo que ver a esa mujer en lo que parece ser su ambiente natural es inquietante, Talbott nunca ha conocido a nadie que se mueva de esa manera, parece que el suelo pisado por esos tacones está siendo bendecido con su presencia y ella toma esa información a su favor. Cada movimiento de MC está meticulosamente ordenado, desde el agite de sus pestañas hasta la risa fingida que Talbott reconoce de inmediato. 

El sirviente decide alejarse antes de quedar hipnotizado por los pensamientos intrusivos, allí hay una de esas tiendas con productos femeninos, allí puede conseguir esa crema costosa con lágrimas de unicornio y todo lo demás en la lista. Tendrá que buscar bien, ¿por qué la mayoría de esas cosas suenan a comida? Mezcla de miel y avellanas, ¿es un facial o un ungüento para el pan tostado? Demonios, debió hacer más preguntas en lugar de vigilar esa peculiar cita con Félix. 

Oh no, allí están. 

Talbott se esconde detrás de unos estantes, ¿qué tal si ellos creen que están siendo espiados? Una idea estúpida y ridícula, él sólo quiere ahorrarse esa embarazosa situación. Quizás sería más conveniente dejar de mirarlos y concentrarse en las compras, pero MC hace un gesto como si tuviera frío por lo que Félix le ofrece su abrigo en un gesto de caballerosidad. Por favor, es obvio que ella está actuando. 

La pareja finalmente se marcha, ya no hay nada que distraiga a Talbott. Excepto sus pensamientos, claro está. De acuerdo, ¿qué más queda por comprar? ¿Agua de manantial de hada con pepino? Claro, eso para nada suena a un invento de mercadotecnia. ¿Las hadas siquiera viven junto al agua? Demonios, MC es menos inteligente de lo que parece y él se siente a su merced. 

Talbott se detiene en seco, casi tira la bolsa al suelo. Cruzando la calle, a unos metros, está Badeea Ali cumpliendo con los comunes trabajos comunitarios. Él no necesita pensarlo dos veces, cruza sin mirar y se acerca a ella con la necesidad de un hombre enamorado. Es como si Badeea hubiese sentido su presencia porque se da la vuelta y salta a sus brazos, es el mejor abrazo que han compartido dadas las circunstancias. 

—¡Estás bien! —Exclamó Badeea con alivio. 

—Y tú igual, temía que ya te hubiesen escogido. 

—Nadie tiene el valor, mi pañuelo los asusta. —Bromeó la chica. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Te están tratando bien? Tuve tanto miedo... 

—Estoy sobreviviendo, sabes que esto será por poco tiempo. 

—Talbott... 

—Te dije que nos iríamos del país y esa es una promesa, encontraré la manera. —Prometió Talbott, acariciando el rostro de su enamorada. —Todo estará bien, confía en mí, voy a luchar por nosotros. 

Talbott la besa, con esa misma urgencia que lo caracteriza, quién sabe si esa sería la última vez que compartiría un beso con ella. Badeea comparte esa similar energía, aferrándose al chico como si temiera que fuera una ilusión que pronto desaparecería para abandonarla a su suerte. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en su beso que olvidaron el dolor, los mortífagos, la oscuridad que rodeaba sus vidas. 

Aunque la oscuridad estaba viéndolos con mucha atención. 

—Parece que tu sirviente tiene novia. —Comentó Félix. 

—Eso parece, ¿no es romántico? Y trágico, tengo el presentimiento de que ese amor será muy trágico. —Dijo MC. 

La mujer observó a su sirviente con atención, eso explicaría por qué Talbott se resistió tanto en caer a la tentación. Pero hay un lado positivo, ahora ella conoce a esa misteriosa mujer con pañuelo extraño y cada conexión en su cerebro está recordando los detalles que conforman el rostro de Badeea Ali. Puedes hacer muchas cosas cuando tienes la información correcta, es cuestión de saber manipularla para que todas las fichas caigan a tu favor. 

¿Cómo dicen? ¿Chantajear a Talbott para tener sexo con la amenaza de dañar a su amada? Por Merlín, ¿cuándo MC ha dado la sensación de ser esa clase de tirana? No, sus ideas son mucho más dañosas y contundentes. Los golpes tienen que ser dados con precisión, sólo queda esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que la obscenidad se detendrá? Por supuesto que no, le vamos a dar con todo ;)


	5. La fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de MC desembocan en una jugosa recompensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente vamos avanzando hacia lo bueno, pero no diré nada 🤫  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

No es fácil vivir junto a MC, pero se ha vuelto más ameno con el tiempo. Talbott se aferra la rutina e ignora las provocaciones, sin importar cuán brutales puedan llegar a ser. Lamentablemente en su estadía allí él no ha logrado averiguar cualquier cosa medianamente significativa, un atisbo de información que le permitiera quebrar las reglas de ese mundo y escapar junto a Badeea. 

Badeea. 

Talbott sólo pudo verla aquella vez en la calle, ya pasaron dos meses. Claro que él ha salido de casa, pero siempre acompañado de MC y con ella a su lado es complicado buscar a su enamorada. Sólo espera que su suerte cambie en los próximos días, quizás pueda contactar con algún antiguo compañero de los servicios comunitarios para ser debidamente informado. 

—Percibo que tienes tu mente ocupada. —Murmuró MC. 

¿En qué momento su dueña apareció detrás de él en la ducha? ¿Otra vez está soñando? No recuerda haberse levantado, mucho menos darse un baño. Talbott puede sentir el cuerpo desnudo que se apoya contra él, los senos de MC pegándose a su espalda mojada y el agua que los baña. Se queda quieto, con una mano apoyada en los azulejos y otra sujetando su propio cabello para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento inapropiado. 

Soportar sus propios impulsos es complicado cuando ella desliza las manos por todo el cuerpo jabonoso del chico, entreteniéndose especialmente con su abdomen bien formado. Talbott sabe que esas manos que suben y bajan están muy cerca de llevarlo al borde la locura, sus pensamientos ahora están enfocados en la negación. 

“No le digas que te toque más”, pensó Talbott, “Dile que te quite las manos de encima”. 

¿Ella le está leyendo la mente? Porque parece divertirse cuando lo obliga a darse vuelta y toma el miembro levemente erecto en sus manos, tienen sus rostros tentadoramente cerca; Talbott suelta un gemido ante la estimulación, provocando que su cabeza se tire hacia atrás. 

¿Qué es mejor? ¿Cerrar los ojos o apreciar ese cuerpo celestial? Escasea el tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa cuando él siente la boca del pecado contra la suya, ahora las manos de Talbott son menos tímidas y trazan un camino que busca conocer cada centímetro de ella. Sueño o no, está decidido a tomar el control sobre la mujer que lo trata como su juguete. 

Talbott coloca una mano detrás del cuello de la chica y, sin dejar de besarla, desconecta el cuerpo de su mente. La mano derecha del chico baja hacia la empapada entrada, deslizando dos dedos sobre los pliegues y regodeándose ante los sonidos de placer que ella emite. Por Merlín, tocar ese clítoris debería ser un lujo al que nadie más debería tener acceso. Él sabe cómo tocar, la hará acabar con fuerza, le arrebatará un orgasmo tan potente que ella terminará con sus piernas temblando... 

—Talbott, despierta. 

El chico abre sus ojos, arrugando su nariz cuando percibe la luz que entra por la ventana. Por Merlín y Morgana, ¿qué hora es? Parece ser terriblemente temprano, el cielo tiene la tonalidad naranja que denota un amanecer único. Ahora que lo piensa mejor... No importa la hora, sino el día. Hoy es sábado, MC dará esa fiesta con sus amigos ricos y tan vacíos como ella. Lo más seguro es que Félix esté allí, siendo seducido por los encantos del demonio. 

—Tienes el sueño pesado. —Dijo MC. —Ve con los elfos, quiero que les ayudes en la decoración. 

Si hay algo que MC ama (más que las joyas, los perfumes y su colección de anillos) son las fiestas de disfraces. Le guiña un ojo a Talbott cuando él se coloca su uniforme antes de marchar al trabajo, todavía no pierde su objetivo de vista. Bien, uno de sus muchos objetivos. Ella está esperando el momento correcto para ser invitada a la mansión Rosier y hacer su primer movimiento con Evan. 

Por el momento, todas sus preocupaciones pueden evaporarse en el aire ahora que cada pieza de ajedrez está en su lugar correspondiente. Hace tiempo que ella habló con Barnaby, su mejor amigo estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirle un par de caprichos después de darle el incentivo correcto. La gran sorpresa sería revelada en la fiesta de esa noche, sólo esperaba que Barnaby hubiese podido hacer buenos avances para no tener que recurrir a los bajos recursos. 

¿Qué debía usar para crear impacto? No sólo en Félix o Talbott, sino en cualquier hombre que fijara la vista en ella. El rojo nunca le ha fallado, ¿ser un diablo travieso o usar el blanco del ángel que finge ser ante la vista de todos? Jacob bromearía sobre verla usar un vestido de princesa y una tiara, asumiendo que representa exactamente la personalidad de su hermana. 

No, MC sabe lo que encaja con su cuerpo. 

Gracias papi por todos tus viajes internacionales, ella duda que otras chicas se atrevan a llevar un traje de odalisca. Aunque lo hicieran ninguna podría acapararla, MC sabe lo bien que se ve su cuerpo; el sostén con detalles brillantes resalta sus senos, la falda de tules con aberturas a los costados brinda un espectáculo que te incentiva a averiguar si hay ropa interior debajo de fino envoltorio y el abdomen expuesto es una invitación silenciosa. 

Por supuesto no cubrirá su rostro, esto se trata de llamar la atención. Un par de brazaletes, un poco de tela colgando de sus brazos; ella acaba de convertirse en un premio con el que todos van a fantasear esa noche. Pero todavía queda tiempo para eso, mientras tanto puede usar algo cómodo y vivir con normalidad. 

Habría sido divertido disfrazar a Talbott como si se tratase de un muñeco, pero eso sería darles demasiada libertad a los sirvientes. Además, ¿cómo reconocer a la servidumbre si van a estar camuflados? Eso sería espantoso, ella no quiere tratar como a una igual a una sucia traidora. Ni coquetear con un traidor de la sangre, esa excepción es sólo para Talbott. 

Con el transcurrir de las horas se puede ver el asombroso cambio en la mansión. Las decoraciones, las mesas con los más increíbles bocadillos para la ocasión, el deslumbrante alcohol que espera ser bebido. Ella siempre sería una dama refinada, los licores de alta calidad son otra representación de ese estatus social que la enorgullece tanto. 

La noche trae el augurio de cosas buenas, en especial para ella, la oscuridad emerge y las luces de colores aumentan el misterio de los variados disfraces. MC decide esperar antes de bajar para reunirse con los invitados, le gusta que su presencia se haga desear, la celebración apenas ha dado comienzo y el cumplimiento de sus planes no será hasta mucho más tarde. 

—Tus amigos deben estar esperándote. —Murmuró Talbott, extrañado por la ausencia de Barnaby; ¿no sería él el primero en irrumpir en la habitación para llevarse a su mejor amiga? 

—Bajaré en dos minutos, ¿acaso estás ansioso por participar en una fiesta? 

—No me interesan esta clase de reuniones sociales, de hecho, prefería quedarme aquí encerrado. 

—Eso es ridículo, mi sexto sentido me dice que hoy gozarás como nunca. 

MC se mordió el labio, los secretos le provocaban un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. ¿O es algo más? Claro, la forma en la que Talbott la mira: Por breves segundos, evitando quedarse hipnotizado por los finos velos que le cuelgan de las caderas. Ella lo atrae con el dedo, indicándole que lo siguiera hacia la salida. 

El ruido, la música, las zonas oscuras para que los magos jóvenes puedan sucumbir a sus deseos privados sin ser vistos, eso es lo divertido de tener dinero y vivir en una mansión con padres que casi nunca se presentan. Incluso Jacob se divierte, tan estirado como remilgado que puede llegar a ser, demostrando que es otro anillo alrededor del dedo de MC y un ferviente cumplidor de caprichos. 

—¡Demonios! ¿En dónde estabas? —Cuestionó Barnaby por sobre la música. 

La mano de Barnaby sostenía con firmeza una cadena, Talbott siguió la estructura metálica y percibió que el extremo estaba atado al cuello de una chica con cabello blanco. Los brazaletes alrededor de sus muñecas eran de color bronce, esa chica no es una sangre pura y es desechable. La chica en cuestión luce atemorizada, con el singular brillo en sus ojos cansados que denota las lágrimas que tanto ha derramado. 

—No me dijiste que conseguiste una mascota nueva. —Dijo MC impresionada. 

—Estaba en el depósito, probablemente habría sido eliminada en un par de meses. —Comentó Barnaby levantando sus hombros, restándole importancia a la posibilidad de la muerte. —Nadie la quiere porque un hombre lobo la mordió y yo sólo pienso... ¡Amigo! Una mujer que se convierte en lobo es entretenimiento puro, acabo de garantizarme una buena suma de dinero: “Chiara, el monstruo sediento de carne”. 

—¿Y tú traidora de sangre pura en dónde está? 

—Hice un desastre en el piso y le ordené limpiarlo, debe estar con los otros sirvientes. 

Barnaby tira de la cadena para susurrarle algo a Chiara, ella asiente ante su orden y se aleja con la correa de metal arrastrándose por el frío piso. Talbott intenta mantenerse apartado, evitando chocar contra los cuerpos que se agitan de un lado a otro, ¿acaso no hay una especie de área exclusiva para los esclavos donde pueda esconderse? Apoyarse contra la pared luce como la mejor opción, él permanece a simple vista de su dueña y a una distancia prudente. 

Ni siquiera hay otro lado para mirar, el salón está lleno de desconocidos que beben y gritan, ¿esto es una especie de excusa? Porque Talbott está mirando a MC, la forma en la que ella baila con Barnaby y recibe cada una de sus caricias, es interesante de ver. No hay una especie de tensión sexual entre esos dos, se ríen y danzan sin compromiso, parece que escasean los sentimientos románticos del uno por el otro. 

Talbott sólo espera que MC no escuche sus pensamientos o pueda ver esas imágenes mentales que lo están atormentando. ¿Cómo es que una mujer puede hacerte sentir tantas cosas? Desde odio hasta una pasión desenfrenada, es como estar a dieta y tener un pastel de chocolate frente a ti. Santo Merlín, esto es una completa tontería. Ningún hombre cuerdo perdería la cabeza por MC si sabe lo que le conviene. 

Excepto Félix Rosier, allá va esa pobre alma en desgracia, entregándose a su depredadora natural. ¿Talbott debería decirle sobre las charlas que su supuesta enamorada tiene con Barnaby? Evan, Evan, más Evan, es repulsivo. Pero nadie escucharía a un simple sirviente, supongo que sólo puede ver cómo todo se derrumba bajo su propio peso. 

Barnaby se aleja de MC, Talbott supone que es para darles privacidad, aunque hay algo más que llama su atención. El joven mortífago se reúne con una chica que, a juzgar por su uniforme, es otra sirvienta más del montón. Excepto que esa sirviente porta algo especial en la cabeza, un pañuelo, un pañuelo con estampado de estrellas. 

Con el corazón en la boca, Talbott intenta acercarse a Badeea antes de ser interrumpido por el sonar de unas ruidosas trompetas. Reconoce a Timothée parado sobre el escenario, claramente ebrio, levantando una botella a la vez que la multitud grita enloquecida. 

—¡Competencia de sirvientes! Reúnan a todos sus esclavos masculinos y perdamos el maldito control. —Festejó Timothée a los gritos. 

Los brazaletes de Talbott comenzaron a arder, indicándole que su dueña exigía su pronta aparición. Félix Rosier la estaba sujetando de la cintura, diciéndole algo al oído, ella fingía guardar decoro de señorita. MC desvió sus ojos hacia su sirviente, indicándole con la cabeza que se colocara en la fila junto a los demás chicos. 

Una larga mesa apareció frente a la fila de chicos, llena de vasos con alcohol que apestaba por su agria pureza. Talbott miró a sus acompañantes, todos tan preocupados como él, entendió en un segundo qué es lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

—¡Es hora de beber! —Anunció Timothée. —Prepárense para beber por sus respectivos dueños, ganaré el último que permanezca en pie. 

¿Es una broma? ¿Ahora ellos son un espectáculo? Parece que iba en serio, el único vaso frente a él denotaba que se volvería a llenar si la competencia continuaba. Genial, ¿qué tal si pierde apropósito para librarse de la humillación e ir a buscar a Badeea? Es un buen plan, si no fuera porque el ardor alrededor de sus muñecas se intensifica conforme permanece sin hacer nada. 

Talbott no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que bebió alcohol, ¿no fue aquella vez cuando descansaba junto a Charlie Weasley después de las tareas comunitarias? Él consiguió un viejo whisky de dragón, lo bebieron en el tejado de un edificio donde se alojaban hasta esperar su próxima tarea. 

Esto era diferente, muy diferente. 

De acuerdo, el sabor es mejor. Es sólo que tragar ese líquido es como golpear tu cabeza contra la pared, ¿de verdad esos chicos están bebiendo un brebaje tan cegador? Como sea, esto será un juego de corta duración. Ya hay un chico flacucho que está vomitando y Timothée lo retiró de la competencia, ¿qué castigo les espera a los que fracasan de manera tan miserable? 

MC ni siquiera lo está viendo, ella está demasiado enfocada en Félix y en murmurar tonterías que Talbott no alcanza a escuchar. ¿Acaso a nadie le importa si él logra pasar la prueba? Maldita falta de respeto, al menos ella debería darle un par de palabras de aliento. ¿Saben qué? Al diablo, nunca le interesó ganar esa tontería, ¿cuál es el castigo? ¿Más provocaciones? ¿Ella montándolo sobre la ropa? Banal y aburrido. 

A un lado de Talbott, una chica cae al suelo. La adolescente apenas puede mantener quieta la mirada, hablando entre balbuceos inentendibles, Talbott quiere ayudarla pero los brazaletes lo mantienen fijo en su lugar y con una única tarea en la que concentrarse. Él también experimenta esa sensación de flotar en la nada, ¿también tiene que desmayarse para ser liberado de esa tortura? Puede fingirlo, ¿los brazaletes lo seguirán lastimando aún en el suelo? 

Mierda, ¿por qué los otros sirvientes están aguantando tanto? ¿Cuántos quedan? Es complicado enfocar sus ojos en un punto fijo, ¿son dos? ¿Tres? No, alguien definitivamente acaba de caerse. Talbott no sabe si podrá continuar, hay una especie de revoltijo en su estómago que lo está llevando a sus límites. 

Una tos nerviosa se escapa de sus labios, decide arrodillarse para mostrar la vulnerabilidad de la situación. ¡Se acabó! ¡Otros pueden continuar por él! Los brazaletes arden de igual manera, sin dejar marca, incentivándolo a continuar cuando ya está más que derrotado. La competencia continúa y él permanece en el suelo, ¿qué tal si Badeea tuvo que ver eso? ¿La obligarán a jugar algo parecido? 

La competencia termina, ni siquiera puede escuchar quién es el ganador. Abre los ojos con dificultad, MC está frente a él y estirando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Talbott duda sobre si aceptar su limosna caritativa, ¡ella lo metió en esa situación! Pero realmente desconfía de su propia capacidad para pararse sobre sus dos pies, así que se deja llevar por ella. 

—Muy decepcionante. —Comentó MC con frialdad. —Esperaba que hicieras un mejor trabajo, detesto que la servidumbre me avergüence. 

—Ni siquiera me estabas viendo. —Protestó Talbott sin pensar. 

—Oh, ¿querías que te mirara? Creí que eso te pone incómodo. 

—Es un contexto diferente. 

—¿Qué más quieres, Talbott? —Preguntó MC en un tono de voz más bajo, el fuego en sus ojos había comenzado a encenderse otra vez. —¿Quieres que diga tu nombre? Sé que te gustaría escucharme gritando por ti, ¿no es así? Puedo alentarte muy bien, “continúa así”, “no pares”, “lo estás haciendo muy bien”... 

—Eres una maldita-... 

—Una maldita legeramente, que no se te olvide. 

Talbott no podía entender cómo es que escuchaba a ese demonio susurrante entre la música y los gritos, ¿acaso ya perdió la cabeza? O quizás ella le está transmitiendo esos pensamientos con su poder... No, esos labios pintados de rojo se mueven al ritmo de las palabras y la sonrisa burlona que tanto detesta está allí para comprobar sus palabras. 

—Te daré cinco minutos, estaré en nuestra habitación. —Murmuró MC directamente en la oreja del chico. —Toma la oportunidad o continúa sufriendo hasta que sea inevitable, esto siempre será bajo tus términos. 

—Olvídalo, vete con otro idiota que quiera seguirte el juego. 

—Es cierto, iré a buscar a Félix. 

MC se dio media vuelta, mirándolo por sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba y agitaba sus velos de odalisca a cada paso. Talbott giró en el lugar, no había tiempo para esas tonterías, todavía tenía que encontrar a Badeea entre tantas personas. Sin duda, una tarea sumamente ardua: Apenas podía caminar por el alcohol que invadió su cuerpo en esa competencia malsana. 

¿La habitación está girando? Badeea tiene que estar en alguna parte, ¿Quiénes pueden saber su ubicación? Probablemente otros sirvientes o esa chica con la correa, pero ésta última no se ve por ningún lado. Parece que la mejor opción será consultar a uno de los traidores, sólo espera conseguir respuestas a las que sacarle provecho. 

—Oye, tú, ¿no has visto a una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza? —Preguntó Talbott entre balbuceos. 

—Tendrás que ser más específico, amigo. —Respondió el desconocido. —Aquí todas estas snobs llevan cosas raras. 

—No, ella es... Ella es uno de nosotros, usa el mismo uniforme de sirviente. 

—Espera, creo que la vi subir con su dueño. —Dijo el desconocido, arrugando la nariz. —Fue hace poco, puedes alcanzarla si te apresuras. 

Genial, Badeea sí tiene un maldito dueño. ¿Cómo es que nadie se lo dijo? Por supuesto, él estuvo aislado por dos malditos meses. Maldita sea, ¿ella estará bien? ¿Está sufriendo? Talbott ruega al cielo para que su dueño no sea un idiota igual a MC, lo último que desea es verla sufrir. Esa chica es un frágil gorrión, cualquiera se aprovecharía bajo esos instintos de destrucción que caracterizan a los mortífagos. 

Vaga por los pasillos hasta que escucha la voz de Badeea, suaves murmullos que llegan como el agua que corre de un río. Talbott sabe que tiene que hablar con ella antes de cometer una estupidez, ¿Badeea llegará a entender cualquier palabra que salga de su boca? Porque él se está arrastrando a cuatro patas como un animal, intentando llegar a la puerta. 

—Merlín, sólo escúchate... ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta cuando te follo así? 

Esa no es la voz de Badeea. 

De acuerdo, no se necesita ser un experto o abrir tanto la puerta para entenderlo. Desde donde está parado Talbott puede verlo todo muy claro: Badeea contra la pared, sus piernas pálidas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Barnaby, él empujando cada vez más profundo y murmurando contra el cuello mordisqueado. 

Podría ser una ilusión si no fuera porque el pañuelo de Badeea está en el suelo junto a los pantalones del uniforme. Hay un sonido de humedad chapoteando en la habitación, la mujer apoya su frente con la de él, sus gemidos se vuelven más intensos y agudos. Barnaby toma la boca femenina con posesión, mordiéndole el labio inferior y chupándolo con fuerza. 

Talbott se aleja, esto es una trampa. Por favor, MC tiene que estar detrás de esto, ¿no es así? De un modo u otro, ella es quien crea estos problemas. De seguro ella lo está esperando en la habitación, lista para recibir al hombre indefenso con el corazón roto... Bien, ciertamente él experimentaba una clase de dolor insoportable en su pecho, pero eso no es todo y ni es suficiente para dejarse vencer. 

Él entra a la habitación sin tocar, allí está MC recostada en la cama bajo el cuerpo de Félix, besándolo hasta que ambos se percatan de la indeseada presencia. Podría ser peor, al menos los dos todavía llevan ropa. 

—Lárgate, sirviente. —Ordenó Félix con molestia. 

—Tú hiciste esto, ¿no es así? No sé cómo, no sé cómo siquiera lograste convencer a Barnaby o encontrar a Badeea, pero... —Talbott se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, arrastrando las palabras e ignorando a Félix. —Eres una maldita perra estúpida y me importa un carajo lo que me hagan tus papis por decir la verdad. 

—Félix, regresa a la fiesta; yo me encargo de él. —Aseguró MC con calma. 

Ahora estaban solos, bajo el ambiente pesado de las acusaciones y el rencor. MC se quitó los accesorios en el cabello sin demostrar alguna expresión de desconcierto o dolor ante las palabras de Talbott, su templanza es lo que estaba enloqueciendo al chico. 

—Yo no tuve nada que ver. —Dijo MC finalmente, levantándose de la cama. —Sé que puedo parecer una diosa, pero carezco de los poderes de una propiamente dicha. 

—¿Piensas que voy a creerte sólo porque tú lo dices? Tú palabra no vale nada para mí, no sé cuál es tu maldita obsesión conmigo, ¡pero no deberías meter a personas inocentes en esto! 

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no estoy relacionada con tu acusación? Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Barnaby puedo asegurarte que lo hizo porque él sabe manejar sus propios asuntos, ¿o sólo estás decepcionado de esa tal Badeea? Si conozco a mi mejor amigo, y por supuesto lo conozco, sé que la está utilizando para algo más que limpiar y tareas domésticas... 

—¡Deja de fingir! 

—Merlín, en serio deberías madurar... Veo que esta charla no llevará a nada, baja a la fiesta cuando dejes de ser una peste insoportable. 

MC avanzó hacia la salida, pero Talbott tomó su brazo y la empujó contra la puerta cerrada. Ella ni siquiera parecía sorprendida, su expresión denotaba que se sentía expectante ante la próxima acción. Talbott sabe que todo depende de él, su rostro está endemoniadamente cerca y el odio está alimentando otro tipo de fuego en su interior. 

Pero toma la decisión, avanza hacia ella y la besa con pasión, sin cautela o temor. Es fuerte, explicito, casi violento, no le sorprende que MC corresponda con gusto. Talbott levanta a la chica como si no pesara nada, sorprendiéndose cuando sus manos sujetan la carne de sus glúteos y comienza a frotarse contra ella en un desenfreno sin sentido. 

El sirviente olvida el tiempo, el contexto, lo que sea que haya allá afuera. Toma a MC y la arroja sobre la cama, ella se apoya sobre sus codos para esperarlo con las piernas abiertas y esos velos ocultando las zonas prohibidas. Talbott permanece casi inexpresivo, como si fingir desinterés tuviera sentido ahora que está dispuesto a cumplir esas fantasías que lo atormentan hace tiempo. 

Él sabe que esto fue un plan de MC, pero aprovechará la excusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quién está ansiosa por el próximo capítulo? Definitivamente yo (?)  
> Gracias a todos por leer! 💖


	6. Pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué se suponía que él dijera? ¿Todo lo que imagina con ella? Estar atado, no tener expectativas, ninguna exigencia que cumplir excepto todo lo que ella desee. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría soportar toda la presión cuando MC lo esté tocando correctamente? Hasta que él se corra, jadeando, gimiendo y necesitado de atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que me divierten estos arranques pasionales, y estoy feliz porque estoy empezando a tomar un rumbo especial con esta historia 😌  
> Disfruten de su lectura!

Cualquier tipo de duda o pensamiento racional desapareció conforme Talbott descubría cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa mujer, arrancando el disfraz con desenfreno y deslumbrándose con el cuerpo desnudo que sólo solía ver en las sesiones de baño. Ahora él estaba allí, con la cabeza metida entre las piernas que brindaban un acceso completo a sus deseos más profundos. La lengua del sirviente no dejó un punto sin lamer, embriagándose con el sabor del fruto prohibido que sólo devoraría esa noche. 

—Oh, Merlín... ¡Talbott! 

El hecho de que ella tuviera que clavar sus uñas en las sábanas y se ahorrara sus comentarios de superioridad era una buena señal. Al menos así es como lo interpretó Talbott, dispuesto a como dé lugar de distraerla para ahorrarse sus bromas burlonas ante su incapacidad para mantenerse controlado ante la mujer que tanto dijo odiar. 

La lengua del chico parece divertirse con los sabores nuevos, abriéndose paso a través de las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas que causan una especie de efecto rebote en los dos. Él podría ser cariñoso y todo eso, pero esto es sexo de odio. Así que Talbott está decidido a actuar a favor de la pasión desenfrenada que deja marcas en la piel. Es por eso que succiona, lame y chupa, cierra sus labios con toda la fuerza que le permite su boca hambrienta y se abalanza sobre ella como si le hubiesen imposibilitado comer por semanas. 

Dos dedos se deslizaron sobre los pliegues húmedos, tanteando la apertura antes de introducirse. Dada la humedad producida por la excitación, los dedos de Talbott provocaban los más deliciosos sonidos. Se tomó su tiempo para intercalar entre el poder de su mano y la boca hambrienta que suplicaba tomar más de la ruidosa chica. MC se mordió el labio al escuchar el ruido de succión que hacían los labios de Talbott y cómo los fluidos bajaban por su garganta. 

El sabor y toda esa tensión construida eran más que suficientes para que Talbott usara una de sus manos libres con el fin de masturbarse. Él estaba allí, de rodillas para saborearla y masturbándose, apreciando a la chica sentada en la cama que se echaba hacia atrás por las placenteras sensaciones de un orgasmo brutal. Era una suerte estar tan borracho en todos los sentidos, tal vez así se liberará de la culpa que llegará con el amanecer. 

—Tranquilo, cariño, puedo encargarme de ti si lo necesitas. —Aseguró MC con una sonrisa temblorosa y mirando el pene de Talbott todavía duro, apenas logrando formular palabras completas debido a la lengua que acariciaba su sensibilidad. 

—Asumí que te comportarías como la niña egoísta de siempre. 

—Intenta no pensar demasiado, claramente no es tu mejor cualidad. 

MC es quien actualmente ocupó la posición de rodillas, envolviendo su mano alrededor del eje del chico mientras que la otra mano se deslizaba por la pantorrilla en una caricia meramente provocativa. Ella pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta antes de envolver los labios alrededor de la parte inferior del miembro. Talbott consideró inútil el soportar sus propios gemidos, es una pérdida de tiempo sin sentido. 

Talbott estira su mano para sujetar el cabello de MC, olvidándose de los límites en su posición de esclavo y dejándose llevar por el intercambio carnal. Ella acaricia la punta con la lengua, dando un par de giros, sumergiéndola en la hendidura de la cabeza rosácea. Mierda, realmente podría llegar a correrse si MC seguía utilizando su cabeza de esa manera. ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo esté tomando entero? Presionando la nariz contra su ingle, soltando esos gemidos sensuales que envían un cosquilleo a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa. 

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si puedo llegar a ser muy egoísta. —Dijo MC, deteniendo la estimulación. 

—No, ni siquiera te atrevas. 

—Podría considerarlo si suplicaras un poco... 

De acuerdo, no, hay límites. Talbott todavía conserva un poco de su dignidad... ¿Cierto? Se supone que sí, o eso es lo que creía hasta ese momento en el que la súplica se convirtió en algo real. ¿Qué se suponía que él dijera? ¿Todo lo que imagina con ella? Estar atado, no tener expectativas, ninguna exigencia que cumplir excepto todo lo que ella desee. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría soportar toda la presión cuando MC lo esté tocando correctamente? Hasta que él se corra, jadeando, gimiendo y necesitado de atención. 

MC saltó sobre él, a horcajadas de Talbott podía darse la libertad de crear una fricción que lo volviera loco. Demonios, ¿por qué los chicos excitados son tan sencillos de leer? Ella pudo interpretar cada uno de los pensamientos que florecían de ese orgulloso ser, él no quería ser un completo sumiso, MC vio esas fantasías donde Talbott la ponía en cuatro y la obligaba a gritar su nombre. Ella estaba más que feliz de cumplir cualquiera de las perspectivas. 

Antes de que él pudiera formular un pensamiento de lucha, las muñecas estaban sujetas a la cabecera de la cama. Definitivamente Talbott no podría quitarlas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dado su estado de embriagues; MC sonrió con maldad ante la imagen, el juego de poder, tener a su sirviente exactamente donde lo quería. 

—Realmente eres un caramelo. —Ronroneó MC, llevando sus manos a la polla erecta y masajeándola con una lentitud tortuosa. —Duro y dulce, ¿vale la pena masticarte para llegar a tu fondo? 

Talbott no responde, ella continúa trazando un camino de abajo hacia arriba, encontrando un ritmo cómodo que provoca un leve movimiento de levante en las caderas del chico. No hay manera de que él pueda cubrirse para evitar ser visto así, desesperado por el toque femenino. 

—Quiero romperte de mil maneras posibles, dime que también lo deseas. —Susurró MC sin detener la estimulación. —Dame ese diminuto permiso, te juro que estar alrededor de mi dedo no es tan malo como sueles pensar. 

El sirviente aprieta la mandíbula y atina a negar con la cabeza, ¿qué más puede hacer? Las palabras se han quedado atoradas en el fondo de su estómago, todos sus sentidos están volcados al placer físico y la liberación que parece acercarse con cada segundo. 

—Aunque creo que lo haré de todos modos... 

Se acabó la charla; metiendo la mano entre las piernas, MC sujetó la polla erecta para sentir la cabeza presionando contra su empapada entrada. Esa lenta caída hacia abajo fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, estaban gimiendo al compás ante la tortuosa transición de un fin inevitable. Se sujetó de los hombros del chico cuando lo percibió completamente adentro, experimentando algo nuevo al igual que él. 

—Eso es, cariño, no te contengas... —Incentivó MC, revotando con entusiasmo sobre Talbott. 

—Merlín, esto es... Mierda, no dejes de montarme, no te detengas... 

La forma en la que deslizaba sus caderas, saltando de arriba hacia abajo, girando en círculos que terminaban en maldiciones y jadeos desesperados... Ella lo estaba follando en serio, sentándose erguida y repitiendo el nombre de su amante cuando notó que la polla la estaba golpeando en el punto justo. Talbott se había liberado de su prisión interna, estirando su cuello para llevarse los senos de la mujer a la boca y depositando pequeñas mordidas como un modo de reclamarla. 

—¿Esto te parece egoísta? Te obligaría a ser un maldito consolador si así lo quisiera. —Gimió MC sin dejar de moverse. —Pero quiero ver tu placer, quiero que estés desesperado por llenar este coño con tu semen y que aproveches cada segundo libre en tocarme como yo lo quiero hacer contigo. 

En tanto usaba una de sus manos para sujetarse del hombro de Talbott, la otra bajo directamente a su clítoris necesitado de atención, presionando la protuberancia al tiempo que saltaba sobre el chico. Sus dedos construyeron el orgasmo que pronto compartiría con Talbott, explosivo y deseado. 

—Mierda, sí, hazlo, hazlo. —Suplicó Talbott con dureza, tirando de sus ataduras. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó MC sin detenerse. 

—Córrete en mi maldita polla, ven por mí, acaba en esta polla que se siente tan bien dentro de ese coño de puta. 

En otro momento ella lo estaría regañando por esa boca tan sucia, pero ahora se sentía terriblemente excitada. ¿En serio él, en su posición de servidumbre, se atrevía a decir esas cosas por un poco de sexo y alcohol? Maldición, de haber sabido que esto sería tan bueno... No, forzarlo lo habría arruinado; todo ese trabajo duro estaba dando sus frutos esa noche. 

—Te sientes tan bien, Talbott, tu polla encaja perfectamente en mí... 

—Maldita sea, sólo escúchate, fuiste hecha para esto. 

Bien, esto estaba tan jodido. El orgasmo los golpea con la fuerza de una ola, Talbott mueve sus caderas sin pensarlo, como si intentase que su semilla llegase hasta lo más profundo de la chica y ella parecía dispuesta a recibir cada gota. Fue un intercambio de placer, liberaron el odio con la pasión, explotando sobre el otro en unos orgasmos abrumadores. 

Talbott seguía con sus muñecas amarradas en la cabecera, jadeando para recuperarse y bajando de la nube del éxtasis. Quizás era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que se metió por su cuenta en un pantano oscuro donde no existía posibilidad de escapar, ¿todo para qué? ¿para descargarse? ¿por venganza? Miró a MC, ella cerró sus ojos una fracción de segundo y tiró su cabello hacia atrás para librarse de la humedad del sudor. 

Fue un gesto simple, veloz, insignificante. 

Talbott supo que estaba atrapado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente esta no será la última vez que los veremos juntos, todavía quiero ver a Talbott en una posición más dominante. ¿Cómo creen que él reaccione a la mañana siguiente? ¿Talbott se arrepentirá o querrá continuar con este juego? ¿Qué pasó con Badeea y Barnaby? Muchas incógnitas 🤫  
> Gracias por leer!


	7. Barnaby y Badeea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ya sabes, tu pañuelo llama la atención. — Dijo Barnaby, levantando sus hombros y concentrándose en su pintura. — Más que nada por las connotaciones antifeministas de una religión opresora, pero quién soy yo para juzgar sobre opresión... 
> 
> — Sí, ¿Quién eres tú para opinar sobre opresión? O sobre cualquier cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito y al pie, no sé por qué pero este capítulo me terminó gustando 🤔 Está bueno para seguir desarrollando la trama (bueno, algo ligero para entretenernos y eso; la gran trama vendrá en unos días con historias nuevas).  
> Gracias a todos por leer, disfruten de la lectura!

Barnaby se retuerce en la cama, el sol sale después de una increíble fiesta. Aunque las consecuencias no tardan en llegar: Dolor de cabeza, una boca con sabor asqueroso, cierto ardor muscular y sus ojos resistiéndose a la luz del día. Valió la pena, las fiestas de MC deben aprovecharse con todo el descontrol que generan. 

El chico se mueve en la cama, ¿qué hora es? ¿Cómo es que él logró quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama o siquiera llegar a la habitación? Barnaby no recuerda haber viajado por la red flu para llegar al cómodo hogar que le pertenece, el sigilo puede ser una de sus peores cualidades y –sin embargo- parece que se las arregló para evitar a sus padres y un posible regaño por los actos de índole irresponsable. La respuesta aparece detrás de la puerta, entrando con una bandeja repleta de un desayuno saludable; Barnaby suelta un bufido, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. 

—Te traje una poción para la resaca y el desayuno que me pediste ayer. —Dijo Badeea, depositando la bandeja en la mesa de noche. 

—¿Ayer te pedí un desayuno? 

—Sí, me dijiste que esto es lo que te gusta comer cuando despiertas con resaca. 

Barnaby se sentó en la cama, había una gran cantidad de huevos revueltos, un tazón de frutas tropicales y demás alimentos que ciertamente lo reconfortarían. Pero había algo más allí, elementos que resaltaban, el vago recuerdo de un pensamiento antes de irse a dormir: Sobre la bandeja, casi imperceptible a la vista, hay otro plato con un par de cubiertos. 

—¿Por qué me pusiste un plato extra? —Preguntó Barnaby con confusión. 

—Anoche dijiste que planeabas compartirlo, asumí que invitarías a MC. —Respondió Badeea. —Le escribí hace poco, no ha respondido y... Realmente no estaba segura sobre si ella sería tu invitada o no, preferí arriesgarme. 

El joven mortífago intenta no levantar la mirada de la bandeja, tomando el objeto para ponerlo frente a él en la cama. Claro que sabe quién es la invitada misteriosa, es esa estúpida idea que lleva revoloteando en su cabeza desde hace un maldito mes. Treinta días llenos de dudas infantiles que Barnaby intentó reprimir sin mucho éxito. 

Badeea. 

Él quiere compartir ese desayuno con Badeea. 

—Supongo que da igual. —Murmuró Barnaby, levantando sus hombros. —Pero no voy a comerme todo esto por mi cuenta, siéntate frente a mí y come conmigo... De seguro tienes hambre. 

—Yo... Ya desayuné hace poco. 

—¿Té y galletas? Pura mierda, come algo de verdad para variar. 

Badeea parecía dudar, miró en todas direcciones como si esperara una señal divina o que alguien derribase la puerta para decirle que aquello es incorrecto. Bien, todo con Barnaby es incorrecto, en especial desde que él... A Badeea le tomaría años recordar cómo es que exactamente comenzó su aventura sexual con el mortífago, Barnaby es Barnaby, sucede sólo porque sí y luego todo parece un sueño lejano de una chica con una vida diferente. 

Así que esto debería sentirse menos prohibido, pero es personal. Comer juntos, compartir el mismo placer al saborear los huevos revueltos y sonreír levemente cuando Barnaby suspira de alivio al beber su poción para la resaca. 

—¿Alimentaste a Chiara? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Hablar así de ella es cruel, Chiara desayunó como todos en esta casa. —Dijo Badeea con cierta dureza. 

—Es un animal, ¿qué esperabas? 

—No lo es. 

—Técnicamente sí. 

Badeea movió la cabeza, negándose a continuar con la conversación. Esa es una de las cosas que detesta de él, realmente no logra entender qué es lo que gana con portarse como un dictador ignorante y egoísta. ¿A él le interesa el dinero que podría obtener a costa de Chiara? Tonterías, su billetera está llena de tanto que dinero que es insoportable. 

Pero decir que hay cosas que no le gustan de él... Eso es admitir que ciertos aspectos de Barnaby que a ella sí le agradan. 

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —Preguntó Badeea sin mirarlo. 

—No, probablemente sólo me quede aquí descansando. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? Puedo traer otra poción si tú... 

—Estoy bien, tengo experiencia en estas cosas. 

Ninguno sabe por qué, pero ambos se están mirando. Es una pelea visual, silenciosa, los dos están esperando que el otro haga el siguiente movimiento. Ciertamente complicado, ¿quién puede ganar en esa guerra sin razones lógicas? Barnaby lucha por sostener la mirada, hay un extraño y desconocido movimiento de temor que lo incita a bajar sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Ella sólo es Badeea, le ha coqueteado sin descaro desde que MC le comentó el plan para seducir a Talbott, ¿El gran Barnaby Lee le teme a una mujer sin nada especial? Por favor, es ella quien debería tener miedo, Barnaby podría hacer lo que quisiera... Podría... Él podría tomar a Badeea y besarla, sujetarla contra la cama y follar como tantas veces lo han hecho... Aunque no hablan de eso, como si careciera de sentido. 

Fue consensuado, es una de las pocas seguridades que le quedan a Barnaby. Él sabe trabajar en la lenta seducción, un par de miradas, comentarios de doble sentido, sujetar sus manos por unos segundos de más, la cercanía de sus cuerpos en una tensión que no hace más que aumentar... Lo recuerda bien, el primer beso. 

En esa misma casa, a la mitad de las escaleras que conducen a un viejo salón de arte que él solía ocupar en las clases privadas de su juventud. Barnaby la estaba llevando allí, se supone que en esa habitación es donde daría el gran paso para tener a esa mujer a sus pies. Es sólo que un leve incidente los interrumpió, Badeea tropieza y sus manos se estiran para sujetarse de él. Está bien, Barnaby está de pie y la ayuda a incorporarse, no es gran cosa. 

Hasta que él se da cuenta que, al sujetarla para brindarle apoyo, la distancia entre ellos había desaparecido. Sería peligroso hacerlo allí, un elfo o sus mismos padres podrían pasar y hacer un escándalo por la escena. Barnaby se convence así mismo que esto es lo mejor, la tensión ha escalado y sería estúpido desaprovecharlo. 

Así que se besan, allí mismo, sin pensarlo o analizar cómo afectaría sus vidas. 

Eso es tonto, Barnaby está bien y nada ha cambiado. ¿Por qué complicarse la existencia? Viendo cosas donde no las hay, aguardando un... Lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Ellos ni siquiera son amigos, no han formado una relación estrecha, ellos... Barnaby es el Amo, Badeea la esclava. 

—Iré a revisar a los elfos, sé que suelen tener inconvenientes al lavar la ropa. —Dijo Badeea en un murmullo, retirándose de la habitación. 

¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? Barnaby quiere gritarle a la chica, ordenarle que se quede con él y deje de mirarlo como si fuera un extraño, tal vez hasta preferiría hacer un comentario lleno de desdén sobre sus tareas de mucama. En este caso prefiere guardar silencio, fingiendo desinterés hacia la partida de su sirvienta. 

Barnaby suspira, la poción ha funcionado bien y el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido, ¿qué es lo que él debería hacer ahora? Contactar con MC suena a una buena opción, ¿ella habrá logrado consolidar ese deseo de follarse a Talbott? Conoce a su mejor amiga, probablemente todo salió de acuerdo al plan. 

Ahora es cuando se supone que Barnaby se desharía de Badeaa porque, ya saben, sólo la encargó en el catálogo para ayudar a MC. Él podría devolverla, decir que está insatisfecho con los cuidados proporcionados, ¿en dónde está lo complicado en acciones tan simples? Chiara sigue siendo una adquisición para conservar, no necesita nadie más. 

Sin ánimos de comer, Barnaby se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la sala de arte. Una habitación grande y desordenada, llena de pinturas poco cuidadas con manchas en sus envases y lienzos esparcidos por cada rincón sin sentido. La comodidad del pijama le recuerda que hoy es un día para descansar, así que busca un par de pinceles y toma un lienzo antes de sentarse frente al objeto en búsqueda de una imagen inspiradora. 

Nada ocurre, por lo que el chico desliza un pincel con pintura negra a las orillas del lienzo. Podría hacer un camino de piedra, un bosque sumido en la oscuridad... Un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de un chico asustado, forzándolo a crearse la marca tenebrosa sin antes preguntarle qué es lo que él quiere. Es tonto, se supone que esas cosas no dejan espacio a la elección por propia voluntad. 

Desde su posición, Barnaby escucha a Badeea hablar con los elfos y darles indicaciones sobre cambiar las sábanas de las habitaciones en el piso superior. Los pasos se acercan cada vez más, ¿se supone que él debería fingir que no ha percibido su presencia o darse la vuelta para invitarla a acercarse? Opta por la segunda opción. 

—¿Qué tal el lavado con los elfos? —Preguntó Barnaby sin mucho interés. 

Badeea se acercó con cuidado, jugueteaba con sus propias manos sin nerviosismo alguno y no se mostraba reacia a una charla casual en tanto sea enfocada a sus tareas habituales. 

—Están aprendiendo, eso se nota. —Respondió Badeea con suavidad. —Puedo irme si mi presencia te molesta, no quiero interrumpir. 

—Está bien, la verdad es que eres casi invisible. 

—¿Casi? 

—Ya sabes, tu pañuelo llama la atención. —Dijo Barnaby, levantando sus hombros y concentrándose en su pintura. —Más que nada por las connotaciones antifeministas de una religión opresora, pero quién soy yo para juzgar sobre opresión... 

—Sí, ¿quién eres tú para opinar sobre opresión? O sobre cualquier cosa. 

Badeea parece tan sorprendida como Barnaby por las palabras que se escaparon de su boca, ella luce completamente aterrorizada ante lo que claramente es una falta de respeto a un superior que podría arrojarla a un hoyo oscuro. Pasan unos segundos eternos en los que ella espera un grito, una bofetada, una expulsión, lo que sea... Pero Barnaby sigue impactado, analizándola como si la descubriera después de mucho tiempo. 

Barnaby sonríe y suelta un bufido, desviando la vista momentáneamente. Se acerca a la chica en una posee inofensiva, dándole señales sobre que no planea reaccionar con agresividad como cualquier otro dueño lo haría. Aunque él es un ser impredecible y misterioso, juguetón en otros sentidos, por lo que se acerca a Badeea de tal modo que ella termina contra la pared. 

La sonrisa de Barnaby se ensancha, una de sus manos sube hasta el mentón de Badeea y la fuerza a mirarlo a los ojos. Es esa clase de poder actuado lo que lo llevó a estar bien posicionado, la protección de sus propios intereses bajo una máscara que se ha arraigado a su personalidad, sólo te comportas de cierta manera hasta que olvidas quién eras antes. 

El mortífago acerca sus labios a la chica, riéndose interiormente cuando nota que ella cierra sus ojos y lo espera. Él decide que no cumplirá ese capricho, aunque ambos estén consumidos por ese deseo. En cambio, Barnaby se queda allí y espera a que Badeea note la trampa; hay cierto gusto en verla tan confundida, tan decepcionada de sí misma por dejarse manipular por un hombre que sólo juega con ella. 

—Cariño, no creo que te moleste estar bajo mi opresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los dejé con las ganas de saber qué pasó con Talbott y MC? ¿Ahora también les agregué la incógnita sobre la relación de Barnaby y Badeea? Sí, sí lo hice ;) Soy pura maldad, ya deberían haberse acostumbrado ups  
> Pero, no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo nos esperan Talbott y MC 🥵💞  
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!


	8. Descubrir el secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott descubre un secreto que humaniza a MC, pero ella evitará verse vulnerable aunque sea lo último que haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado! 💞  
> Hoy podremos conocer un poco más a fondo a MC, pero faltarán un par de capítulos para descubrir quién es ella en verdad y dejar atrás los prejuicios que nos inculcó en el primer capítulo. Como todo a su debido tiempo, también profundizaremos en la relación con Talbott, me gusta ver a esos dos siendo el desarrollo del otro.  
> Traigo capítulo nuevo para librarme de mis responsabilidades semanales, espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega ;)

Talbott despierta y no como le gustaría, por supuesto, porque está desnudo y la mujer que tanto desprecia se quedó dormida junto a su pecho. Ella luce tranquila, el ángel que jamás cometió ningún error y que no dañaría ni a la más pequeña mosca. Sí, seguro, esas son patrañas. Él sabe lo que se monstruo es capaz de hacer, es decir, ¡miren lo que pasó! Él, pobrecito de él, tuvo sexo con esa arpía y... No fue consensuado, por obvias razones. 

No fue consensuado, ¿cierto? Porque Talbott odia a MC, desde que la conocía, detesta todo lo que ella representa y ser tratado como un juguete sexual. 

“—¿Esto te parece egoísta? Te obligaría a ser un maldito consolador si así lo quisiera, pero quiero ver tu placer, quiero que estés desesperado por llenar este coño con tu semen y que aproveches cada segundo libre en tocarme como yo lo quiero hacer contigo.” 

“—Mierda, sí, hazlo, hazlo.” 

Bien, sí, quizás eso da lugar a confusiones aceptables. Talbott se resiste a la idea de ser quién cayó en ese juego de poder y perdió, ¿en dónde quedó su fuerza de voluntad? En el pasillo, tirada en el suelo, junto a una dignidad pisoteada por ver a Badeea bajo los placeres altamente efectivos de Barnaby. Aunque, ¿¡Qué demonios!? Ella pudo haber sido obligada a eso, Barnaby la sometió, esa es la conclusión lógica que tanto se ha buscado. Barnaby es un violador, es tan simple como eso. 

O no tan simple, porque Talbott no defendió a la mujer que ama. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? Lastimero, sin gracia, la cumbre de lo patético. No existen suficientes adjetivos despectivos en el mundo para juzgar a aquel hombre recostado en la cama con el cuerpo de una mujer bellísima sobre el suyo, ¿qué clase de maleficio ha sido arrojado a la vida de Talbott? 

—Por Merlín, deja de pensar. —Murmuró MC somnolienta. —Estoy intentando dormir... 

Talbott da un respingo y se aleja de la chica, utilizando una de las almohadas sobrantes para cubrir su hombría. Ella se pasa una mano por los ojos cansados, sentándose con calma antes de dirigirle una mirada de agotamiento al sirviente. La sábana cae con gracia, deslizándose sobre la piel bien cuidada hasta revelar el cuerpo desnudo de MC. Los pezones femeninos están endurecidos ante la tenue frialdad en el aire que se impregnó a la manta que la cubría, ella sonríe cuando percibe la mirada de Talbott sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. 

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Comenzarás a lloriquear por tus arrepentimientos? —Preguntó MC con diversión. 

—Estaba borracho, me manipulaste. 

—Por favor, deja que otra persona más tonta use esa excusa. 

Talbott olvida cuál era la siguiente respuesta, está perdido entre acusaciones y dolores de pecho que le dificultan respirar. MC está tranquila, poniéndose una bata antes de entrar al baño para limpiarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Qué debe hacer él? ¿A dónde puede escapar? Mierda, lo arruinó todo. 

La pérdida de virginidad ni siquiera es tan importante para él, ¿esperaba que esto ocurriera con Badeea? Sin duda alguna, pero el rumbo de su vida cambió de una forma espontáneamente explosiva. ¿Cambia esto la relación con MC? ¿Qué se supone que es Talbott ahora? ¿Un esclavo sexual del montón? ¿Continuará con ese papel de sirviente humillado? 

¿Existe un hechizo para volver todo a su orden natural? 

El sirviente decide esperar a que su dueña salga de la ducha para entrar al baño, esa debe ser señal suficiente para que ella comprenda que ese encuentro sexual se trató de un error irrepetible. Se acabaron las provocaciones, los deseos prohibidos, ¿por qué debería de esperar que ella entre al baño ahora que él se está bañando y le haga una exquisita mamada? Eso es asqueroso, repugnante, MC puede usar a otro de sus muchos juguetes para satisfacer ese deseo. 

Es más, ¿saben qué hará Talbott en cuanto tenga la oportunidad? Buscará a Badeea, tendrán una amigable charla en donde discutirán sobre lo ocurrido y llegarán a un punto en común como los adultos que son. Todavía están a tiempo de dejar ciertas cosas en claro, hablar sobre sentimientos y responsabilidades a futuro. 

Talbott cierra la ducha y se coloca su uniforme, eso suena bien. 

MC lo está esperando en la habitación, vestida con elegancia y recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta. Ella da un par de vueltas frente al espejo antes de poner una expresión de conformidad con la visión ante sus ojos, es más que suficiente para los planes que ya se han retrasado demasiado. 

—Hoy visitaremos a Félix, pórtate bien. —Anunció MC. 

Para ser sinceros, MC esperaba esa reacción. La negación, la vergüenza, sentimientos comunes en los corazones nobles. Ella recuerda haber palpitado la misma culpabilidad hace años, en la lejana juventud infantil... Memorias del pasado que parecen querer interferir con su presente, como si aquello fuera una brújula que guía sus decisiones hacia ese mismo instante en el tiempo. 

La mansión Rosier es tan extravagante como ella lo recuerda; los jardines amplios, la colosal entrada con piso de piedra, los muros que se ciernen en función de una protección vaga, parece un viaje en el tiempo a la niñez de MC. Ella puede verse allí, jugando con Barnaby y riendo ante las tontas peleas infantiles con Félix... Entonces Evan llegaba para calmar la situación y luego regresaba al interior de la casa. 

Evan Rosier es un hombre por demás atractivo, alto, fuerte, aclamado por muchos por su trabajo al cazar a esos magos que se oponen al estable régimen de oscuridad. Ella podría vivir cómoda muchos años con un hombre así, en especial si aprende a manejarlo para cumplir los caprichos costosos que requiere una mujer de su clase. 

Evan Rosier es... Un hombre por demás atractivo, alto... Evan Rosier es... Ella lo conoce desde hace tiempo, todavía puede verse allí jugando con Barnaby en el patio y riendo ante las tontas peleas infantiles con Félix... Ella podría vivir cómoda muchos años con un hombre así... Entonces Evan llegaba para calmar la situación... Caprichos costosos que requiere una mujer de su clase... 

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, sujetándose del brazo de Talbott para evitar caer y percibiendo que las piernas le estaban fallando. 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que pida ayuda? —Preguntó Talbott sin saber qué hacer. 

—Cállate, necesito dos segundos de puta tranquilidad. —Respondió MC entre dientes. 

Ella permaneció en esa posición unos segundos, colocándose una mano en el vientre y respirando pausadamente. Unos segundos más tarde, MC se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a enderezarse. Talbott quedó confundido ante el esfuerzo de su dueña por parecer normar, pero él debía guardarse cualquier comentario inapropiado. 

MC caminó con la cabeza despejada, siendo recibida por Félix en un cómodo abrazo. Talbott permanecía alejado, eso estaba bien para ella, su concentración debía permanecer centrada en un sitio específico. Ya era suficiente con que las paredes parecieran hablar por sí solas, el aroma familiar de un Rosier está volando alrededor de la chica y amenaza con marearla. 

—¿Por qué no salimos a caminar afuera? 

La pregunta de MC tiene cierto tono histérico que la pone nerviosa, pero se alegra de ver que ha pasado desapercibido. El aroma a pino fresco es un cambio agradable en comparación con el sofocante ambiente dentro de la mansión. Ahora están solos, sin sirvientes o distracciones. 

—Te ves estupenda hoy, parece que la fiesta no ha causado estragos en ti. —Dijo Félix. —Fue una decepción haber bebido tanto y olvidarme de tu existencia, creo que dejamos cierto asunto pendiente en tu habitación. 

—Es poco usual que un Rosier sea tan atrevido. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. —Deberás refrescar mi memoria porque creo que nunca consolidamos una especie de acuerdo, ¿acaso no compartimos un beso inocente y simple? 

—En mi humilde opinión, yo diría que fue todo lo contrario. 

Félix se muerde el labio, intentando reprimir una risa. La brisa fresca revuelve su cabello castaño, le sorprende lo cómodo que se siente en compañía de MC. Aunque hay algo más, una especie de sentimiento de añoranza, el deja vú de que esto ya ocurrió en algún momento de sus vidas. Lejano, casi olvidable, un manotazo de memorias infantiles. 

—Hace tiempo que no vienes aquí. —Comentó Félix. 

—Sí, curioso. 

—¿Por qué dejaste de venir? Sé que mi amistad era más interesante que pasar tiempo con Barnaby, siempre fui más divertido que él. —Bromeó Félix con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—Ustedes jamás cambiarán... 

—Algunas rivalidades son para siempre; así que, ¿responderás mi pregunta? 

—No lo sé, supongo que la vida nos lleva por caminos diferentes. —Respondió MC, apartando la mirada por unos dolorosos segundos antes de recomponerse y regresar a su máscara de manipulación perfecta. —En todo caso, deberías alegrarte de tenerme aquí. 

—Créeme, parece ser que este tiempo privado contigo es todo lo que necesitaba. 

—¡Félix! ¡Félix! ¡Carajo, mira hacia acá! 

La pareja voltea hacia la voz resonante, Evan agita sus brazos desde la distancia en un intento por llamar la atención. El más joven de los Rosier suspira y toma la mano de su acompañante, haciéndola aparecer junto a su hermano mayor en la puerta de cristal que conduce a los jardines. La frustración es agobiante, pero bien sabe él que Evan nunca lo interrumpe si no es necesario. 

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —Preguntó Félix, luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco. 

—Mamá y papá te están buscando, parece que te metiste en problemas. 

—Carajo, ¡más te vale haber mantenido la boca cerrada! —Amenazó Félix, marchándose en dirección a sus progenitores. 

—Sabes que yo soy muy bueno guardando secretos, hermanito. 

MC observó a Evan, ellos estaban a solas. Félix se fue, ya no hay nadie en la ecuación que interfiera, ¿es el momento correcto? Tiene que serlo, ¿cuándo tendrá otra oportunidad para avanzar en ese juego peligroso? Ella se aclara la garganta, acercándose al hombre con fingida inocencia. 

—Hace tiempo que no te veo, Evan. 

—Podría decir lo mismo, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Han pasado años desde la última vez que viniste aquí. 

—Lo sé, me preguntó por qué me aparté de este precioso lugar. —Dijo MC, delineando con sus dedos su reflejo en la puerta de cristal abierta. —Amaba venir aquí cuando era niña, creo que mi parte favorita era poder pasar tiempo contigo. 

—¿De verdad? Por un segundo olvidé que estábamos tan relacionados. 

—Cargo con ese sentimiento nostálgico cada vez que te veo, deberíamos reconectarnos para atraer al presente las memorias del pasado. 

Talbott está a punto de interrumpir, pero se las arregla para esconderse detrás de una pared. Bien, eso pudo ser una desgracia si no fuera porque... Esperen, algo anda mal. Se escucha un ruido fuerte, tosco, doloroso, ¿Por qué Evan tiene a MC del cuello y la retiene contra uno de los pilares cercanos a la entrada del jardín? Ella se retuerce, parece haber olvidado cómo hablar. 

—Escúchame, perra estúpida, aléjate de mi hermano porque sé lo que planeas. —Amenazó Evan entre murmullos. —¿Lo quieres usar a él para vengarte de mí? Piénsalo dos veces, puta, no olvides que siempre fui más inteligente que tú. 

MC permanece tranquila, fría, sosteniéndose como una estatua sin sentimientos. Poco a poco, ella emboza una mueca de alegría con sus labios, agitando las pestañas con aire inocente. Talbott permanece con el corazón en la boca, confundido y temeroso de que la situación se salga de las manos. 

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —Preguntó MC con cautela. 

—No lo sé, tú dímelo. 

—Te he extrañado, Evan, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Dijo MC entre susurros. —Tengo un vago recuerdo de ti, haciéndome sentir la niña más bonita del mundo... 

Evan sabe ponerla a prueba, analizando cada palabra conforme traza una la figura femenina con la mirada. El hombre desconfía, con justa razón, pero siempre se ha considerado débil ante las presas fáciles de devorar. La mano que sostiene el cuello de MC aumenta su agarre, su otra extremidad baja hasta el dobladillo del vestido. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me has extrañado? Porque yo no olvido a esa niña tan dulce e inocente, siempre he dicho que eres muy hermosa. —Comentó Evan con voz profunda, sus dedos suben hasta tocar la tela de unas bragas delicadas. 

—Lo recuerdo, me cuidaste como ningún otro hombre se atrevería a hacerlo —Respondió MC con un odio oculto, soltando un gemido cuando Evan introdujo dos dedos. —Pero yo no soy una niña, soy una mujer, ¿te gustaría ver todo lo que puedes hacer conmigo ahora que perdí mis inhibiciones? 

—Eres tan bonita, ¿qué tal si cierras la boca? Te ves más interesante así. —Bromeó Evan sin dejar de estimularla. —¿Qué pasó con esa niña linda que empapaba mi mano? ¿Ya no te gusta cómo te toco? ¿Todavía sabes resistirte de esa manera que tanto me gustaba? 

MC tiene que agradecer cuando escucha un jarrón romperse y Evan se aparta al instante. Estaba a unos segundos de vomitar, soltar todo lo que desayunó y el alcohol de la noche anterior. Nadie aparece para interrumpirlos, Evan busca en los alrededores a la figura desconocida que ocasionó el accidente y se queda con las manos vacías. Ella aprovecha la distracción para regresar junto a Talbott, Félix baja las escaleras ignorando lo que ocurrió en su propia casa. 

—Bien, pudo ser peor. —Comentó Félix con un suspiro. —¿A dónde vas? 

—Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. —Respondió MC, haciéndole una señal a su sirviente cuando lo vio acercándose. —Pero te escribiré, prometo que vendré más seguido a visitarte. 

Aunque la salida fue apresurada. MC pudo respirar con normalidad una vez que llegó a casa. Subió las escaleras a su habitación, olvidándose de la existencia de Talbott o de saludar a sus padres. El encierro, el aire libre, todo lo que la rodea es asfixiante. Ni siquiera le basta con ver a la hermosa mujer que le devuelve la mirada en el espejo, está enojada, ella comienza a gritar y a arrojar utensilios frágiles que revientan ante el impacto. Se siente asqueada de sí misma por esconder secretos que deberían salir a la luz, por planear venganza a costa de todos los que la conocen. 

Un baño no será suficiente, ella puede sentir los dedos de Evan en su zona privada y el dolor tan similar a cuando era una niña que sólo quería jugar. El ardor en su pecho se intensifica, poco a poco se acaban los objetos para romper; con la respiración agitada, MC se sienta en el suelo, una caja de música quedó abierta por caer de su lugar correspondiente y una melodía suave llega a sus oídos. 

—¿Él te violó? 

MC mira hacia atrás, Talbott está en la puerta. 

—Eso es lo que deduje, no hay que ser un genio para interpretar esa conversación. —Siguió diciendo Talbott, apartando los cristales que se quedaron cerca de la chica. —Jamás creí que pudieses guardar tanta ira, pero me gusta tu método. 

MC parpadea confundida, mirando a su sirviente. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Ya sabes, eso de romper cosas. —Dijo Talbott. —Es patético, humano, impropio de ti; no eres tan perfecta como quieres que todos crean, es la primera vez que dejas de parecerme una niña mimada, yo también buscaría la forma de vengarme si me hubiesen hecho algo así. 

Talbott empuja un perfume al suelo, la fragancia explota e impregna el aire. MC abre los ojos con impacto y se pone de pie, decidida a quejarse por tamaña falta de respeto. Está bien, ellos follaron y eso es un cambio en la relación establecida, ¡pero aquello es tomar demasiada confianza! ¡Ese perfume es importado! 

—Sigue rompiendo cosas. —Animó el chico. —¿Qué más da? Tienes dinero, comprarás más de estas excentricidades. 

MC giró sobre sí misma, su primer impulso es tomar las sábanas de seda y arrancarlas de la cama. Usa toda la fuerza de la frustración en su interior para quebrar la tela, escucharla rasgarse ante la opresión, Talbott se aproxima a ella para ofrecerle ayuda y ambos rompen cada pedazo hasta que se vuelve imposible de recomponer. 

Le siguen las almohadas, plumas vuelan por toda la habitación y MC suelta un suspiro que le arrebata todo el aire de los pulmones. Ella salta sobre la cama, agitando la funda vacía para que los restos blancos sigan cayendo. Duele más de lo que debería, parece ser que la destrucción nunca será suficiente cuando dejas que la putrefacción llegue hasta el último nervio de tu sistema. 

MC empuja la mesa de noche, saca fotografías viejas y las parte a la mitad; la ropa sufre el mismo destino, abandonada de aquí a allá, dejando un rastro de la mujer solitaria que suplica ayuda a una divinidad más grande. Talbott permanece al lado de su dueña, apoyándola, incentivando la destrucción, guardando silencio cuando cree que es necesario. 

Ella se recuesta en la cama destruida, tomando el aire que el esfuerzo se llevó. Talbott se recuesta a su lado, sin mirarla, observando los detalles de oro en el techo lejano. Ambos permanecen en esa posición unos minutos, escuchándose respirar. 

—Te ves muy confiado. —Murmura MC. —Podría obligarte a limpiar este desastre. 

—Sí, supongo. —Respondió Talbott. —Pero los elfos harían un mejor trabajo, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlos? 

Él la mira a los ojos, por primera vez desde que comenzó el desorden guiado por la ira. MC coloca una mano en el rostro moreno, acercándose con cautela antes de depositar un beso suave en los labios del chico. Talbott duda en corresponder, podría parecer lo correcto si lo que busca es darle una especie de consuelo físico a la chica maltratada. Así que el sirviente procede a cumplir esa petición, notando por cuenta propia que este es el primer beso humano que ella le ha permitido compartir. 

—Está bien, ve a buscar a los elfos. —Susurra MC con dulzura. 

Cuando Talbott se marcha, ella tiene el lapso de unos segundos para pensar. MC reconsidera lo que acaba de hacer, los sentimientos difusos compartidos con el sirviente sin poder, el dolor que se ha permitido mostrar a otro ser humano. 

Ella toma uno de los pergaminos vacíos y arrugados que terminaron sobre su alfombra. Envía una carta de urgencia a Barnaby, ata el mensaje a la pata de su fiel lechuza y se dirige al baño para abrir el agua caliente de la ducha. Cuando Talbott regresa, entre muchos besos hambrientos, MC le pide a su sirviente que la acompañe en una sesión de limpieza; él acepta, bajo la promesa de que se mantendrán apartados en un sentido sexual. 

—Sólo quiero compañía para sentirme segura. —Prometió MC, tomando la mano del chico antes de meterse bajo la lluvia de agua cálida. 

—Ya no eres una niña indefensa. 

—Tienes razón, soy un poco más astuta. —Dijo MC, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Talbott y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. —Me gustó que me consolaras, que me trataras como si me conocieras de toda la vida y tuvieses la capacidad de hacerme sentir bien; aprecio tu compañía en casos así. 

—Sólo te tuve lástima, nada más que eso. 

—Lo sé, aunque... Bien podría haber sido otra cosa lo que te impulsó a cuidarme, ¿acaso entré a tu corazón? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. —Creo que podemos empezar a apreciarnos si comenzamos a conocernos bien, tú ahora sabes algo sobre mí que jamás le he dicho a nadie... 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Tenías razón, cada palabra, Evan se aprovechó de mí cuando era una niña tonta y he cargado ese recuerdo durante años. —Confesó MC con suavidad. —Reanudé mi amistad con Félix para acercarme a Evan, de ese modo encontraría la oportunidad de destruirlo como él lo hizo conmigo. 

—¿Quieres vengarte? 

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿tú no te vengarías de mí si tuvieras la oportunidad? 

Talbott no supo contestar, habiéndose arrastrado allí en medio de la desnudez entendió que poco valdrían sus palabras. Prefirió escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir, una muestra de vulnerabilidad de la diosa de la destrucción. MC parecía a punto de llorar, es lo que el sirviente interpretó dado que ella agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en su torso desnudo. 

—Tal vez por eso me comporto así, quiero tener el control que me arrebataron. —Dijo MC, casi inaudible por la regadera abierta. —Perdóname, juro que soy diferente a como me conoces, yo... Me siento tan indefensa y pequeña, mendigando por un poco de verdadero amor cuando sé que alguien tan sucia no lo merece... 

Barnaby llegó a la mansión en cuestión de minutos; como siempre, él arribó en compañía de Badeea. Las cosas seguían un tanto peculiares en cuanto a ella, una química que ambos debían apagar antes de ser consumidos por la explosión. Sea como sea, eran problemas que él lidiaría en secreto. MC puede mantenerse apartada, a veces da igual la confianza que le tengas a una persona. 

Amo y sirviente subieron a la habitación, el joven mortífago se sorprendió de encontrar a los elfos ordenando toda la habitación de MC. Ya a sabiendas de que él no es el mago más inteligente del mundo, tuvo sus dudas sobre si un huracán pasó por allí. 

—Nuestra Señora se está dando una ducha. —Informó uno de los elfos. —Puede esperar abajo, le atenderemos como acostumbra. 

Barnaby bajó en compañía de los elfos, olvidando que Badeea se quedó en la habitación. La chica con el pañuelo de estrellas se quedó plantada en el lugar, sola, experimentando una especie de cosquilleo en la cabeza. Había una voz, un ser extraño que le ordenaba abrir esa puerta, ¿por qué? ¿qué ganaría con eso? Pero era insoportable, difícil de ignorar, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sin Barnaby allí, ella era libre de investigar. 

La sirvienta abrió la puerta, arrepintiéndose al instante de la acción. 

No debería sentirse dolida, ¿acaso ella no ha estado tirando su moral por la ventana cuando Barnaby la seduce para tener sexo? Pero duele ver a Talbott de esa manera, besando a esa hermosa mujer, diciéndole cosas sobre la belleza que la caracteriza y cuánto la desea; ¿qué está pasando? El cosquilleo en la cabeza de Badeea desaparece, apenas puede pensar. 

Talbott tiene a MC contra la pared, los pechos de la mujer están aplastados contra los azulejos de la ducha y él cree que morirá si deja de penetrarla. MC suelta los más deliciosos sonidos, incentivando el placer, pidiendo que nunca pare, que lo necesita a él y a nadie más. Talbott corresponde gustoso, descubriendo al ser humano que se escondía bajo ese escudo de mentiras y superficialidad, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que habrá un cambio a favor cuando ese encuentro sexual termine. 

La mente de Talbott se detiene cuando nota que alguien los está observando. ¿Existe alguna mentira que él pueda decirle a Badeea? “No es lo que piensas”, ellos sólo están desnudos en la ducha y haciendo declaraciones tontas por la fragilidad de un secreto personal. Talbott se apiadó unos segundos, tampoco es que hubiera un trasfondo elemental que requiera una tesis académica. 

—Badeea, por favor... 

La nombrada parece recuperar la compostura y se marcha tan fugazmente como apareció. El silencio es insoportable, el vacío, ¿Talbott acaba de perder ese rayo de esperanza y normalidad al que tanto se aferraba? Porque se supone que MC es el caos, la oscuridad que lo arrastra hacia un mundo que él desconocía. 

Talbott sale de ella, ignora el semen que brota y espera que Badeea no haya visto lo mismo que él. Quiere decir cualquier cosa, lo que sea, llenar el silencio pesado que lo ahoga en un espacio claustrofóbico. El corazón late tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí, ahora nota la expresión de dicha en el rostro de MC y comprende que no se trata de las secuelas de un orgasmo feroz. 

La expresión de MC es aquella que Talbott conoce a la perfección: El triunfo, estoy satisfecha con haber arruinado otra vida, estoy cómoda con el plan que funcionó tal y como lo esperaba. Es enfermizo, Talbott siente nauseas, ¿todo lo que ella dijo fue una mentira? ¿la disculpa por portarse como una perra era parte de un teatro? ¿Esas lágrimas fueron falsas? 

—Tú hiciste esto. —Dijo Talbott, una acusación que ni siquiera necesitaba ser comprobada. 

Ella toma el rostro del chico, sujetando el mentón con fuerza, le ofrece una mirada dura y amenazante. 

—Nunca me tengas lástima. —Amenazó MC. —Y si le dices a alguien sobre lo que sabes con Evan entonces me voy a encargar de arrastrarte al infierno conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, sabemos levemente que hay una relación entre la sobreexplotada belleza de MC con lo ocurrido con Evan. No es la última vez que hablaremos de eso, así que podemos tomarnos esto con calma. Tampoco quiero dejar de lado a Barnaby y Badeea, incluso la relación de ella con Talbott se me hace algo sobre lo cual seguir indagando. Ambos sirvientes fueron arrastrados a una vida que desprecian y se engañaron mutuamente bajo atmósferas diferentes.  
> Gracias a todos por leer! 💖


	9. Contra la espada y la ventana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que hay una guerra que declarar... Sí, veremos si eso funciona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Oficialmente cumplí 21 años, ahora podré comprar alcohol en otros países, cigarrillos, revistas para adultos y quién sabe qué más (las posibilidades son infinitas). Espero que eso explique mi ausencia, creo que es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo sin actualizar por aquí 😂  
> Gracias por su paciencia, disfruten de la lectura!

—¡Badeea, espera! ¡Badeea! 

Excusas, baratas excusas. ¿De qué manera Talbott podía esconder lo que estuvo haciendo hace tan sólo unos segundos? El sirviente lucha por ponerse el uniforme a una velocidad sobrehumana, trastabillando a cada paso con tal de alcanzar a la chica que se aleja cada vez más. Badeea es veloz, encontrando refugio detrás de Barnaby y creando un impacto visual en ambos hombres. 

—Badeea, te lo puedo explicar... —Dijo Talbott, intentando acercarse a la chica. 

—Alto ahí, sirviente. —Dijo Barnaby, empujando levemente al moreno. —¿Acaso no sabes interpretar las señales? Ella no quiere hablar contigo. 

—No necesito que un simio sin cerebro como tú me diga qué es lo que ella quiere. —Escupió Talbott con odio. 

Barnaby no necesita un segundo más antes de lanzarle al chico un puñetazo, ambos terminan en el suelo propinándose golpes despiadados con intenciones que sólo ellos comprenden. Talbott quiere destruir ese imbécil, borrar esa imagen de él follándose a Badeea y ver que ella lo eligió para protegerse de quien debería ser su verdadero amor. Barnaby, por otro lado, quiere hacer trizas al idiota que no vale tanto esfuerzo. 

—¡Detente! ¡Barnaby! —Exclamó Badeea, tirando de su dueño para apartarlo de la pelea. 

—En serio están haciendo todo un escándalo. —Suspiró MC, acercándose a ellos con una bata de baño. 

—Dile a tu traidor que no se meta conmigo. —Dijo Barnaby, limpiándose el labio roto. 

—Técnicamente es culpa de tu traidora por interrumpir, ¿acaso le enseñaste a espiar? Talbott y yo estábamos compartiendo un momento privado. 

—¡No es verdad! Badeea, no es lo que piensas. —Insistió Talbott. —Es un malentendido. 

La nombrada miró al suelo, ¿qué es lo que ella podía decir? ¿acaso tenía derecho de enojarse por lo que vio? ¿en dónde quedó la parte lógica que le buscaba una explicación a todo? Talbott pudo ser obligado, manipulado igual que Barnaby lo hizo con ella, está claro que MC es una serpiente venenosa con ese poder. 

—De hecho, Badeea, tienes razón. —Dijo MC con calma, abrazando a Talbott por detrás. —Todo esto fue un juego que pactamos con Barnaby, espero que te lo tomes con humor. 

—Deja eso, MC... —Murmuró Barnaby. —¿Qué te sucede? Algo anda mal, dime qué sucedió. 

—Nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo? —Preguntó MC levantando los hombros. 

Badeea esperaba escapar de esa tensión, regresar a la mansión, correr hacia Chiara para comentarle las horribles visiones que la castigan. Además de... Ya saben, el juego de Barnaby, toda esa falsedad... Era sencillo fingir que conocías las consecuencias de dejarte arrastrar por el pecado, pero todo se vuelve más complicado conforme te terminas de hundir en el hoyo infernal. 

—Ven, vamos a la habitación para hablar un poco. —Dijo Barnaby con suavidad, tomando la mano de su mejor amiga y conduciéndola hacia el piso superior. 

Eso sí fue una sorpresa, al menos para los dos sirvientes que se quedaron plantados allí sin poder hacer nada. Barnaby simplemente se marchó con una MC que apenas podía reaccionar, la hermosa mujer parecía mostrar otra vez su vulnerabilidad tras haber sido descubierta en su punto débil. Talbott quería ver más, lograr capturar las lágrimas de dolor de la mujer que se hacía ver como invencible. Intentar demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía le quedaba algo de humanidad a MC. 

Pero la concentración del chico debía ser puesta en otro punto. 

—Badeea... 

—No importa. —Dijo ella rápidamente. —No tenemos que hablar de esto. 

—No, sé que esto es una locura... Lo último que quiero es que terminemos desconfiando del otro, sé que Barnaby te está manipulando como MC lo hace conmigo, el punto es que... 

—Barnaby jamás alcanzaría el grado de crueldad que posee MC. —Dijo Badeea con dureza. 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Él es diferente, menos monstruoso. 

—De acuerdo, entiendo que estés molesta, pero ninguno de nosotros puede decir nada acerca de la personalidad de MC. —Dictaminó Talbott. —Sé que ella puede llegar a ser complicada, pero hasta yo entiendo que ocurrieron cosas en su vida que la volvieron de esa manera. 

—¿La estás justificando? 

—¡Claro que no! Yo comprendo que ella tiene razones para actuar así, pero Barnaby es simplemente un imbécil. 

—Te equivocas. 

Talbott luchó consigo mismo para descargar su frustración con ella, cientos de preguntas surgen en lo más profundo de su confuso interior y la más recurrente es: ¿Es una broma? Porque, ¡vamos! Ni siquiera deberían estar discutiendo esas tonterías, se supone que pasarían el tiempo juntos en una conversación coherente sobre las dificultades que ha conllevado vivir bajo el yugo de esos monstruos. 

¿Cómo es que todos los planes cambian por un ligero vuelco inesperado? En condiciones normales es que Talbott seguiría planeando una fuga imposible, una relación amorosa muy lejos de allí, la anhelada libertad que otros apenas pueden soñar... Porque, sólo si Talbott realmente tuviera la fuerza para resistirlo, él podría apelar a una orden de liberación. 

Talbott conoce a un par de “traidores” que ahora viven sus vidas en libertad, pero aquello conlleva que sus respectivos dueños los reconozcan como iguales y presenten pruebas que demuestren su lealtad a Voldemort. Él no podría hacer algo así, declararle su eterna lealtad a un ser despiadado que es culpable por la muerte de sus padres. Pararse frente a un estrado, tomar juramento, vivir libre y con un par de visitas diarias para revisar su dudosa moral. 

Es por eso que huir siempre fue la opción principal, algunos países son más abiertos respecto al asunto con Voldemort y muchos se esconden en pequeños pueblos para vivir sin contacto con otros magos hasta el final de sus días. Esa es toda la vida que Talbott planeó con Badeea, porque la ama, porque quiere estar con ella... 

Y eso es verdad, el querer hundir las manos en el fango que representa a MC no significa nada. Es confuso comprender qué es lo que él busca en MC, ¿qué planea averiguar? ¿un punto débil? ¿un atisbo de humanidad? Es tiempo y esfuerzo que Talbott podría utilizar en algo más productivo, ¿qué le está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que él quiere? ¿Por qué siente esa especie de conexión con MC? 

—Tienes razón, no sé por qué lo defiendo. —Dijo Badeea en un murmullo, acercándose a Talbott para abrazarlo y esconder su cabeza en su pecho. 

—Está bien, da igual, podemos hablar de otra cosa. —La tranquilizó Talbott, pasando su mano para acariciar la cabeza cubierta por el pañuelo de estrellas. Ese mismo pañuelo de estrellas que él vio en el piso cuando ocurrió ese encuentro sexual que ahora se siente lejano y ajeno a ellos. 

—Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. —Sentenció Badeea. —Sea como sea, tenemos que encontrar la manera de escapar. 

—Tengo información valiosa sobre MC, pero es insuficiente para chantajearla... Ella es humana, la humanidad te hace débil, quizás Barnaby sea igual que ella. —Dijo Talbott pensativo. —Es estúpido e infantil, parece el argumento de una novela barata, pero tenemos que encontrarles un punto débil y exprimirlo para que nos dejen ir. 

—Sin que nosotros caigamos en el intento. 

Esa es la parte complicada, pensó Talbott. Pero Badeea no tiene que saber las dudas que acomplejan a su pareja. 

En el piso superior, MC estaba recostada en el pecho de Barnaby y con él haciéndole caricias en el cabello todavía húmedo. Desde que abandonaron a Badeea y Talbott es que están en un silencio pactado, ninguno dice nada, quizás sea innecesario hacerlo. Barnaby sabe esperar cuando se trata de su mejor amiga, la conoce mejor que a nadie, en sus ojos vio un llamado de atención para que un alma caritativa corriese a socorrerla. 

Aunque MC es la reina del silencio y la frialdad cuando se trata de mostrar emociones verdaderas, es así desde que él tiene memoria. Por lo que la paciencia se convierte en una virtud cuando creces con ella, pero ahora la espera se vuelve pesada. Barnaby teme por su mejor amiga, ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo que él no sabe? ¿Ese sirviente la lastimó? Talbott es un idiota, es increíble que Badeea esté enamorada de alguien así. 

—¿Ya quieres hablar conmigo? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Sólo estoy cansada... 

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que no puedo juzgarte después de todas las estupideces que he hecho. —Bromeó Barnaby, consiguiendo que MC sonría levemente. —Eso es, sonríe para mí. 

—¿Esa es tu frase de conquista para todas tus chicas? 

—A veces, pero ya verás que funciona muy bien. 

—Oh, ¿tienes alguna chica especial en mente? —Preguntó MC, ensanchando su sonrisa. 

—Te alimentas de los chismes, ¿no es así? 

—Comparte tus secretos, quizás así me sienta mejor. 

—Entonces acabas de admitir que algo malo sucede... 

—Vamos, no te desvíes del tema. 

—Tal vez esté con cierto interés en una chica cualquiera, es poca cosa, sabes que prefiero evitar a las mujeres empalagosas... Y ella se ve cursi, de esas que te convierten en un hombre atroz. —Dijo Barnaby, cerrando sus ojos y sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amiga. —¿Te lo imaginas? Yo enamorándome y dejando una fila de corazones rotos, mi público me necesita. 

—Eso sería tan triste... —Murmuró MC, acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo del chico. 

El silencio vuelve a envolverlos, sólo que esta vez es amigable y casi reconfortante. Barnaby ahora se siente con esperanzas, sentía a MC rascar su pecho con su dedo índice como suele hacerlo cuando un pensamiento amenaza con nunca abandonarla. Ella sigue siendo una niña, de un modo u otro. 

—Detesto que una persona se de a sí misma el derecho de conocerte; tú eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces desde que somos niños y puedes tomarte ciertas libertades conmigo. —Dijo MC sin mirar al chico. —Pero él... Tan tonto, piensa que puede ver dentro de mi alma y tenerme pena... 

—¿Pena? ¿Quién sería tan tonto de tenerte pena? 

—Talbott, ese estúpido con cara de pájaro. 

—Lo sabía, esa paliza se la tenía bien merecida. —Afirmó Barnaby con orgullo. —Pero me estás dejando partes inconclusas en esta historia, ¿por qué Talbott te tuvo lástima? ¿Qué hiciste? 

—Yo no hice nada, soy una pobre alma inocente. 

—Sí, claro, seguro... 

—Creo que es muy pronto para decírtelo ahora, ¿me das un poco de tiempo? 

—Está bien, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. 

MC cerró los ojos, ¿quién podría creer la débil amenaza de Barnaby? Él siempre la esperaría, sea como sea, sin importar que el tiempo se volviese una materia eterna. ¿Desde cuándo es que ellos se manejan así? ¿Desde la infancia? Porque ella intenta recordar, regresar al pasado, convertirse en esa niña inocente que confiaba en todo el mundo... 

Ella se ve allí, en el jardín de la mansión Rosier, jugando con sus amigos. Mérula tomó el escondite de la cocina, ella siempre fue egoísta cuando se trataba de compartir espacios secretos que le facilitaban ganar el juego. Barnaby se escondió junto a Timotheé detrás de las cortinas que hay en el salón de baile. MC seguía correteando por la casa en un intento por ocultarse, Ismelda estaba a punto de terminar su cuenta regresiva. 

MC vaga por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña biblioteca, sólo un par de estanterías con libros y una mesa con un largo mantel. Dadas las circunstancias ese parece ser un buen sitio en el que ocultarse, seguramente Barnaby y Timotheé serían los primeros en ser encontrados debido a que son horribles en ese juego. 

La niña espera bajo la mesa, abrazando sus rodillas con una sonrisa y el corazón acelerado. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Ismelda la haya escuchado subir las escaleras? Parece que de nada ha servido vagar por la mansión, MC oye los pasos suaves de alguien que se acerca hacia ella. ¿Ismelda? No, a través del mantel se ven una piernas largas y zapatos elegantes. 

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó Evan, levantando el mantel para ver a la niña. —¿Eres un ratón de biblioteca? 

—¡Silencio! —Susurró MC. —Tenemos que escondernos de Ismelda. 

—Suena interesante, ¿me permites esconderme contigo? 

MC asiente efusivamente con la cabeza, ignorando las intenciones del adolescente. Ella cruza sus piernas, se sacude el polvo del vestido y espera que los jugadores vayan cayendo uno a uno. Resulta una desagradable sorpresa cuando Evan posa su mano en la rodilla desnuda que sobresale del vestido arrugado, ella lo mira sin comprender. 

—Este vestido es muy corto, ¿tu mamá no se enoja contigo por usar algo así? 

—Para mí está bien. 

—Claro, porque eres una niña grande. —Dijo Evan, subiendo su mano cada vez más. —Alguien como tú debería estar entretenida con otro tipo de juegos... 

MC aparta la mano adulta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y abrazando sus piernas. 

—Tranquila, jamás lastimaría a una niña tan hermosa como tú. 

Entonces el recuerdo se deforma, quizás como un modo de protegerse a sí misma. MC se ve bailando en la oscuridad, con apenas un halo de luz que le permite danzar en medio de la nada, ella usa un vestido blanco y plumas blancas se desprenden de su atuendo cada vez que gira. Un monstruo llega por detrás, uniéndose a la danza violenta, intentando arrebatarse la poca luz que todavía sobrevive alrededor de la chica. 

La damisela en apuros se engancha al monstruo, él la sostendría incluso si lo tuviera prohibido. El monstruo crece, cobra forma, le crecen cuernos y un pico afilado, las plumas negras vuelan alrededor de las blancas hasta ser el color dominante. La solitaria chica sigue bailando, la inocencia se va corrompiendo, el blanco desaparece, sólo queda ella en la completa oscuridad. 

—No me juzgues por esto. —Susurró MC. —Pero cuando veo a Talbott quiero hacerle mucho daño, y lo haré porque él me lo permitirá; igual que tú con Badeea, nos vamos a destruir como si fuéramos animales salvajes... 

Barnaby está en su propio mundo, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que MC no se esfuerza en desentrañar. Por un día ambos merecen una tregua, una separación de odio y rivalidades; por un segundo, tan solo un segundo, MC lo dejará en paz. Después de todo, ella tiene sus propios problemas a resolver. 

Este armisticio era inválido cuando se trataba de la relación entre MC y Talbott, la guerra había sido declarada. ¿Cuáles eran las guerras? Difícil saberlo, era un duelo de fuerza y conocimiento, uno obtendría la libertad a costa de la humanidad del otro. Ella se divierte, sabe que su sirviente es débil y que pronto lo tendrá a sus espaldas como un perro faldero. Por su parte, no hay mucho que él pueda darle, sólo sucio entretenimiento, despejar los malos pensamientos con sexo manipulador. 

MC mira por la ventana de la habitación, el camisón corto deja que la piel se enfríe. Escucha la puerta que se abre a sus espaldas y vuelve a cerrarse con cuidado, el reflejo del cristal deja ver la sombría figura de Talbott. Él realmente se está esforzando por esconder sus pensamientos, una acción que enciende una tenue luz de alarma en MC. El sirviente avanza en silencio, ella nunca voltea a verlo. 

—¿Estás contenta? —Preguntó Talbott. —¿Te gustó hacer ese espectáculo para Badeea? 

—Alegrarme por las banalidades de tu desgracia es prestarle demasiada importancia a la servidumbre, pero si realmente quieres saberlo... Sí, me encanta esa expresión de derrota en tu insoportable rostro. 

Ella finalmente lo enfrenta, mirándolo con encendido desafío. La distancia se ha perdido, las respiraciones conjuntan se sintonizan en una sinfonía sin un director aparente. Él siempre querrá más, MC puede dárselo si pudiese romper ese espíritu luchador... Así que decide dar el primer paso, ella coloca sus dedos en la suave mejilla morena, trazando un caliente camino de tentaciones insufribles. 

Talbott se inclina hacia adelante, la respiración le ha cambiado y las pupilas se ensanchan con anticipación. Cuando las narices se rozan y los labios se abren, MC se atribuyó una batalla ganada en tanto planeaba su siguiente táctica en la guerra silenciosa. El propio sabor del beso es diferente, salvaje, arde en pasión libertina, ambos intentan tocar más de lo que pueden y deberían. 

El sirviente desliza una de sus manos para tomar el cabello de la nuca de MC, tironeando con cautela y sintiendo cierto gusto al escucharla gemir con aprobación. Ese pequeño desliz es suficiente para mezclar lenguas, aumentar la humedad, sujetarse con más fuerza para evitar caer al pozo sin fondo. De un modo u otro es que ella debe admitir que los besos de Talbott la emborrachan, podría volverse loca con esos dientes que se clavan en su labio inferior hay demasiado por descubrir. 

El camisón cae al suelo con simpleza y los pezones de la mujer se endurecen cuando el pecho le choca contra el cristal helado. La lengua del sirviente saborea el cuello descubierto, sujeta las manos de su dueña para indicarle que las mantuviera pegadas a la ventana y luego continúa su trabajo de provocar la ansiada excitación en ambos. Talbott sigue detrás de ella, pasando sus dedos por las nalgas desnudas, mirando de vez en cuando las reacciones de la mujer; la espera los está matando a los dos, Talbott hunde dos dedos en la cavidad y evita gemir al sentir tal humedad. 

—¿Qué tal si yo jugara el mismo juego? —Preguntó Talbott en un susurro. —Quizás tu hermano entrará por esa puerta en este mismo instante, viendo a su hermanita suplicar por la polla de un traidor. 

MC gimió ante la estimulación, podía sentir la polla semi erecta entre sus mejillas traseras. 

—Todavía no estoy suplicando. —Respondió MC con descaro; una mano nueva presionando en su clítoris la hizo chillar, cerrando sus ojos ante la nueva sensación. —Da igual, cariño, eres demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así... Olvidas las consecuencias, yo sería la inocente víctima... 

—Pero Jacob jamás te ha visto así, ¿o me equivocó? Estarías confirmando todas esas sospechas de la zorra que se hace pasar por una virgen puritana, la decepción de la familia. 

Ella gime con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremece entre el frío y el calor del hombre, su voz resuena contra el cristal. ¿Cómo es posible derretirse y sufrir escalofríos al mismo tiempo? Talbott logra hacerla olvidar todo, la polla erecta presionándola es una invitación a pecar en conjunto. Ella está en desventaja, sonando tan desesperada por iniciar el fuego que los consumirá a ambos. 

—Tú eres la legeramente, pero hasta yo sé que estás a punto de suplicarme. —Dijo Talbott. 

Una mentira a medias, Talbott es el que se estaba volviendo loco por penetrarla hasta que sus sentidos se hicieran polvo, sólo esperaba que ella no lo descubriera. Estaba usando cada nervio de voluntad dentro de su cuerpo para aguantar, no podía seguir tocándola así que MC se llevase todo el goce mientras lucía como la diosa de la lujuria y provoca que su respiración se convierta en una energía errática. 

—Podré ser una legeramente, pero no soy estúpida. —Susurró ella con una sonrisa. 

Bien, otra batalla pérdida. Es complicado desde ese ángulo, pero Talbott encuentra la manera de introducirse en la entrada caliente. MC arqueó la espalda, se dejó abrir por él y Talbott continuó deslizándose hasta tocar fondo. Ella abre su boca en una exhalación entrecortada, parece que la posición la está haciendo disfrutar más de lo planeado, su cuerpo la estaba dejando al descubierto sin importar cuanto intente ocultar el temblor en sus muslos. 

Se pierden en el vaivén de los movimientos, la entrada y salida de un cuerpo que los hace olvidar hasta sus nombres, Talbott no podría dejar de moverse incluso si Jacob de verdad entrase a la habitación y amenazara con matarlo. MC está en la misma posición, finalmente ambos en territorio igualitario, ¿quién sabe por cuánto tiempo? Se siente tan bien que debería ser ilegal (Bueno, ciertamente hay algo prohibido en todo esto), pero hay un extra que ella no logra descifrar. 

La mano de Talbott abandona el capullo rosado, decide que agregará un poco de estimulación en su otro agujero divino. El chico se llevó dos dedos a la boca sin dejar de moverse, untándolos lo suficiente con lubricación natural antes de introducirlos en la abertura anal de la mujer y ejerciendo cierto jugueteo en el centro de ese remolino. 

—¡Oh Merlín! —Gimió MC, tomando aire como si fuera a acabarse. —Mierda, voy a acabar... Carajo, no, mierda... 

Talbott sonrió y nunca dejó de burlarse, él también se sentía cerca del borde al verla tan desesperada. Ella estaba casi gritando, clavando sus dedos en el cristal y soltando los más deliciosos gemidos. Él dirá que esto fue para callarla, porque cualquiera sabe que un beso es para acallar sonidos indecorosos, pero el beso fue tan necesitado que Talbott casi olvida por qué está allí en primer lugar. 

—No puedo, Talbott, voy a venir... 

Resulta inesperado ver el chorro que surge tan espontáneamente de los pliegues de la mujer, la contracción en su coño es suficiente para que Talbott sea llevado al orgasmo con ella y ambos se sujetan del otro para sufrir juntos los espasmos del ínfimo placer. Lo ideal es separarse, quién lo haga primero demuestra su independencia y la separación entre el placer y necesitar calor humano, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. 

Ambos permanecen allí, con las sombras de la guerra que deberían declararse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me agrada esto de que MC no se vea a sí misma como débil, ella ve ese impulso de pelea en Talbott pero nunca cede al temor y juega con él como si lo creyera incapaz de hacer más que una amenaza vacía. Por otro lado, Talbott es... Bastante humano, puede caer, confundirse, odiar y pelea, pero también es capaz de ver más allá que los demás. Y definitivamente quiero seguir indagando con Barnaby y Badeea, lo merecen ;) Es agradable retomar esta historia después de haber estado ausente por estos días <3  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	10. En el límite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las peleas varían dependiendo de quién las dirige, las batallas serán ganadas si son encaminadas por un estratega experto. Badeea no es una experta, ella sólo quiere tener a Barnaby en donde lo necesita: Expuesto, necesitado, vulnerable... Pero Badeea escogió la peor manera de acercarse, caerá si no se mantiene al margen y se llevará a otras víctimas con ella.  
> Talbott, por otro lado, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace y por qué todo se siente tan natural con MC...  
> Todo está por cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo! Con una dosis de fuego ardiente 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
> Por qué? Jamás lo sabremos ;) Pero es la primera vez que escribo un trío con dos mujeres y un hombre, espero tener más oportunidades para seguir experimentando con esto (aunque no todo aquí es porno)  
> Disfruten el capítulo!

Cada personaje se enfoca en sus propias batallas, ¿acaso era cierto que todos se iban a destruir como animales salvajes? Ese es un tema de conversación en el que Barnaby quiere ahondar, pero las condiciones climáticas dificultan reunirse con MC para dejar ciertos puntos en claro. Aunque le interesa esa pequeña perturbación en la calma que conforma a esa enigmática mujer, Barnaby tendrá que resolver la tensión que azota su hogar. 

Podría decirse que las circunstancias se dieron de esa manera o que nadie podría haber adivinado lo que ocurriría ese día. Barnaby está acostumbrado a la soledad, sus padres se han convertido en seres casi invisibles cuyo peso es débil en la existencia de su hijo. Quizás la presencia de Badeea Ali llegó para cambiar eso, ella sabe hacerse notar cada vez que entra a una habitación, sin importar que sea para una tarea mínima. 

Esto no es desesperación, pero el aburrimiento de los días lluvioso crea deseos indecentes en Barnaby, fantasías que le encantaría cumplir con Badeea. El problema es, porque siempre hay un maldito problema, que ella últimamente ha estado rechazando cualquier tipo de iniciativa o cambiando de tema cada vez que Barnaby propone casualmente las cosas que le haría si tuviera la oportunidad. 

Y ella realmente intenta negarse. 

No es el mejor plan del mundo, pero sigue siendo un plan. Los hombres suelen tener los sentidos nublados cuando se les niega algo que quieren mucho, es por eso que Badeea intenta dejar a Barnaby ansioso de más. Es complicado, él puede llegar a ser muy insistente, pero todo está saliendo bastante bien. 

—¿Barnaby? Ya planché tu ropa. —Llamó Badeea, buscando a Barnaby en la habitación. 

—Estoy en el baño, puedes pasar. 

Badeea titubeó, eso podría salir mal. 

—No estoy desnudo. —Informó Barnaby, como si leyera la mente de su sirvienta. 

¿Es buena idea fiarse de la palabra de Barnaby? Badeea tiene sus dudas, ¿ella está lista para lo que podría ser una vil trampa? Suelta un suspiro, bien, tal vez hay que darle la oportunidad de la duda al destino caprichoso. La sirvienta entra al baño, sosteniendo la ropa, sin saber exactamente qué está esperando. 

—¡Dijiste que no estabas desnudo! —Protestó Badeea, cubrie 

—Tengo una toalla. 

—Sólo toma tu ropa. —Ordenó Badeea entre dientes. 

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? No es la primera vez que miras este cuerpo desnudo. 

—¡Barnaby! 

Harto de escuchar quejidos, Barnaby tomó la ropa planchada y se la quitó a la chica para que la barrera desapareciera. Seamos sinceros, ella tenía suerte de que su dueño no se haya desnudado con anticipación y la fuerce a tener sexo. Eso está lejos de ser el estilo de Barnaby, hasta él prefiere escuchar a las mujeres rogar por él, ¿qué demonios le sucede a esa chica? Jamás ha dado el brazo a torcer, Badeea es una de esas chicas que siguen siendo vírgenes después de perder la virginidad, ¿por qué se resiste tanto a sentir placer? 

—Debo decir que tu teatro está comenzando a molestarme. —Dijo Barnaby. —¿Estás tratando de serle fiel a tu novio? Él no se va a enterar, puedo guardar el secreto... 

Barnaby tomó las caderas de la sirvienta, enterrando su rostro en el cuello femenino y dando mordidas suaves para provocarla. Badeea dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, rehusando la idea de dejarse arrastrar por él otra vez. Tal vez habría caído si Barnaby no hubiese nombrado a Talbott, ella sabe que él es más importante. 

—Iré a darle de comer a Chiara. —Comentó Badeea, empujando suavemente a Barnaby para huir del baño. 

Realmente estresante. 

Barnaby sabe que esa sensación de hombre solitario desaparece de entre los pasillos como si se la llevara el viento porque Badeea está allí. Él no necesita estar constantemente rodeado de su sirvienta o charlar con ella, es innecesario, porque Barnaby sabe que puede encontrarla si la busca bien: Limpiando, ayudando a los elfos, alimentando a Chiara... 

Chiara. 

Conforme el destino traza su llegada, sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa, queda claro que la mujer de cabello platinado terminó transformándose en la clave que desencadenó el surreal encuentro. Chiara tuvo la oportunidad de salir de ese sótano para alimentarse adecuadamente, un almuerzo secreto que comparte con Badeea a escondidas de Barnaby (él insiste en darle de comer carne cruda y repite que aquello no la dañará), pero la falta de distracciones del chico lo llevó a descubrir la artimaña. 

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Cuestionó Barnaby en tono de advertencia. 

—No la voy a alimentar como si fuera un animal. —Respondió Badeea, tomando cubiertos y colocándolos en frente de Chiara. —Ella es un ser humano, te guste o no. 

—Tú no decides lo que puedes hacer o no en mi maldita casa. —Dictaminó Barnaby, sujetando a su sirvienta del brazo para detenerla. 

—Me ordenaste encargarme de ella, eso es lo que hago. —Dijo Badeea, soltándose con prepotencia. —Así que haré las cosas a mi manera. 

Chiara agacha la cabeza, intentando pasar desapercibida, no puede soportar ese duelo tan salvaje de miradas. Es peor cuando Barnaby cede, suspirando con frustración y tomando una botella de vino caro de la alacena antes de marcharse soltando maldiciones entre dientes. La chica de cabello plateado no puede concentrarse en las palabras de su amiga, algo sobre que todo estará bien y que la situación mejorará para las dos en el futuro. 

Ella está cansada, el arranque de Badeea le traerá consecuencias, Barnaby aprovechará el primer momento libre para hacerla sentir como basura o encerrarla en una jaula hasta que decida el siguiente humillante castigo. Así que Chiara sonríe con dulzura y pone su mejor cara, tomando disimuladamente uno de los cuchillos esparcidos en la mesa cuando Badeea no la está mirando. Come con ganas, a sabiendas de que será la última comida, y luego se excusa para ir al baño. 

En la seguridad de cuatro blancas paredes, Chiara tiembla de miedo cuando acerca la navaja a sus muñecas, eso dolerá y será muy difícil de atravesar. La poca fuerza que la mujer lobo conserva es utilizada en despedir mentalmente a todos sus amigos y en desearle una vida plena a Badeea; de a poco ella comienza a abrir la piel, ahogando un quejido de dolor conforme la sangre brota de sus brazos. 

Chiara se sienta en el suelo a esperar, cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar, quizás habría sido menos doloroso hacerlo en una bañera con agua... Como si ella tuviese esa posibilidad, Barnaby prefiere lanzarle chorros de agua para una limpieza rápida después de las transformaciones que ocurren en luna llena. Nadie debería sufrir por eso, ojalá que él no logre adoptar a otro hombre o mujer lobo. 

Conforme el tiempo pasa, Chiara se siente débil y con deseos de dormir. ¿Es así como la gente muere? Los pensamientos se desvanecen poco a poco, está a punto de abandonarse en una completa oscuridad cuando la puerta del baño se abre. Entonces alguien le da cuerda al reloj de la vida, los latidos cobran fuerza, la sangre regresa a recorrer las venas, ella se siente vigorizada y que el deseo de una muerte pronta se le fue arrebatado. 

Podría ser aterrador encontrarse a Barnaby allí, inclinado para ayudarla a recuperar la sangre perdida. Ahora es cuando Chiara palpita el verdadero terror, la necesidad de esconderse en un profundo agujero oscuro, él le sostiene la mirada unos segundos y luego continúa revisando las heridas cerradas con magia. 

—Patético, ¿en serio está fue tu mejor idea? —Preguntó Barnaby; su aliento huele a alcohol, pero está lejos de estar lo suficientemente borracho. —Harás que Badeea me culpe de tus estupideces, pudiste escoger un maldito mejor momento. 

—Ya no quiero ser tu mascota. —Susurró Chiara. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ya no quiero ser tu mascota... 

—¿Y qué harás? Ya tengo una sirvienta, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle a la empresa? —Preguntó Barnaby con burla. 

Sólo unos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que ambos comprendieran la dirección de la incógnita, Barnaby carecía de esas intenciones y le tomó por sorpresa la acción desesperada de Chiara. Ella sujetó su rostro con fuerza e intentó proporcionarle el beso más pasional que su mente asustada logró formular. Él se aleja, confundido, sin saber que opción traerá menos problemas, pero Chiara malentiende su acción y lo besa otra vez. 

No es como si eso fuera tan importante, Barnaby jamás la vio como una mujer que lo podría satisfacer. Ahora decide darle una oportunidad, sólo por la mera idea de divertirse un rato, el día ha sido terriblemente aburrido con esa tormenta afuera y él todavía carga con cierta frustración por dejarse vencer en esa discusión con Badeea. 

—Lo lamento, lo lamento... —Dijo Chiara rápidamente. —No le informes al Ministerio, juro que... 

—Tranquila, preciosa. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, tomando a la chica para subirla a su regazo y compartir el estrecho espacio en el baño. —Me deseas, yo estoy disponible, ¿a quién carajo le importa? Sigue mostrándome lo que puedes ofrecer... 

—No es cierto, te daré asco cuando esto acabe. —Refutó Chiara con vergüenza, conteniéndose al sentir la presión de los dedos de Barnaby en su clítoris vestido. 

—Entonces deberíamos seguir... Pero aquí no. 

Chiara había olvidado lo que era estar recostada en una cama, ser arrojada allí fue casi una bendición. A pesar de los nervios y el fuerte agarre de Barnaby, el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a ceder ante la excitación; recostada en la cama, tomó los labios de su dueño una vez más, abriendo sus piernas, permitiendo que otra parte de ella tome el control y se olvide de los maltratos por un rato de genuino placer. 

La ropa dejó de ser una barrera que los afectara; Chiara estaba dejando a la vista sus bragas empapadas, una imagen que llevó a Barnaby a incorporarse y mirarla fijamente con cierta oscuridad en los ojos. 

—Estoy comenzando a considerar la oferta. 

Un poco de broma, un poco de verdad, daba igual. Lo cierto es que Barnaby había pasado por alto el cuerpo de la mujer, sus manos ahuecan los pechos y los pulgares de burlan de los pezones rosas. Chiara desvió la mirada, soltando una exhalación acelerada ante las caricias obscenas. El hombre joven se inclinó para chupar las protuberancias, pellizcando los pezones con los dientes y sonriendo con orgullo cuando Chiara se da a sí misma la libertad de gemir. 

—Recuerda que me perteneces. —Susurró Barnaby, arrastrando su boca para rozar los labios de la agitada chica. —No creas que conseguirás algo si te entregas tan fácil a los demás, cariño, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo si es que me place. 

—Yo no... 

—Me perteneces. —Repitió Barnaby con dureza. —Si no he usado tu cuerpo hasta ahora es porque creí que llorarías como una niña asustada... Pero eso se acabó, ¿quieres conseguir beneficios con sexo? Entonces veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer. 

Dicho eso, Barnaby separó las piernas femeninas y se zambulló en el coño húmedo, lamiendo los pliegues con esmero. Chiara arqueó su espalda, jadeando por el placer que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo; él era un imbécil, pero sabía cómo usar su boca en todos los aspectos. Los muslos le estaban temblando, Chiara se aferra al cabello castaño como si fuera una especie de salvavidas. 

—Barnaby, es demasiado... Yo... 

—¿Ahora no puedes soportarlo? ¿Es demasiado sentir cómo toco tu sucio coño? —Preguntó Barnaby, curvando dos dedos en el estrecho interior. Él podía sentirla tan receptiva, vibrando de deseo. —Todavía tienes tiempo de protestar, pero dudo que pueda detenerme a estas alturas... 

—Por favor, por favor... 

Los ojos de Chiara rodaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando Barnaby comenzó a chuparle el clítoris mientras la tocaba. Todo en esa situación estaba mal, ¿ella quería detenerlo o incentivarlo? No hay suficiente tiempo para cuestionarse, no con esos talentosos dedos y la lengua que la saborean como si fuera una última cena. 

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que las pupilas de la chica se expandieran y su cuerpo se tensara de éxtasis. Chiara gritó el nombre de Barnaby, corriéndose en su rostro, manchando el rostro masculino con la humedad de su coño. Él bebió esa liberación, disfrutándola, bombeando con sus dedos para forzar las sensibles paredes. Cuando consideró que tuvo suficiente, Barnaby se incorporó y sonrió. 

—Espero que sepas devolver el favor. 

Badeea seguía molesta por esa discusión, ¿cómo se atreve Barnaby a sujetarla de esa manera? Estaba harta de él, harta de soportar su mala actitud y ese constante aire de superioridad que él se da por ser quién es en ese mundo marchito. En todo este tiempo, ella no ha logrado encontrarle alguna especie de debilidad a ese hombre insoportable. ¿Talbott estará haciendo un mejor trabajo? 

Talbott. 

Es realmente preocupante dejarlo solo con MC, esa mujer es una víbora venenosa. ¿Celos? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera tiene el derecho de molestarse. Es ella quien se dejó manipular por Barnaby, pero esa historia terminó: El futuro es Talbott. El dulce Talbott, siempre preocupándose por verla bien, planeando un escape juntos, esos son los planes que Badeea necesita en su vida. 

Barnaby es un idiota, se interesa por sí mismo y es un completo ignorante del sufrimiento fuera de la mansión. ¿Cómo podría importarle? Está demasiado ocupado maltratando a Chiara, malgastando el dinero en caprichos que otros sólo podrían soñar, ¿por qué ella alguna vez creyó que había humanidad en ese hombre? 

—Mierda, perra traviesa... Lo estás haciendo muy bien... 

Badeea se detiene, ¿qué acaba de escuchar? El inconfundible sonido de Barnaby disfrutando del sexo, los ruidos de una succión húmeda y rápida, y sólo hay una mujer en toda la casa que podría estar haciendo eso. Quizás por desesperación, tal vez una simple ordenanza, pero Badeea jamás pensaría en culpar a Chiara. Las mujeres alrededor de Barnaby son víctimas, ella lo sabe bien. Así que abre la puerta con la intención de detener esa tragedia. 

Pero ella no puede hacer nada, porque alguien acaba de gritar -muy dentro de su cuerpo- que está siendo reemplaza por carne fresca. 

Barnaby está apoyado sobre sus codos, así que ve la puerta que se abre y a Badeea con esa expresión de confuso dolor sentimental. Pero él le sonríe directamente, porque no planea detener lo que Chiara puede darle, especialmente con una sirvienta que resultó ser un dolor en el trasero. El joven mortífago tira del cuero cabello de su nueva amante, incentivándola a tomar más de su miembro. 

—¿Te gusta mirar, Badeea? Porque puedo hacer que el espectáculo sea más interesante. 

Chiara dio un respingo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano cuando notó que había sido descubierta en el peor de los escenarios. Aunque el tiempo para que ella pudiese reaccionar se le fue arrebatado, Barnaby la recostó ferozmente sobre la cama; con su trasero al aire, el miembro del hombre se introdujo como la mantequilla, llevándola a terrenos que ella desconocía. 

—Tendrás que disculparla, esta perra está en celo. —Comentó con Barnaby con ligereza, como si no se estuviera follando a la chica bajo la mirada de la servidumbre. —Díselo tú misma, Chiara, dile lo mucho que quieres esto. 

—Yo... Realmente quiero esto. —Repitió Chiara con dificultad, el cuerpo moviéndose al compás de las embestidas. 

—Dile que necesitas ser follada por mí, díselo para que ella pueda escucharte. 

—Necesito ser follada por Barnaby, soy una perra en celo... 

Chiara esconde el rostro en las sábanas, gimiendo sin control. Él realmente se la estaba follando, esa polla estaba dentro de ella, latiendo y palpitando, haciéndola perder el control. Los gemidos están llenando la habitación, los fluidos que se escurren, el choque de pieles. Los sentidos de Chiara están mareados, la punta de la polla la estaba golpeando directo en ese punto dulce que la hacía ver estrellas. 

Pero él se detiene, Chiara siente el vacío que Barnaby deja. 

Badeea se acercó a él, propinándole al mortífago una buena bofetada. Ella se ve sumamente molesta, ardiendo en ira, Chiara teme por las dos, pero sus temores son levemente aplacados cuando Barnaby tira de Badeea para besarla con profunda pasión. Hay un intercambio de lenguas, la expresión de odio en Badeea no ha desaparecido, pero se apega a él como si lo necesitara con desesperación. 

Barnaby todavía sujeta de la cintura a su sirvienta cuando reclama a Chiara de la misma manera, alterna entre ambas mujeres, disfrutando las diferentes lenguas y el constante de sabores. El chico usa una de sus manos libres para estimular nuevamente a Chiara, hundiendo sus dedos y ayudando a Badeea a desvestirse rápidamente. Es un lío de manos y cuerpos mezclados, pero ninguno está dispuesto a detener esa danza carnal. 

El dominio y la posesividad de Barnaby era el punto clave de la excitación en ambas mujeres, eran la imagen de la perfecta sumisión en actos de los que podrían arrepentirse. Aunque era la primera vez que Badeea le proporcionaba sexo oral a una mujer, no sentía esa vergüenza o pudor natural ante la falta de experiencia. Estaba demasiado ocupada con soportar las embestidas de Barnaby, cada vez más feroces, por lo que lamía y chupaba con la desesperación de soportar el orgasmo creciente. 

—Toca sus pechos, la estás desperdiciando. —Jadeó Barnaby. 

Badeea cumplió la petición, usó su boca para chupar los pezones de su amiga y uno de sus manos bajó para acariciar el clítoris en círculos veloces. Chiara ya estaba allí, entre chillidos de placer, repitiendo tantos nombres como le fuera posible; ella vino en una explosión, chorreando en la cara de la sirvienta. 

—Mierda, tu coño está tan apretado y caliente. —Gimió Barnaby con gusto. —¿Quién quiere mi semen? Tenemos todo el día, no hace falta pelear... 

Badeea se removió incómoda, intentando ahogar sus gemidos en los pliegues húmedos de Chiara en tanto seguía con la estimulación. 

—¿Tú lo quieres? ¿Después de faltarme el respeto a mí y a mis órdenes? —El ritmo de Barnaby era brutal, Badeea mentiría si dijera que no estaba fascinada. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, él podía sentirlo. —¿Vas a correrte sobre mi polla como una puta cualquiera? Sí, vas a tomar todo mi semen... 

Los movimientos aumentaron, Badeea tiembla y grita su nombre al correrse. Se sentía tan sucio tener el semen de otro hombre que no fuera Talbott, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Incluso, por alguna maldita razón, sintió placer al sentirse desechada como si no valiera nada. Barnaby suspiró de alivio y la hizo a un lado, enfocándose en darle placer a Chiara. Badeea los vio besándose, ella estaba sumergida en su propia neblina de vacío existencial, intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de hacer con el hombre que tanto desprecia. 

Eso no significó nada, sólo fue sexo de odio para tener a Barnaby en dónde quería. Los hombres suelen tener un pensamiento básico, necesitan jugar con la niña inocente que quiere escapar de ellos. Por eso Badeea sabe que debe darle todo lo que quiere y luego comportarse fría, confundirlo, darle el premio mayor y luego arrebatárselo cuando quiere continuar con el entretenimiento. Chiara, lamentablemente, ahora forma parte de los planes. Está bien, Badeea no sabe si otra oportunidad así se le podría haber presentado. 

Chiara está montando a Barnaby, por los sonidos que ella emite se nota a leguas que realmente está tomando más de lo que puede manejar. Sólo Badeea sabe lo malditamente difícil que sería montar ese miembro, probablemente ella lo siente golpear hasta el fondo y cada salto sobre él es sentir que todo su cuerpo se derretirá en un orgasmo desgarrador. 

Ese pensamiento excita a Badeea contra su voluntad. 

Entre tanto, MC volvía a ser la misma de siempre, aunque Talbott entendiera que se trataba de una fachada más. Estaba claro que aquello la estaba desesperando, ella odiaba que su sirviente fuera capaz de encontrar debilidad en la mujer que todo lo puede, clasificarla como un objeto roto que él podría reparar sin ningún problema. Talbott también intenta negar eso, se supone que su prioridad es Badeea. 

Pero no pueden mantenerse alejados del otro, por mucho que así lo quisieran. Era imposible ignorar esa tensión, esa búsqueda del conocimiento humano, la sed de algo menos sexual, un toque personal que queda marcado en la piel. ¿Talbott está obsesionado? ¿Esa es la palabra correcta en esta situación? Porque detesta a esa frívola mujer, odia que ella se rehúse a ser mejor, desprecia que MC lo trate como si nada hubiese pasado, le asquea verla con esos ojos pensativos cuando está mirando hacia la ventana... 

Y ella está cansada, harta de un sirviente tan inútil. Era divertida la idea de tener sexo prohibido con un sirviente, manipularlo para que termine por explotar frente a sus narices, juguetear un poco con él y verlo perder todo lo que le importa. Al menos hasta que la servidumbre se mete bajo la piel, con esos ojos de oro que te leen como si fueras un libro abierto, irrumpiendo en la fortaleza que construiste y que tanto te enorgullecía. La humanidad es un asco, compartirla es aún peor. 

Por alguna extraña razón, MC no puede acercarse a la mansión Rosier. Quiere ir sola, hacer frente a sus planes sin compañía, pero la ausencia de Talbott la aterroriza. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que fue él quien rompió ese jarrón, la misteriosa salvación del monstruo con plumas negras y garras afiladas. Una cabeza con cuernos que se vería muy bien colgada arriba de la chimenea. 

La semana trajo consigo lluvias insoportables, el estruendo del agua que cae y no da descanso a la naturaleza creciente. El aburrimiento se convierte en el enemigo principal de una pareja que evita hablarse a toda costa, pero parece que las circunstancias los obligan a comunicarse. Quizás una charla, por muy pequeña que sea, los ayude a superar la soledad conocida entre las cuatro paredes. 

—Jaque mate. —Enunció Talbott, con leve orgullo. 

—Ya recuerdo por qué dejé de jugar al ajedrez mágico. —Comentó MC con una sonrisa. 

—Te falta estrategia, te concentras demasiado en un solo movimiento. 

—Por favor, estuve cerca de ganarte un par de veces. 

—Pero sigues perdiendo. 

MC agitó su varita y acercó la vajilla con té caliente. Un buen brebaje de rosa mosqueta le ayudaba a concentrarse, aunque pareciera que los días son eternos e imposibles de llenar con cualquier actividad. Talbott vuelve a acomodar las fichas una a una, con calma y sin prisa, lo lento de sus movimientos le recuerda a MC que todavía quedan horas de un día interminable. 

—¿Qué te parece si llenamos el vacío de nuestra existencia con una charla inocente? —Preguntó MC, recostándose en las almohadas afelpadas. —Háblame de ti. 

—¿Qué quieres saber? 

—No lo sé, ¿qué hacías antes de trabajar para mí? 

—Lo mismo que todos, trabajos para redimirme como un traidor de la sangre. —Respondió Talbott, levantando sus hombros. —Sé que es una pérdida de tiempo ocultarlo así que te seré directo al decir que prefería esa vida. 

—Levantar basura suena tan divertido; ¿tenías amigos? 

—Todo el mundo tiene amigos, pero no soy una persona que forme esos lazos tan potentes. 

—Un pájaro solitario... —Suspiró MC. —Pero sé que no quieres decirme el nombre de tus amigos por temor a que use esa información para torturarte. 

—Deja de leer mi mente. 

—Es sencillo leerte cuando estás preocupado, te abres sin pensarlo. —Comentó MC con confianza, halagándose a sí misma por sus dotes. —No digo que sea algo malo, a las chicas les gusta que su hombre tenga un poco de sensibilidad en las venas. 

—¿Asumes que mi personalidad debe adecuarse a los deseos de una mujer? Parece que te gusta ver a los hombres como objetos. —Objetó Talbott. 

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser un hombre? Discúlpame si carezco de la habilidad para humanizarlos o verlos como algo más. 

Aunque ella sonreía, Talbott comprendió el doble sentido de las palabras. El dolor provocado por Evan, la decepción, el alma que se pudre para siempre... 

—Lamento que Evan te haya hecho eso... 

—No, no te atrevas. —Interrumpió MC. 

—¿Qué? 

—Harás eso de empatizar contigo y yo me abriré a ti porque eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer, es tan estúpido, sé que lo que me pasó es una mierda y no necesito seguir hablando del tema para cerrar un ciclo o como sea. —Explicó MC, agitando su mano para apartar el tema. —Tengo en claro mis proyecciones a futuro, nunca estuvo en mis planes que te enteraras de esto así que no intentes tener más confianza de la necesaria conmigo, tú simplemente... Tú sólo te enteraste de lo que pasó y ya, no te creas tan importante o mi amigo cercano. 

—Definitivamente no quiero ser tu amigo o ser importante para ti, tú eres la que confunde las cosas. 

—Estoy siendo sincera contigo al respecto, para evitar malentendidos. 

—Es tu patética manera de defenderte de los sentimientos, entiendo esa parte. 

—Talbott, comienzas a irritarme... 

—La verdad suele ser difícil de digerir; ¿cuáles son tus proyecciones a futuro? ¿Te follarás a Evan y luego le romperás el corazón? Es la clase de estupidez que espero de ti, vulgar, superficial y... 

—Voy a matar a Evan. 

Talbott deja de hablar, esperando el remate del chiste. MC carga una expresión de dura seriedad, él teme que ahora estén hablando con verdadera franqueza. Ella tira un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, suspirando para terminar con la tensión en el aire. 

—Es cierto, lo haré. 

—Eso es... Demasiado. 

—No pedí tu opinión. 

—Terminarás en Azkaban, despídete de tu adorado estilo de vida, tus amigos, todo lo que conoces. 

—Nada de eso pasará si hago todo sin equivocarme, este tema de conversación se terminó. 

MC se ajusta la bata de seda y sale de la habitación, Talbott duda sobre qué es lo que pasará. Esa fue más información de lo planeado, pero es un escape divino. Él puede acusarla, dar información cuando ocurra, ella estarás tras las rejas mientras su antiguo sirviente aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar. Es vil, es un plan malévolo, ¿quién puede culparlo por si quiera pensarlo? Talbott entiende que eso se trata de venganza, una niña que quiere vengar la infancia que se le arrebató; quizá él tenga que pensarlo un poco más, sólo por si acaso. 

Gracias a Merlín es que el tema de conversación realmente murió en la habitación, ahora la pareja está entretenida en la cocina y devorando unos pastelitos cocinados por los elfos. MC es un desastre para comer, chupándose los dedos, subiendo las piernas en la silla, dejando atrás toda elegancia cuando no hay nadie importante que pueda verla. 

—¿Yo te gusto o te gusto mucho? Sé que te gusto. —Preguntó MC. 

—Necesitas demasiada aceptación de los demás, ¿no es así? —Cuestionó Talbott sin mirarla, la excusa se desvanecía conforme terminaba de comer el último pedazo del postre. —Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que quieres conmigo, lo digo en serio. 

—Ya sabes, me pareciste interesante y pensé que podríamos divertirnos juntos. 

—Eso es lo que pensaste. 

—Una teoría que sostengo, ¿por qué nos tenemos que resistir? Creo que repentinamente olvidé el sabor de tu piel. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa divertida. 

—Ya arruinaste mi relación con Badeea, asumo que te pareceré aburrido sin ella marcándome como su propiedad. 

—Ni siquiera tú crees eso, de seguro estás convencido sobre que encontrarás la manera de casarte con ella y vivir una preciosa vida lejos de este mundo marchito. —Enunció MC con dramatismo. 

Talbott tensó la mandíbula, intentando cerrar la mente. 

—¿Di en el clavo? Incluso los niños tienen sueños menos ridículos. —Se carcajeó la chica, fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima. —Cariño, hay pocas probabilidades de que tú puedas escapar de esta miseria con el amor de tu vida. 

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Cuestionó Talbott desafiante. 

—Sé de lo que hablo, mi honestidad es realista; además... —MC se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetando el mentón masculino y fijando su mirada en los ojos color oro. —Te sería muy doloroso dejarme ir, por mucho que te resistas queda claro que te encanta vivir bajo mis juegos. 

Talbott le sostuvo la mirada con el único fin de no mostrar debilidad, apartó la mano de una sacudida tosca cuando lo consideró necesario. Bien sabe él que conoce la vulnerabilidad de esa mujer, que puede llegar al fondo de esa oscuridad cruel, esa es su ficha ganadora en el tablero del odio. MC lo nota, ve las intenciones detrás de esa mala mirada. 

—Tú realmente puedes llegar a ser una plaga. —Comentó MC alejándose. —Yo al menos te estoy dando algo bueno. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Temes que yo haga algo que te incomode? ¿No te gusta estar en mi posición? Porque eso sería muy irónico. 

—El miedo es un idioma que desconozco. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la ventana. 

Sigue lloviendo, Talbott se sienta en la cama para admirar en silencio a la mujer frente a él. El cabello le cae como una cascada, la piel reluce ante las tenues gotas de agua, es la imagen de la inocencia falsificada, tan hermosa e igualmente mortal. Tal vez ella sea lo más parecido a una araña venenosa, la poderosa viuda negra. 

Talbott recuerda que aún debe encontrarle una debilidad factible a esa araña, una forma de arrancarle las patas para que deje de caminar y se arrastre ante él en busca de ayuda. Tal vez el camino más fácil sea fingir que él cayó en sus redes, está entregado a las mañas de esa mujer, embobado y listo para llegar a la cúspide del placer... O podría llegar al fondo de su corazón, oprimir ese órgano congelado para hacerlo latir y destruirlo desde adentro. 

—Deberíamos ir afuera. —Propuso Talbott. 

—Está lloviendo, me suicidaré si el barro arruina cualquiera de mis zapatos. 

—Tienes dinero, ¿ahora me dirás que te privas de los placeres mundanos? 

—Sí, la forma de entretenimiento de la servidumbre me parece un tanto patética. 

Aunque las negativas parecían firmes desde un principio, MC se dejó arrastrar bajo la lluvia. Lentamente al principio, apenas estirando la mano bajo su paraguas para capturar las gotas de agua que aterrizaban en su palma; una sonrisa fue inevitable, la inunda el aire fresco del césped mojado y la tierra húmeda, como si fuera la combinación de un remedio que cura todos los males. 

Talbott le arranca el paraguas de las manos, es la primera vez que MC lo ve sonreír abiertamente. El objeto es lanzado lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella esté expuesta unos metros si es que intenta alcanzarlo, pero MC no necesita recuperar nada. Encuentra cierta liberación en la soltura de dar vueltas bajo el cielo nublado, el pelo pegándose a la piel y Talbott respirando como si la libertad estuviera más cerca que nunca. 

El hombre joven se acerca a la mujer, tomando el perfecto rostro entre sus manos. 

—¿Crees que tú eres lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar? Esto es lo que quiero, vivir y disfrutar sin tener que cumplir órdenes. 

—Pues adivina: Soy todo lo que tendrás en esta vida. 

—No, es al revés. —Anunció Talbott con confianza. —Yo soy todo lo que te queda, lo cual es triste si tenemos en cuenta que un día podría pedir una apelación de liberación. 

—Eres demasiado orgulloso para algo así. —Titubeó MC. 

—Supongo que lo descubriremos tarde o temprano. 

MC se dejó absorber por la mirada dorada, encontrando algo nuevo e interesante en Talbott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talbott no es el único que puede follar como loco (?) Aunque Badeea lo hace para manipular a Barnaby, queda muy en claro que una parte de ella realmente desea entregarse de esa manera y experimentar los placeres prohibidos. Me gusta esto de darle capítulos a Badeea y Barnaby para desarrollarlos como pareja, esto fue muy sexual pero planeo encuentros más personales y sinceros.  
> Por este capítulo, fue el turno de Talbott y MC para iniciar un leve reconocimiento del otro. Fue una charla suave, casi siempre con esa sensación de confrontación y pelea, se entiende que no serán la pareja más compatible de la noche a la mañana. Pero vemos que los planes de MC podrían llegar a envolverlos en la oscuridad que sólo Talbott puede iluminar, ¿ella realmente logrará su cometido? Tengo planes especiales para Evan, definitivamente  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	11. Purgatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De a poco, los juegos y la diversión están desapareciendo.  
> El contacto íntimo, la humanidad reflejada en sus ojos, el poder conocerse más entre ellos... Los pilares han caído como en un dominó sin que ninguno pudiese darse cuenta. Ahora, casi imperceptiblemente, nuestros protagonistas están siendo arrastrados a situaciones y sentimientos que terminarán por cambiar sus vidas.  
> Si tan sólo alguien les hubiese dicho que todo está por cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad! Gracias a todos por acompañarme en cada historia, ustedes alegraron mi año con su apoyo y cariño 🥰💖

—Barnaby, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. 

Barnaby agachó la mirada, estaba apretando los puños debajo de la mesa, la mirada de ese Auror lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que debería. El joven mortífago miró hacia un costado, estaban solos en la habitación, ¿cómo estarán los demás? ¿Les están haciendo preguntas igual que a él? ¿Sus amigos tendrán que esperar para dar sus declaraciones a los oficiales? 

—No llevas mucho tiempo trabajando como mortífago con tus padres, ¿no es así? 

—No, apenas hice unos días de prueba para adaptarme al entorno. —Respondió Barnaby. 

—Lo entiendo, ser mortífago es poco fácil. —Dijo el hombre. —Pero tiene sus beneficios, de seguro estás haciendo que tus padres se sientan orgullosos. 

—Supongo... 

—¿Quieres hablarme de lo que ocurrió en el campamento? 

—Quiero ver a Badeea, yo... Quiero ver a mi sirvienta. 

—Ella tendrá su turno para declarar después de ti, ¿por qué quieres verla? ¿ella hizo algo? ¿La viste en el lugar de los hechos? 

—Badeea no hizo nada. 

—¿Entonces quién mató a Evan? ¿Lo sabes? 

—Sí, sé quién lo hizo. 

Barnaby relajó los puños, el inspector podría ver esa tensión y todo se acabaría. El chico pensó en las personas que estaban afuera de la habitación, esperando para decir lo que vieron en el campamento y contando su parte de la historia. Él también tenía mucho que informar a los oficiales, detalles precisos de la crónica de una muerte anunciada, así que era el momento de abrir la jaula para que la bestia escapara. 

—Dijiste que te suicidarías si alguno de tus zapatos se ensuciaba, ¿y ahora planeas un campamento? ¿Si sabes que esas cosas son al aire libre? —Cuestionó Talbott, ordenando la ropa limpia de MC. 

—Cállate, Talbott, es diferente. 

Esa semana de lluvias finalmente llegó a su fin, la naturaleza los recompensó con días soleados y noches frescas con estrellas brillantes. La idea de MC surgió de la nada, como si una idea secreta hubiese atravesado su cabeza y todas las fichas hubiesen sido acomodadas en un dominó perfecto. Talbott sospechaba de lo que se avecinaba, pero... ¿Cómo podía entrar él a la mente de esa misteriosa mujer para adelantarse a sus pasos? Esto podría ser un campamento superficial o una trampa mortal para el único enemigo de MC. 

—Como sea, sé que Barnaby y los demás amarán mi idea. —Dijo MC, escribiendo en una libreta frente al espejo del tocador de la habitación con una pluma elegante. —¿No estás feliz por ver a tu novia? Amor de sirvientes, tan romántico. 

—Muy graciosa, ¿a quién más invitarás? —Preguntó Talbott, sentándose en la cama y mirando el reflejo de su dueña en el espejo. 

—Quieres saber si invitaré a Evan. —Dijo MC sin dejar de escribir. 

Talbott desvió la mirada, ¿desde cuándo ella puede leerlo con tanta facilidad? Eso se volverá un arma de doble filo, el sirviente ha tratado de tener pensamientos neutrales y cerrar la mente en cuanto sabe que la vulnerabilidad está a punto de atacar, pero esa viuda negra parece encontrar el modo de hundirse bajo la piel para envenenarlo. 

MC suspira con cansancio, dejando su tarea para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Talbott. Como tantas veces desde que la guerra silenciosa fue declarada, ella se sienta en el regazo del chico y sostiene su rostro entre sus manos. Ese podría ser un gesto sexual, el indicativo a continuar en un movimiento carnal y desenfrenado que llevaría a horas de placer, pero MC tiene otro impulso guiándola. Ella sólo permanece allí, como si estuviera esperando ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de su sirviente. 

—No tengas miedo. —Susurró MC. —Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá muy bien. 

Al fin llegó el beso, ese elixir que droga a Talbott y lo hace querer más. Es lento, cargado de sensualidad, él no puede negarse sin importar cuantas excusas busque para justificar su comportamiento. Talbott sólo intenta acercarse a ella para esperar el momento justo en el que atacará y será libre, nada más que eso. 

Alguien toca la puerta, dos golpes suaves y toscos que el sirviente logra reconocer como la presencia de Jacob. MC termina el beso con una leve mordida en el labio inferior de Talbott, mirando al chico como si lamentara no poder devorarlo en ese preciso instante. 

—Luego podríamos continuar con esto. —Dijo MC antes de separarse y atender el llamado de la puerta. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Jacob? 

—Tu amigo Timothée está aquí, dice que quiere hablar contigo. 

Eso era inesperado, ¿por qué Timothée Nott querría verla? Él ni siquiera dio un aviso, ella está más acostumbrada a recibir visitas imprevistas de Barnaby. Pero tal vez algo grave ocurrió, un hecho que necesita de su urgente presencia, MC sabe que no descubrirá nada si se queda ahí parada. Incluso si los problemas de Timotheé son leves, ella podrá animarlo con la idea sobre el campamento. 

El joven mago luce nervioso, girando la varita en su mano y mordiéndose el labio. Él siempre ha tenido el aspecto de un niño asustado, tan pequeño y tierno, la cría de un tigre que intenta verse feroz a toda costa. MC se acerca a él con ese pensamiento en la mente, pasando por alto la idea de leerle la mente a su amigo para indagar acerca de las preocupaciones que lo azotan. 

—Hola, Tim. —Saludó MC con cariño. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

—Sí, yo... ¿Tienes un lugar privado en el que podamos hablar? Es personal y sé que las paredes tienen oídos. 

De acuerdo, entonces, sea lo que sea que él tiene para decir, debe tratarse de algo malo. MC agradece que Talbott se quedase en la habitación, no lo necesita a él metiendo las narices en lo que no le incumbe y juzgando sus vidas como si los conociera. Ella guía a Timotheé entre los pasillos hacia una vieja oficina de su padre; la habitación no estaba tan mal, sólo un poco de polvo sobre los libros de hechizos oscuros, pero lo suficientemente apartada de los demás. 

—Aquí estamos, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —Preguntó MC. 

—Yo... Eh... ¿Oíste que Barnaby trabajará junto a los mortífagos? Eso es genial, sus padres lo están ayudando y todo eso. —Dijo Timotheé, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y hablando con nerviosismo. 

—Sí, me comentó un par de cosas a través de cartas. —Respondió MC dubitativa. —Pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme eso. 

—Es que... Lo que trato de decir es... Yo también trabajaré algún día como mortífago, si es que te interesa saberlo... 

—Tim... 

—¿Te gusta Barnaby? 

La chica parpadeó varias veces, sus largas pestañas se agitaron como un abanico costoso, tenía los labios levemente separados en una expresión que denotaba el desconcierto ante tal pregunta impensable. Luego de que la sorpresa pasara, MC se otorgó el derecho de reír ante la perspectiva, confundiendo un poco a su acompañante. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

—Jamás podría gustarme Barnaby, él y yo sólo somos amigos. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? 

—¿Por qué mentiría? —Preguntó MC con obviedad. —Admito que él es guapo, pero está lejos de ser mi clase de hombre. 

—¿Entonces tendrías una cita conmigo? 

Oh no. 

—¿Qué dijiste? 

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —Volvió a preguntar Timotheé, casi como una súplica. —Si estás disponible, bueno, yo... Me refiero a que soy bastante influyente, puedes tener muchas comodidades si decides darme una oportunidad. 

—Tim, yo no busco eso en un hombre. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Puedo darte cualquier cosa... 

MC sonrió, pero era una expresión con un significado diferente al usual. Los dientes perfectos, el brillo en sus ojos y las pupilas dilatadas, como un gato que está por saltar sobre un ratón. Una de sus manos sube por el pecho del chico, deslizándose muy suavemente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello; los rizos oscuros rozan los dedos de MC, ella se acerca y captura los labios ajenos con la tentativa de descubrir algo más. 

Timotheé no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar, ella realmente está besándolo y cada segundo es precioso. Él toma la oportunidad, enseñándole todo lo que sabe acerca de besar, intentando satisfacer sus necesidades, dándole más de lo que él mismo sabe manejar. MC lo saborea, tranquila, sin prisa, preparando una respuesta. 

Lamentablemente para Tim, el encuentro termina antes de lo planeado. Talbott entra a la habitación, como si los hubiese estado buscando y estuviese decepcionado por encontrarlos en tal situación. El sirviente hace una mueca, elevando la razón que lo llevó a estar allí y bajo la mirada de la pareja. 

—Jacob me dijo que te llevara estas cartas que llegaron hace poco. —Explicó Talbott. —Iré a dejarlas en tu habitación, veo que estás ocupada. 

MC no respondió, permitiendo que el sirviente se marchase sin más. Ella volteó hacia el chico que estaba besuqueando hace unos minutos, analizando cada facción de su rostro e intentando ver dentro de su mente, buscando cualquier cosa que terminase de convencerla. No hay nada en Timotheé que sirva a futuro, conexiones, dinero, nada, sólo un chico más del montón que apenas sabía besar bien y que se creía con el derecho de comprarla o sobornarla con baratijas. 

—Tim, tú no tienes nada que yo quiera. —Dijo MC contra los labios del chico, un susurro cómplice que provocaba daño con cada palabra. —Vuelve cuando tengas tu propia riqueza o me valores como un ser humano, seré buena contigo y mantendré este patético encuentro en secreto. 

—No, ¡tú no puedes rechazarme! ¿Quién puede darte más que yo? 

—Muchas personas, cariño. 

—¿Cómo quién? ¡Dime sus nombres! —Vociferó el chico, tomando el brazo de su acompañante. 

MC reaccionó inmediatamente ante el contacto, moviéndose con rapidez para usar la fuerza del muchacho en su contra, girando su brazo hacia atrás y colocando la punta de la varita en el cuello expuesto de Timotheé Nott. La acción fue tan veloz, que él no pudo prever una forma de responder o defender su herido orgullo. 

—Jamás toques a una mujer de esa forma, se considera descortés. —Dijo MC, guiñándole el ojo al chico apresado. —Ahora vete, prometo que no volveremos a hablar de esto si te portas bien. 

Los hombres pueden llegar a ser verdaderos idiotas, la declaración de Timotheé fue decepcionante sin importar que haya sido divertido jugar un poco con él. Por supuesto que ese chico no tendría nada que ofrecer, ella misma puede mantenerse mejor si decidiera seguir una vida solitaria puesto que tenía lujos de sobra. Aunque siempre es útil tener a un hombre que esté dispuesto a cualquier cosa por complacer, ella lo tendrá en cuenta. 

Pero esos son asuntos de poca importancia, la atención de MC es puesta en la inesperada aparición que interrumpió su jugueteo con la presa indefensa. ¿Realmente Talbott llegó allí por mera casualidad o esa acción salió por propia voluntad? Sería interesante descubrirlo, ese sirviente parece empedernido en negar que siente una atracción hacia ella. ¿Acaso no es más divertido admitir la culpa y pecar con libertad? Badeea no tiene por qué enterarse, seguirá siendo diversión prohibida. 

—Aquí estás, cara de pájaro. —Bromeó MC, entrando a la habitación. 

—¿Tu nuevo amante ya se fue? —Cuestionó Talbott, intentando pasar por la puerta para salir de allí y siendo detenido por el cuerpo femenino. 

—Percibo cierto tono de celos. 

—De hecho, siento mucha lástima por ese chico. 

—Timotheé. 

—Como sea que se llame. —Espetó Talbott con hartazgo. —Tengo mejores cosas en las que ocuparme, ver como tratas a otros seres humanos y los manipulas a tu antojo es algo en lo que no me quiero involucrar. 

—Lo dudo mucho, aprendí que eres un poco entrometido. —Recordó MC, dándole un leve empujón al sirviente para que entrase a la habitación. —No puedo dejar de pensar que sólo me interrumpes porque detestas verme con otros hombres, hiciste lo mismo con Evan. 

—No seas tonta. —Masculló Talbott entre dientes. 

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy equivocada? 

—¡Siempre estás equivocada! Ese es el maldito problema contigo, lo que acaba de pasar fue un estúpido accidente. —Explicó Talbott, sintiendo su orgullo herido. —De haber sabido lo que estabas haciendo te aseguro que no habría entrado, no me interesa nada de lo que hagas porque estás lejos de ser el centro de mi universo. 

—Los hechos dicen otra cosa. 

—Lo que ocurrió con Evan fue apropósito, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Deberías haber visto tu cara, estabas a punto de vomitar... 

—¿Por qué quieres comportarte como mi caballero de armadura oxidada? 

—No estoy haciendo eso. 

—Claro que sí, tienes que entender que no te necesito para cuidarme ni nada parecido. 

¿De dónde viene ese odio sin sentido? Ella tiene razón, cada palabra que sale de esa hermosa boca es verídica, MC nunca le pidió que la cuidase o esté detrás para cuidarle la espalda ante el mínimo peligro. Esa debe ser la peor cualidad de Talbott, querer hacer más de lo que le corresponde realmente. Es poco inteligente, pero es mero sentimentalismo barato que le recuerda lo que es ser humano. 

Además, ¿por qué el querría proteger a alguien como MC? Ese tema debería estar cerrado, ¿acaso ella es una flor cuyo aroma envenenado atrae a la débil presa? ¿Talbott sigue aferrándose a aquel recuerdo de cuando logró ver un atisbo de fragilidad en la mujer? Porque eso ni siquiera es suficiente para destruirla, no importa cuánto así él lo desee, ella es la energía que se regenera y renace con fuerza nunca antes vista. 

—Eres todo un romántico con tus alegorías. —Dijo MC, atrayendo a su sirviente de la misma forma que con Timotheé para besarlo. 

Merlín lo perdone, pero que bien se siente pecar con esa mujer. 

Ella también lo sabe, esa pizca de tentación en los besos de Talbott es algo que definitivamente no pudo sentir. Parece que ese sirviente es único en su especie, tan misteriosos y vulnerable, sensible, receptivo, un príncipe sin reino, la santa inquisición que ella se ha encargado de corromper hasta el último pilar de esa supuesta base estable. Pero MC mentiría si dijera que no percibe cierta confusión, la peculiaridad de Talbott y no encontrarle comparación aparente es un problema que podría llegar a volverse un asunto serio. 

¿Puede ella pensar eso cuándo siente esas manos desnudándola con los toques más suaves y el odio incrustado en la línea fina de sus dedos? Es como si, por una vez, MC cediera el control. Lo cual es ridículo, hasta peligroso, pero Talbott sabe cómo tratarle y darle lo que necesita para satisfacer ese deseo sin nombre y con un origen oscuro. Es inútil negarlo: ella ama sentirlo, las manos que aprietan sus senos, los dedos rodeando los pezones erectos, dejarse llevar ante la anticipación del placer compartido. 

Y el odio. 

Oh, esto es delicioso sexo de odio. 

La frustración ante la negación de lo que podría surgir entre los dos si se permitieran mostrar vulnerabilidad, es un juego que ninguno desea perder y ambos estallarán en llamas ardientes si no hacen algo al respecto. Talbott lo demuestra, está abierto, devorando cada centímetro de piel, arrojándola a la cama para morder los muslos suaves y perfectos que tanto odia, embriagándose con el aroma de excitación que proviene del coño goteante. 

Eso de allí es el elixir de la vida. 

Talbott pasó la parte plana de su lengua por los pliegues, escuchando los sonidos de extasis que su compañera sexual emitía. La punta de la lengua rodeando el clítoris, un beso menos que amable sobre ese nudo con una cantidad salvaje de succión, la presión estaba llevando a MC a esa línea entre el cielo y el infierno. Ella estiró sus manos para sujetar el cabello castaño, incentivando el trabajo, las paredes internas clamaban por ser llenadas, pero MC jamás suplicaría por muy necesitada que se sienta. 

—Talbott, te odio tanto... —Gimió MC, retorciéndose ante las potentes sensaciones que no le daban respiro. 

Él estaba combinando la succión y un certero movimiento de lengua contra ella, provocando lujuriosos sonidos en la chica. Cada segundo se vuelve un reto, un desafío a superar, el orgasmo inminente que está a punto de explotar en el rostro del chico. Talbott no requería de más motivación, bloqueaba la parte inferior con sus brazos para mantenerla quieta hasta que decidió que dos dedos en esa caverna húmeda harían la diferencia. 

Excepto que él se detuvo. 

—Espera, ¿no dijiste que podías cuidarte sola? Supongo que no me necesitas para esto. 

—No te pases de listo conmigo. —Advirtió MC, tomando con fuerza el mentón del chico y odiando ver esa expresión de tranquila inocencia. —Recuerda que obedeces mis órdenes. 

—Lo sé, pero incluso tú sabes que es aburrido tener sexo si no me estás manipulando para hacerlo porque... ¿Una orden? Eso es triste, ¿en dónde está el jugueteo que tanto te gusta? 

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿qué quieres a cambio para que termines el trabajo? 

Talbott fingió pensarlo, ¿qué podía pedirle a MC en ese estado de desesperación sexual? Duraría poco, ella tiene un límite para la paciencia con la que ha nacido, así que tampoco tolerará pedidos tontos que le hagan perder el tiempo. Así que, en un manotazo de una idea vaga, Talbott quiere ir de a poco. Plantar una semilla, cubrirla de tierra, regar y esperar, eso es lo máximo que se puede aspirar en una situación semejante. 

—¿Qué tal si me cedes el control, MC? 

MC se mordió el labio, analizando la petición. Darle control a la servidumbre es peligroso, ¿qué podría hacer Talbott con el poder? Eso es exponerse, otorgar sumisión a un hombre que luego tiene la completa libertad de lastimarla de la forma más grotesca. Aunque, si somos sinceros, Talbott representa físicamente un peligro mínimo. Él está por debajo de los temores habituales, sería fácil acceder si no fuera porque el sirviente parece encontrar la manera de meterse bajo su piel. Tal vez eso es lo que él quiere, ver su lado humano, hacerla ir en contra de su mejor fortaleza. 

—Está bien, te daré una única oportunidad. 

Pero el permiso tuvo que ser revocado momentáneamente. MC no recuerda bien cómo pasó, todo ocurre como en cámara lenta, despacio, luego alguien acelera las imágenes, los sonidos son fuertes e inaudibles al mismo tiempo, pero todo es real y tiene que enfrentarlo. ¿En qué momento se puso la ropa? Debió ser casi al mismo tiempo que escuchó la chimenea de abajo encenderse y los gritos de Jacob llamándola, ella y Talbott salen de la habitación, ¿qué ocurre? Malas noticias, Jacob dice muchas cosas, demasiadas explicaciones sobre un extraño ataque, heridos, lo que parece ser un lado de magos que está por liderar una rebelión contra el Señor Tenebroso, palabrería sobre política y que todo estará bien, pero... 

Pero, hay un pero en esa oración. 

“Barnaby está herido”. 

Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Barnaby mandó cartas, trabajaría un par de días con sus padres para adecuarse al ambiente. Él estaba tan entusiasmado, casi soñador, bromeando acerca de lo bien que se vería con una de esas máscaras escalofriantes. Y ella lo dejó ir, ni siquiera se preocupó, ¿por qué lo haría? Ningún mago se revelaría contra Lord Voldemort... O eso creían, pero seguramente todo estará bien. Jacob dijo que hay suficientes mortífagos para mantener a esa plaga controlada, ella no tiene por qué preocuparse por esas tonterías. 

Lo único que debería importar es el bienestar de Barnaby, pero la gente de San Mungo impide la entrada a excepción de familiares directos. Por lo que MC espera horas, se queda en el pasillo junto a Talbott, repudiando el saber que Badeea está ahí dentro para entender las necesidades de Barnaby por una obligación contractual. MC es su maldita mejor amiga, ¿por qué nadie se da cuenta de eso? Es despreciable, una falta de respeto a su apellido, ella le dirá a su padre que... 

—Señorita, ya puede entrar para ver a su amigo. —Dijo una de las enfermeras, abriendo la puerta del cuarto. 

Bien, ya era hora. MC le indica a Talbott que espere afuera y se acerca a su mejor amigo. Tal y como pensaba, Badeea está allí: Cerca de la ventana, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, las manos sujetas frente al cuerpo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Es molesto, su simple presencia es estresante para MC, así que no tiene tapujos en echarla del cuarto. 

—Vete de aquí, quiero estar a solas con Barnaby. 

Badeea mira a Barnaby y él asiente con la cabeza, esperan a que la sirvienta se marche para poder hablar con confianza. 

—Te ves terrible. —Dijo MC con disgusto. 

—Muy graciosa, casi me muero. 

—No me digas, me habrías hecho un favor. 

—Lo sé, podría haberte guardado un lugar en el infierno. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Pero sé que admiten a perras tontas como tú, así que deberías despreocuparte. 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ahora tengo que tratarte como si estuvieras lisiado? A mi abraxan le cayó una montaña encima y seguía igual de fuerte que siempre, sólo digo que tus cicatrices me parecen penosas y poco interesantes... —La sonrisa de MC tembló, ella suspiró sintiéndose derrotada al saber que Barnaby podía ver la genuina preocupación que la azotaba. —Me alegra que estés bien, me dijeron que el hechizo te golpeó directamente en las costillas. 

—Suena grave, pero nada grave ocurrió. —Aseguró Barnaby con confianza. —Todo fue muy rápido, todavía me duele el brazo... Aunque Evan me ayudó a evitar el impacto de ese hechizo, él casi salió ileso. 

—¿Evan? ¿Estabas con Evan? 

—Evan siempre está en todas partes, fue una suerte tenerlo cerca, él es realmente genial. 

—Sí, supongo... 

—¿Por qué esa cara? Nadie salió realmente herido. —Insistió Barnaby, confundido ante la expresión disconforme en el rostro de su amiga. —De verdad, puedo decirle a Evan que me cuide más seguido si eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿acaso te afliges tanto por mí? No me digas que esa perra sin sentimientos se robó un corazón humano... 

—Deja de bromear. —Dijo MC con suavidad, dándole un golpe suave al chico en la camilla. —Sólo quería pasar a ver cómo estás... 

—Oye, en serio tienes mala cara. —Comentó Barnaby, tomando la mano de la chica. —Confía un poco en mí, dime qué sucede. 

Fuera de la habitación, Badeea y Talbott compartían un abrazo cálido en las sillas del pasillo. Talbott podía sentir su calidez, la fragancia a lavanda, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y su pareja creía fervientemente que podría perderse en la sensación de trazar el rostro blanquecino con la punta de sus dedos. Escucharla respirar, la forma en la que ella se engancha para enterrar el rostro en su torso y fundirse en el profundo cariño, quizás esa sea la medicina que Talbott tanto necesitaba para enfocarse. 

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Badeea con cariño. 

—Pensando en ti, te he extrañado. —Respondió Talbott, intentando responder sin tener a MC dentro de su cabeza. 

—Yo también, me preguntaba qué has estado haciendo. 

Definitivamente él no pasó su tiempo teniendo sexo de odio, saboreando a la mujer que debería destruir. Tal vez sea mal momento para pensar en eso, alguien debería otorgarse ese pequeño derecho de fingir que no ha cometido males en su vida. 

—MC quiere hacer un campamento, supongo que podremos vernos allí y ponernos al día... En serio, cada día que pasa me sorprende más el estilo de vida de estos niños ricachones. —Talbott suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en el odio de clase. —No sé si MC esperará a que Barnaby se recupere, nunca le ha importado nadie más que ella misma. 

—Sí, da la impresión de ser una chica egoísta. 

La pareja guarda silencio, el abrazo no se deshace y continúan ofreciéndose un consuelo silencioso. Badeea da un pequeño salto como si recordara algo, se acomoda para mirar con comodidad a Talbott y él presta atención a lo que ella tenga para decir. 

—Ya que estamos hablando de ellos, intenté buscar una debilidad en Barnaby. —Informó Badeea con orgullo. —No fue fácil, pero podría servirme para extorsionarlo y que podamos huir como lo planeaste. 

Claro, el plan. ¿Cuál era el plan? Encontrar una debilidad en sus respectivos dueños, información, cualquier cosa que sirva para un chantaje despiadado que les dará la oportunidad de huir lejos a un país extranjero. ¿En dónde está la información de Talbott? ¿En qué ha usado todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no sabe nada de MC que lo pueda beneficiar? Ahora él se siente culpable, si ella supiera que hace poco estaba en medio de un encuentro sexual con su dueña... 

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? 

—Barnaby tenía un hermano menor, Oliver, sólo tenían dos años de diferencia, pero falleció cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. —Informó Badeea. —Todos creyeron que fue un accidente, pero técnicamente fue culpa de Barnaby... Ya sabes, esto es un poco duro de explicar... Era invierno, estaban jugando en la nieve, Oliver quería patinar sobre el hielo y Barnaby quería regresar a casa porque estaba cansado... Barnaby se marchó, Oliver fue al lago congelado y... Supongo que entiendes lo que pasó, el hielo se rompe, Barnaby intenta correr para alcanzarlo... Pero él está demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, él se lanza al agua y descubre que Oliver se hunde cada vez más... Está oscuro, es un niño con miedo, Barnaby vuelve a la superficie y... Regresa a casa, con el rostro de su hermano en la mente pidiéndole ayuda para que lo saque de allí. 

Talbott no dice nada, absorbido por la historia de trágico final. 

—Barnaby regresa a casa y le dice que estaba patinando con Oliver cuando el hielo se rompió y ambos cayeron al agua, sus padres creen que él es una víctima de la situación. —Dice Badeea, continuando con la historia. —Pero Barnaby sabe la verdad, él dejó que su hermano se hundiera, Oliver podría haberse salvado si Barnaby se esforzaba un poco más y hubiese disipado sus miedos a la oscuridad y el agua fría que lo estaba rodeando. 

—Entonces Barnaby cree que es el asesino de su hermano. 

—Eran niños, pero él mintió porque temía las represalias. —Dijo Badeea. —¿Realmente podemos juzgarlo? Una parte de mí quiere aprovecharse de eso y huir lejos, pero entonces... Veo a dos niños de seis y ocho años jugando a la nieve, luego veo a un niño de ocho años que está solo y que todos los días se culpa de la muerte de su hermano... ¿Acaso estamos listos para cruzar ese límite, Talbott? ¿Quiénes somos si nos perdemos en nuestro cometido? 

Talbott no sabe qué responder, cualquier respuesta a esas preguntas sería una mentira o un callejón sin salida. Para acallar los demonios internos que ambos parecen compartir, el sirviente roba un beso de su novia para asegurar banalmente que los conflictos algún día serían problema de un pasado borroso. Es todo lo que él puede darle y Badeea es consciente de ello, así que comparten un beso tímido que los ayude a olvidar el mundo que los rodea por unos maravillosos y escasos segundos. 

Cuando MC sale, Badeea regresa a la habitación para atender a Barnaby. Talbott se sorprende de ver ese rasgo perdido en MC: Humanidad. Ella está preocupada, con el brillo apagado de sus ojos juguetones, dejándose caer sobre la silla al lado de su sirviente y parpadeando varias veces como si quisiera evitar que las lágrimas se formasen en sus ojos. 

—Un campamento nos vendría bien a todos. —Dijo MC, su voz sonaba rota. —Nos servirá para olvidar todo lo que pasa en este mundo horrible. 

—Sí, un campamento suena bien. —Afirmó Talbott. 

MC suelta un suspiro entrecortado, apretando los labios antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de su sirviente. Es nuevo para los dos, pero la pareja encuentra la manera de acomodarse para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y resulta extrañamente natural con cierta sensación reconfortante. Talbott puede sentir la respiración de la chica que golpea en la parte baja de su cuello, olvida si su corazón sigue latiendo, todo lo que puede experimentar en ese momento es el ir y venir de una respiración constante. 

Talbott estira su mano, tomando con cautela la de MC. Ella corresponde el gesto, enredando sus dedos, apretando el agarre, ambos se sostienen como si quisieran evitar caer. ¿Caer a dónde? Otra pregunta que dirige a un callejón salida... A menos que consideres una puerta cerrada como el fin del camino, porque algo puede cambiar si la abres y decides indagar en lo que encontrarás al otro lado. Puede ser nuevo, peligroso, él sabe los riesgos que implica lanzarse hacia lo desconocido y lo que podría perder si sigue dándose ilusiones sobre la bondad en el mundo. 

Pero, sea como sea, ambos siguen tomados de la mano y no se sueltan a pesar de saber que algo está por cambiar. 

Mientras tanto, ignorando lo que ocurre en el pasillo, Badeea regresa junto a Barnaby. Están solos como siempre, ella se sienta al lado de la cama y analiza esa expresión extraña en el rostro del joven mortífago. Barnaby es un libro abierto, ella siempre logra ver que algo anda mal cuando se pone a estudiar el cambio en las facciones faciales. Él luce como si estuviera usando lo último de sus fuerzas en esconder sus sentimientos, poner un rostro neutral ante lo que podría ser un estallido caótico. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Badeea, yendo al grano y sin ánimos de dar vueltas en preguntas superficiales. 

—No, creo que no. —Respondió Barnaby después de unos segundos, mirándola como si la descubriera. —Me gustaría darte una respuesta mejor, pero no sé qué es lo que siento ahora mismo. 

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? 

—¿Matarías a alguien por mí? Porque eso resolvería mis problemas. —Dijo Barnaby con una media sonrisa, acomodándose mejor en la cama. —En momentos así pienso en tu novio, ese idiota con cara de pájaro... Juzgándonos a nosotros como si nos conociera, y luego estás tú: Abalando esa opinión. 

—Yo sólo juzgo lo que conozco de ti. 

—Cierto, tú eres una niña buena... ¿A qué opinión has llegado sobre lo que soy? Sobre lo que todos somos, ¿somos lo que Talbott piensa? Unos infantiles monstruos ricachones que no saben nada acerca de los peligros que hay en el mundo exterior. 

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo. 

Barnaby ríe entre dientes, corto y tosco, intentando cerrar los ojos para descansar. La idea se toma una pausa en su proceso cuando el colchón se hunde porque Badeea se recuesta al lado del hombre joven, el brazo libre de Barnaby rodea la cintura femenina y ambos permanecen en silencio con sus respectivos ojos sin cerrar. 

—Ninguno de nosotros es un monstruo. —Murmuró Badeea. —Apenas somos especies introducidas en un ecosistema desigual, peleando por sobrevivir, haciendo lo que se debe hacer... Pero no somos monstruos, de eso estoy segura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes saben que soy excesivamente meticulosa con los detalles y pistas, planeo ser organizada con este nuevo misterio desarrollándose y que todo se relacione con todo.  
> Así que mucho cuidado con la primera escena, mi objetivo con este misterio es confundirlos y hacerlos crear teorías acerca de lo que sucedió. ¿Quién asesinó a Evan? A medida que avancemos, iré dando pistas, señales, más interrogatorios y declaraciones acerca de lo sucedido, ¡espero que queden sorprendidos!  
> Gracias a todos por leer esta historia!


	12. Caída en picada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradecer  
> Verso transitivo  
> 1\. Dar las gracias por un beneficio recibido.  
> 2\. Corresponder a un cuidado o una atención recibidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El misterio sobre lo que ocurrirá en el campamento se hace cada vez más grande! Y por sobre todo, seguimos desarrollando las relaciones de nuestros sirvientes favoritos hacia límites insospechados 🤫🔥 Aunque el placer sigue siendo parte de la historia, quería darme un poco de este capítulo para desarrollar ciertos aspectos en los personajes <3  
> Gracias a todos por leer!  
> Feliz año nuevo a todos! 💖🎉

—Hablemos de Félix. 

—¿Félix? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de Félix? 

MC jugueteó con sus uñas, se había puesto una fina capa de brillo antes de partir hacia el campamento, pero ya se veían opacas y sin elegancia. Recordó que agachar la mirada podría jugarle en contra, casi igual que mirar fijamente a los ojos del Auror que le hace las preguntas. Ella jamás creyó que terminaría en una sala de interrogatorios, bajo una luz blanca que le hiere las retinas y afea su piel bien cuidada. 

—Estamos intentando recopilar los hechos de esa noche en el campamento, hay testigos que dicen haber visto a Félix en una fuerte discusión con Evan. —Informó el Auror. —¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos para entender mejor la situación? ¿Félix te comentó lo que ocurrió y por qué? 

MC comienza a recordar, en contra de su voluntad. 

“—¡Félix, basta! ¡Por favor!” 

“—¡Suéltame! ¡Te voy a matar, Evan! ¡Te voy a matar!” 

—No sé nada, lo lamento. 

—¿Qué relación tenías con Evan? 

—Ninguna, apenas hablábamos. 

—¿Estás segura? Porque hay testigos que te vieron cerca de él, bastante cariñosa. 

—Siempre hago lo mismo cuando estoy borracha, pienso que tengo demasiado confianza con una persona y... Hago tonterías, la verdad es que no tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol. 

El Auror toma su pluma y comienza a anotar en su pergamino. MC aprieta los labios, ¿lo que acaba de decir va a beneficiarla o arruinarla? Fueron las preguntas sobre Félix, ella no esperaba que nadie dijese lo de la discusión. Además, ¿eso mismo cuestionamiento fue planteado ante todos o sólo la estaban probando? Las dudas la están matando por dentro, pero -sea como sea- debe apegarse a los hechos que se ha repetido a sí misma una y otra vez. 

—¡Toma eso, perra! Nadie puede vencerme. —Festejó Barnaby, tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa. 

—Te estoy dejando ganar, creí que ya lo sabías. —Refunfuñó MC. 

—Oh vamos, ya no puedes usar la excusa de “te dejo ganar porque estás herido” si tenemos en cuenta que me recuperé completamente hace unos días. —Le recordó Barnaby, volviendo a mezclar las cartas en el mazo. —¿En dónde están nuestros sirvientes? Necesito tomar un poco de whisky, es lo que me da buena suerte. 

—Los tórtolos deben estar en el jardín. —Dijo MC, buscando la bebida por su cuenta. —Recuérdame por qué escogí a Talbott en el catálogo porque te juro que yo... 

MC se interrumpe a sí misma, botella en mano y dos vasos de cristal. Barnaby está mezclando las cartas con esa cara que indica que algo anda mal, ella lo conoce demasiado bien como para no tener ninguna duda al respecto. ¿Qué ocurre dentro de esa cabeza aparentemente hueca? Ella sonríe, es complicado intentar leerle la mente a su mejor amigo. Barnaby es fuerte físicamente y su fortaleza mental está casi a la misma altura, pero ella puede leer un par de señales: Una mujer, dudas, inseguridad... 

—Barnaby, ¿acaso te gusta una chica? —Preguntó MC, colocando los vasos de cristal en la mesa y sirviendo el whisky. 

—Toma tus cartas, empieza a jugar y cállate. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa cruel. 

—Clásica defensa para evadir la verdad. 

—De acuerdo, escucha, tú sueles hacer un melodrama ante estas cosas. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre te he apoyado. 

—En tu interior temes que te reemplace con otra chica. 

—Pero soy irremplazable... 

—Sí, bueno, yo no sé cómo funciona esa bonita mente tuya. 

MC arrugó el ceño, intentando concentrarse en las cartas del juego. ¿Acabo Barnaby está haciendo trampa? Porque ese mazo sólo tiene números altos que van a hundirla si no se los quita en las siguientes jugadas, ¿en dónde quedó el comodín? Esto se convertirá en un trabajo de hormiga, poco a poco, despacio hacia la victoria. 

—Me siento como cuando jugábamos globstones. —Dijo MC con nostalgia. 

—Me ganabas porque buscabas la forma de distraerme. 

—¿Ese no es el punto del juego? Ya saber, hacer trampa. 

—Es por eso que prefiero jugar cartas, tus distracciones no sirven de nada... Vaya, este whisky es delicioso. 

—Comienzo mi día con dos vasos de esa botella. —Comentó MC con una risa suave. 

—Eres la única que tiene tan buena resistencia al alcohol como yo. 

—Es la experiencia, todo está en la experiencia. 

La charla es interrumpida por la risa lejana de los sirvientes. La pareja disfrutaba un pequeño rato de ocio en los jardines bien cuidados, Badeea le comentaba a su acompañante acerca de recuerdos lejanos cuando carecían de un dueño que los controlase. Tal vez esa no era la mejor vida del mundo, pero sabían que esperar. A diferencia de la horrible actualidad, un tiro al aire, impredecible... 

—Lo recuerdo, Charlie odiaba limpiar los baños y usaba un encantamiento de casco burbuja para evitar los malos olores. —Dijo Talbott con una sonrisa. —Me pregunto si alguien lo habrá escogido en el catálogo, muchas chicas se decepcionarían si supieran que Charlie nació con su interruptor sexual apagado. 

—Él prefiere a los dragones; ¿recuerdas cuando te convenció para robar una vieja escoba? Apenas pudieron despegar unos metros del suelo antes que sus brazaletes avisaran a las autoridades, esa tontería los pudo meter en graves problemas. 

—Por favor, nadie iba a escaparse. —Aseguró Talbott, arrancando un poco de hierba verde del suelo. —Además, todo fue idea de Charlie. 

—En serio, ¿qué esperaban que sucediera? Ninguno de nosotros puede subirse a una escoba sin ser rastreado o acusado de escape. 

—Creí que te gustaban los chicos malos. 

—Vaya, los plebeyos están teniendo una conversación interesante. —Dijo Barnaby, acercándose a ellos y siendo seguido por MC. —Continúen, esto parece divertido. 

—¿Por qué demonios te interesa este tema de conversación en específico? —Cuestionó Talbott entre dientes. 

—Hombres, una actitud tan banal y típica. —Suspiró MC. 

—¿Qué tal un poco de privacidad? —Suplicó Talbott. 

—Los sirvientes no tienen privacidad. —Dijo Barnaby. —Por cierto, te escuché hablar de escobas... ¿Sabes volar? 

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —Dijo Talbott, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Estoy aburrido, ¿quieres hacer una carrera? Puedes volar si vas acompañado de tu dueña y supongo que a MC no le molesta un poco de diversión sana. 

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, tengo una saeta de fuego en el cobertizo. —Informó MC con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres hacer una apuesta, Barnaby? 

—Si yo gano, entonces tendrás que cumplir todos mis caprichos. 

—Creí que Badeea se encargaba de esa parte. —Bromeó MC con crueldad. —Pero está bien, sé que Talbott me hará ganar. 

Talbott no puede confiar totalmente en una competencia que aparenta ser un reto inocente, esos dos deben tener una carta bajo la manga. Además, es complicado intentar concentrarse cuando MC lo abraza por detrás y apoya su cabeza en la espalda del chico. ¿Acaso ella está jugando con él? Ese perfume, la respiración tranquila de la chica, la anticipación que Talbott experimenta cuando la escoba se eleva unos metros. 

No es sólo MC, Badeea también es un factor que distrae. Ella está abrazando a Barnaby para no caer, pero es imposible para Talbott intentar reprimir esos celos. ¿Por qué ella luce tan confiada ante ese patán insufrible? Por supuesto, Badeea es demasiado inocente como para ver la maldad en los hombres... Aunque ella es fuerte, sí, de seguro ella es lo suficientemente despierta como para entender los peligros de relacionarse con mortífagos. Badeea tiene en claro lo que debe hacer, buscar una debilidad en Barnaby y luego huir con Talbott, o eso es lo que él quiere creer. 

—Bien, escucha: el recorrido será hasta el lago, cruzando el bosque, una vez allí tienes que dar la vuelta y regresar. —Explicó Barnaby. —Obviamente ganará quien llegue primero, pero espero que juegues limpio. 

—Lo mismo digo. —Respondió Talbott desafiante. 

—Gana por nosotros, cariño. —Susurró MC en la oreja de su sirviente. 

Escalofríos, simplemente escalofríos. 

Pero cualquier incomodidad desapareció conforme la escoba tomaba velocidad, Talbott no tenía una guía precisa y los planes parecían inútiles. Todo se evapora en el aire, las malas sensaciones, las sospechas, Talbott puede sentir el aire que golpea su rostro y el aroma a pino salvaje. El sirviente pierde de vista a su contrincante, quien decidió ir por debajo y tomar la estrategia de ocultamiento, pero poco podía importarle. 

—¡Merlín, mira todo esto! —Exclamó Talbott, maravillado por los paisajes y la velocidad que le causaba cosquillas en el estómago. 

Vaya sorpresa se llevó el chico cuando, mirando levemente hacia atrás, descubrió que su acompañante tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él había pasado por alto el fuerte agarre cuando la carrera inició, ¿por qué MC se estaba perdiendo toda esa maravilla? Talbott no podía entenderlo, ella realmente es una chica extraña. 

—MC, ¡abre los ojos! 

—Estamos yendo más rápido de lo que imaginé. 

—¿Sabes? Es un poco divertido pensar que te veías tan confiada al principio, ¿temes que un insecto entre en tus ojos? Porque es una posibilidad. —Bromeó Talbott. —No desperdicies una saeta de fuego, deja de ser una niña mimada que no quiere jugar con sus juguetes. 

—De acuerdo, primero en principal, te daré cinco segundos para que te retractes... 

Talbott dio una caída en picada, recibiendo un grito asustado de la chica. Era una suerte que las habilidades del chico siguieran pulidas, algunos traidores tenían la posibilidad de viajar en escoba si el Ministerio les otorgaba una tarea que requiriera cierto esfuerzo. Por supuesto que esas oportunidades eran minuciosamente vigiladas y cualquier desvío del rumbo original era una sentencia automática a Azkaban. 

—En cuanto termine esta carrera, te juro que te las verás conmigo. —Amenazó MC. 

—Pero abriste los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver mi victoria. 

O la derrota, puesto que -luego de pasar a gran velocidad el bosque- Talbott logró distinguir la fugaz figura de Barnaby junto a Badeea. Quedaba poco tiempo, el lago estaba a unos gloriosos metros y la competencia estaba reñida. Talbott se concentra en volar tan rápido como las corrientes de viento que atraviesa, da una vuelta alrededor del lago y se acerca cada vez más a Barnaby. 

—¡Adiós, perdedor! —Festejó MC, cuando Talbott logró superar a Barnaby e introducirse en el bosque. 

Talbott se sentía eufórico, ¡estaba ganando! Obvio es una victoria vacía, realmente no hay una ganancia fructífera que celebrar, pero la experiencia es más disfrutable de lo esperado. Él está tan concentrado en zigzaguear a través de los árboles, presumir sus habilidades ante Badeea, que el grito de MC cuando resbala de la escoba se siente irreal. Pasa muy rápido, Talbott sabe que no podrá detener la escoba a tiempo y que intentar doblar para atraparla en el aire es una idea que sólo funciona en las novelas, así que toma la única opción que cruza en su mente: Lanzarse al aire para atrapar a MC. 

El sirviente envuelve a su dueña en un abrazo, ambos ruedan un momento entre las hojas secas y ramas del suelo. MC está agitada, despeinada, casi confundida como si hubiese esperado un final distinto. Ella observa a su sirviente, él le devuelve la mirada, no hay oportunidad para pensar en lo mucho que se odian o hacer insinuaciones sobre ese juego sexual que comenzó desde el primer día. Ellos sólo están allí, sosteniéndose la mirada, compartiendo un mismo aire. 

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Barnaby, bajándose de su escoba. 

—Me caí, Talbott intentó sujetarme y ambos terminamos en el suelo. —Respondió MC, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra. —Lo mío son los viajes suaves. 

Talbott intenta levantarse, pero emite un quejido ante el dolor en su pierna derecha. Él no entiende cómo no lo sintió antes, es un ardor horrible, en lo profundo de su carne; Talbott levanta el pantalón de su uniforme, buscando algún tipo de anomalía. 

—¿Te lastimaste? —Preguntó Badeea, preocupada. 

—No lo sé, me duele. 

—Déjame ver... —Dijo Barnaby, inclinándose sobre el sirviente para sacar su varita e inspeccionar la extremidad. —Está rota, es interno, podríamos llevarte a San Mungo y... 

—¡No! —Exclamó Badeea. —Barnaby, ¿estás loco? Es una condena a muerte, si la gente del Ministerio se entera que un sirviente se ha vuelto inútil... No sabemos qué podrían hacerle a Talbott. 

—Pero él necesita un médico. —Dijo MC con dureza. 

—Está bien, regresemos a la casa y yo me encargaré del resto. —Aseguró Barnaby. 

Talbott intentó pellizcarse, sólo para convencerse de que esa era la realidad. Barnaby Lee lo estaba ayudando, regresándolo a la mansión que compartía con MC, atendiéndolo como si él fuera el sirviente dispuesto que debe hacer todo para satisfacer a su dueño. Barnaby dejó ver una increíble capacidad y aprendizaje de hechizos curativos, demostrando habilidades que Talbott comenzaba a envidiar, destruyendo todo lo que él creía conocer del joven mortífago. 

Incluso MC brinda apoyo a Badeea, asegurándole que ninguno de ellos informará al Ministerio de Magia sobre la condición de física de Talbott y que la recuperación de un hueso roto es rápida según los cuidados correctos. ¿Por qué esos dos, las personas menos indicadas para tener empatía, mostraban ese tipo de cuidado? Porque si Talbott admite que esto se trata de un acto sincero entonces los monstruos, en definitiva, son él y Badeea. Pero eso es una locura, ellos son los mortífagos, ellos los tratan como sirvientes y juegan con sus sentimientos, ellos se creen superiores sobre los demás... 

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó Talbott, sintiendo seguridad para hablar cuando Badeea y MC salieron de la habitación. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Me estás ayudando, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. 

—Entiendo, ¿esperabas que te dejara cojeando y con un dolor insoportable? —Cuestionó Barnaby, moviendo su varita para continuar con los encantamientos. —No me sorprende, eres muy cerrado de pensamiento. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Piensas que tú eres el héroe de una historia y nosotros los villanos, la vida no es una lucha entre blanco o negro. —Explicó Barnaby con desinterés. —Las personas tienen capas, lo mejor y lo peor, tendrías que ver un panorama general; me refiero a que... No te ayudo porque eres mi amigo, te ayudo porque le importas a MC y a Badeea, tan simple y complicado como eso. 

—¿Y por qué te importan las necesidades de Badeea? 

—Vivo con ella, lo último que quiero es verla lloriquear por ti. 

Barnaby detiene su varita; involuntariamente, Talbott suelta un suspiro de alivio ante la evidente disminución del dolor. El ardor desapareció, ahora quedaba una leve sensación de entumecimiento y aquello era un regalo en comparación con la agonía que experimentó el sirviente en el bosque. El joven mortífago ayuda a Talbott a ponerse de pie, sosteniendo sus manos para hacerlo dar un par de pasos tímidos. 

—Parece que tienes una pata de palo. —Bromeó Barnaby. 

—Muy gracioso, siento la pierna entumecida. 

—Seguro se pondrá normal en unos días, vayamos a buscar a las chicas. 

Badeea no esperó un segundo más cuando vio a Talbott entrar con una pierna sana, ella se veía radiante de felicidad, abrazando a una de las personas que brillaba por la importancia en su vida. La sirvienta le dio un beso en los labios a su pareja, un arrebato inesperado que él recibió con gusto y que sirvió para olvidarse de las personas que los observaban. 

Aunque el momento fue breve, Barnaby continuó repitiendo esa imagen mental por el resto del día y en la soledad de su propia habitación. ¿Por qué la servidumbre debía arruinarlo todo? Porque todo iba bien hasta ese accidente con Talbott; de hecho, Barnaby todavía podía sentir los brazos de Badeea alrededor de su cuerpo y esa risa encantadora que ella suelta cuando toman una curva pronunciada. 

Y es que ese es el problema, verla actuar como si esos insignificantes minutos no hubiesen significado nada. Badeea es Badeea, cautelosa, cuidadosa, enfocada en sus tareas y sin sobrepasarse del límite aceptable de la paciencia. ¿Cuál es la manera sencilla de eliminar esa molestia que inunda a Barnaby? ¿Él debe interceptar a su sirvienta y exigirle explicaciones? Eso es una tontería, ellos no funcionan así. No, esa relación siempre ha sido un constante “No quiero tener nada contigo, pero... ¡Hey! Vamos a tener sexo en un arrebato salvaje y luego vamos a fingir que jamás ocurrió”. 

Badeea tiene un plumero en la mano y quita el polvo de los jarrones chinos que decoran la sala de estar, Barnaby se muerde la uña del pulgar para intentar acallar los malos pensamientos que se convierten en un arma inoportuna. Al menos ella parece ignorante del estado mental de su dueño, eso es un alivio, aunque... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Badeea siempre encuentra la manera de saber cómo él se siente, ¿acaso ella lee mentes igual que MC? Imposible, eso aparecería en la descripción del catálogo. 

—Barnaby. —Llamó Badeea con suavidad. 

—¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó él, sintiendo su propia pregunta en varios sentidos que odiaba entender. 

—Nada en especial, pero creo que no te agradecí lo que hiciste por Talbott. —Expresó Badeea, sus manos juguetean con el plumero e inclina la mirada cuando Barnaby se acerca a ella. —Lo tuyo fue un acto desinteresado, te agradezco lo que hiciste porque... No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieses actuado a tiempo. 

—Sí, aprendí a pensar rápido dadas mis experiencias anteriores. 

Barnaby se apoya contra el mueble de madera y mira hacia el frente, por su visión periférica puede ver a Badeea retomar su limpieza con el plumero. Él tiene el presentimiento de que su sirvienta entendió a qué se refería... El accidente con Oliver, un evento que Barnaby tuvo el valor para confesarle y sorprendiéndose cuando ella lo abrazó, sosteniéndolo en profundo silencio, como si quisiera darle el calor que faltó en su infancia. 

Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿cierto? Porque no le hablas de eso a cualquier persona, Barnaby sabe que Badeea es la segunda persona en conocer su secreto, ella ahora está en la misma categoría que MC. Aunque, si tenemos que definir a las personas por categorías, ¿qué es Badeea exactamente? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una sirvienta? ¿Una amante casual? ¿Por qué ella se mete bajo su piel y luego se aleja con alguna torpe excusa? Es la rutina usual, pero Barnaby se está cansando de eso. Si Badeea se porta tan recelosa es porque algo oculta, ¿acaso ella quiere traicionarlo? ¿buscar una debilidad en él para arruinarlo o tomar venganza? Eso es demasiado básico, pero esperable de cualquier sirviente. 

Excepto, claro, que Badeea no es cualquier sirviente. 

Barnaby no necesita pensarlo dos veces, se muerde el labio y luego se mueve rápido para aprisionar a su sirvienta contra el mueble. A juzgar por la expresión de la chica, queda claro que entiende las intenciones de su propietario, pero ella es rápida y detiene el acercamiento indecente de Barnaby antes de que ambos pudiesen consolidar un beso. 

—Barnaby, no hagas esto... —Suplicó Badeea. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? —Exigió Barnaby. 

—¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo de ti? 

—Por este maldito juego que armaste, primero follas conmigo como si estuvieras tan necesitada de sentirme y luego... Te haces la inocente, como si fueras la maldita Virgen María. 

—Yo no hago nada de eso. —Refutó Badeea con molestia. 

—Claro que sí, ¡deja de hacer ese estúpido papel porque eres una actriz de cuarta! ¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que tuviste un trío conmigo y Chiara? Por supuesto, prefieres fingir y darle besos y abrazos cursis que no tienen ningún valor emocional. 

—¡Tú me manipulaste! 

—¿Disculpa? Jamás te obligué a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, todo lo que hemos hecho fue consensuado. 

—No puedo creer que tengas esa clase de pensamiento sobre mí. —Dijo Badeea, sin saber cómo reaccionar y con sus manos queriendo expresar los sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo. —Yo era la que insistía en que no eres un idiota que se beneficia de los demás, ¡yo te defendía! ¿Y para qué? Talbott tenía razón, eres tan monstruoso como MC. 

—¿Seguirás con tu papel de víctima porque es tu única manera de refugiarte de tus propios errores de mierda? Bien, haz lo que quieras, ¡pero tú y yo sabemos que decidiste entregarte a mí! Decidiste tener sexo conmigo hasta que quisiste cambiar el rumbo de tu extraña manipulación, sé que me usas para ser libre. 

—Yo no te uso... 

—¡Sólo admítelo de una vez! —Vociferó Barnaby. —Porque entre más lo pienso, ¡más sentido tiene! Te metes bajo mi piel, haces lo imposible para saber más de mí, quieres hacerte ver como la chica sumisa y después te apartas. 

—¿El hecho de tener una conversación humana contigo es aprovecharme de ti? 

—¡No se trata de la maldita conversación! El punto es que buscaste conocer mis secretos y luego actuaste como si lo que te confesé no hubiese importado en lo absoluto. 

—Entonces dime cómo se supone que debo reaccionar, ¿esperabas que siguiera tirándole limón a tu herida? —Exigió Badeea. —Tienes a Chiara, ¿por qué no la usas a ella? Sé que hablan, tienes sexo con ella y... 

—¡Tú dejaste de hablar y tener sexo conmigo! ¿Estás culpándome por intentar no volverme loco con tu actitud de niña caprichosa? Hay tantas cosas que podría haber hecho con ella, soy un hombre soltero sin responsabilidades que tiene más dinero del que puede gastar y Chiara es mi maldita mascota humana. —Exclamó Barnaby con impotencia. —Y sabía que si me quedaba sin hacer nada entonces terminaría de caer en tu juego, pero de algún modo quería intentar serle fiel a lo que tenemos... ¡Y tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Carajo! No traigas a Chiara a esta conversación porque no tienes idea de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho con ella. 

—Genial, es fantástico escucharlo. 

—Maldita sea, ¡estás demente! ¡y tu manipulación sigue funcionando! 

—¿Bromeas? Yo no quiero manipularte, traicionarte o robarte información, ¡tú no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti! 

Ambos quedan en silencio, Badeea siente una opresión en el pecho ante lo que acaba de decir. 

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con tu teatro? —Cuestionó Barnaby sin entender. 

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Barnaby? —Preguntó Badeea anonadada. 

—¿Qué? 

—Estás tan ciego porque te encierras en un pensamiento y al final resulta imposible que puedas ver el panorama en general, ¿no te das cuenta el cariño que siento por ti? ¡Me importas, Barnaby! Y si intento acercarme es porque quiero formar parte de tu vida, pero sé que al final no valgo nada porque siempre seré una sirvienta o una traidora de la sangre. —Estalló Badeea, dándole un empujón al chico. 

Quizás la discusión escaló más allá de lo esperado, ¿qué podía hacer Badeea ahora para excusarse? Porque dijo muchas cosas, ciertos pensamientos que prefería guardarse para ella misma, verdades que era mejor negar en la soledad de su habitación. Badeea entiende que, aunque el objetivo principal fue descubierto por Barnaby, ella preferiría evitar llegar a un trágico desenlace. Es inútil suprimir lo que ella siente por el joven mortífago, esa duda sobre el actuar de un hombre que parece estar formado por varias capas humanas, la destrucción y el fuego de un infierno del que ella podría salvarse si se arrodilla ante el Dios correcto. 

Badeea intenta enfocarse en Talbott, en la promesa de una libertad conjunta, intenta ver a su compañero de vida como el ente que la salvará de su alma siendo quemada por la eternidad. Es la mejor opción, arrodillarse para suplicar que Talbott aparezca de la nada para recordarle que ella necesita de tratos suaves, cariño íntimo, manos que acaricien cada facción de su rostro y palabras dulces con promesas ideales. 

Ella no puede rezarle a Barnaby por misericordia, porque eso terminará en una escena sexual que Badeea desea suprimir de su mente. 

Entre tanto, MC está demostrando que también sabe cuidar de los suyos. A Talbott le da un poco de gracia, para ser honestos, porque ella es lo más alejado a una figura de cariño y protección. Eso sin contar que MC aprovecha cada ocasión para bromear acerca de conseguir un sexy uniforme de enfermera, una opción que Talbott desearía tener disponible por mero entretenimiento inocente. 

—¿Ya te agradecí por amortiguar mi caída? —Preguntó MC sentándose en la cama y dándole suaves caricias a la pierna medio golpeada de Talbott. 

—¿Sabes dar las gracias? Eso es algo que me gustaría oír. 

—Deja de tener tan mala perspectiva sobre mí. —Dijo MC en un murmullo, sus labios embozan una sonrisa provocadora y acerca su rostro al del sirviente. —Pensé que mis exhaustivos cuidados habrían servido para cambiar tu opinión cerrada. 

—Es un poco complicado intentar verte de otra forma. 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que olvidemos nuestras peleas en el pasado? —Preguntó MC, uno de los tirantes de su camiseta cae y le da un aire de provocación. —Después de todo, me gusta ser agradecida con aquellas personas que no lo piensan dos veces antes de arriesgar su vida por mí. 

—Un simple “gracias” es suficiente. —Contestó Talbott con una sonrisa desafiante. 

—Entonces: Gracias, Talbott... 

Talbott siente que se le corta la respiración, la cabeza le pesa y todo da vueltas, algo que él jamás ha experimentado con Badeea. Esa tensión, el hormigueo de anticipación cuando sabes que cualquier cosa podría pasar, esa descarga de adrenalina que Talbott requiere para seguir viviendo. MC corta la distancia, depositando un beso cariñoso e increíblemente dulce en la mejilla del chico. 

—Gracias por salvarme, mi caballero de armadura oxidada. 

—Sólo lo hice porque es mi deber proteger a mi propietaria. 

—Cariño, recuerda que sé leer mentes. —Dijo MC con suavidad, jugando con los mechones de cabello castaño del sirviente. —Lo hiciste para protegerme, porque te encanta cuidarme. 

—¿Y qué es lo que harás si fuera cierto? 

—¿Qué es lo que haré? Me aseguraré de tenerte siempre conmigo, acabo de darme cuenta que me agradas de verdad. 

Talbott intenta pensar en Badeea, en su rostro dulce y las placenteras conversaciones sobre diversión mundana que sólo ellos pueden disfrutar en su papel de sirvientes. Ella es suavidad, templanza, inocencia, el cielo con los ángeles y sus trompetas; mientras que MC es... Una tormenta, fuego, guerra, la destrucción de todo lo que Talbott intenta defender a capa y espada. 

Pero él no puede resistirse y es difícil entender el por qué. La boca de MC es diferente a la de cualquier mujer, su sabor es exquisito y tan prohibido, Badeea tampoco puede provocar esa clase de placer, ¿Talbott debería sentirse culpable al respecto? Él fue arrastrado contra su voluntad a ese infierno, no es su culpa que sus manos parezcan tener vida propia y que toquen más de lo que tienen permitido. Él usa su fuerza para girar en la cama y poner a esa enigmática mujer bajo su peso, el cabello de MC decora la cama como si ella fuese una diosa esperando a ser fotografiada; ambos dejan de besarse con el único propósito de observarse mutuamente, MC estira su mano para delinear la línea de la mandíbula del chico y le ofrece una sonrisa inesperada: brillante, sin maldad, como si entre ellos se hubiese formado una especie de conexión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién habrá asesinado a Evan? Todavía quedan ciertas declaraciones de testigos clave, pero se está desarrollando un capítulo completo sobre ese evento en particular y veremos qué es lo que ocurrió ;) Entre tanto, ¿les gusta esta lenta conexión entre Talbott y MC? Sé que ambos empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero ambos se están dando una oportunidad para conocerse y actuar con humanidad. MC puede sacar lo peor de Talbott, pero él también la ayuda a ver ese gramo de benevolencia en su alma; aunque por ahora siento que no es suficiente, definitivamente traeré más escenas de romance en los siguientes capítulos (y mucho misterio! y porno! nunca debe faltar el porno!)  
> Gracias por leer, muy feliz año nuevo! 💖


	13. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC es imprudente al hablar y al actuar, su forma de ser podría causar problemas en el futuro... Y así será.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quiero decir nada, disfruten de la lectura!  
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo! 🥰

—Supongo que te sorprenderá que te hayamos llamado otra vez para declarar, Talbott. 

—Es esperable, ustedes hacen su trabajo. 

—¿Te sorprende que te consideremos como un factor relacionado a lo que ocurrió con Evan Rosier? 

—Sí, yo nunca me he relacionado con él. —Respondió Talbott con tranquilidad, levantando los hombros. —En mi opinión, gente como él ni siquiera existe; yo sólo estoy cumpliendo mi período de redención como traidor bajo la tutela de MC. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

Talbott asiente con la cabeza, puede sentir el sudor frío que baja por su espalda. 

—Entonces me dices que nunca te has acercado a ninguno de los Rosier, ya sea Evan o Félix. 

—No tengo necesidad, a menos que reciba una orden de mi propietaria para atenderlos. 

—¿Y no sabes nada sobre el asesinato de Evan? 

—Es que ese no es mi asunto, y si yo supiera algo... Tampoco se lo diría. 

El inspector se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla, observando con interés al chico. El hombre se toma su tiempo para estudiar al sirviente: piel morena, ojos dorados y apagados, el cabello bien peinado, un chico que podría pasar tranquilamente a filas de los mortífagos en cuanto su redención esté completa. Porque él ha estudiado el catálogo y la información del joven, no hay mucho para decir, Talbott Winger es un misterio y podría estarse guardando algo para poder salir de su rustica situación si consigue un trato favorable. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que sí sabes algo? —Preguntó el hombre. 

—Dije que, si supiera algo, no se lo diría. —Repitió Talbott. —Pero, quizás un pájaro chismoso le dijo que vio a cierta persona junto a Evan... Momentos antes de que él fuera asesinado. 

—¿A quién viste? 

Un día como cualquier otro, ese día era como cualquier otro. 

Conforme los días pasan, Talbott siente que ha llegado a conocer a MC. Su personalidad, esas mañas ante caprichos específicos, los dejes de bondad que ven la luz cuando ella está tranquila y no tan calculadora, él puede ver todo eso sin importar que su propietaria siga manteniendo esa máscara de superioridad. Quizás él logra atisbar esa humanidad debido a que ha creado una conexión genuina con MC, no es como si fueran una pareja de enamorados o los mejores amigos del mundo, es sólo que ella también ha bajado la guardia y Talbott ha comenzado a considerarla como una compañera casual. 

Pero ella sigue conformada por una faceta oscura, y Talbott deberá entender eso por las buenas o por las malas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Talbott, entrando a la cocina. 

Al sirviente le sorprendió que, esa mañana, no despertó al lado de MC. Siguiendo sus instintos, Talbott encontró a la hermosa mujer en la cocina, un lugar que solía ser usado sólo por los elfos. Así que era extraño verla allí, con ese típico pijama de seda tan revelador, cubriendo con yema de huevo una masa que descansaba en un molde para tarta. 

—Estoy cocinando, hoy me desperté de mal humor. —Respondió MC con simpleza. 

—¿Y se supone que cocinas para luchar con tus sentimientos de odio? Interesante, ni siquiera pensé que supieras cómo se prende un horno. 

—Me enseñó un viejo elfo que me cuidaba cuando era niña. —Comentó ella con una sonrisa, revolviendo lo que parecía ser un relleno de manzana. —¿En dónde dejé ese...? Oh, aquí está. 

Talbott está tan concentrado en ver a cada movimiento fino y elegante de MC que por poco deja pasar el hecho de que ella saca del cajón inferior de la cocina una caja de veneno contra los Bundimun, esas criaturas asquerosas que dan la impresión de ser un hongo verdoso con ojos y largas patas. 

—¡Espera, eso es veneno! —Exclamó Talbott, tomando el brazo de la chica. 

Sólo cuando él observa a MC con tanta tranquilidad es que se da cuenta de su error, ella quería poner ese veneno en el relleno. Talbott la suelta despacio, con la cautela que se tiene frente a un animal salvaje y, por lo tanto, impredecible. MC vuelve a su tarea en cuanto es liberada, mezclando el veneno para la plaga junto al relleno que coloca posteriormente en la tarta. 

—Como te decía, desperté de mal humor. —Dijo MC. —Así que quiero hacer algo imprudente para librarme de las pesadillas ocasionales. 

—¿Y qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a una estadía en Azkaban por una tontería? 

—No recuerdo haberte pedido opinión o permiso. 

Claro, otra vez ese muro entre los dos. Talbott quisiera poder hacer algo para impedir lo que ella planea, ¿cuál será la coartada? En caso de que funcionase esa idea homicida, ¿qué dirá MC cuando encuentren el cuerpo envenenando de Evan? Por favor, MC no es una mente criminal y su arrebato de venganza tiene posibilidades nulas de acabar con un resultado positivo. ¿Acaso ella no se cansa de escupir veneno y terminar tragándolo? Quizás ella sea como un escorpión, el elixir tóxico no puede dañarla. 

MC suspira, dejando de trabajar, cierra sus ojos unos segundos y luego mira a Talbott. Una de sus manos se estira para acomodar uno de los mechones castaños del chico antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cortando el contacto para concentrarse en colocar una fina capa de masa sobre el relleno y colocar el molde dentro del horno. 

—La cárcel no es tan terrible, sólo tiene mala fama. —Comentó MC, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Talbott y pegando su cuerpo al del sirviente. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso ya estuviste en prisión? 

—Yo no, pero Ismelda pasó un tiempo allí por una tontería. —Reveló MC. —Dijo que la pasó bien, tenía una celda para ella sola, podía jugar a las cartas si los dementores no la estaban molestando, dijo que allí hay más libertad de la que uno piensa. 

—Sí, suena a un paraíso ideal. 

Talbott agacha la cabeza, sus manos se movieron solas en algún momento y están sosteniendo la cadera de MC, los pulgares acarician a cada lado los huesos que sobresalen bajo la piel. Es inesperado pensar en que él ya ha tocado esa piel desnuda, suave al tacto, sabe que puede provocarle cosquillas si sólo la acaricia con la yema de sus dedos y muy lentamente. Talbott no entiende por qué piensa en ella desnuda, pero es un pensamiento tan veloz que es imposible detenerlo. 

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

Maldición, él se ha puesto duro con sólo mirar a esa mujer sonreír. 

—No preguntes eso. 

—Oh, me gusta hacia dónde va esto... 

—¿Por qué mejor no continúas con tus planes homicidas? —Propuso Talbott, siendo acorralado contra la mesada de la cocina. —¿En dónde está Jacob? ¿Y tus padres? Ve con ellos. 

—Cariño, sabes que nunca hay nadie aquí por la mañana. —Le recordó MC, acariciando el torso del chico. —Sí, por supuesto que lo sabes; ¿quieres que te haga sentir bien? 

Los dedos de MC se enredan en el cabello castaño, en la base de su cuello, tirando con suavidad, ganándose un gemido ahogado del sirviente. Ella ataca su cuello sin más, mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas que tendrán que ser atendidas con hielo, la pasión está derritiendo a Talbott y esa lengua libertina hace que se olvide de su nombre. 

MC separa los labios de Talbott con la lengua y él la deja entrar, con el estómago lleno de mariposas que vuelan a toda prisa, uniéndose a ese baile de lenguas. Talbott gime en el beso, la cabeza mareada como si hubiese estado dando vueltas en un carrusel. 

—Puedo sentir lo duro que estás. —Susurró MC, bajando sus manos hacia la ropa interior del chico y tocando el miembro despierto. —No seas tímido ahora, déjame probarte. 

Talbott intenta pensar en Badeea, pero es realmente difícil. Sobre todo, porque ahora todo lo que existe es MC, lo único que necesita para vivir está frente a él, con esa sonrisa brillante y esas provocaciones que comienzan a gustarle. Badeea puede ser muchas cosas, un rayo de sol, una flor en la ventana, el brillo del renacimiento de una nueva era, pero está lejos de ser lo que Talbott requiere en su día a día. 

Este viaje es confuso, Talbott entiende que lo que necesita para sobrevivir es el fuego alimentado por el odio y la destrucción. Escapar es inútil, principalmente porque la vida no es una novela donde todo sale bien y los finales felices te esperan a la vuelta de la esquina. Él cambió, quizás para mal, ¿quién sabe? Al principio, Talbott creía conocer todo sobre el mundo y las personas que lo habitan. Luego apareció MC, dando una imagen frívola para luego dejar entrever sus propios problemas y el dolor que la convierte en un ser humano. Puede que eso sea lo que Talbott encuentra inquietante en ella, casi familiar. La promesa de que la vida continúa aún bajo las peores circunstancias, que las batallas se dan en silencio y que las personas están conformadas por capas. 

Badeea es un diente de león, pero MC es una rosa con espinas. 

Y él quiere poseer esa flor, incluso si termina con dolorosas espinas clavadas en lo profundo de su corazón. 

Talbott toma a la chica con fuerza, marcando dominancia con un beso pasional y mordiendo esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustan. Ella suelta un gemido ante la inesperada acción, dejándose llevar por él cuando termina sentada sobre la mesada con las piernas abiertas. Ciertamente hay cierto placer en ver a Talbott con ese poder, aunque ella prefiera tener dominancia sobre el sexo. 

—Me encantan esos sonidos que haces. —Jadeó Talbott entre besos. —Quiero escuchar más de eso cuando esté probando ese coño empapado. 

—Vaya, tenemos a un chico sucio por aquí. 

—Todavía no has visto nada. 

¿De dónde salió esa valentía? Tal vez sea el repentino poder lo que provoca esas frases tan honestas que Talbott suelta sin cesar, él necesita a esa mujer con cada fibra de su ser, necesita tenerla sin importar que sólo sea para unas horas de efímero placer, porque sólo entonces Talbott se siente como un igual a ella y no como el inferior sirviente que está allí para cumplirle los caprichos. 

MC echa su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los dedos largos que exploran su calor reluciente, recorriendo los pliegues, captando la excitación en la punta de sus dedos. Aunque el cuerpo habla por sí solo, ella no planea permitir que Talbott note que la desesperación por ser suya es un peligro con el que lucha casi cada día, así que acerca su boca a la oreja del sirviente y susurra: 

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Así estoy siempre por ti. —Susurró ella con una mordida juguetona, a veces la verdad puede ser camuflada como una frase meramente sexual. 

—Sé que es verdad, puedo oler tu coño goteando por mí. —Respondió Talbott de la misma manera, provocándole escalofríos a su amante. —Me cuesta mucho contenerme, eres tan dulce. 

MC gime por escucharlo hablar así, ese no puede ser Talbott, ¿qué se ha roto en él? Es tan salvaje, un hombre diferente, la clase de amante que ella lleva buscando hace tiempo y que parecía una ilusión sin sentido o esperanzas. Tal parece que ese sirviente es más interesante de lo que ella creía, ¿por qué Talbott puede provocar sensaciones que MC consideraba muertas hace tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora ve a ese insignificante chico como algo más? Quizás sea porque hace MC olvidó el momento en el que dejó de importarle que él sea un traidor de la sangre... Talbott es agradable, interesante, divertido cuando quiere serlo, tiene esa cosa de querer protegerla como si ella fuese una damisela en apuros y... 

Oh, y esa lengua. 

Esa lengua que trabaja tan pecaminosamente contra ella, girando alrededor de su clítoris y moviéndolo suavemente con la punta del miembro gelatinoso. Los gemidos de MC son una sinfonía que sólo él tiene derecho a escuchar, su boca se siente tan bien y la succión que su clítoris sufre la está llevando a tocar las puertas del cielo divino. Ella sisea con los dientes apretados cuando siente los dedos burlándose de su entrada, la respiración se atora en su garganta cuando percibe la cercanía de un orgasmo abrumador. 

—Merlín, eres tan hermosa. —Gimió Talbott. —Siendo jodida por mis dedos, estás tan doblegada a mí como yo lo estoy contigo. 

¿Eso es cierto? ¿Por qué MC no puede decirle a él que está equivocado y que esa no es la clase de relación que ambos llevan? En cambio, ella se baja de la mesada y se pone de rodillas, bajando el pantalón del sirviente y mirándolo con un brillo enigmático en los ojos. 

Esas manos delicadas curvándose alrededor de la polla erecta, ella tiene esa mirada que vuelve loco a Talbott. ¿Cómo es posible que unos besos hayan terminado con ellos dos desnudos? Esto le gusta tanto, las caricias provocativas que van de abajo hacia arriba, la polla del sirviente está hinchándose tanto que resulta doloroso de soportar. Él suelta una blasfemia cuando MC lame una franja ardiente de la parte inferior de su polla, como si estuviese disfrutando de una dulce paleta de cereza. 

—Carajo, MC, otra vez estás jugando conmigo... —Jadeó Talbott, derritiéndose cuando ella le sonríe con coquetería y presiona su boca en una de sus bolas, girando la lengua alrededor de la piel sensible. 

Ella gime alrededor con deleite, dando la impresión de que lo disfruta más que Talbott cuando él no deja de soltar maldiciones ante el placer. ¿De dónde aprendió MC a usar su boca de esa manera? Porque es perfecta, él casi olvida que debe serle fiel a una mujer en específico y eso es... Escasea el tiempo replantearse los conceptos morales de la eterna fidelidad, una de las manos femeninas bombea la polla del chico mientras que la otra se ocupa de sus bolas. 

—Me vuelves loca, Talbott.—Murmuró MC, atragantándose con el miembro. —Dime que me quieres, cuídame y luego mírame con desaprobación, dame todo lo que eres y necesito de ti... 

Ella inhala por la nariz con la intención de tomarlo más profundo, relajando la mandíbula; sus ojos se humedecen un poco, pero no parece tener intenciones de retroceder. La urgencia por estimular a ese hombre se apodera de ella como si fuera una enfermedad que ataca cada una de sus células, dejándose follar la boca igual que una puta cualquiera. 

—Merlín, me encanta tu polla. —Gimió MC, levantándose para robarle un par de besos cortos al chico. —Me gusta tanto que necesito tenerte dentro, está tan mal, pero te necesito ahora... 

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que esta polla esté golpeando duro y profundo dentro de ti? 

—¿Ahora quién es el que se burla? —Cuestionó MC con una sonrisa. 

Bien, ella tiene un punto, pero Talbott ama tener un poco de poder. En su interior hay una tormenta que se agita cuando escucha a esa mujer actuar tan desesperada, le provoca querer provocar esos sonidos una y otra vez. Él acaricia los pezones de la chica, pellizcándolos para verla retorcerse de anticipación y aprovechando su guardia baja para reclinarla sobre la mesada, dándole una palmada en el trasero que ella aceptó con gusto. 

—Sé que lo sabes, el hecho de que tú y yo estamos en problemas —Dijo Talbott, hablando mientras separaba las piernas de la chica y ubicaba su miembro en la entrada húmeda. —Porque iniciaste este juego y ahora ninguno de los dos podemos salir, ¿qué me estás haciendo? ¿qué es lo que planeas conmigo? 

Amo y sirviente gimieron al unísono, el placer los inundó cuando ambos se conectaron. Talbott cerró los ojos, maldiciendo en voz baja y tomando las caderas de la chica, sus paredes internas revoloteaban a su alrededor haciéndolo sostenerla con fuerza. Los ojos de MC se pusieron en blanco hacia la parte superior de su cabeza en tanto gemía ante la sensación de ser estirada y bien llenada, llevándola hasta el borde con cada movimiento. 

Era inconcebible sentirse tan abrumada por el placer que aumentaba junto con el ritmo, los sonidos de la piel contra piel eran tan excitantes que una ola de jugos empapaba el miembro del chico. ¿Cómo es posible que ese encuentro en particular se sintiera diferente a los anteriores? Él embestía ese punto hipersensible dentro de ella, haciendo que MC quisiese aferrarse a cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca. No, esa dosis de picante extra estaba en las palabras, en lo que ambos se decían sin pensar, revelando los pensamientos que deberían seguir ocultos por el bien de los dos. 

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Talbott! 

—¿Justo ahí? 

—¡Sí, sigue! Oh Merlín, no te detengas. 

Puede que Talbott tenga razón, ambos se metieron en un juego del que ya no pueden salir y ninguno entiende realmente qué es lo que necesita del otro. ¿Es placer carnal? ¿Un poco de cálida seguridad? Hay tantos sentimientos sin definir que la incertidumbre del futuro los está por volver locos, probablemente sea por eso que los dos se entregan con tanto salvajismo para intentar olvidar las preguntas que momentáneamente carecen de respuesta. 

Tal vez Talbott es el único confundido porque, cuando termina ese fogoso encuentro sexual, ella evita mirarlo y le ordena prepararse para visitar la mansión Rosier. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron entregándose al otro, el pastel ya se había cocinado en el horno y consigo traía un mensaje lleno de fatalidad. 

Frente a la mansión Rosier, con un pastel de manzana en la mano y un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello, MC luce como una ama de casa inocente. Sólo el sirviente a su lado entiende lo peligrosa que es esa imagen, él realmente quiere detener esa locura, ¿hay otra forma de sanar las heridas internas de MC? Tal vez gente como Evan se merece ese destino, aunque sea a costas de la libertad de una de sus víctimas. 

—Sólo una cosa antes de entrar. —Dijo MC, deteniéndose frente a la puerta para mirar a su sirviente a los ojos. —No te atrevas a intervenir. 

MC sabía qué es lo siguiente que ocurriría, es por eso que debía mantener lejos a Talbott. Acercarse a Evan requiere de nervios de acero, ella es consciente de lo que deberá sacrificar para convencerlo de que ella sigue siendo una niña inocente que está rendida a los pies del mortífago. La idea que cruza su mente asquea a MC a límites insospechados, pero valdrá la pena si su mayor enemigo baja la guardia. 

Félix no suele estar los miércoles por la tarde, tiene clases de privadas de maleficios oscuros, así que ella aprovechará la ausencia para tener un espacio privado que le permita moverse junto a Evan junto con facilidad. Por supuesto, MC es bien recibida por los elfos de la mansión y -con pastel en mano- no tiene problema en llegar hasta una habitación ordenada en forma de oficina hogareña. Allí está Evan, ordenando unos pergaminos en las estanterías y ciertamente sorprendido por la inesperada visita. 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Evan. 

—Lo correcto es saludar, Evan. 

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? 

—Creí que sería lindo venir aquí para saludar a Félix, además cociné un pastel y es una pena desperdiciarlo. —Respondió MC, sentándose en el escritorio y dejando el pastel a un lado. 

—Claro, ¿viniste a ver a Félix? ¿Y por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? —Preguntó Evan, acercándose a la chica en el escritorio y colocando ambas manos a cada lado de ella. 

—Porque tus elfos me dijeron que él no está aquí... Y porque quería verte. 

—¿Para qué? 

—¿Cuál crees que sea la razón? Nuestro último encuentro fue un tanto... Brusco, así que quería venir aquí para llenarte de tiernas caricias. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa encantadora, acariciando la barbilla del hombre con el dedo índice. —Tengo buenas intenciones contigo, si quieres ponerlo de esa manera. 

Evan embozó una media sonrisa, le sobran intenciones de jugar con ella. Pero él nunca ha podido resistirse a esa tierna sonrisa, las pestañas que se agitan como un abanico lujoso; Evan quiere poseerla igual que antes, ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, las suplicas, escucharla repetir su nombre una y otra vez... ¿Será cierto que su princesa ha regresado para montar el trono que le pertenece? Evan sólo espera que la pasión no esté nublando sus sentidos lógicos. 

—Quítate las bragas. —Ordenó Evan. 

—Evan, no creo que sea buena idea... Quiero decir, mi sirviente está abajo y podría escucharnos... 

—Te dije que te quites las bragas. 

MC tuvo un segundo de duda, cierto ardor que subió por su garganta le recordó que debía ser fuerte y fingir hasta que ese desgraciado se comiera ese estúpido pastel envenenado de porquería. Así que ella cumple la petición, dejando que la tela cuelgue de uno de sus dedos frente a Evan; él toma la ropa interior, metiéndola en la boca de la chica antes de sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio de madera pulida. 

—Quiero que montes mi zapato hasta que te corras. 

Esto fue una mala idea, ¿ella puede arrepentirse justo ahora? Quizás pueda gritar por ayuda, enviarle alguna especie de mensaje telepático a Talbott para que él la rescate y luego... Que tontería, él no tiene ninguna obligación de salvarla. Ella misma se metió en esa situación, se supone que haría lo que sea para conseguir una venganza rápida y satisfactoria, ¿esto entra dentro de esos límites? 

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiona Evan, levantando una ceja. —¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para frotarte en mi zapato? ¿Piensas que puedes ganarte mi polla sin hacer nada? 

El odio se enciende en ella, la mera idea de él ganándole y viviendo para seguir lastimándola es... MC no lo permitirá, incluso si tiene que morderle la garganta como un animal salvaje para ver la vida desaparecer de los ojos de Evan Rosier. 

—No creas que algo de nuestra relación cambiará sólo porque ahora te comportes más accesible, sigues siendo mi puta sucia que quiere gritar mi nombre cuando te tocas para mí. 

MC se balancea, gimiendo cuando su coño se desliza por el cuero del zapato. Por alguna razón, ella elije pensar en Talbott, es la única manera de que su cuerpo pueda humedecerse en un escenario semejante. Ella rechina contra el zapato, las lágrimas que se acumulan en la comisura de sus ojos pueden ser por el placer, Evan tiene que pensar en eso y no en la dura realidad: Ella odia estar de nuevo atrapada en su red. 

Ella quiere gritar, la imagen de Talbott en su cabeza vuelve el trabajo un poco más ameno. Su cuerpo es esclavo de la necesidad de ser tocado por esas manos que conoce tan bien, los dedos largos de Winger y sus labios suaves; gracias a él es que MC percibe su coño más resbaladizo, la depravación, la lascivia, el goce carnal de quien realmente debería tener poder sobre ella. 

Evan mira a la chica con los ojos suplicantes y los movimientos pecaminosos, sacudiendo la cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño en señal de desaprobación. Ella gime contra la tela, la imagen de Talbott la está llevando hacia el orgasmo, su cuerpo se calienta. 

—¿Acabas de gemir? —Dijo Evan riendo. —¿Frotas tu clítoris contra mi zapato y gimes como si te estuviera follando? Eso es deprimente. 

Ella siente un hormigueo de humillación, las células de su cuerpo chocan en una pelea por el dominio de la autodestrucción. 

—Carajo, realmente vas a hacerlo; eres más sucia de lo que recordaba, un patético animal. 

MC puede sentir el vómito que sube por la garganta, si Evan no se come el pastel después de esto entonces ella lo obligará. Ella gime y se estremece, no hay nada que pueda controlar sus temblores. El clítoris de la chica se contrae y su coño sufre espasmos con la creciente urgencia de tener cualquier cosa dentro. 

—¡Evan! Bolsa de basura, ¡ya llegué! —Exclamó Félix desde el piso inferior. —¿Estás con MC? 

MC se puso de pie rápidamente, sea como sea aprovechará esa excusa, se viste con una velocidad sobrehumana y se acomoda cada detalle imperfecto de sí misma para que no se pierda la pulcra esencia con la que llegó a la mansión. Evan suspira, tomando el pastel que quedó abandonado en el escritorio y girándolo en su mano. 

—Estoy aquí, tu amiga trajo un pastel. 

—Genial, tengo mucha hambre. 

Conforme bajaba las escaleras, MC nota que Talbott tiene la misma expresión de terror que ella. Ella le hace una señal con la cabeza al sirviente, indicándole que la acompañe hacia la cocina, desde allí ambos tienen una vista completa del comedor donde se aloja el par de hermanos -tan ensimismados en su propia conversación que apenas sienten la ausencia de la chica-. 

—Sé lo que estás pensando, —Susurró MC entre dientes. —Pero te dije que no te atrevas a interferir. 

—¿Te volviste loca? ¿Quieres ir a Azkaban por un homicidio doble? 

—Por favor, los Rosier tienen muchos enemigos. —Musitó MC, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice y caminando de un lado a otro. —Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, sólo los elfos pero puedo encargarme de ellos. 

—¿Qué? 

—Así es el mundo, todos quieren darle su merecido a los seres despreciables y nadie se atreve a sacrificar a un par de eslabones para conseguirlo. —Dijo MC con calma, observando como Evan se llevaba el primer pedazo de pastel a la boca, riendo por lo que sea que Félix le esté comentando sobre su tarde de estudios. —Saborea esta felicidad, Talbott, estás formando parte de un cambio para bien en el mundo. 

—¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada. —Dijo Talbott horrorizado. 

—Estás aquí conmigo cuando podrías salvar a dos chicos que claramente se están conduciendo a una muerte segura. 

—Me ordenaste que me mantuviera al margen. 

—¿Entonces dejarás que dos personas mueran sólo porque te lo ordené? 

Talbott se da media vuelta para ir a dar el aviso de peligro, pero MC lo toma del brazo. 

—Quieto ahí, deja de exagerar. —Ordenó MC. —Si alguien investiga entonces diremos que ese pastel fue preparado por uno de los elfos, tú y yo estamos libres de sospechas gracias a mi posición social. 

—Esto es una locura, Félix es tu amigo. —Balbuceó Talbott. —Entiendo que quieras asesinar a Evan, pero Félix no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza... ¡Es inocente! 

—Nadie es realmente inocente, dicen que la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol. —Comentó MC, mirando al par de hermanos que charlaban. —Tal vez lo mejor sea arrancarle las raíces al árbol, exterminar el espécimen para que evite reproducirse. 

Félix comienza a toser, su rostro está tan blanco como el papel y su ceño fruncido es un indicativo del malestar que atraviesa su cuerpo. La respiración de Talbott se vuelve temblorosa, no piensa en nada cuando camina hacia el par de hermanos e intenta llevarse el molde con el pastel. 

—¿Saben? Creo que esto tendrá mejor sabor si está caliente. —Dijo Talbott entre tartamudeos nerviosos. —Puedo calentarlo para ustedes... 

—¿Qué demonios? —Cuestionó Evan con disgusto. —¿Acaso tu dueña no te enseñó a permanecer alejado de tus superiores? Lárgate de aquí y déjanos comer en paz. 

Talbott volvió a mirar a Félix, quien parpadeaba con lentitud y parecía querer desmayarse. Evan, tan molesto como estaba por la interrupción, ni siquiera percibió el malestar de su hermano menor. El sirviente actuó en consecuencia de la presión, todavía con el pastel en la mano, lanzó los restos del postre al cuerpo de Evan. Él pudo escuchar el jadeo ahogado de MC poco antes de que Evan levantara su puño y lo noqueara, dejando todo a su alrededor de color negro. 

Genial, eso es lo que se gana por intentar salvarle la vida al hermano de un imbécil. 

Talbott despierta en la cama que comparte con MC, tal vez todo fue un sueño... Si no fuera porque la zona debajo del ojo le duele como si mil demonios estuviesen bajo su piel con sus amenazadores trinches, él se levanta para acercarse al espejo del tocador y ve una mancha violeta que denota que las pesadillas se han convertido en una realidad. 

Pero, ¿en dónde está MC? ¿En qué momento volvieron a casa? Eso fue una estupidez, querer salvar a dos personas que ni siquiera son sus amigos, Talbott maldice esa compasión que lo caracteriza. Aunque, realmente no lo hizo por ellos, él sabe que ese intento de salvación fue para evitar que MC pase toda una vida en Azkaban. Ella, sin importar sus actitudes de niña mimada y las estupideces que ha hecho desde que Talbott tiene memoria, no merece eso. Nadie merece estar encerrado en un lugar tan horrible. 

Talbott se sobresalta cuando escucha un cristal hacerse pedazos, en silencio se acerca a la habitación de donde provino el grito y se sorprende cuando escucha a Barnaby. 

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme algo así!? —Gritó Barnaby. —¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! 

—¡Jamás encontré la oportunidad, Barnaby! —Dijo MC, cuya voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto. 

—Hubo muchas oportunidades, maldita sea... ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tus padres cuando ocurrió? O a mí, o a tu hermano, ¡yo soy tu mejor amigo! Dejaste que me relacionara con ese maldito pedófilo mientras tú... De haberlo sabido, Evan tendría su cara rota hace mucho tiempo... 

—Él me amenazó para no decirle nada a nadie, intenta entenderme... 

—¿Y qué? ¿Félix también te tocó? ¿Por eso quisiste matarlo junto a Evan? 

—¡No! No lo sé, no quería matar a Félix. —Sollozó MC. —Pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba tan enojada con Evan que... Fui tan estúpida, tenía tanto miedo de involucrarme y que todo se arruinara, pensé que valdría la pena cuando veía a Evan comer y entonces... Félix no merecía nada de esto, nunca quise hacerle daño y él llegó en el momento equivocado. 

—Tienes mucha suerte de que ese veneno que usaste hubiese pasado su fecha de expiración, Félix pudo haber sufrido más que una simple descompensación... —Dijo Barnaby, levemente más calmado. —¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Además de tu fallido intento de homicidio porque ya me di cuenta que Evan está vivo y muy feliz... 

—¿Si te lo digo me ayudarás a deshacerme de Evan? 

—Ya no quiero que me escondas ningún tipo de mierda, es una advertencia. 

MC se lo habría dicho de todos modos, ese pensamiento que comenzó a molestarla desde que Talbott desobedeció sus órdenes y terminó inconsciente con un ojo morado. Tal vez las acciones de la chica hablaron por sí solas, ella tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Evan y hasta de golpearlo por tocar a su sirviente sin permiso. Aunque no todo se trata sobre eso, Talbott no es sólo un sirviente, es quizás un amigo y... Él es un idiota, un idiota muy inocente, la clase de persona que se une a una lucha social para la liberación de un derecho; Talbott es el pañuelo blanco en una guerra, la fila de enfermeros que atiende a los heridos, y ella lo sabe porque pudo sentir la preocupación genuina de su sirviente, el deseo de salvarla de Azkaban. 

Después de todo lo que MC ha hecho, ¿Talbott realmente quiso defenderla de un destino cruel? 

—Creo que siento algo por Talbott. —Dijo MC. —Y tú sabes a qué me refiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Aquí pasaron demasiadas cosas (?) La declaración de Talbott en el interrogatorio, ese intercambio de palabras en medio del sexo, la confesión de MC, EL CASI INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO 😨 No puedo esperar a que MC y Talbott definan qué demonios sienten por el otro, aquí hay una tensión que me está matando! Ellos se desean tanto, pero la confusión ante la posición de cada uno los meterá en problemas  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	14. La elección de Talbott.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott sabe a quién necesita en su vida, es hora de tomar una decisión.  
> Badeea es un diente de león y MC es una rosa con espinas, la conclusión es obvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy un poco confundida porque realmente no sé si terminar esta historia cuando lleguemos al capítulo del campamento, hay ciertas ideas posteriores que me gustaría implementar y... AAAAA tengo que organizarme bien :') Concentré todas mis energías en este asunto del campamento, ¡lo verán en el próximo capítulo! Así es, el campamento llegó y trae consigo la resolución de muchas dudas que se han sembrado alrededor de todos estos capítulos.  
> Disfruten del capítulo!

Badeea se removió en el lugar, luchando con las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Barnaby está parado junto a ella, en un movimiento sutil él toma la mano de su sirvienta y ella le corresponde con firmeza. Desde allí, todos pueden ver a Timothée Nott dar su declaración al Auror que anota todo lo que el chico dice a los gritos mientras agita sus manos en el aire con euforia. 

—¡Fue MC! Sé que fue ella, ¿y sabe por qué? Todos en el campamento la vieron coqueteando con Evan, pero él la rechazó y la dejó en ridículo. —Exclamó Timothée con odio. —Ella asesinaría a cualquiera que la trate como basura, es una perra superficial. 

Badeea miró a MC, ella no mostraba ninguna expresión y eso era más que admirable. Aunque ella también vio algo más: Talbott sostenía la mano de esa fría mujer; así que la chica de pañuelo azul con estrellas decidió que no valía la pena seguir mirando en esa dirección. Había asuntos más importantes que atender. 

—Barnaby, no puedo hacer esto. —Susurró Badeea. 

—Nada de lágrimas, esto pasará muy pronto. —Prometió Barnaby sin soltar la mano de su sirvienta. 

—No vale la pena... 

—Recuerda por qué hacemos esto. 

Barnaby miró a su sirvienta y pensó que no muchas chicas podían verse tan hermosas cuando están a punto de llorar. Badeea tiene esa chispa que lo vuelve loco, la forma en la que el rubor natural cubre sus mejillas y su nariz, el brillo en sus ojos oscuros, Barnaby podría besarla en ese mismo instante aún bajo la amenaza de tener a la ley en contra de él. 

En lugar de besar a la mujer que ama, Barnaby comienza a recordar los días previos a ese maldito campamento. La lejana época en la que sus vidas no pendían de un hilo, las memorias de un chico que escogió esa vida. 

—Estás loca, tú no puedes enamorarte de un traidor. —Dijo Barnaby, agarrándose la cabeza como si no pudiera creer la declaración de MC. —Porque eso es... Es ilegal, está prohibido, ¿qué pensarían tus padres si se enteran? Esto te traerá consecuencias, perderás la vida que conoces por un chico que no vale la pena. 

—Lo sé, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —Confesó MC. —Desearía equivocarme, es inútil negar lo enganchada que me siento a él, es como una droga, siento como si... 

—Sientes como si ella se hubiese metido bajo tu piel y ahora eres un adicto. —Murmuró Barnaby con la mirada perdida. 

Hubo silencio, Barnaby suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. MC hizo una mueca, sentándose en las piernas del chico, pasando sus manos por el cuello robusto para chocar su frente con la de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos, intentando entenderse el uno al otro con un contacto tan mínimo. 

—MC, esto se nos salió de las manos. —Susurró Barnaby, sin mirar a su amiga. —Tenemos que dar aviso al Ministerio para que se lleven a Talbott y Badeea, es lo mejor para ellos y para nosotros. 

—No podemos hacer eso, no es justo. 

—La vida es injusta. 

—¿Por qué tenemos que alejarnos de ellos? Talbott quiere estar conmigo, sé que le agrado un poco más que al principio. —Dijo MC, aferrándose al chico para que él la protegiera en un abrazo cálido. 

—Talbott no te ama, él está enamorado de Badeea y ella le corresponde. 

—¿Y tú qué sabes? No tienes idea de mi relación con él, nos llevamos bien, Talbott siempre está cuidándome y el sexo es bueno. 

—Él te cuida porque es un trabajo, y el sexo... Es sólo sexo, no significa nada. 

—¡Habla por ti! —Exclamó MC, alejándose del chico para ponerse de pie. —Tú sólo estás descargando tus frustraciones conmigo porque estás enamorado de Badeea y ella no te corresponde. 

—No, ni siquiera te atrevas, sé que estás intentando leer mi mente. 

—Cariño, es innecesario leer tu mente cuando tu cara lo dice todo. 

—¡Deja de decir pura mierda! Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ella, yo sé diferenciar a mis inferiores. 

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces ve con ella y díselo. —Lo retó MC, escupiendo las palabras a escasos centímetros del rostro de su mejor amigo. —Tú y yo estamos en la misma posición, intenta apreciar eso; aprovecha la puta oportunidad que te da la vida y haz lo posible para que ella termine a tu lado cuando su período de traidora termine. 

Barnaby gruñó y se pasó las manos por el rostro cansado, sabía que era imposible tratar con ella cuando una idea le entraba en la cabeza. De cualquiera manera, quedaba claro que -bendito sea el cielo y Merlín- MC tenía razón al atacarlo por sus conflictos internos. Sí, Barnaby posiblemente esté sintiendo cosas por Badeea, pero eso no significa que se haya enamorado perdidamente de ella. Obviamente no. 

—Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. —Dijo Barnaby hastiado. —Te ayudaré a lidiar con Evan, pronto, en el campamento. 

Talbott se apartó de la puerta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, escondiéndose en la habitación que él compartía con MC. Los pensamientos lo atacaban sin piedad, los sentimientos, la confusión que arrastra al chico a la entrada del infierno. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Talbott está dividido entre decenas de pensamientos; por un lado, él está sumamente furioso por la presunta relación de Badeea y Barnaby, ¡ese imbécil piensa que ese digno de ella! Pero, ¿acaso Talbott sigue siendo un novio ideal dado todos sus encuentros sexuales con MC? Y, hablando de ella, MC se ha convertido en un problema inesperado. 

“Estás loca, tú no puedes enamorarte de un traidor”. 

Las palabras de Barnaby, él tiene algo de razón al sonar tan asqueado de la idea. Talbott no es más que la plebe de esa sociedad corrupta, él jamás podría aspirar a nada más que ser la vergüenza del mundo mágico. Si él tiene que ser sincero, nunca antes le había importado la forma en la que los demás lo veían, pero desde que MC apareció... Es ridículo, ¿en qué está pensando Talbott? ¿Cree que ella y él pueden tener algo más que una relación de servidumbre? Es una tontería, ni siquiera se conocen de verdad... Pero él quiere conocer a MC, su parte buena, su parte mala, todo lo que ella conforma y el misterio que la envuelve. 

¿Acaso no hay nadie que pueda esclarecer el rumbo de esas dudas fatales? Talbott creyó haber cortado los hilos de esa manipulación, pero ahora es un juguete más de esa chica que se corona como la dueña del mundo, él es un peón en su juego de ajedrez. Tal vez la peor parte sea que a Talbott ni siquiera le molesta estar siendo controlado por MC, ¿vale la pena? Pues tiene sus puntos en contra, ¿no se supone que él prefería una vida junto a Badeea? Necesita una señal, cualquier señal para tomar una decisión, porque sólo Merlín sabe lo confundido que está ante las preferencias que definirán su destino. 

Alguien toca la puerta de la entrada, Talbott se acerca a las escaleras y su oído se afina cuando ve la figura de MC frente a un hombre del Ministerio que dijo con palabras claras: “Solicitamos la presencia del joven Talbott Winger”. 

—Estoy aquí. —Dijo Talbott. 

MC se dio la vuelta, seguramente preocupada por ver a su sirviente acercarse a la puerta y con la duda sobre si él escuchó su discusión con Barnaby. Sea como sea, esas preguntas tendrán que esperar a otro momento, el hombre del Ministerio de Magia le entrega un sobre sellado a Talbott y el chico lo toma con algo de cautela. 

—Es nuestro deber informarle que una de sus compañeras, la nombrada Penny Haywood, ha fallecido recientemente. —Dijo el hombre. —La congregación de traidores ha organizado su funeral para esta tarde, de acuerdo a los protocolos todos los traidores tendrán un día de duelo en el que se le serán revocadas sus tareas y se les otorgará libertad diplomática hasta el anochecer. 

Talbott no dijo nada, sólo podía mirar el sobre en su mano y pensar en su amiga cuando seguía con vida. 

—Por supuesto, esperamos que no abusen de esa libertad. —Dijo el hombre con tono amenazador. 

—Quedó claro, gracias por el aviso. —Dijo MC con suavidad, cerrando la puerta para despedirse del desconocido. 

Talbott seguía sin soltar palabra alguna, el sirviente destrozó el sobre para ver el punto de encuentro en el que todos los traidores se reunirían para despedir a Penny Haywood. Allí estaba ella, su foto donde sonríe y parece que no hay ningún mal en el mundo, Penny siempre fue amable con todos, una buena persona, cuidadosa de sus deberes, ella incluso fue capaz de hacerse un lugar en el corazón de Talbott. 

Y ahora ella estaba muerta. 

—Talbott, lo lamento mucho. —Dijo MC. —¿Quieres que te acompañe al funeral? Si necesitas algo... 

—¿Por qué querría algo de ti? —Cuestionó Talbott con odio. —¡Tú eres el enemigo! ¡Tu gente la esclavizó y rompió! Eres igual a ellos, usando a seres humanos para tu propio beneficio. 

—Yo no tengo nada que ver... 

—¡Claro que sí! Tú formas parte de este maldito sistema corrupto, la desgracia de otros es lo que te da de comer cada día, tú crees que... Crees que estás haciendo algo amable por mí cuando te ofreces como mi compañía en este estúpido día tan horrible y no entiendes que... 

Talbott comenzó a llorar, finalmente el estrés y la confusión lo destruyeron desde adentro. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para quitarse de encima el dolor que conllevaba vivir bajo el yugo del dominio oscuro, ella nunca lo entendería. Aunque MC estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario, acercándose con cautela al sirviente para abrazarlo y dejarlo sollozar en su hombro, suspirando de alivio cuando sintió que él se rendía al contacto. 

—Todo es tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa. —Gimoteó Talbott. —Merlín, ¿qué demonios me has hecho? 

Porque él lo sabe, MC tiene razón. ¿Por qué Talbott tuvo que confundir las cosas? MC no está relacionada con lo que pasó, ella es sólo otro peón bien posicionado en el tablero, MC no creó ese sistema que asesina muggles y humilla a los sangre pura que prefieren una vida sin Voldemort como líder. Es sólo que Talbott quiere culparla, odiar a MC como se supone que debería hacerlo, gritarle y escupirle el odio de clase que todos los traidores tienen hacia sus superiores... Pero él no puede hacerlo, no puede hacerlo porque sabe que MC es técnicamente inocente. 

Generalmente, los días de duelo para los traidores traen consigo una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Sí, alguien ha muerto, un mago o bruja que conforma ese pequeño porcentaje de traidores y que conoces porque en algún momento trabajó contigo (lo quieras o no, juntar basura cuando no quieres hacerlo suele ser una actividad que une a las personas), pero eso también significa que por un día tendrás la libertad para hacer lo que quieras. Por supuesto, puedes arriesgarte a intentar escapar del país y fracasar, nadie jamás lo ha logrado. 

Talbott experimenta una profunda agonía cuando se acerca, sin la compañía de MC, al punto de encuentro para el funeral de Penny. Jóvenes, adolescentes que ya se convirtieron en adultos, Talbott ve rostros conocidos que están cargados de una gran tristeza, le sorprende no ver a Badeea por ningún lado. 

—Talbott, es una pena tener que verte en estos términos. —Dijo Charlie Weasley, acercándose a él con una sonrisa triste. —¿Viniste solo? ¿En dónde está Badeea? 

—No lo sé, de seguro llegará en cualquier momento. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, en la lejanía vieron a Beatrice Haywood llorar desconsolada y siendo acompañadas por un par de chicas mayores que ella. Los padres de la mayoría de los traidores están en Azkaban, si no es que murieron en la Guerra Mágica, así que es algo deprimente ver a una chica tan joven y solitaria. Penny era todo lo que le quedaba a Bea, ahora ella tenía las manos vacías. 

—Esto es una mierda. —Dijo Talbott. 

—Lo sé, escuché que ella cayó desde el segundo piso de la mansión en la que trabajaba. —Comentó Charlie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. —Pero, si conocemos a estos hijos de puta, de seguro la empujaron. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—A Penny le quedaba poco tiempo para redimirse, la familia para la que trabajaba presentó una carta de recomendación para que ella fuera liberada. 

—Quizás alguien dentro de esa casa quería que ella se quedara, bajo cualquier costo. 

—¿Y de qué sirvió? Ella está muerta. —Dijo Charlie con desgano. —¿Quieres ir a beber algo cuando esto termine? No todos los días tenemos libertad diplomática. 

—Da igual, no tengo ningún lugar al que regresar. —Respondió Talbott, acercándose junto a su amigo a la multitud dado que el funeral estaba por comenzar. 

—Escuché que alguien te escogió en el catálogo, asumo que no es una vida del todo agradable para ti. 

—Odio cada día que pasó allí, tú también lo harías si estuvieras en mi posición. 

—No lo sé. —Dijo Charlie, balanceándose de un pie a otro. —Vivo en una comuna sucia con otros traidores, comiendo lo que encuentro en la basura porque los alimentos que envía el Ministerio son una desgracia, estoy constantemente bajo las órdenes de cualquiera que se dirija a mí en la calle y debo limpiar la basura que no me corresponde... A veces pienso que sería agradable ser escogido, me basta con tener un techo sobre mi cabeza y comida que no haya sido pisoteada. 

Talbott no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, no es como si despreciara sus beneficios o los hiciera menos. Es cierto que él ha gozado de deliciosa comida, una cómoda cama, un baño de agua caliente... ¿A qué precio? Ser usado como un juguete sexual, manipulado hasta límites que él mismo intenta negar, cayendo en las redes de esa mujer. Quizás Charlie se habría adaptado mejor, no habría causado tantos problemas como él. 

—En serio, esto es una mierda. —Repitió Talbott en un murmullo. 

Uno a uno, los traidores que trabajaron junto a Penny dieron un discurso sobre lo importante que fue ella en sus vidas y como la extrañarían cada día. Talbott quería desaparecer, eliminar cada lágrima caída de su memoria y destruir a quienes ocasionaron el deceso de su amiga. Supo que la herida se profundizaría cuando fue el turno de Beatrice para hablar, pero nadie podría haber previsto lo que ocurrió después. 

Beatrice sacó una varita de la manga de su abrigo y se apuntó directamente al cuello, la respiración de todos en el público se cortó por muchas razones: En principal, ningún traidor tenía permitido usar una varita a menos que estuviera monitoreada por el Ministerio y bajo la tutela de una familia que la hubiese escogido del catálogo; por último, Beatrice lucía destrozada, como si estuviera dispuesta a cometer una locura. 

—¡Que nadie se mueva! —Ordenó Beatrice, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. —No quiero que intervengan, no quiero que hagan nada, sólo quiero que escuchen... 

—Bea... —Intentó decir una de sus acompañantes. 

—¡Silencio! No preparé un maldito discurso, pero supe desde que Penny murió que tenía que hacer esto de un modo u otro. —Dijo Beatrice, sin dejar de apuntarse a sí misma. —Ustedes no lo entienden, salen a trabajar como esclavos todos los días, ¿y para qué? ¿para ser libres? En este mundo la libertad no existe para nosotros, lo saben y nadie aquí quiere admitirlo... Pero todos nos comportamos con falsedad porque es el único estilo de vida que conocemos. 

Nadie en la multitud dijo nada, nerviosos ante la idea de que alguien del Ministerio los descubriera y todo se fuera al diablo. Beatrice parecía no querer contenerse más, soltando los pensamientos que la gran mayoría tuvo y que jamás se atrevieron a revelar. Por lo tanto, la mejor idea en ese momento era permitir que ella tuviera su propio desahogo. 

—Lo falso es todo lo que conocemos porque... No, esperen, también está el dolor, el dolor que está grabado en sus caras y que ya no se esfuerzan en esconder. —Continuó Beatrice. —Todo este tiempo llevo esperando por una revolución, lo que sea, que nosotros nos levantemos y luchemos por nuestros derechos, ¡pero eso jamás pasó! Estamos llenos de desesperación, sin juicio alguno, esperando que una familia ricachona nos tenga pena y nos adopte para que podamos demostrarle a esta sociedad que somos dignos de pertenecer, ¡a la mierda con eso! ¡a la mierda! Somos hijos de hombres y mujeres que lucharon por un mundo de derechos igualitarios, por proteger a aquellos que eran inferiores a nosotros... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Bajando la cabeza, alimentando los egos de esos monstruos... ¡Así que pueden irse al carajo! ¡Todos! Porque se llevaron la única cosa que se sentía como algo real en mi vida, ¡se la llevaron y ahora está muerta! 

Un brillo verde brotó de la punta de la varita y Beatrice cayó sin vida al piso, los agentes del Ministerio no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo preguntas y revisando el cadáver de la muchacha rubia. Charlie tomó a Talbott del brazo, alejándolo del ajetreo para ir a comprar una botella de merecido whisky. El par de amigos lo bebió en la entrada del cementerio, compartiendo el pico de la botella y sin decir nada en todo el trayecto. 

—Eso fue brutal. —Comentó Charlie. —Es peor si te das cuenta que ella tiene razón, somos una mierda que se resignó. 

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, es la vida que nos tocó. —Dijo Talbott, poco convencido. 

—¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si nos vieran ahora? 

—No lo sé, los míos están muertos. 

Charlie le pasó la botella a su compañero, quien bebió un largo trago sin respirar. Talbott suspiró, enredándose en sus propios pensamientos. 

—¿Qué dirías si hay una chica en tu vida que sólo empeora todo lo que conoces y aun así no puedes alejarte? Quiero decir, imagina que ella es una mala influencia y que seguirla significa arriesgar tu antigua vida de comodidad. —Dijo Talbott con duda, sin mirar al pelirrojo. —Y quieres alejarte, odiarla, despreciarla como se supone que deberías hacerlo... Sólo para terminar intoxicado por lo que ella conforma, su aroma, su sonrisa, la suavidad de su piel... Merlín, estoy diciendo tonterías. 

—Talbott, ¿estás pensando en dejar a Badeea? —Preguntó Charlie preocupado. —Tú amas a esa chica y sé que ella te corresponde, ustedes... Son la clase de pareja tierna que inspira a los demás. 

—No soy perfecto, Badeea tampoco lo es. —Respondió Talbott, levantando los hombros. —Ambos cometimos equivocaciones, pero ninguno hace nada para remediarlo o siquiera pedir disculpas al respecto... Nos justificamos, decimos que sacrificamos cierta parte de nosotros para lograr un bien mayor y... ¡Es mentira! 

Talbott tiró la botella lo más lejos posible, viendo cómo el cristal se rompía en varios pedazos. Charlie no dijo nada, ni siquiera reaccionó ante ese arrebato de ira, parecía concentrado en descifrar las palabras de su amigo. 

—Quiero estar molesto con Badeea porque siempre la consideré inocente, un rayo de luz en toda la oscuridad que nos rodea, pero sé que ella cayó en las redes de ese imbécil y eso es... Es injusto porque no puedo enojarme con Badeea, la entiendo, entiendo lo que se siente ser hipnotizado por fuerzas malévolas. —Dijo Talbott molesto. —Y entonces vuelvo a confundirme porque ya no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, ¿amo a Badeea? Si así fuera pues haría cualquier cosa para que ella siga siendo mía, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en... En la única persona que no merece mi atención o amor. 

—Oye, ¿quieres un consejo? 

—Lánzalo, te lo suplico. 

—Olvídate de esa chica, quien sea, sólo concéntrate en Badeea. —Dijo Charlie, acentuando sus últimas palabras. —Badeea es una buena chica, es dulce, amable, es lo que necesitas en tu vida. 

—¿Qué pasa si lo que quiero en mi vida es lo opuesto? Un cisne negro, un demonio que me asesinaría por diversión. 

—Entonces debo decirte que estás loco, mi amigo. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. —Busca a Badeea, estoy seguro que ella debe estar por aquí, esperando a que el cementerio esté lo suficientemente vacío para dejar flores. 

Charlie le dio un golpe suave al hombro de Talbott, poniéndose de pie y marchándose con las manos en los bolsillos. El muchacho se quedó sentado en el piso, viendo a uno de sus pocos amigos alejarse, quizá lo mejor era seguir el consejo del pelirrojo. Charlie suele ser coherente en sus consejos, una persona que sigue nociones lógicas y que busca el bienestar de los demás. 

Talbott se levanta, sacudiéndose la ropa y entra de nuevo al cementerio. Los traidores de la sangre se han dispersado, cada uno por su lado, Talbott pasa la mirada por las diferentes lápidas, buscando el rostro familiar que Charlie le recomendó. El sirviente comienza a caminar, pasando unos grandes mausoleos con apellidos famosos, deteniéndose sólo cuando escucha una voz conocida. 

—Eso fue todo un espectáculo. —Dijo Barnaby. 

Talbott podía verlos, Barnaby y Badeea sentados detrás de un mausoleo y mirando el sinfín de lápidas viejas que se extendía por todo el territorio. Ninguno parecía haber notado la nueva presencia a sus espaldas; ambos parecían absortos en un paisaje del que Talbott no formaba parte. 

—Fue horrible. —Dijo Badeea. —Conozco a Bea, ella siempre fue... Quiero pensar que Beatrice se reunió con su hermana. 

—Nadie debería morir así, con la carga y la culpa. —Comentó Barnaby, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. —Todo lo que ella dijo fue una bofetada, por unos minutos me sentí como un parásito frívolo a quien no le importa nada. 

—A ti no te importa nada, Barnaby. 

—Me importas tú. 

Talbott apretó los puños, se supone que ese es el momento de interferir. Es el momento decisivo de su vida, la elección que define las prioridades de Talbott y que deja en claro sus verdaderos deseos. Badeea está siendo seducida por ese horrible mortífago, ese idiota, esa... Esa persona conformada por capas. 

—Barnaby, yo no soy importante para ti... 

—Lo eres, tú eres... No sé cómo explicarlo, Badeea... Mierda, lo que intento decir es... Tú sabes lo que sucede entre nosotros, la tensión, el deseo... —Balbuceó Barnaby, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —¿Acaso me obligarás a ser más directo contigo? Porque soy un asco con las palabras. 

—En serio no entiendo qué quieres decirme. 

—Bueno, nos llevamos bien y el sexo es... Mierda, el sexo es una locura, cada vez que lo hacemos es increíble. 

—¿Podrías omitir esa parte? 

—Sólo quiero que sigas conmigo, no como sirvienta, si algún día el Ministerio te concede libertad por buen comportamiento... Sólo quiero pensar que volverías a mí, que querrías estar a mi lado. 

Badeea no respondió, pero Talbott no necesitaba que ella dijera nada. La forma en la que ambos se miran, la química, la confianza, Talbott lleva todo este tiempo creyendo que debe conformarse con su antiguo amor e ignorando el hecho de que ella lo cambió por Barnaby. Él no es idiota, puede verlo, esa pareja desprende puro deseo, el mismo que Talbott experimenta con MC... Así que todos pueden irse a la mierda, bien lo dijo Beatrice, se acabó el momento de bajar la cabeza y resignarte a lo que te queda. 

Talbott se marcha, el tiempo corre veloz, las chimeneas y la red flu desaparecen en un sin sentido, él no se detiene hasta que llega a la entrada de la mansión que habita. Puede sentirlo, puede saborearlo, la figura de MC, su belleza, ella está tan cerca que resulta tortuoso seguir extendiendo la espera. Así que él comienza a correr, atravesando la puerta, buscándola en cada habitación hasta que la encuentra. 

Ella está leyendo, una de sus manos se enreda en un mechón de cabello. Talbott se apresura como si el tiempo se le acabase, con la respiración agitada y un hormigueo en la palma de sus manos; cuando ella levanta la vista, ni siquiera sus habilidades de legeramente fueron lo suficientemente veloces para predecir los efusivos movimientos de su sirviente. Talbott la levanta de su asiento, coloca una mano en su cintura y la besa con profundo deseo. 

—Ven conmigo. —Susurró Talbott con una sonrisa. 

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —Preguntó MC con una feliz confusión. —Creí que querías mantenerte apartado de mí. 

—Olvídalo, vamos a divertirnos mientras tenga la libertad para hacerlo. 

Talbott se siente embriagado de poder, no puede entender cómo perdió tanto tiempo sin fusionarse en la esencia de MC. Ambos entienden que finalmente han aceptado cerrar ese maldito círculo vicioso, ahora el mensaje está implícito en las acciones que los llevan a recorrer la ciudad, pasando por los barrios bajos hasta llegar al fondo de las escaleras en un callejón. 

La música retumba detrás de la puerta de madera, MC mira a su sirviente con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos, Talbott está listo para divertirse y presentar a su acompañante ante el mundo. Es como si todo hubiese cambiado, los instrumentos parecen una banda sonorosa alegre que bajó desde el cielo, los traidores de la sangre bailan con libertad y algunos festejan con unas buenas cervezas. 

—¡Talbott! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —Preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa, deteniéndose al ver la figura desconocida de MC. —¿Y tú quién eres? 

—Ella es la chica de la que te hablé. —Informó Talbott con orgullo. 

—Creí que esa conversación había terminado con un rumbo distinto. —Dijo Charlie confundido. 

—Sí, bueno, tomé mi decisión. 

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —Preguntó Charlie, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo y dándole una sonrisa amistosa a la chica mientras se alejaban. —Escucha, dijiste que escogerías a Badeea. 

—Pues ella eligió a alguien más, así que me quedaré con MC. 

—¿Te quedas con esta chica por despecho? Eso es horrible. —Dijo Charlie con disgusto. 

—¡No! Quiero estar con MC, ¡a la mierda con todo! Ya te dije lo que me pasa con esta chica, no me importa si pierdo la cabeza por ella... Necesito a MC más de lo que necesito respirar, ella es adictiva, es... Badeea no me provoca nada de eso, sé que Badeea me conviene, pero ella ni siquiera me necesita a su lado. 

Charlie suspiró, haciendo una mueca que posteriormente fue una sonrisa de cariño. El chico pelirrojo le dio un golpe suave en el brazo a su compañero, indicándole que todo estaría bien y que lo apoyaría en su decisión. 

—Oye, MC, ¿vamos a bailar? —Preguntó Charlie animado. 

En la entrada de ese sótano escondido, Badeea se acomodó su pañuelo antes de unirse al grupo de traidores. Todos bailaban y cantaban, pero una cabeza pelirroja desentonaba entre la multitud. En donde está Charlie siempre se puede encontrar a Talbott, y donde se encuentra a Talbott... Eso es imposible, ¿por qué MC está allí? Ella está junto a Talbott, ambos se toman de la mano, dan vueltas, se expresan cariño... 

Badeea quiere llorar, ella rechazó a Barnaby por Talbott. Se suponía que ella y Talbott siempre estarían juntos, amándose, huyendo lejos de ese mundo cruel, es por eso que Badeea dijo que no a Barnaby, ahora la relación con su propietario se arruinó sin posibilidad de recuperación. Sí, Badeea hizo una pésima elección. 

Ella debió elegir a Barnaby, carajo, ella debió elegir a Barnaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badeea y Barnaby son un ship que inventé pero que me terminó gustando ¿¿¿??? No lo sé, los adoro, se me hizo tan natural escribir sobre ellos. Es decir, con Talbott y MC sentía esa presión de lo incorrecto, la provocación, el choque de personalidades y la quemadura lenta, pero con Badeea y Barnaby fue una especie de química muy diferente. Sea como sea, ¡vaya final! Pobre Badeea, tiene mala suerte 😂  
> Algo más para decir? Pues, el discurso de Bea es una de mis partes favoritas.  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	15. El campamento, parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estamos locos de atar  
> Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
> Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad  
> Somos (mitad caballeros)  
> (Mitad bohemios y embusteros)  
> (No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy cansada, esto de tener dos proyectos activos me lleva más esfuerzo del necesario 😴  
> Me tomé este capítulo para ahondar un poco de Barnaby y Badeea porque los amo, de a poco vamos esclareciendo un par de temas respecto al rumbo de este campamento 🤭 Porque sí, sabemos que habrá un asesinato y un asesino ;) y las cosas se ponen oscuras, exactamente como me gusta  
> Disfruten del capítulo!

Un día de verano, el campamento planeado por MC llegó para cambiar las vidas de todos los involucrados. Talbott debería haber interpretado las señales de un futuro poco prometedor en cuanto se presentaron, pero él estaba tan distraído con la nueva relación que formó junto a MC y lo demás dejó de tener la importancia necesaria. 

Mucho cambió desde el funeral de Penny Haywood, esa dolorosa tensión había desaparecido y Talbott podía asegurar que se sentía más cómodo con su nueva realidad. MC estaba abierta a la conversación, ya no buscaba provocar por diversión, ella estaba allí para compartir un lazo honesto con su sirviente. 

Aunque, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, el campamento pondría a prueba sus respectivas lealtades. 

—¿Por qué llevas tu colección de anillos a un campamento? —Cuestionó Talbott, ordenando la poca ropa que él poseía en una mochila que se colgó en el hombro. 

—Tengo planes especiales para estas bellezas. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa misteriosa. —Pero tú no te preocupes por nada, disfruta del campamento como los demás. 

—Sabes que yo no pertenezco a ese ambiente. 

—Oh, te preocupas demasiado por lo que piensen otras personas. —Dijo MC, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Talbott y rozando su nariz con la del chico. —Estaré casi siempre contigo, eso puedo prometerlo. 

—¿Casi siempre? Espero que eso no signifique lo que creo que significa. 

—Ya te dije que debes mantenerte apartado sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a Evan. 

—¿Por qué? Involucras a Barnaby, es injusto. 

—Cariño, entiendo que ahora tú y yo tengamos una relación diferente, pero eso no significa que te daré un permiso completo para inmiscuirte en mis decisiones personales. —Dictaminó MC, apretando con gracia la mejilla de su sirviente. —Sin importar qué tan tierno sea el hecho de que te preocupes por mi bienestar. 

—Sólo no quiero que te metan en Azkaban. 

—Nada de eso pasará, tengo un plan meticulosamente organizado. 

Talbott se guardó sus comentarios, decidiendo que lo más conveniente sería caminar en silencio detrás de la mujer que tanto añora. Sin importar cuántos problemas involucren la presencia de esa mujer, es imposible resistirse a MC. Él ya se rindió, es inútil rechazar la idea que lo atrae tanto a ella, por lo que Talbott hará lo que sea que esté a su alcance para protegerla. 

Es extraño, por un segundo él recuerda a Badeea. No ha sabido nada de ella o Barnaby en un tiempo, aunque éste último visite cada tanto la casa de MC. Barnaby se queda poco tiempo y sólo habla con su mejor amiga en una habitación que no permite visitas o interrupciones, de todos modos sería ridículo preguntar sobre la vida privada del mortífago. 

Talbott tomó la mano de MC en todo el camino, pasando por chimeneas y trasladores, aterrizando en un campo abierto cuyo bosque no se veía muy lejos a donde estaban. El sirviente había olvidado el subidón de adrenalina que te dejaba ser trasladado de un lugar a otro con una fuerza tan errática, le sorprendía que MC hubiese aterrizado con una experiencia claramente visible. 

—Mira eso, somos recibidos por un precioso atardecer. —Suspiró MC. —Una maravilla de la naturaleza que podremos admirar después, sígueme, el campamento queda por aquí. 

Había una cantidad impresionante de jóvenes magos sangre pura que ocupaban ese predio del bosque, algunos sirvientes estaban organizando un fogón en el centro de las tiendas de campaña y otros tantos mantenían entretenidos a sus sueños con la melodía de instrumentos humildes. Talbott pensó que esa sería la única vez que vería convivir de manera amigable a jóvenes de culturas tan diferentes. 

—No veo a Barnaby... —Dijo MC, buscando a su mejor amigo entre los demás magos. 

—Allá está Badeea, puede que ella sepa decirnos a dónde fue tu amigo. —Señaló Talbott. 

Aunque el sirviente no se sentía realmente preparado para acercarse a aquella mujer, él no había hablado con Badeea hace mucho tiempo. Talbott creyó que las cosas serían sencillas después de elegir a MC, pero sólo se refugió detrás de ella como un cobarde. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser claro con Badeea, terminar definitivamente el lazo que los une, declarar que pretende otros planes a futuro y que no la involucran. 

Badeea estaba sentada junto al fogón sin encender, de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesta. Sus ojos oscuros se convierten en filosas dagas heladas cuando Talbott se acerca a ella junto a su acompañante, pero tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntarle cómo se sentía puesto que Badeea daba la impresión de odiar profundamente la vida que le tocó. 

—¿En dónde está Barnaby? —Preguntó MC, dejando su bolso en el suelo. 

—Follando con Chiara en su tienda de campaña. —Contestó Badeea con tosquedad. —¿Nunca te enseñaron a saludar a las personas? Sé que soy una sirvienta, pero podrías tenerme un poco de respeto. 

—Vaya, alguien parece estar dolida porque la reemplazaron. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa cruel, pasando por alto las señales de Talbott para que se mantuviera callada. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin follar, Badeea? Al menos intenta masturbarte, el estrés puede causar unas arrugas horribles en el rostro. 

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? —Cuestionó Badeea, poniendose de pie. —No eres mi dueña, no tengo por qué escuchar ninguna de tus estupideces de niña altanera. 

—Oh, claro que sí, mi posición me hace tener poder sobre ti. —Reconoció MC con orgullo. —Deja de lloriquear, enfréntate a mí cuando seas una mujer libre... Si es que eso ocurre algún día. 

MC no le brindó más importancia de la necesaria a la conversación, por lo que se marchó sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces. Badeea volvió a sentarse en el tronco viejo, algunos sirvientes cuchicheaban sobre la discusión y los sangre pura charlaban sin interés en conflictos ajenos. Talbott no sabía qué hacer, quedarse, irse, ¿se supone que debía consolar a Badeea? Porque esto cambia las cosas, se suponía que Badeea y Barnaby estaban juntos en una especie de bizarra relación sexual, ¿no fue esa una de las razones por las que Talbott decidió permanecer junto a MC? 

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Preguntó Badeea con molestia. 

—Yo... No lo sé. —Titubeó Talbott. —No lo entiendo, creí que tú y Barnaby... 

—¿Qué creíste, Talbott? ¿Acaso pensaste que él y yo estábamos enamorados? ¿Estabas convencido de que yo te dejaría para perseguir una loca y extravagante aventura en búsqueda del amor de Barnaby Lee? Vaya sorpresa que te llevaste; yo no quería creerlo... Todas esas veces que Barnaby me dijo que tú estabas en algo serio con MC, hice oídos sordos a sus advertencias porque sabía lo que eso significaba: Elegí mal, ahora estoy sola. 

Talbott se quedó sin habla, ¿Badeea lo escogió a él? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No, no se suponía que fuera así. Ella ama a Barnaby, cayó en sus redes como él lo hizo con MC, nada de eso tiene sentido. Barnaby... Barnaby es el elegido, no él, Talbott es sólo una persona común sin mucho que ofrecer. ¿Cómo se suponía que él lo supiera? ¡Su historia debía tener un final diferente! 

—Tú también elegiste mal. —Dijo Badeea. 

—¿Qué? 

—Mira detrás de MC, creo que tu amorcito está siendo muy cariñosa con otro hombre. 

En efecto, MC estaba coqueteando con Félix Rosier y enviándole unas interesantes señales a Evan. Pero todo eso es fingido, ¿no es así? Se supone que todo eso forma parte del plan de venganza que ella lleva escondiendo desde hace tiempo, MC está enamorada de Talbott y esa es una verdad sólida. Tiene que serlo, bajo cualquier costo. 

—Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros. —Dijo Talbott, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer en las dudas insoportables. 

—Me da igual, ese es tu problema. 

MC miró en dirección al fogón, preguntándose de qué estaban hablando Talbott y Badeea. Los rostros de los sirvientes no reflejaban la mejor de las opciones formuladas en la mente de MC, ¿acaso ella debía acercarse para terminar con ese encuentro? Tal vez no, Talbott sabe lo que hace y ella confía plenamente en su sirviente. 

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —Preguntó Evan. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó MC, intentando volcar su atención en quienes correspondía. 

—Parece que estás distraída. —Dijo Evan con una media sonrisa. —Estaba hablando sobre convencer a mi hermano menor acerca de la división entre traidores y sus dueños, no tenemos que compartir un mismo espacio con la chusma. 

—¿La chusma? —Cuestionó MC. —A mí no me molesta compartir una tienda de campaña con mi sirviente, literalmente son un espacio de más de cinco habitaciones. 

—Eso es lo que yo dije. —Afirmó Félix. —Por favor, ni siquiera notaremos la presencia de nuestros respectivos sirvientes; entiendo que sus padres hayan sido unos traidores en la guerra, pero hacerlos dormir en el exterior y sin protección es... ¿Cómo decirlo amablemente? Un tanto inhumano. 

—Evan sabe sobre eso. —Dijo MC sin pensar. —Lo siento, se supone que debo buscar a Barnaby. 

No muy lejos de allí, Barnaby resopla en la cama. Es difícil calcular el tiempo que lleva jugando cartas con Chiara, no ayuda el hecho de que ella -por alguna extraña razón- lleve ganando todas las partidas sin importar los trucos que el mortífago utilice para salir victorioso. Barnaby suelta un suspiro sonoro y exagerado, acostándose en la cama con los brazos estirados y mirando el techo de tela. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir haciendo esto? —Preguntó Chiara. 

—El tiempo suficiente para que Badeea piense que estamos teniendo sexo salvaje. 

—Sexo de venganza, querrás decir. —Dijo Chiara sin temor, ordenando su mazo de cartas. —¿Por qué te torturas a ti mismo? Sé que estás ofendido, pero fingir que me elegiste a mí por sobre ella es ridículo y una pérdida de tiempo. 

—¡Estoy tratando de recuperar mi dignidad! ¿Cómo es posible que ella haya elegido a Talbott? Yo le dije a Badeea unas mil veces que él estaba en algo con MC, ¡y ella jamás quiso escucharme? Entonces, Badeea tiene bien merecido este trago amargo de realidad. —Dictaminó Barnaby con decisión. —Yo... Le abrí mi corazón, le dije a Badeea todas mis proyecciones a futuro con ella y... ¡La haría una mujer libre! Hablaría con el Ministerio, le concedería a Badeea la libertad que Talbott nunca pudo darle. 

—Pero en lugar de eso me estás usando para fingir que eres un hombre que ya la superó y a quien no le importa nada más que sí mismo. —Dijo Chiara con cansancio. —Todos los días te quejas de lo mismo, ella ya ni siquiera habla conmigo por miedo a que yo te cuente sus secretos. 

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón. —Afirmó Barnaby con una risa suave. —Tú fuiste quién me dio la información acerca de los sentimientos de Badeea, a pesar de que claramente lo hiciste porque te lo ordené. 

—Tus acciones terminarán de arruinar tu relación con ella. 

MC entra en la tienda de campaña, abalanzándose sobre la cama para abrazar a su mejor amigo y darle unos sonoros besos en las mejillas. Barnaby sonrió genuinamente, olvidando por unos segundos los problemas con Badeea. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestra presa ya llegó. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa gatuna. 

—Al menos déjame divertirme un poco antes de hacer una locura, invítame un trago. —Se quejó Barnaby. —¿No habíamos acordado que lo haríamos en la noche cuando todos estén borrachos y casi dormidos? 

—Sí, pero eso no significa que te quedes aquí cuando podrías meterte a Evan en el bolsillo. 

—¿Debería irme? —Preguntó Chiara confundida. 

—No, sé que no dirás nada. —Dijo Barnaby con tranquilidad. —De todos modos, ya nos íbamos. 

El atardecer ya había pasado, la noche comenzaba a alzarse sobre el campamento. El gran fogón había sido encendido, varios magos estaban allí y pasándose bebidas de diferentes clases. Barnaby pudo ver a Badeea no muy lejos de allí, con su habitual cuaderno de dibujo, concentrada en marcar trazos e ignorar a la gente que se divertía. 

—¡Vamos! Toquen alguna canción que todos sepamos. —Dijo Félix, levantando su botella. —Algo folclórico, pero con mezclas de rock. 

—Félix, ¿qué clase de música escuchas? —Dijo Mérula Snyde, sentándose junto al fuego. —Yo quiero una balada de estilo gótico. 

—¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a los sirvientes qué clase de música saben tocar? —Propuso MC con una risa divertida. 

—Creo que podemos entretenerlo, tenemos un conocimiento básico en melodías que la mayoría conoce. —Dijo un chico con un violín. —Pero sí, supongo que el estilo folclórico con mezclas de rock es algo que podemos hacer. 

Una flauta traversa comenzó a sonar, siendo seguida por el whistle, el pito castellano y guitarras. Talbott conocía la canción, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la sonrisa de MC... Y en la forma en la que Evan la miraba con un brillo oscuro, ¿ella era consciente del peligro que la acechaba? Daba la impresión que MC permanecía ignorante de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, por lo que Talbott se acercó a su dueña sin hacer mucho ruido para protegerla. 

—Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad. —Cantó el grupo, dando saltos alegres alrededor del fuego. —Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros, ¡no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé! 

Talbott sonrió cuando MC tomó sus manos y lo invitó a bailar y cantar con ella, ambos se sacudían al ritmo de la música sin importarle nada más. El alcohol seguía pasando de mano en mano, la noche era lo suficientemente joven, podían divertirse sin pensar en nada más. Aunque MC tuviera sus propios planes con Evan, Talbott conservaba cierta esperanza de disuadirla al respecto. 

—¡Hasta que el cuerpo aguante! —Cantó una de las chicas. 

—¡Hasta que aguante mi voz! 

—¡Hasta que el cuerpo aguante! 

—¡Seguiré viviendo tal como soy! 

Barnaby estaba bailando con Chiara, ambos parecían divertirse y entenderse a su manera. Todos esos problemas con Badeea hicieron que Barnaby encontrase una especie de amiga en su mascota humana, la relación entre ellos había cambiado para mejor, dejando de lado el hecho de que Barnaby usaba a Chiara para vengar su orgullo herido. 

Excepto que Badeea ve otra cosa en ellos, ¿cómo no tener la visión malformada? Todo este tiempo ella ha caído bajo los engaños de la venganza de Barnaby, tragándose las ganas de gritar y la impotencia ocasionada por la imposibilidad de actuar en beneficio propio. Así que la sirvienta está dolida, porque no debería desear bailar con un hombre que jamás le pertenecerá. 

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Badeea decide regresar a la carpa que comparte con su respectivo dueño. Barnaby se aleja de Chiara, intentando alcanzar a la mujer que desprende un aura de dolor y destrucción. 

—¡Badeea! Espera, quiero decirte algo. —Insistió Barnaby. 

—¡Déjame en paz! 

—Necesito que hablemos. 

—¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres un perfecto idiota! —Gritó Badeea con impotencia. —Y la peor parte es que yo también soy una idiota, ¡finalmente algo que sí tenemos en común! 

—Escucha, sé que ambos estuvimos pasando por una situación complicada... 

—¿De verdad? ¿Todo esto te pareció una situación complicada? Te daré un consejo, Barnaby: Olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¡de todos modos no funcionaría! Porque eres el gran Barnaby Lee, aclamado por cientos de mujeres y tú juegas con todas ellas. —Dijo Badeea, dándole un empujón al chico. —¿Cómo podría estar contigo si viviré con el temor constante a que me reemplaces? Pero ten en cuenta una cosa: Yo sí te habría elegido, te habría elegido si no viviera con ese miedo al fracaso. 

Barnaby quiere decir algo más, alcanzar a la mujer que ama y convencerla de que su amor es verdadero. Pero no sabe qué hacer, se supone que él tenía en claro lo que diría en caso de que la oportunidad se presentara... Chiara ya lo advirtió, Barnaby terminaría de arruinar su relación con Badeea si no dejaba en claro sus sentimientos. 

MC se acerca a Barnaby, tomando sus manos para bailar con su amigo. Ella lo abraza, poniendo sus labios suaves en la oreja del chico para comenzar a susurrar. 

—Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, todos están distraídos. —Dijo MC. 

—No, espera hasta que los demás estén durmiendo o el alcohol les nuble los sentidos. 

—Este es el momento, Barnaby, hay un lago por aquí cerca. —Insistió MC. —Le abrimos el estómago al desgraciado y lo dejamos hundirse en lo profundo. 

Barnaby se mordió el labio, dando una mirada superficial sobre los presentes del campamento. Félix estaba distraído, igual que los demás, ¿qué ocurriría si algo del plan sale mal? Es importante concentrarse en lo que vale la pena, Evan es un insecto que merece ser aplastado. Y allá va él, ese imbécil violador, saliendo de su tienda de campaña sin su chaqueta debido al calor. 

—De acuerdo, hay que hacerlo. 

MC sonríe y toma una botella de whisky, toma un trago profundo para que su boca desprenda un claro hedor a alcohol. Ella le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo antes de comenzar a caminar con tambaleos hacia Evan, demostrando una actuación digna de un premio de actuación. MC jamás se emborrachaba con tanta facilidad, por lo que tendría que recurrir a fingir su borrachera para que Evan cayera en la trampa. 

—Evan, ¿qué haces aquí? Tan solitario. —Dijo MC, arrastrando las palabras. —Deberías estar bailando y cantando con los demás. 

—Fui a dejar mi chaqueta, ¿me extrañaste tanto que tuviste que venir a buscarme? 

—Oh, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. —Enunció MC, dando ciertas caricias provocativas en el pecho del hombre. —¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el bosque? Te aseguro que te divertirás. 

—¡Miren eso! —Gritó Timothée Nott, completamente borracho. —MC tiene una nueva presa, ¿ahora te gustan mayores? ¿quieres un trío con los hermanos Rosier? 

Los gritos de Timothée llamaron la atención de los otros magos, MC se puso nerviosa, ¿acaso ella debía continuar con su actuación? Lo peor de todo es que no veía a Barnaby por ningún lado, ¿en dónde diablos se metió? Quizás él estaba en el bosque, esperando para continuar con el plan. 

—Tranquilo, Timothée, yo jamás le daría tanta atención a esta pobre cosita fea. —Dijo Evan con claro disgusto hacia la chica. —Después de todo, me gustan las mujeres que no se arrastran tanto por un hombre. 

MC se sintió desorientada, las risas de sus amigos borrachos fueron un factor que ocasionó ciertas inseguridades. Talbott también la miraba, pero ella no sabía interpretar su mirada. Nada estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, ella ya ni siquiera quería enfocarse en eso, sólo quería buscar a Barnaby y organizarse otra vez. Así que MC huye, caminando con paso precoz y mirada baja hacia las profundidades del bosque. 

Pero Barnaby no estaba en el bosque. 

No, él quiso tomarse cinco minutos para hablar con Badeea. Sólo serían cinco minutos, hablar con ella y luego seguir el plan. Claro que el joven mortífago no tenía idea del escenario que le esperaba dentro de su tienda de campaña, una imagen que parecía sacada del mismo infierno y que lo acompañaría por un largo tiempo. 

Badeea estaba recostada en la cama, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la carpa. Hace tiempo que se había limpiado las lágrimas, ahora respiraba con calma y soltando suspiros de eminente desgracia. Había dicho demasiadas cosas, dolían tantas verdades sin suavidad, ¿por qué ella tuvo que elegir a Talbott? Él jugó con sus sentimientos y Barnaby... Barnaby es igual. 

Badeea comenzó a pensar en él, en sus cuerpos húmedos y cálidos que chocaban contra el otro, besándose entre un lío de sábanas, con esas mordidas suaves en el hueco del cuello que causaban un cosquilleo en su mandíbula. 

Se supone que Barnaby está divirtiéndose con sus amigos allá fuera, ¿qué pasaría si ella quisiera descargar sus frustraciones? Ya lo dijo MC, la recomendación acerca de la masturbación, quizás un poco de autoconocimiento libraría a Badeea de cometer errores en el futuro. Unos toques tímidos en su zona intima ayudarían a la chica a quitarse de encima a Barnaby, desechar esa idea que tiene de él, apagar el fuego que se descontroló. 

Badeea desliza una mano entre sus piernas, acariciando tentativamente la joya palpitante, descubriendo que la humedad acumulada delataba su creciente necesidad de toque masculino. La sirvienta se retuerce en la humilde cama, moviendo sus caderas para escapar de esa liberación demasiado pronta e intentando saborear cada segundo del placer. Hace demasiado calor, aunque desnudarse completamente no sea una opción para ella. 

La chica comienza a gemir en voz baja, ¿no se supone que la tienda de campaña tiene hechizos de silencio? Es difícil saberlo con precisión, pero ella continúa con la estimulación. Barnaby azota la mente de Badeea, sus manos, su boca, su lengua y sus palabras teñidas de oscuros deseos con diabólicas fantasías. 

—Barnaby... Barnaby...—Murmura Badeea contra el colchón, de alguna forma decir el nombre prohibido incrementa el éxtasis de la solitaria situación. 

—Merlín, eres realmente complicada de entender. 

Badeea da un respingo, encontrándose con los ojos verdes que sólo debían formar de una lejana fantasía. Barnaby avanza hacia ella, apresurado ante el escenario mental en el que Badeea rechaza cualquier tipo carnal; él toma las piernas de su sirvienta y le arrebata cualquier capa de ropa que intervenga en su cometido. 

—Barnaby... —Intenta decir Badeea. 

—Mejor no digas nada, te conozco demasiado bien. 

Badeea se muerde el labio, dándose cuenta que nada podría detener lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Es inútil, ella lo desea, desea cada parte de él y lo que representa, quiere sentirlo de formas tácitas e indescriptibles. Badeea no puede vivir sin Barnaby, no cuando ya ha probado ese fruto prohibido que ocasionó su expulsión del cielo. Él es un diablo solitario y Badeea es la compañía que Barnaby necesita. 

Barnaby besa la parte interna de los muslos de la mujer, simplemente porque le gusta jugar con la desesperación de su sirvienta. Ambos están borrachos de éxtasis, ella gime al sentir como su amante se frota en carne viva contra sus sensibles pliegues, Badeea sujeta los cabellos castaños para implorar la clemencia que ya no existe. 

—Eres tan hermosa. —Susurra Barnaby, un comentario que Badeea no sabe reconocer como accidental o premeditado. 

Sin previo aviso, Barnaby lame la entrada que gotea hasta el clítoris, ejerce una presión lo suficientemente firme con su lengua como para que ella arquee su espalda. La sensación es tan placentera que Badeea gime el nombre del chico entre sus piernas, vuelve a hacerlo una y otra vez, todo lo que conoce es Barnaby, Barnaby y Barnaby. 

La lengua de Barnaby continuó deslizándose a través de los pliegues de su sirvienta y rodeando su clítoris con un ritmo sumamente delicioso, esto no se trataba de simplemente acabar, no, esto es sobre cuándo y con qué intensidad de fuerza. Las manos del mortífago acariciaban los costados de la mujer, sus dedos delinean las costillas marcadas y bajan hasta el trasero redondo, apretando y dando indicaciones de querer más de ella. 

—Sólo escúchate, ¿quieres que juegue con este pequeño culo apretado? ¿Quieres que use mi lengua aquí? —Los dedos de Barnaby acarician el sensible anillo de músculos, Badeea chilla ante la perspectiva. 

—¡Sí! Oh, por favor, te necesito... 

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó Barnaby con una sonrisa de triunfo, ejerciendo un poco de presión con su dedo en el agujero. —¿Quieres mi polla aquí? Moviéndose tan fuerte, tocando zonas de tu cuerpo que desconocías, ¿puedo llenar cada uno de tus agujeros con mi semen? 

Badeea se siente tan cerca de su clímax, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cómoda cama y retorciéndose de placer. Barnaby es fuerte, toma a su sirvienta para que ella tenga su culo al aire y separa sus nalgas para dar una lamida suave y tentativa al agujero expuesto. 

—Responde, Badeea. 

—¡Dámelo todo! Tus dedos, tu polla, tu lengua, lo quiero todo... 

La sirvienta podía jurar que las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos fueron por el éxtasis indescriptible y el sufrimiento de estar tan cerca de un orgasmo poderoso. Daba igual si alguien allá afuera la escuchaba o si la tienda de campaña tenía alguna especie de hechizo silencioso, Badeea gritó de gozo cuando su liberación llegó. 

—Entonces tomarás lo que te doy. —Dijo Barnaby, palpitando el deje de peligro que dejaron sus palabras. 

Badeea deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, casi un lloriqueo cuando siente la polla de Barnaby empujando en su trasero. Ella puede percibir la mirada penetrante de su amante, la media sonrisa lasciva al tener tanto poder, Barnaby sabe que ella está tan desesperada que duele. Podía decirse que Barnaby tenía la codicia grabada en el rostro, él estaba listo para escuchar más de esos deliciosos sonidos, las súplicas... Así que Barnaby presiona la cabeza de su polla, empujando hasta tocar fondo sólo para quedarse completamente quieto. 

—Ruégame. —Ordenó Barnaby. —Di cuánto me necesitas, di lo que tú y yo sentimos desde hace tiempo, quiero todo de ti. 

—Barnaby, por favor, Barnaby... 

—Oh no, tú sabes bien cómo debes hacerlo. 

Badeea explota, su boca es una seguidilla de suciedades que tal vez no se arrepienta de decir más tarde. Ella se derrumba, sorprendida del efecto que esa voz ronca causa en sus partes bajas. Así que la sirvienta pide ser follada, llenada, ser suya, de una manera que él quiera y cuando quiera, ella siempre querrá pertenecerle a Barnaby. Él sonríe con satisfacción, choca contra ella y ella da un grito casi de agradecimiento. 

Entonces, Barnaby no está en dónde debería estar. 

MC está en el bosque, cada vez más profundo, huyendo de los llamados de sus amigos y buscando a Barnaby para tener consuelo. Él tenía razón, debieron esperar a que las horas pasaran antes de actuar. 

—¡Barnaby! ¿En dónde estás? 

El bosque estaba silencioso, ella comienza a dudar, ni siquiera caminó tanto. ¿O sí? Parece estar lejos del campamento, MC da varias vueltas en el lugar hasta que el quiebre de una rama congela a la chica en el lugar. 

—Oye, tú fuiste quién me invitó al bosque. —Dijo Evan, apoyándose en un árbol. —¿Y ahora estás buscando a Barnaby? Supongo que tú y yo tendremos una profunda conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se precipiten en sus conclusiones, esto se pondrá interesante ;)  
> Gracias por leer!


	16. El campamento, parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven  
> A la fiesta pagana, en la hoguera hay de beber  
> De la misma condición no es el pueblo ni un señor  
> Ellos tienen el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo planeado que en dos capítulos más ya le demos el cierre a la historia, pero primero voy a terminar de escribir los manuscritos y luego anunciaré el final 😌  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

En la profundidad del bosque, una pareja forcejeaba entre hojas secas y ramas puntiagudas. La mujer debajo del hombro intentaba defenderse sin mucho éxito, su varita había quedado lejos cuando ella intentó defenderse de su atacante y Evan parecía resistir cualquier tipo de ataque físico. 

MC no podía gritar, sus sentidos habían sido anulados y la percepción del ambiente había aumentado su sensibilidad. Evan no la dejaría ir tan fácil, sin importar cuánto ella gritase o suplicase por cualquier tipo de ayuda. Pero debía existir alguna manera, un tipo de escape o huida, ella todavía tiene su ropa puesta... Aún hay esperanzas... Ella todavía puede pelear... 

—Te estuviste portando como una maldita perra toda la noche, sólo voy a darte lo que mereces. 

—¡Estás loco! 

—Por Merlín, quédate quieta. —Ordenó Evan, como si no viera la gravedad de sus actos. —Tú quieres esto, pórtate bien. 

—¡Suéltame, Evan! —Suplicó MC. —Todos deben estar buscándome, se darán cuenta de mi ausencia y vendrán aquí. 

Ella intenta alejarse, pero Evan muestra su dominancia al presionar contra la mujer bajo su poder. MC puede sentir el peso y la polla del hombre frotándose contra sus partes bajas; ella está paralizada, sintiendo una especie de aturdimiento cuando siente los dedos de Evan follando su boca como si fuera otro agujero más que existe para complacerlo. La presión la ahoga, ni siquiera atina a morder la intervención, sólo puede escupir y sacudir su cabeza en negación. 

—Alguien viene. —Insistió MC, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. —Te van a descubrir, déjame ir... 

—Tranquila, voy a hacerte sentir bien. 

No, él jamás podría hacer que esto se sintiera mínimamente bien. MC está hiperventilando, ¿en dónde está Barnaby? Se suponía que él estaba en el bosque, esperando para ayudar a su mejor amiga... Quizás él es un traidor, otro ciervo de Evan, Barnaby la engañó y la entregó en bandeja de plata a ese monstruo. 

—¡Ayuda! —Comenzó a gritar MC. —¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayúdenme! 

Ella ya no es una niña, tiene una voz y la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie. MC sabe que Evan no tiene tanto poder sobre su persona, él es un ser humano más del montón, ella puede hacerlo pagar de una forma u otra. Así que MC grita, grita por ayuda, explota sus pulmones con la esperanza de que la salvación llegue y que el milagro tardío resuelva sus problemas. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? 

Evan se detiene, MC siente que sus ojos le arden por las lágrimas que contuvo durante tantos años. Félix está allí, con una expresión de completo horror, la decepción pinta sus ojos y la palidez no le hace justicia a la imagen que el chico deseará borrar pronto de su mente. 

—¿Evan? Evan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Félix, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y sus sentidos estaban en un estado de alerta sofocante. 

—La estoy ayudando, claramente. —Dijo Evan con tranquilidad, levantándose del suelo. —Tu amiga estaba perdida y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, logré encontrarla y estaba por llevarla de regreso al campamento cuando te apareciste. 

Félix sacó su varita, apuntando a su hermano mayor con una expresión de odio nunca antes vista. MC aprovechó la consternación de su atacante para refugiarse detrás del menor de los Rosier, sintiéndose finalmente a salvo. El salvador de la chica murmuró un encantamiento para acercar la varita de MC, en tanto Evan levantaba sus manos para mostrarse indefenso. 

—¿Qué haces, hermanito? —Preguntó Evan con una sonrisa cómica. 

—Dime la verdad. 

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, relájate, no dejes que el amor por esa chica nuble tus sentidos lógicos. 

La varita de Félix tembló, la confianza de Evan causaba un temor inexplicable en su hermano menor. El mortífago de mayor edad soltó una risa suave, con las manos en los bolsillos caminó de regreso al campamento. Félix no sabía qué hacer: estaba asustado de aquella verdad inevitable, profundamente dolido, una parte de él desearía jamás haber entrado en el bosque. 

—Félix, volvamos con los demás. —Dijo MC con cariño, casi como si le tuviera lástima al chico. 

Félix despertó de su temerosa ensoñación, observando a la chica a su lado. En el tiempo que él estuvo sumido en sus profundos conflictos internos, ella logró acomodarse el cabello así como la ropa, las imágenes acerca de lo ocurrido vuelven a atacar a Félix con una ferocidad inimaginable. 

—Dime qué estaba pasando, necesito escucharlo de ti. —Dijo Félix. 

MC suspiró, su mano se estira para acariciar la espalda del chico a manera de consuelo. 

—Ven conmigo, nuestros amigos nos están esperando. 

—¡No! —Exclamó Félix, alejándose de su acompañante. —Tú no lo entiendes, no sabes qué es lo que está pasando ahora mismo por mi mente, yo los vi... Él, mi hermano, él estaba por... Dilo, yo seguiré negándolo, necesito que tú lo digas. 

—Félix, por favor... 

—¡Dilo! —Gritó Félix, su rostro cargaba la expresión de un chico sumamente dolido. —Te lo suplico, sólo dime la verdad... 

MC se sintió como si nadara en una neblina, la chica se balanceó de un pie a otro sólo para terminar sentada en el suelo con su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Ninguno de los allí presentes dijo nada, Félix imitó el movimiento de su amiga y ambos permanecieron en un doloroso silencio. Al menos hasta que MC tuvo el valor para compartir una historia que siempre creyó que quedaría en el secreto eterno. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en tu casa? Nos encantaba escondernos, Mérula insistía en que ella conocía los mejores escondites, pero siempre la encontrábamos... Yo también encontré un buen escondite un día. —Dijo MC sin mirar a Félix. —Pero alguien me encontró, una persona que no formaba parte del juego. 

Entre tanto, Talbott se movía nervioso en el campamento y Barnaby no era de mucha ayuda. El chico de ojos verdes parecía haber metido la pata, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando notó que Evan regreso y sin MC. Badeea intentaba consolarlo lo mejor posible, aunque ella no comprendiera totalmente la situación. 

—¡Creí que ustedes tenían un plan! ¿Por qué MC no aparece? —Cuestionó Talbott. 

—Fue un accidente, me distraje y... Mierda, todo esto es mi culpa. —Se lamentó Barnaby. 

—Por supuesto que todo esto es tu culpa. —Rugió Talbott. —Por tu bien, espero que ella regrese en una pieza. 

—Barnaby ya dijo que lo lamenta. —Intervino Badeea. —¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando? 

—Olvídenlo, iré a buscar a MC. —Declaró Talbott. 

—No, espera, no sabes si ella... Es peligroso, ahórrate de ver ciertas cosas. —Advirtió Barnaby. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Badeea. 

Ninguno de los chicos tuvo tiempo de responder, un estruendo de gritos y descontrol llamó la atención de todos en el campamento. La gran mayoría de los magos de sangre pura se arremolinaron alrededor de la pareja de hermanos que peleaba ferozmente en el suelo, sin varitas, sólo el poder de sus puños. 

—¡Félix, basta! ¡Por favor! —Gritó MC, intentando separar a la pareja. 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te voy a matar, Evan! ¡Te voy a matar! 

Barnaby corre hacia ellos, interviniendo entre los dos hechiceros y terminando con la riña. El joven mortífago no pudo evitar pensar que ahora tenían a otro aliado en esa sed de venganza, si es que el arriesgado plan llegaba a concretarse. 

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Cuestionó Evan, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. 

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Preguntó Félix con una mirada llena de tristeza. —¿Te volviste loco? 

—No sé de qué estás hablando... —Dijo Evan para defenderse. —No estás pensando con la cabeza, ¿por qué me atacas? 

—Ella me lo contó todo, todo lo que le hiciste. 

—Por favor, ¿qué es lo que te dijo MC? Anda, dilo en voz alta para que todos te escuchen. —Lo desafió Evan con una sonrisa soberbia. —Tú me conoces, soy tu hermano mayor. 

Félix dudó, un rasgo que todos los presentes a su alrededor notaron. Barnaby miró a Félix como si quisiera incentivarlo a ser una persona coherente, ver la verdad, enfrentar el dolor y hacerse más fuerte con ello. 

—Tú no eres mi hermano. —Dijo Félix con decisión. 

—Merlín, eres tan ridículo. —Se burló Evan. —Iré a mi tienda de campaña, saldré cuando dejes de ser tan patético. 

El campamento entero se sumió en un silencio absorbente, uno que no desapareció cuando Evan entró a su tienda de campaña. Las mujeres miraban a MC de una manera diferente, sin lástima o pena, una visión de entendimiento y acompañamiento. Los hombres observaban a Félix, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, casi todos allí le tenían un profundo respeto a Evan y fue una tarea sencilla interpretar los atroces actos que el hombre cometió. 

—MC, ¿qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Mérula con un hilo de voz. —¿A qué se refería Félix y Evan con...? 

MC estaba congelada en el lugar, por primera vez despreciaba la atención recibida. Todos los allí presentes temían lo peor, sacando sus propias conclusiones y despreciando las ideas compuestas de retazos de una memoria lejana. Ella no sabía qué decir, ¿acaso debía fingir que nada ocurrió o era el momento de mostrar la vulnerabilidad que la convertía en humana? 

Talbott caminó hacia el centro del grupo, tomando la palabra para terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. 

—Por una vez, unámonos para hacer algo bueno. —Enunció Talbott. —Olvidemos nuestras diferencias, quiénes somos y a qué bando pertenecemos. 

Un murmullo colectivo comienza a resonar, dudas, incertidumbre, temor al futuro, una sentencia de culpabilidad y la carga de un acuerdo en común. Barnaby mira a MC, cruza los brazos y le ofrece a su mejor amiga una sonrisa cálida, ella entiende lo que él intenta decir sin necesidad de escuchar sus siguientes palabras. 

—Bien, tú decides. —Animó Barnaby. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? 

MC suspira, todos allí esperan por una señal aprobatoria, incluso Timothée espera con impaciencia y ha dejado de beber para tener sus sentidos claros. Esto no va de acuerdo al plan, no hay nada más lejano que eso, pero ahí hay un enorme grupo de amigos que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a MC. Ella piensa, piensa más lejos de sus límites, planea y finalmente resuelve lo que se debe hacer para que cada uno de los asistentes de ese campamento escape de allí con absoluta inocencia. 

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos... 

Adelantándonos a los hechos, viajando hacia el Ministerio de Magia, hacia las oficinas que investigan crímenes y demás, nos encontramos con un Auror que camina de un lado a otro en un espacio reducido lleno de papeles firmados o etiquetados. Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse a los archivos, sin importar qué tan interesante sea el caso adjunto. 

De todos modos, ser Auror es mucho decir. Él es sólo un hombre común que investiga cualquier anomalía en el mundo perfecto de Lord Voldemort, por lo que la muerte de un mortífago reconocido es un hecho a tener en cuenta y que requiere de una investigación exhaustiva. Así que sí, nadie puede culpar a ese pobre hombre de caminar por cada centímetro de ese enorme archivero y por acariciar de manera enfermiza su pobre bigote. 

El pobre hombre intenta tomar todos los hechos y hacer una sana recolección de las declaraciones de todos los que estuvieron en el campamento. Para empezar, todos los asistentes fueron a parar allí por una invitación de MC. ¿Qué hacía Evan, un hombre adulto, en medio de todos esos niños? Bien, allí hay una justificación: Se supone que Evan estaba cuidando que nadie se metiera en problemas. 

Entonces, continuando con el orden de los hechos, todos esos adolescentes están allí para beber y divertirse. ¿Cuáles fueron los hechos que conllevaron a un horrible asesinato? Porque no mucho tiene sentido cuando se trata de ese caso en particular, ¿Evan Rosier fue derrotado por un adolescente? ¿Cómo es que nadie vio nada? Pero el Auror tenía a sus sospechosos, por supuesto que sí. 

MC, esa chica con padres reconocidos en el mundo mágico y un hermano intachable en sus deberes hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Ella fue quien organizó el campamento, todos la vieron siendo cariñosa con Evan y ese rechazo humillante, Timothée incluso tuvo la osadía de acusarla sin pruebas. Un testigo que sería tomado en cuenta si no fuera porque alguien más acusó a Timothée. 

Y aquí es cuando comienzan los problemas. 

Timothée Nott acusa a MC del asesinato de Evan, pero ella culpa a Barnaby Lee, Barnaby imputa a Félix Rosier, Félix despotrica en contra de Talbott Winger, Talbott señala a Badeea Ali como la culpable y Badeea... Badeea dice haber estado demasiado borracha como para recordar algo que ayude en la investigación. 

Así que el Auror no sabe qué hacer, ¿por qué todos tienen una coartada? Las declaraciones son confusas, pero como es una historia en la que casi todo encaja perfectamente... Pero falta algo, el elemento que terminaría por condenar al culpable. Después de todo, sólo un monstruo sanguinario es capaz de apuñalar al fallecido una cantidad mortal de veces. 

Para descubrir a la mente maestra de ese crimen hay que pensar diferente, ver todo desde un ángulo distinto, ¿qué se puede hacer para que el asesino salga por sus propios medios a declarar el crimen? El Auror intenta encontrar la manera, porque tal vez -sólo tal vez- exista un modo de voltear las acusaciones a su favor... 

Sí, todos tienen un punto débil. 

Sin embargo, mejor volvamos al campamento. 

Evan dormitaba muy tranquilo en su cama, descansaba con la conciencia tranquila y sin preocuparse por los berrinches de su hermano menor. MC se había convertido en un insecto que debía ser aplastado, ella dejó de ser su perfecta niña sumisa, ¿qué clase de hombre querría a una chica malcriada que no vive para satisfacer a su superior? Y todo eso de poner a Félix en su contra... MC lo pagaría caro. 

—¿Evan? 

El mortífago se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado, levantándose para ver mejor a su hermano menor. Félix parecía tímido, casi culpable, por lo que Evan entendió que algo ocurría y requería su atención. El hombre evitó sonreír, estaba claro que su pobre hermano menor estaba arrepentido por desconfiar de la palabra de su familiar más querido. 

—¿Qué sucede, Félix? 

—Quería pedirte disculpas. —Dijo Félix, agachando la mirada. 

—Felicidades, pero sigo molesto contigo. —Respondió Evan sin interés. —Desconfiaste de mí, soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que me conoces bien. 

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Ya no quiero quedarme en este lugar, volvamos a casa. 

Evan suspiró, Félix siempre sería un niño pequeño que prefiere huir de los problemas. 

—Está bien, vamos a buscar tus cosas. 

Pero nada había preparado a Evan para lo que se encontraría fuera de la tienda de campaña, todos los asistentes del campamento estaban rodeando la entrada, incluso Félix cambió su mirada de arrepentimiento para transformar su rostro en el odio más claro. Evan no tenía escapatoria, aunque sus sentidos estaban enfocados en MC -quien lideraba el grupo-. 

—Mírense, desean verse tan amenazantes y ustedes son sólo... 

Evan no tiene tiempo para decir nada más, detrás de él, Barnaby lo apuñala con un golpe certero. El arma homicida pasa a manos de Félix, el joven mortífago tomó aire y clavó la daga lo más profundo que pudo en el estómago de su hermano mayor. 

Evan comenzó a toser, sus dientes estaban teñidos de sangre. 

—¿Creen que esto cambiará algo? —Cuestionó Evan con una sonrisa. —Ustedes no saben lo que hacen, están defendiendo a una puta, si MC es tan inocente como dicen... ¿Entonces por qué ella me dejó violarla? 

Con un grito de guerra, Talbott apuñaló al hombre mayor. Así le siguió Badeea, con un leve temblor en la mano; Timothée, y un par de personas más que deseaban causarle a ese monstruo un poco de dolor. Evan cae de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por aire, intentando que el alma se le quede en el cuerpo para poder despotricar contra MC. 

MC se acerca al hombre, ella no trae ningún arma en la mano. La chica se inclina para quedar a la altura de Evan, mirándolo a los ojos sin ninguna pizca de miedo. Es como si Evan se hubiese reducido a una pequeña basura que puede ser desechada en cualquier momento, desestimar su valor, destruir lo que representa... Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahora que MC miraba a Evan bajo esos términos, ella no sintió miedo. 

—No morirás, Evan. —Dijo MC con firmeza. —Vivirás por siempre, siempre sufriendo, gritando, suplicando morir... Te presento tu nuevo hogar. 

MC levantó un anillo con una gran piedra azul y sonrió. Evan terminó de derrumbarse en el suelo. El mortífago, poco a poco, comenzó a perder la consciencia. Él escuchaba voces, órdenes, “lleven el cuerpo hacia allá”, “traigan las velas”; la visión de Evan comenzó a oscurecerse, las voces se volvían lejanas, la sensibilidad del tacto desaparecía... El mayor de los Rosier soltó un último suspiro antes de abandonarse a su suerte. 

Horas después, el amanecer surge con la plenitud de un nuevo comienzo. 

El cadáver de Evan fue arrojado a unos pocos kilómetros del campamento, las puñaladas le dejaron el vientre abierto y la sangre se arremolinó a su alrededor para terminar de formarse en una especie de barro rojo. Las siguientes horas desde la muerte del mortífago fueron utilizadas -en un principio- para la organización de coartadas y mentiras estables. Todos los allí presentes acordaron declarar que Evan se excusó diciendo que necesitaba hacer algo en el bosque y que todos los demás estaban demasiado borrachos como para prestar atención a su larga ausencia. 

No todos podían verse culpables, lo mejor era seleccionar a un grupo decidido a soportar la presión de las autoridades. MC supo quiénes serían los indicados, aunque Badeaa mostró cierta resistencia al principio. Por supuesto, ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a Barnaby y él le correspondía con rigurosa fidelidad. Félix y Timothée se ofrecieron por su cuenta, tal vez ambos tenían pecados y culpa que expiar... 

Y Talbott... 

Talbott estaba junto a la fogata que poco a poco perdía su fuego, entre sus brazos refugiaba a MC y el calor que ella irradiaba era suficiente para combatir la brisa fresca que desprendía el bosque que los rodeaba. Los dos habían pasado la noche en silencio, posterior a toda esa organización criminal, tomaron un par de horas para dormir en la tienda de campaña y luego esperaron el amanecer junto a la hoguera que se extendía. 

—Está hecho. —Murmuró Talbott, admirando el cielo anaranjado. 

Esas eran las primeras palabras que el sirviente dice desde hace tiempo, su compañera se acomoda más contra él y Talbott refuerza el abrazo. 

—Sí. 

—MC, si esto sale mal... —Intentó decir Talbott. —Si por alguna razón, pase lo que pase, corres riesgo de ir a Azkaban... Entonces yo mismo terminaré con esta farsa, tomaré tu lugar si es necesario. 

La nombrada levantó su mirada, sus labios se encontraron con los del chico y Talbott intentó saborear el momento por si alguna vez despertaba en el peor de los escenarios imaginables. 

—Todo estará bien, Talbott, te lo prometo. 

MC desvió la vista hacia el anillo que decoraba su mano izquierda, una preciosa joya con un rubí de considerable tamaño en el centro y pequeños diamantes que cubrían los alrededores. Ella podría jurar que, si afinaba bien su oído, los gritos de eterno dolor de Evan traspasaban la gema de valor incalculable. Él estaría allí para siempre, siempre sufriendo sin descanso alguno, y ella podría juguetear con esa agonía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. 

Aunque, quizás, jugar con el dolor de Evan no sea uno de los únicos placeres que MC puede darse a partir de ese día. Después de todo, el asesinato salió mejor de lo planeado y nadie jamás sospecharía lo que ocurrió en ese campamento. Ningún funcionario del Ministerio podría acabar con la farsa que un par de jóvenes han montado porque es imposible... Ellos ganaron, fin del asunto. 

Todo salió bien. 

Una risa suave se escucha a pocos metros de la pareja que descansa junto al fuego; Badeea y Barnaby acaban de despertar, la pareja sale de su tienda de campaña tomada de la mano, Chiara Lobosca se les une poco después y el singular grupo desprende una felicidad genuina que ninguno había sentido en un buen tiempo. MC los observa en silencio, sin decir nada, el mismo pensamiento vuelve a zumbar en su cabeza. 

No, no se trata de Evan. 

Si lo peor llegase a ocurrir, si hubiese algún problema que involucre a Talbott o a cualquier persona que MC estima de corazón... Está claro que un peón debe caer para que los demás escapen victoriosos, un sacrificio, una buena actuación que desvíe la atención hacia la persona correcta. MC lo sabe desde el primer segundo en el que todos los del campamento se organizaron para asesinar a Evan, si esto hubiese seguido el plan original... Un plan en solitario, sin culpables o testigos, sólo una muerte confusa y una MC libre. 

Pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes. 

Cada persona en ese campamento sacrificó un poco de sí mismos para llegar a un acuerdo en común, con sus riesgos y debidos peligros. Así que nadie puede culpar la mente rápida de MC, los peones que caen, las personas que se salvan de una estadía en Azkaban. Si alguien allí debe pagar por la muerte de Evan Rosier, entonces queda claro quien deberá cargar con la culpa y las consecuencias. 

MC sonríe, Talbott le ha dado un suave beso en la sien. La muchacha se acomoda más contra el cuerpo del chico, aspirando el aroma masculino y retorciéndose de gusto ante el cálido abrazo que la envuelve. Talbott no necesita saber lo que ella está pensando, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que sólo se tratan de hipótesis ante escenarios que podrían nunca cumplirse. 

Además, Talbott es una persona de actitudes muy obvias. Si él supiera que MC está dispuesta a sacrificar a Badeea Ali, ella está segura que su sirviente haría todo un melodrama al respecto, por lo que ese insignificante plan debe guardarse en un profundo secreto. Hasta Barnaby se pondría en contra de la idea, sin importar que él lo superaría en unos meses. 

Tal vez, algún día, Talbott entienda que ciertas personas deben hacerse cargo de los pecados de los demás. Mientras tanto, no hay necesidad de involucrar a Badeea Ali en algo que todavía no ocurre. Por lo que MC disfruta del amanecer en plena tranquilidad, con una sonrisa de maldad cruzando su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADORO el final de este capítulo, porque uno piensa que puede redimir a MC y pensar que sus vulnerabilidades la convierten en una humana con corazón, pero ella es una maldita desgraciada con ciertos momentos de bondad. Así que sí, ella es capaz de sacrificar a Badeea para salvarse o proteger a sus amigos, ¿por qué proteger a Badeea? Ella no significa nada para MC, es lógica pura.  
> Pero bueno, todavía nos espera cierto desarrollo de los acontecimientos ;)  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	17. Cerveza con sabor a orina de duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caos se ha desatado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAMENTO LA TARDANZA 😭💖  
> El capítulo es corto pero es que en cualquier momento vamos a cerrar esta historia :´)  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

Oh, la maravillosa tardanza del sistema burocrático. 

Incluso los juicios llevan un estilo de tortuosa tardanza en el mundo perfecto de Lord Voldemort, nadie puede ganarle al sistema de justicia corrupto. Aunque, teniendo en consideración a las personas involucradas, hay cierto grupo de chicos que abraza con cariño las fallas de la burocracia en el Ministerio de Magia. 

Talbott, por lo regular, es la clase de persona que agradece al cielo todos los días por los meses de libertad que vive desde que Evan fue asesinado. Realmente todo salió bien, es decir, ningún agente del Ministerio llegó para cortar cabezas y acusar con sentencias rigurosas de índole final. Por lo que los primeros meses estuvieron llenos de incertidumbre, noches sin dormir, deseos de mandar todo al demonio... Hasta que el tiempo siguió su curso y Talbott se permitió avanzar. 

—Buen chico, tan obediente y tranquilo... 

Sí, cierto, esto también forma parte del avance. 

Las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, los tobillos fijos con largas cuerdas gruesas. Era imposible moverse con las ataduras, no había ninguna posibilidad de defenderse y lo único que él podía hacer era observar a la hermosa mujer desnuda que le sonreía de pie a un lado de la cama. 

Quedaba claro que la relación entre él y MC había mejorado considerablemente después de aquel evento lejano. Había libertad de expresión, ella ya no se escondía bajo aquella máscara de frialdad arrogante y el sexo era fantástico. Por supuesto que eso no es lo único que importa, pero... Demonios, es una actividad disfrutable. 

Así que él estaba allí, su pecho subía y bajaba. La piel de la hermosa mujer tenía un reflejo precioso gracias a las velas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas, ese efecto de oscuridad única y sensual debía agradecerse a las pesadas cortinas que bloqueaban cualquier tipo de intromisión de la luz solar. 

Sin necesidad de ningún toque, MC se arrastró hacia las piernas abiertas. La acción llevó al leve hundimiento del colchón debido al nuevo peso, aunque nada impidió que las cuerdas se mantuvieran firmes en su posición. Ella sonrió, Talbott sintió la seda de una tela que acariciaba su torso y que terminó por cubrirle los ojos. 

Talbott no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, de seguro la imagen en sí misma era un espectáculo digno de admirar para alguien que ama tanto el dominio en el sexo. Podía decirse que resultó una sorpresa cuando una sustancia caliente cayó sobre él sin que pudiese verlo venir, Talbott dejó escapar un gemido confuso y sus otros sentidos despiertos por la pérdida de visión le gritaron que aquella sustancia se trataba de cera. 

Mierda, ella sí que sabe cómo provocar. 

La cera siguió cayendo, Talbott percibió las líneas calientes que ella dejaba en su cuerpo. Él debía inhalar con profundidad cada vez que el líquido caía sobre su piel, no era tan doloroso si permitía que sus bajos instintos se apoderaran de la situación. La sumisión, esa tortura leve, dejarse llevar por los deseos del poder se volvía un sabor intenso y caliente. Talbott sabía que necesitaba más, mucho más. 

—Tócame... —Suplicó Talbott. —Por favor, tócame... 

Él no lo esperaba, tomó una bocada de aire cuando la cera aterrizó inesperadamente sobre sus pezones. Las muñecas del chico tiraron de las cuerdas que lo retenían en el lugar, el placer en su cuerpo era evidente y MC no hizo más que reír. Esos juegos sólo servían para desesperar al sirviente, buscando cualquier tipo de fricción que pudiese darle una mínima de satisfacción. 

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar. —Dijo MC. 

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo cubierto de cera. La sustancia ya endurecida se agrietó ante los toques, MC pasó su lengua por la piel que se había vuelto áspera por los tratos recibidos. Talbott gimió, luchando con su respiración entrecortada y el calor que subía de todos los sectores de su cuerpo hasta su rostro. 

—¿Me recuerdas por qué te estoy castigando? —Preguntó MC con una suavidad afilada. 

Talbott hace una mueca, no es tan fácil responder. 

—Porque me desperté con una erección. 

—Oh, sí, ¿y por qué te despertaste con una erección? ¿Acaso estabas soñando conmigo? 

—Sí... 

Vamos, esto es una tortura. Ella ya sabe la historia completa, Talbott tiene que agradecer la venda en los ojos porque de lo contrario estaría tartamudeando y bajando la mirada para evitar caer ante esos profundos ojos llenos de pasión. 

—Soñé que tenías tus labios alrededor de mi polla, te estaba follando la maldita garganta y tú te tragaste hasta la última gota. 

MC le quita la venda a su sirviente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa con una pizca de maldad. 

—Pero tú no te mereces eso, ¿o sí? —Jugueteó MC. 

Los amarres en las muñecas de Talbott desaparecen y él se abalanza sobre la mujer para besarla con la desesperación de un hombre hambriento. Aunque las piernas siguen sujetas a los pies de la cama, un deje de dominancia que denota la relevancia de MC en el sexo. Entre besos, ella se acomoda lo suficiente sobre el miembro erecto para montarlo. 

—Joder, sí, móntame. —Jadeó Talbott. 

MC empujó su pecho hacia adelante mientras se levantaba y bajaba en un movimiento fluido, dejando que la longitud de su sirviente llegase lo más profundo posible. Talbott podía ser reservado al respecto, era un secreto a voces lo mucho que le encantaban los pechos de su propietaria. Él podía pasarse la vida succionando un pezón con la boca y provocando el otro con su pulgar y el índice. 

Él agarró a la chica por las caderas, levantándola y golpeándola contra su polla. Ella se inclinó, colgando sus tetas en su cara, frotándolas sobre el rostro expuesto y permitiendo que las mejillas con leve vello acariciaran cada centímetro. El sirviente juntó los senos y enterró su rostro entre ellos, lamiendo y chupando cada parche desnudo de piel que su lengua podía alcanzar. 

La nebulosa de placer es interrumpida por MC, ella levanta el rostro de su sirviente y exige silenciosamente que él la observe con atención. 

—Yo... Yo te... Yo te estimo. —Dijo MC con seria dificultad. 

—¿Me estimas? —Preguntó Talbott con una media sonrisa. 

—Ya sabes, en términos románticos. 

—¿Y tuviste que darme esa pobre declaración de amor mientras estamos follando? 

—Sí, bueno, creí que un poco de sexo nublaría tus sentidos y sería más fácil de expresar mis sentimientos. —Explicó MC, levantando sus hombros. —Podemos olvidar lo que dije, esperaba una reacción diferente de tu parte. 

Talbott interrumpió la habladuría, besando con ganas a la mujer que comenzaba a ruborizarse en contra de sus deseos. El beso fue lento, salpicado de pasión, un descubrimiento mutuo y la semilla de un floreciente anhelo romántico. 

—Desata mis piernas y vuelve a decir lo mucho que me estimas, creo que desarrollé un nuevo fetiche. —Bromeó Talbott. 

La vida se ha vuelto tan diferente. 

Esas sutiles demostraciones de afecto son parte del cambio, es la clase de desarrollo que Talbott esperaba tarde o temprano. Ahora mismo, tener a esa hermosa mujer descansando junto a su cuerpo desnudo, son visiones que Talbott podría pensar que pertenecen a otra vida. Sin embargo, esa es la única realidad suficiente para él. 

—También te estimo. —Murmuró el chico. 

MC abrió los ojos con delicadeza, su mejilla estaba apoyada contra el torso masculino y sus brazos rodeaban al sirviente; con una lentitud precisa, sus labios se curvaron en una elegante sonrisa. Ambos simplemente se quedaron allí, observándose con cariño, compartiendo el mensaje silencioso del amor hasta que Talbott decidió pellizcar una de las mejillas de la chica. 

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó Talbott. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Nosotros, esta relación, lo que sea que estemos por hacer... 

—No entiendo, ¿tienes miedo? —Bromeó MC, levantándose para vestirse. 

—Sabes que me refiero a otra cosa, ni siquiera sé si es muy pronto para... No lo sé, ¿es muy pronto para tener sentimientos por el otro? Además de la estimación que acabamos de dejar en claro. 

—Sólo déjate llevar... —Canturreó la chica, sentándose frente al espejo del tocador para cepillarse el cabello. 

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres una traidora de la sangre. 

MC se detiene, el cepillo de cerdas finas queda a medio camino. Talbott logra ver un brillo rápido de una emoción nueva detrás de los ojos de esa impasible mujer, pero no queda mucho tiempo para que pueda ahondar más al respecto. De hecho, dado el silencio, él prefiere observar el anillo que reposa en la mesa cercana... El eterno sufrimiento de Evan. 

—Deberíamos salir, ¿por qué no vamos a ese bar al que me llevaste cuando conocimos a Charlie? Él seguro debe estar allí. —Sugirió MC, sonriendo como si la última conversación no hubiese ocurrido. 

Es increíble que ella luzca como una diosa andante incluso si debe asistir a un penoso bar de traidores de la sangre. Tan elegante, con sus vestidos de seda costosa, Talbott no podría dejar de mirar a esa preciosa mujer incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Por otro lado, se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo por el simple hecho de caminar a su lado y hacerla reír. 

¿Qué opinaría el Talbott del pasado si pudiese ver en qué terminó todo? 

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Preguntó MC con cariño. 

—Creo que me quedé pensando más de lo que debería. 

—Oh, ¿ese pequeño insecto del pensamiento en tu cabeza está relacionado conmigo? 

—Tal vez, ¿por qué no lo discutimos con una cerveza de dudosa calidad? 

—Suena fantástico. 

El bar se encontraba poco habitado, el mismo hombre de siempre atendía la barra y algunos elfos se encargaban de pasarle un trapo húmedo a las mesas vacías. Sí, era un tanto antinatural llevar a MC allí, ¿acaso ella no representa la elegancia y sofisticación de la riqueza? De seguro a ella no le gustará beber cerveza de cuarta o whisky sin añejar... 

—Todavía recuerdo cuando vine aquí contigo, me enseñaste muy buenos pasos de baile. —Comentó MC con una sonrisa, quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo en el respaldo de la silla. —En este lugar hay una calidez indescriptible, no sé cómo expresarlo. 

—Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso. —Dijo Talbott, levantando su mano para indicarle al tabernero que necesitaba dos bebidas. —Personalmente, estaba seguro de que odiarías la baja clase de este bar. 

—Ridículo, ¿piensas que una chica linda como yo no puede estar en ambientes de dudosa seguridad? 

—Incluso yo soy reacio a ciertos aspectos de la vida que me tocó, a veces me pregunto qué pensarían mis padres si vieran en lo que se convirtió el mundo mágico. —Comentó Talbott, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. 

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando las bebidas llegaron. 

—Jamás me hablaste sobre tus padres, o tu vida en general. —Dijo MC con suavidad. 

—Ellos están muertos y yo no soy tan interesante. 

—¿Bromeas? Tu descripción en el catálogo está completamente vacía, eres más que interesante; además, tú ya sabes demasiado sobre mí. 

—¿Y qué te interesa saber? 

—Sé que te resistirás un poco, pero me interesan las cosas personales. 

Talbott sonrió y bebió un poco de su whisky de fuego, ya lo veía venir. El sirviente suspiró para relajarse, no es como si fuera tan difícil revelar aspectos de su vida a MC... Más teniendo en cuenta que ahora ambos sienten una especie de estimación por el otro y el conocimiento personal se volverá inevitable. 

—Nací en una familia normal, común, no tengo hermanos o hermanas. —Comenzó Talbott. —Lo único que tenía en mi vida eran mis padres, lo cual es un poco triste. 

MC apoyo el rostro en la palma de su mano, escuchando a su sirviente con atención. 

—Digamos que todo se desarrollaba con relativa normalidad hasta que llegó la guerra, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con las posiciones homicidas de Lord Voldemort así que decidieron pertenecer al bando perdedor de la guerra... Ya sabemos cómo eso terminó, muerte y destrucción. 

—¿Viviste solo todo este tiempo? —Preguntó MC. 

—No, mi madre tenía una amiga muy anciana y ella es quién me cuidó desde entonces. —Explicó Talbott. —Desde la muerte de mis padres me dejé llevar, sin pelear, sin resistirme, dejé que el mundo tomara el control sobre mí y luego... Te conocí a ti, sin toques románticos, creo que quedaba claro que al principio te odiaba con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. 

—Debió ser un odio muy pequeño. —Bromeó MC. —Pero me interesa la parte en dónde conoces a Badeea y te enamoras de ella. 

—Ah, eso, no fue gran cosa; estuvimos juntos un par de meses limpiando la mansión del Señor Malfoy, hablé con ella y luego comenzamos a vernos más seguido. —Dijo Talbott, agitando su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. —Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, ella era una de las pocas cosas que tenían sentido en mi vida. Me agradaba la rutina, la seguridad de una relación que nunca cambiaba, aunque seguro debe sonar bastante aburrido. 

—Suena a que te faltaba un poco de adrenalina. 

—En mi defensa, yo tenía derecho a estar harto de las emociones fuertes. —Dijo Talbott con una risa suave. —De igual manera, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. 

—¿Qué he hecho? 

—Me enseñaste a sentir más que la monotonía de la seguridad inmovible, gracias. 

MC no pudo resistirse, estaba mal (el bar se estaba llenando poco a poco de gente), pero... ¿Quién puede controlar los arrebatos de cariño? Ella arrastra su destartalada silla de madera para estar junto al chico, aprovechando la cercanía voluntaria para besarlo sin contenerse. De seguro ellos daban todo un espectáculo, Talbott tenía puesto su uniforme y eso revelaba su posición social, mientras que ella... 

—¡Estoy harto! —Gritó Charlie Weasley, abriendo la puerta del bar; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y basura de pies a cabeza. —¿Por qué nadie quiere escogerme en el maldito catálogo? Soy guapo, mi mamá lo decía todo el tiempo, ¿es por mis pecas? ¡Las chicas aman las pecas! Si tengo que seguir sufriendo bajo la basura entonces voy a... ¡Talbott! 

—¡No me abraces! ¡No me abraces! —Exclamó Talbott, levantándose de la silla y elevando sus brazos para mantener lejos a su amigo. 

—Oh, claro, aléjate del pobre chico sucio. —Bufó Charlie, haciéndole señas al tabernero para que le llevase una bebida alcohólica. —Hola MC, es un gusto verte, te ves linda. 

—Gracias, lamento tu accidente con la basura. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Quieres escuchar la historia completa? De seguro te reirás, involucra a una mujer con un peinado más grande que su cabeza, un cachorro crup y mi mala suerte para estar en los lugares equivocados... 

Una anécdota más tarde, MC está junto a la barra esperando por bebidas nuevas. Charlie y Talbott observan a la chica desde su mesa, algunos a su alrededor ríen por chistes provocados por la cerveza mientras que otros sirvientes juegan a las cartas. 

—Te conseguiste una linda novia. —Comentó Charlie. 

—Cállate, tú me propusiste quedarme con Badeea. 

—Creí que sería buena idea, apenas conozco a MC. —Se defendió el pelirrojo. —Pero, debo decir que te ves satisfecho con tu decisión. 

—Sí, si ignoro todos los problemas que podría atraer una relación con ella. 

—¿Qué relación no trae problemas? —Dijo Charlie, dándole un codazo ligero a su amigo. —¿Sabes? Creo que serías realmente feliz con ella si huyeras a un país extranjero, Voldemort todavía no logra tomar las pequeñas islas del sur en el atlántico. 

—Suena fácil cuando lo dices así. 

Charlie se acomoda en la silla, comenzando a susurrar. 

—Tengo un contacto. 

—Vaya, ¿tienes un contacto? —Preguntó Talbott con sarcasmo. 

—Hablo en serio, hay un sujeto que ayuda a un par de magos a cruzar las barreras a cambio de un pago generoso; es peligroso, muy costoso, pero puede sacarnos de aquí si tenemos suerte. 

—Charlie, nosotros no vivimos de suerte o buenos deseos. 

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Estoy harto de limpiar traseros ajenos, esto no es una vida aceptable para nadie. 

—Escucha, eso no es... 

—¿Quién quiere cerveza? —Preguntó MC, llegando con una bandeja de bebidas. 

Charlie y Talbott hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por poner buena cara y fingir que el último tema de conversación no seguía flotando alrededor de sus cabezas. El pelirrojo tomó su cerveza y bebió un trago largo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. 

—Esta cerveza sabe a orina de duende. —Bufó Charlie, soltando un eructo. 

—¡Charlie! —Exclamó Talbott, reprimiendo el comportamiento inadecuado frente a MC. 

—No te preocupes, Barnaby lo hace todo el tiempo. —Comentó MC, poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Barnaby? ¿Ese chico que siempre está con Badeea? 

—El nuevo novio de Badeea, querrás decir. —Corrigió Talbott entre dientes. 

—Oye, no suenes tan dolido. —Dijo MC, frunciendo el ceño. —O creeré que todavía sientes algo por ella y me usas para superarla. 

—Bueno, ella me engañó con tu mejor amigo mientras yo apenas estaba fantaseando contigo... Es complicado, hasta siento que debí haberme adelantado y follarte ante la primera insinuación. 

—¡Demasiada información! —Chilló Charlie asqueado. 

—No puedes culpar a Badeea por caer en las tentaciones de Barnaby, él es muy sexy. —Dijo MC entre risas. 

—Sexy mi trasero, ¿qué tiene él que yo no tenga? 

MC y Charlie se lanzaron una mirada rápida sin pensar. 

—No, no respondas. —Ordenó Talbott. —Prefiero quedarme con la duda. 

—Tal vez a Badeea le guste ser dominada, es una teoría. —Dijo MC, Charlie reía a su lado. —Supongo que dos sumisos no sirven para una relación. 

—¿Me estás diciendo sumiso? —Preguntó Talbott, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí. 

—Vamos, acepta tu lugar en el mundo... 

—De repente esta conversación se ha vuelto interesante. —Dijo Charlie. 

—No estás ayudando, Charles. 

Entre risas honestas, MC toma la mano de su sirviente. Los dedos de la chica se enlazan con los suyos, la piel de Talbott es suave e irradia un aura de confort conocido. Es como si ella hubiese encontrado su lugar en el mundo, tranquilidad, confianza, todas las características que parecían nulas o escasas en los hombres. Talbott le devuelve la mirada en cuanto sus manos se tocan, entonces él sonríe. Una sonrisa de verdad. 

Sin embargo, el momento mágico termina más pronto de lo esperado. 

El caos se ha desatado. 

Hay Aurores, Aurores por todas partes. Ellos hacen ruido, tiran mesas, sillas, rompen cristales de copas finas, están por cada esquina de ese sótano estrecho con sus túnicas negras y lanzando hechizos hacia traidores de la sangre que no poseen nada para defenderse. 

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, MC se queda congelada en el lugar. Ese horrible desastre parece ajeno, perteneciente a una película de terror. Los Aurores no son amables, retienen con violencia a cualquiera que demuestra un mínimo de rencor hacia ellos y su trabajo. Los que todavía tienen voluntad de luchar están dando escupitajos y lanzando insultos inútiles, aunque catárticos. 

—¡Ustedes no tienen poder aquí! —Rugió Charlie. —Esta es una zona de tregua, no pueden apresar a nadie. 

—Esas reglas son la cobija protectora de los traidores. —Se mofó un Auror. —Ustedes obedecen lo que nosotros mandamos. 

Uno de los Aurores sujeta a Talbott, él y MC entienden al instante lo que eso significa. El aliento de la chica se queda atorado en su garganta, cada sentido perceptivo se bloquea en una sola visión y su boca está tan seca como las arenas del desierto. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó MC con falsa valentía, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para interponerse entre el Auror y su sirviente. —Él me pertenece, es mi sirviente. 

—Tengo órdenes del Ministerio, tú espera a que sea tu turno. 

—¿Mi turno? —Espetó MC, incrédula. 

—Talbott Winger, por la presente se le acusa de ser partícipe en el asesinato del Mortífago Evan Rosier... 

—MC, por la presente se le acusa de ser partícipe en el asesinato del Mortífago Evan Rosier... 

—Se te abrirá una sentencia judicial... 

—Se te abrirá una sentencia judicial... 

—Tus familiares, y cualquier persona pertinente en cuanto a sus deberes judiciales, han sido notificados... 

—Tus familiares, y cualquier persona pertinente en cuanto a sus deberes judiciales, han sido notificados... 

MC miró sus muñecas cubiertas por las esposas de metal. 

Ese es un accesorio muy poco elegante para una chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un final bastante impactante, ¿cómo creen que se desarrolle el asunto de los juicios? Por otro lado, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con Barnaby y Badeea? Me encanta el misterio ;)  
> Gracias a todos por leer y por la paciencia!


	18. El gran final, se cierra la sesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uso un anillo, pero no soy señora de nadie.  
> Compré diamantes a juego para seis de mis perras.  
> Quien quiera que dijo que el dinero no puede solucionar tus problemas, no debió tener dinero suficiente para solucionarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final! Todavía queda el epílogo y será uno de esos capítulos tan suaves y llenos de amor, completamente inapropiado viniendo de mí (?) Pero sí, saben que me encanta el drama así que puse un poco de eso y lo compensé en el epílogo 💖  
> Fuera de eso, este capítulo fue tan largo y difícil de escribir. Pasaba de un párrafo a otro, sin orden alguno, tuve que revisarlo varias veces hasta que me sentí satisfecha y todos los pedazos sueltos que escribía comenzaban a encajar uwu  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

Talbott no puede explicarlo, el temible sentimiento de desesperanza e incertidumbre que atacó su cuerpo cuando se lo llevaron a él junto a MC para recluirlos en una celda común del Ministerio de Magia. 

Y es que lo peor de todo no son las nuevas esposas rodeando sus brazos, sino ver a MC tan tranquila e impasible. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa enigmática mujer? Claro, todavía persiste la diferencia de clases. Él es tratado como basura, sus esposas son puestas con violencia y lo sacan a rastras del bar. Mientras que, en el caso de MC, apenas la tocan con la delicadeza de una flor de loto y la suavidad del algodón para dirigirla a la salida y los hierros que rodean sus delicadas muñecas son cubiertos por una bufanda elegante. 

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, el sirviente puso su mente en blanco cuando vio con sus propios ojos la inmensidad del Ministerio de Magia. En el centro del edificio se erigía un enorme monumento, la vil demostración sobre como los muggles debían permanecer inferiores ante la sangre mágica. Aunque la leve distracción no impidió que Talbott notara las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos y los Aurores. 

Pero todo sigue pasando tan rápido y tan lento. El registro de los prisioneros, la varita confiscada de MC, Talbott y sus esposas de plata siendo corroboradas en funcionamiento. Al final, ambos son llevados por un pasillo oscuro con celdas vacías... O al menos eso parecía hasta que los jóvenes son sorprendidos por ciertas presencias inesperadas. 

Es en ese entonces cuando el rostro frío y sin emociones de MC desaparece, se rompe. Al final del pasillo, en la celda a la izquierda, están Barnaby y Badeea. Talbott no sabe qué es lo que ella esperaba, pero parece ser que algo se arruinó en sus planes internos. Dueña y sirviente son llevados a la celda de la derecha y el silencio es abismal cuando el Auror sale por la puerta principal para abandonarlos a su suerte. 

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó MC. 

—Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. —Respondió Barnaby, recostándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

—Oh, nada; yo sólo digo que esta tarde estaba muy tranquilo con mi novia, disfrutando de los efímeros placeres físicos del maravilloso mundo que habitamos. —Comentó Barnaby casi sin importancia. —Cuando, de repente, aparecieron cinco malditos Aurores para arrastrarme a mí y a Badeea hasta aquí. 

—Maravillosa narración, hasta sentí que estuve ahí. —Dijo Talbott con creciente mal humor. 

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, Badeea Ali toma la palabra. 

—Nos van a entrevistar. 

—Iremos a juicio. —Corrigió Barnaby. —Volverán a preguntarnos sobre esa noche, serán más quisquillosos con nuestras respuestas y luego... 

—Un juicio, con su debido favoritismo. —Completó Talbott. 

—No entiendo qué salió mal... —Susurró MC. 

—Oh, ¿no entiendes qué salió mal? —Cuestionó Barnaby con evidente enojo. —¡Lo que salió mal es que nos arrastrarte a todos a tu misión sin sentido y ahora estamos a punto de hundirnos en la mierda! 

—Pero... ¿Qué dices, animal estúpido? Jamás te obligué a nada, tú quisiste hacerte el héroe y participar. 

—Talbott y yo jamás quisimos participar. —Enunció Badeea. 

—Tú ni siquiera opines; de todos lo que están aquí, tú eres la menos importante. —Atacó MC. 

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices... —Amenazó Barnaby. 

—¿O qué? Cariño, yo no te tengo miedo. 

MC puso los ojos en blanco, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo para sentarse con gracia en la cama colgante de piedra fría. Barnaby imitó el gesto, siendo consolado por Badeea y recibiendo murmullos calmos que Talbott no podía escuchar bien. ¿Acaso él tenía que hacer lo mismo con su enamorada? ¿Qué es lo que debe hacerse cuando todo parece perdido? 

—¡Suéltame! ¿No sabes quién soy? Llamaré a mi padre y... 

La voz de Félix Rosier se volvió más reconocible conforme un guardia de seguridad lo obligaba a avanzar hacia las celdas. Sin duda alguna, los esfuerzos de resistencia del joven Rosier y su acompañante -Timothée Nott- fueron disminuyendo conforme el par de chicos reconocía los rostros que allí les esperaban. El mortífago de nivel superior fue trasladado a la celda conjunta donde residían Barnaby y Badeea. 

—Espero que esto sea una broma. —Dijo Félix en cuanto el guardia se fue. 

—¿Te parece que nos estamos riendo? —Cuestionó Barnaby. 

—¿Quién abrió la boca? Todo iba bien. —Insistió Timothée. —Alguien tuvo que fallar en su declaración. 

—No te preocupes por eso, saldremos de aquí muy pronto. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Preguntó Talbott. 

—Tengo derecho a una llamada, hablaré con Jacob y fin del asunto. 

Talbott seguía apoyado contra la pared, pensando en qué decir para bajar el ambiente de tensión o cómo ayudar a encontrar una solución que los favoreciera a todos. ¿Realmente MC tenía un plan? ¿Una llamada a Jacob y eso sería todo? Parecía fácil, pero Talbott tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que ella no estaba compartiendo. 

—¡Tengo derecho a una llamada, bastardos! —Gritó MC, dándole un golpe tosco a los barrotes de hierro. —Cumplan mi derecho o mis padres se enterarán de esto. 

El grito atrajo al primer guardia de seguridad que los escoltó hasta ahí, el hombre camino hacia ella sin ninguna expresión significativa. 

—¿Tú fuiste la que gritó? —Preguntó el hombre. 

—Sí, necesito hablar con alguien. —Respondió MC con obviedad. —Sabes quién soy, te conviene respetar mis derechos; ya de por sí es horrible tener que esperar a una autoridad real en esta celda tan sucia y de bajo nivel. 

Con una mezcla de sentimientos, Talbott casi deja caer su mandíbula cuando el guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta para acompañar a MC al final del pasillo. Ésta última, sin embargo, parecía conforme con que sus peticiones fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra. Ahora, lo único que quedaba era hablar con Jacob para que Badeea se lleve la peor parte de la historia. 

—Tienes cinco minutos. —Dijo el guardia, entregándole a MC unos polvos mágicos que ella arrojaría a la chimenea a modo de comunicación y apartándose para darle privacidad. 

Jacob, tan insufrible como siempre, tardó en responder el llamado de su hermana menor. Pero cuando lo hizo, ella supo que ya podía respirar con tranquilidad y despreocuparse del futuro. 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué me llamas desde una chimenea? —Preguntó Jacob. 

—Estoy en el Ministerio de Magia, me tienen en una celda común junto a mis amigos porque creen que asesinamos a Evan Rosier. 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso están locos? 

—Pero ninguno de nosotros hizo nada, fue Badeea Ali, esa antigua novia de Talbott. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Entré en los recuerdos de Talbott, vi la confesión de esa desgraciada. —Mintió MC. 

—¿Y sabes en dónde está ella? 

—Aquí con nosotros, de seguro esa perra está esperando a que otro tome la culpa por ella. 

—Le escribiré una carta al supervisor y luego voy a buscarte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien. 

Por supuesto que así sería. 

Rápido e indoloro, sólo deshacerse de una persona poco importante para MC. Es decir, en comparación con los demás, Badeea no es gran cosa. Así que cuando MC camina de regreso a la celda, con sus zapatos rozando el piso de piedra, la confianza que carga se logra transmitir a sus allegados expectantes. 

—Bien, Jacob se encargará a partir de ahora. —Comentó MC con ligereza. —Saldremos de aquí en poco tiempo. 

Todos, excepto Badeea Ali. 

La seguridad de MC es tal que pasa la siguiente hora jugueteando con las manos de Talbott, sentada a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro huesudo del chico. Al llegar a casa, ella está segura de que le hará el amor unas cinco veces a ese hombre apuesto. Por el momento, lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. 

MC intenta no pensar en lo que es correcto y en lo que sería una seria violación a la confianza del grupo con secretos homicidas. Sin lugar a dudas, ella intenta suprimir cualquier pensamiento que no esté relacionado con la suavidad de la piel que ahora está tocando. Porque es realmente extraño manipular la situación a su antojo para perjudicar a Badeea, ¿qué más da? ¿Talbott no dijo que odiaba a esa chica por acostarse con Barnaby? Da igual, ni siquiera es importante. 

—Pueden irse, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas. 

El alivio quedó grabado en el rostro de todos los prisioneros, en el grupo tan extraño de amigos se comenzaron repartiendo abrazos mutuos y palabras de calma ante el estrés vivido. Quizás todo podría haber terminado ahí, sólo una mala experiencia que luego se convertiría en una simple anécdota cuando todos hayan envejecido. Pero no fue así. 

No, todavía quedaba alguien dentro de la celda. 

—También tienes que liberar a mi sirvienta. —Indicó Barnaby. 

—No, a ella le esperan una serie de entrevistas y un juicio para determinar los hechos de la historia. 

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Badeea. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ella es inocente. —Insistió Barnaby. 

—Barnaby, vámonos. —Dijo MC, tomando a su amigo del brazo. —No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. 

Barnaby no se movió, estaba muy ocupando interpretando el rostro de MC. Los ojos fríos y decididos, ese pequeño gesto de elevar la barbilla como si ella estuviese por encima de la situación... Él lo entiende al instante, así que se pone rígido al instante cuando su mejor amiga intenta engatusarlo otra vez para que deje atrás a Badeea. 

—Barnaby... 

Ya no existe nada en el mundo, no hay pasillos o celdas, no hay un grupo de personas observando el choque de pensamientos que ahora surge entre MC y Barnaby. El par de amigos cercanos está peleando el silencio, el siguiente movimiento podría ser lo que marque la diferencia. Él es consciente de lo que ocurrirá si sale de ese pasillo sin mirar atrás: Evidencia, evidencia falsa, falsos testimonios, una sentencia de por vida o... El beso del dementor. Todo para Badeea, Badeea, la chica que quiso tomar responsabilidad en el asesinato de Evan con tal de que Barnaby no sufriera todas las consecuencias. 

Porque, si alguna vez se descubría lo que ocurrió en el campamento, entonces Badeea acompañaría al amor de su vida en esa diminuta celda húmeda y oscura. 

Pero esta no es la historia que ninguno de los dos imaginó. 

Y aunque Barnaby se convence a sí mismo de que puede ayudar en el juicio, discutir, defender, sobornar, tomar las riendas para alejar una sentencia horrible de Badeea, él comprende que nada de eso será posible si también quiere salvar a MC. Una de las dos chicas debe caer para que la otra se salve, MC prefirió condenar antes de que Badeea siquiera pudiese pensar en la traición. 

—Badeea no asesinó a Evan Rosier. —Dijo Barnaby, sin despegar la mirada de MC. —Fuiste tú. 

Los labios de MC temblaron al fruncirlos en una expresión de odio. 

—Cierra la boca, Barnaby. —Ordenó Timothée. 

—No digas mentiras para proteger a tu sirvienta. —Masculló MC. 

—¡MC mató a Evan Rosier! ¡Tengo pruebas! 

—¡No es cierto! ¡Dices esas cosas porque te enamoraste de tu estúpida sirvienta! 

Sorprendentemente, la pelea abandona el plano verbal para convertirse en una batalla física. Pese a su buen estilo y elegancia, MC denota tener un par de trucos bajo sus puños cerrados. Así que los primeros golpes ya han sido repartidos mutuamente cuando sus amigos y el guardia intentan separar a la violenta pareja. 

Por supuesto, ese arranque de odio no termina nada bien. Barnaby y MC son encerrados en jaulas separadas, en la sala de espera de ese sector del Ministerio y a la espera de Jacob. El guardia estaba frente a ello, escribiendo quién sabe qué mientras comía una jugosa dona de jalea. Para suerte del hombre, la jaula era aprueba de sonido, por lo que él no tendría que escuchar los tontos insultos de un par de niños. 

—Eres una perra egoísta. —Siseó Barnaby, aferrándose a los barrotes. 

—Harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar, yo protejo a mi gente. —Respondió MC. 

—Oh, ¿crees que sería capaz de sacrificar a tu maldito novio para salvarme el trasero? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tengo mis límites bien definidos! Pero tú... Estás loca. —Sentenció Barnaby. —Y sola, estás sola en esto... 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Yo no voy a cubrirte, diré la verdad y Badeea también. 

—Si dices la verdad entonces caerás conmigo. 

—Con menor sentencia, un soborno y estoy fuera de Azkaban en dos días. 

—Tu novia no va a correr la misma suerte. 

—Eso no lo decides tú. 

MC contuvo las lágrimas, Barnaby parecía realmente decisivo en sus palabras y ella -al conocerlo tan bien- supo que ninguna de sus amenazas tenía un ápice de mentira. No importa qué tanto se sostuvieran las miradas, ambos debían sobrevivir al desafío que les esperaba. 

—Tú no me puedes traicionar. —Dijo MC, luchando con el nudo en su garganta. —Todo lo que hicimos fue por una causa buena, Evan tuvo lo que se merecía... Quisiste participar, desde el primer momento. 

—Ninguno planeó involucrar a más personas, pero yo tomo la responsabilidad de proteger a Badeea. 

—¿Y qué hay de mí? Soy tu mejor amiga, tú ni siquiera te habrías interesado en Badeea si no fuera porque yo te dije que jugaras con ella. —Le recordó MC. —No la amas, ninguna chica ha sido realmente importante para ti... Excepto yo, me conoces desde hace más tiempo que a Badeea. 

—¿De verdad? Porque yo no te reconozco, lo que hiciste allá afuera fue un golpe bajo para mí y para la mujer que amo. 

—Merezco más que pudrirme en una celda por intentar hacer justicia. 

—No es justicia si intentas encerrar a un inocente para limpiarte la sangre de las manos. 

Ambos vuelven a ignorarse, ya no tiene sentido patear un caballo muerto. 

Mientras tanto, Talbott y Badeea atravesaban sus propios problemas. En las lejanas celdas al final del pasillo, el grupo de tres discutía sobre sus siguientes tácticas frente al jurado y las opiniones estaban más que divididas. ¿Y cómo no? Badeea estaba furiosa, dolida por la traición, dispuesta a entregar a MC para que ella reciba su merecido. 

—¡Si MC carga la culpa entonces todos caeremos con ella! —Exclamó Talbott. 

—Esa es tu teoría, la realidad es que podemos librarnos de Azkaban si contamos la historia original: Todo fue un plan de MC, nada más que eso. —Dijo Badeea con odio. 

—MC no merece sufrir más a causa de mi hermano. —Espetó Félix. 

—¿Dices que al final sólo debemos sufrir con ella? No tengo ninguna obligación de proteger a MC, ¿qué ha hecho ella por mí? Casi me obliga a asumir la culpa del asesinato de Evan. 

—Nadie tiene que caer. —Insistió Talbott. —Tenemos que apegarnos a nuestras antiguas historias, quizás ellos sólo nos están probando para ver si no soportamos la presión colectiva. 

—¿Nuestras antiguas historias? —Preguntó Timothée. —Esa mentira falsa fue lo que nos puso aquí en primer lugar, ellos encontraron un error que nosotros pasamos por alto e insistir con eso terminará por condenarnos. 

—¡Me rehúso a terminar en Azkaban por culpa de MC! —Exclamó Badeea con impotencia. 

—¡Ella jamás pidió nuestra ayuda! —Vociferó Timothée, hastiado de las peleas. —MC nunca nos pidió ayuda, todos nosotros actuamos en voluntad y por diferentes razones... Ayudamos a cometer un asesinato, les guste o no, así que lo mejor será que nos sigamos cubriendo el uno al otro porque separarnos sólo lo va a empeorar. 

Las siguientes horas son un infierno. 

Los prisioneros van y vienen, dependiendo de las visitas de abogados o familiares. Félix sale unas horas, regresa con mal rostro, vuelve a ser llamado y el ciclo se repite. Lo mismo ocurre con Badeea y Timothée, una y otra vez. A Talbott le gustaría saber si Barnaby y MC están en una posición parecida, pero él no los ha visto desde que fueron separados en aquella pelea física. 

—Talbott Winger, tienes visita. 

¿Visita? ¿Quién podría visitarlo a él? 

Aunque Talbott no sabe cómo sentirse cuando, en una habitación alejada y en una privacidad completamente deseable, encuentra los rostros que logran reconfortarlo con una simple mirada. Dos cabezas desiguales, una con cabello anaranjado y otra con canas bien peinadas. Es realmente triste verlos allí, ellos parecen la luz que fue robada de esos días oscuros. 

—Policía de bichos feos, tenemos a un individuo suelto. —Bromeó Charlie. 

—Oh, mi precioso niño... —Dijo una mujer de edad avanzada, caminando velozmente hacia el prisionero para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. —Nos han dicho lo que pasó. 

—¿Charlie? ¿Abuela? ¿Qué hacen aquí? 

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? Alguien tiene que cuidarte el trasero. —Explicó Charlie, abrazando rápidamente a su amigo. —Escuchamos lo que te espera y... Amigo, no sé cómo, pero te has metido en un problema muy grande. 

—¿Por qué te involucraron en esto? —Preguntó la anciana. 

Talbott se mordió el interior de la mejilla, ¿era el momento de decir la verdad o continuar con el teatro que poco a poco se está desmoronando? Muy pronto, él estará frente a los magos del Wizengamot que se van a confabular para encontrar un culpable definitivo. Así que, Talbott podría sentirse preparado por la escasa cantidad de pruebas en su contra... Y temeroso ya que eso realmente no importa. 

—No lo sé, creo que alguien debe haberme señalado para quitarse la culpa de encima. —Respondió Talbott, masajeándose el cuello con incomodidad. 

—¿Y no sabes quién asesinó a ese hombre? 

Mierda. 

¿Cuál era la historia que MC había inventado? ¿A quién acusó Talbott la primera vez? ¿Félix? ¿Barnaby? No, no se suponía que fuera alguien obvio... Carajo, ¿y Timothée? Tal vez Badeea, él ya no puede recordarlo. 

—Talbott, si lo sabes tienes que decírnoslo y así podremos ayudarte... 

Sí, él está intentando recordar aunque el tiempo se le esté acabando. ¡Maldita sea, Talbott! Sólo es un nombre, piensa en un nombre aproximado y reza al cielo para que la información no sea usada en tu contra o perjudique el juego en el que están enredados. 

—Creo... Creo que Badeea lo hizo. —Titubeó Talbott. 

—¿Badeea? ¿Es una broma? —Cuestionó Charlie. —Eso es imposible, esa chica no es capaz de dañar a un ser vivo. 

—Es que... Creo que yo... Creo que todo esto se trata de Barnaby, no lo sé con seguridad. —Balbuceó Talbott. 

—Eso no nos ayuda mucho. —Dijo la anciana. 

—Eso no ayuda en nada. —Corrigió Charlie, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Cinco minutos para terminar la visita. —Indicó el guardia de seguridad desde la puerta. 

—Carajo, tal vez debamos usar la estrategia de Beetlejuice. —Propuso Charlie. —Él nos ayudará. 

—Cierra la boca, Charles. —Resopló Talbott, ahora concentrándose en la mujer que considera como su abuela. —¿Al menos tengo un abogado? No quiero estar solo frente a toda esa gente. 

—Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice... 

—Charlie ya cállate, estás jugando con fuerzas que no comprendes. —Ordenó Talbott, propinándole un golpe tosco en la cabeza a su amigo. —Abuela, no sé qué hacer... 

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño. —Aseguró la anciana. —Un abogado público te defenderá a ti y a Badeea, yo estaré en el juicio para darte mi apoyo. 

Si tan sólo eso sirviera de algo. 

Ninguno de los jóvenes prisioneros está mentalmente preparado para lo que les espera dentro de la sala del tribunal. El juez irguiéndose desde lo alto, los múltiples miembros del Wizengamot y muchas, muchas, personas que Talbott no reconoce. Está claro, Evan era popular, un mortífago reconocido y eso... Eso sería contraproducente para todos los acusados, todos allí quieren ver caer al culpable. 

Barnaby, Félix, Timothée y MC parecen tener todo un equipo de abogados defensores que preferirían cortarse una mano antes que echar a perder el juicio. Por otro lado, Talbott y Badeea están siendo representados por un hombre que no parece tener deseos de trabajar ese día ni ningún otro. 

—A partir de ahora comienza el juicio por el asesinato de Evan Rosier, por favor, abogados presenten a los acusados. —Ordenó el juez con voz tan fría como el hielo. —Para los que están aquí presentes por motivos personales, ruego silencio en la sala. 

Talbott daría cualquier cosa por morir. 

Morir es la salida fácil, la salida de cobardes. Mientras esos hombres elegantes hablan y hablan de hechos que ahora parecen ajenos, Talbott quiere cerrar los ojos y despertar en el nirvana o el otro lado sin nombre. El chico tiende a mover las manos o los pies, inseguro sobre los ojos que le están quemando la espalda, él es un traidor de la sangre y -por lo tanto- cualquiera creería una acusación sin fundamentos hacia su persona. 

—Llamo al estrado al acusado Barnaby Abernathy Lee. 

El nombrado suspiró con cansancio, sus pasos resonaron por toda la habitación. MC tragó saliva, apenas había espacio para un mago más en esa sala y los miembros del Wizengamot parecían respirar al mismo tiempo. 

MC agacha la mirada, jugueteando con sus propias uñas para evitar mirar a quien solía llamarse su mejor amigo. Ella puede imaginarse lo que Barnaby dirá, puede escuchar la sangre honesta que corre por sus venas. Aunque no es todo, porque MC sabe que la prueba de su delito está allí: El anillo decorando su dedo. 

Barnaby se reclinó en la silla, completamente indiferente ante la multitud de magos que lo estaban juzgando con la mirada. Sin importar lo incómodo que se sintiera, Talbott sentía que poseía justas razones para encontrar desagradable la confianza de Barnaby. Por supuesto, el niño ricachón puede hacer lo que quiera porque su estatus social lo permite, ¿qué tan diferente sería la situación si él fuera un sirviente? 

—Barnaby Abernathy Lee, ¿podría comentarnos en dónde estaba usted cuando asesinaron a Evan Rosier? 

—En el campamento. —Respondió Barnaby sin interés. 

—¿Podría ser más específico? 

—Estaba follando, ¿quiere saber en qué posición? 

Hubo un murmullo general ante la actitud mal llevada del acusado, MC se apretó el puente de la nariz y los abogados defensores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Barnaby no lo estaba poniendo fácil; con una agitación de mano, el anciano juez calma a los miembros del Wizengamot y a los espectadores del juicio. 

—¿Cuál es la relación que usted tiene con Badeea Ali? —Preguntó el abogado. 

Hay un brillo de peligro en los ojos de Barnaby, de repente él ya no parece tan relajado. El joven mortífago se endereza en la silla y le sostiene firmemente la mirada al hombre que le ha hecho la pregunta. 

—Es mi sirvienta. —Responde Barnaby sin titubear. 

—¿Usted nunca ha sospechado que Badeea Ali pueda estar involucrada en el asesinato de Evan Rosier? 

—Ella no está involucrada. 

—¿Cómo lo sabe? 

—Simplemente lo sé. 

—¿Hay algo sobre esa noche que no nos haya dicho? 

—Yo... 

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por defender a una simple sirvienta? 

—Ella no es... 

—¿Acaso ustedes dos tienen una relación ilegal? 

Barnaby parece perdido, sin concentrar la mirada en un solo lugar. El chico de ojos verdes está dando vueltas mentales por todo el tribunal, girando y tambaleándose, con un revuelto en el estómago que lo hace sentirse enfermo. Entonces la mirada de Barnaby conecta con la de su mejor amiga, ya no hay resentimiento u odio, sólo un profundo sentimiento de abandono y temor desesperado. 

—No, jamás tendría una relación con una asquerosa traidora de la sangre. 

El turno de Barnaby es ciertamente doloroso. Los abogados y el juez parecían haberse puesto en contra del chico, pese al favoritismo que las autoridades deberían tener dado que él es un mortífago con apellido de renombre. Sin embargo, el acusado se las arregla para mantener una intachable cara de póquer y esconder sus manos inquietas. 

Badeea no emite ningún gesto de dolor o confusión; Talbott piensa que ella debe conocerlo mejor, después de todo, ¿esos dos no están en una relación real? La clase de relación que él nunca logró formalizar con MC, tal vez es por eso que todo desembocó en el desastre. Talbott no tuvo suficiente tiempo para conocer mejor a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, estudiar sus intenciones ocultas. 

—No más preguntas. 

Sin lugar a dudas, queda claro que este juicio será largo. En el poco tiempo que el grupo de amigos estuvo recluido en esa celda dentro del Ministerio, pareciera que los agentes e investigadores del caso habían aprovechado la ausencia de los jóvenes para indagar más a fondo en sus casas y objetos personales. Por lo visto, buscaban cualquier anomalía en cada uno de los acusados para crear el ambiente de culpa. 

Así que serán horas, horas de discutir las primeras declaraciones que los jóvenes hicieron cuando ocurrió el asesinato de Evan, horas debatiendo sobre por qué todos acusaban a todos. ¿Acaso eso se trató de una estrategia? ¿Un plan en conjunto? Talbott gira la cabeza con lentitud para observar a MC: ella luce tranquila, con los ojos vidriosos, como si cada palabra de esos hombres le resultase completamente aburrida. 

—Llamo al estrado a Badeea Ali. 

La nombrada pudo percibir los murmullos pocos disimulados de los hombres que señalaban su pañuelo lleno de estrellas. Por un segundo, Badeea quiso quitarse la representación de su religión para que dejasen de observarla como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque, por muchos esfuerzos que ella hiciera, Badeea ya no era dueña de su destino. 

—Debido a que usted es una traidora de la sangre en revisión, tendrá que beber Veritaserum para no correr riesgos. 

—¡Eso es injusto! —Exclamó Barnaby. —Yo no tuve que beber Veritaserum, la declaración de Badeea debería ser tan válida como la mía. 

Nadie tomó en cuenta la protesta de Barnaby, el abogado que lo ayudaba lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente y guardar silencio. Entre tanto, Badeea tomó el frasco que el abogado acusador extendió hacia ella la poción para decir la verdad. MC miró a su mejor amigo, tan desesperado por salvar a una mujer que ha sido condenada. 

—Badeea Ali, ¿por qué no ha presentado una orden de cambio de circunstancias? La mayoría de los traidores de la sangre la presentan después del primer mes. 

Badeea parece confundida, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Barnaby y el abogado acusador es consciente de ello. 

—¿Por qué está mirando a Barnaby? —Preguntó el hombre. 

—No, es que yo... 

—¿Hay algo que usted quiera...? 

—¡No estaba mirando a Barnaby! —Gritó Badeea. 

La voz de Badeea suena tan inesperadamente alto que es una sorpresa para todos en el juicio, Barnaby no puede ocultar su expresión de asombro (aunque hay algo más en ese movimiento incómodo, como si aquel arrebato le hubiese gustado más de lo esperado). Talbott sabe que no hay suficientes palabras para describir el terror que baja por su espalda, y MC parece tener un sentimiento de ligera aprobación hacia Badeea. 

—Miraba detrás de él, miraba a Talbott. 

Barnaby mira hacia atrás, haciéndose mil preguntas en la mente. 

—¿Y por qué miras a Talbott? —Preguntó el abogado acusador. 

—Siempre creí que había algo en esa mirada que me tranquilizaba, es diferente con Barnaby... Con Barnaby, es como si todo dentro de mí temblara. —Respondió Badeea sin controlarse, suavizando cada palabra. 

—¿Y por qué tienes esa sensación? 

—Porque amo a Barnaby, a pesar de que sólo me acerqué a él para manipularlo y conseguir mi libertad. —Badeea exhala entrecortadamente, las lágrimas caen sin detenerse. —Lo manipulé y descubrí que él era responsable de la muerte de su hermano menor, pensé que si lo chantajeaba con la información... ¡Merlín, basta! Lo lamento... Barnaby, te juro que te amo... Dios mío, lo lamento tanto... 

La expresión de Barnaby permanece plana, pero cierra sus ojos unos cortos segundos como si quisiera centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Es difícil, duro, complicado, porque él siente la mirada de sus padres y los millones de preguntas que su hijo se ha negado a responder desde el fallecimiento de Oliver. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos estén preocupados porque ahora Barnaby carga con una muerte en su historial y aquello terminará por condenarlo. 

Badeea sigue sollozando cuando su interrogatorio termina, Talbott no podría consolarla aunque así lo quisiera. Ambos lo sabían, joder, claro que el pasado regresaría para atormentarlos en el peor momento posible. Y los dos lo olvidaron, reprimieron en sus memorias el hecho de que intentaron manipular a sus respectivos dueños para conseguir la anhelada libertad. 

—Félix Rosier, debido a tu relación con el difunto, nuestros investigadores se han tomado la libertad de encontrar algo que expliqué lo que sucedió esa noche... Tal vez una carta de alguien que tenía rencores hacia tu hermano mayor, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a esclarecer la situación. —Dijo el abogado acusador, caminando con lentitud de un lado a otro. —Y, vaya sorpresa, hallamos un pequeño tesoro que requiere de tu explicación. 

Murmullos del jurado, MC y Talbott se miran entre sí, Félix parece terriblemente incómodo. 

—¿Podrías leer el contenido de este diario? En voz alta, para que todos lo escuchen. 

Félix se pasa una mano por el cabello, intentando no mirar al grupo que tienes sus ojos fijos en cada una de sus acciones. Con un leve temblor en la mano, el mortífago toma el diario y ninguna respiración es suficiente para que su voz no suene temerosa: 

—“Maldito pedófilo, me alegra que estés muerto”. —Leyó Félix, casi en un murmullo. 

—Siga leyendo. 

—“Arruinaste mi vida, pensé que eras mejor que eso... Te odio, te odio, te odio.” 

MC mira hacia el techo, cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro muy despacio. Es peor de lo que ella podría haber imaginado, otro desliz fuera de los planes que pone a la chica en una encrucijada sin salvación. Sin importar cuánto dinero tenga la familia Rosier, Félix acaba de condenarse a sí mismo, escribiendo pensamientos humanos para lidiar con un dolor que MC nunca consideró en realidad. 

—Jamás dañaría a Evan, es mi hermano. —Intentó decir Félix. —Yo... Sentía un profundo cariño hacia él. 

—¿Por qué te refieres a tu hermano como un pedófilo? 

—No es lo que parece. 

—Entonces explíquenos. 

—No... Esto está fuera de contexto... —Dijo Félix con una risa nerviosa. 

—Siga leyendo, trate de ponernos en contexto. 

Félix tarda en reaccionar, parece un hombre muerto detrás de la preocupación que ahonda sus ojos, es una estatua aturdida que ya no puede pensar en ninguna defensa válida. 

—Siga leyendo. —Ordenó el juez. 

—“Sigo viéndola, a ella, gritando en el suelo y pidiendo ayuda... La forma en la que se mueve, como una niña atrapada bajo un peso que pronto la matará. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo, porque todo lo que conozco ahora ya no existe. Por eso tal vez es bueno que Evan esté muerto, me alegra que él esté muerto.” 

Gritos, odio, los amigos del difunto Evan se ponen de pie para arrojar cosas e insultar al chico en la silla. El juez martilleó con fuerza, pero una voz femenina se alzó entre la multitud. 

—¡No pueden hacerle esto! —Gritó MC. —No pueden simplemente tomar los pensamientos personales de Félix y hacerlo ver como el culpable de la historia sólo porque ustedes son unos incompetentes, ¡él está sufriendo porque perdió a su hermano! ¿Cómo se atreven a sacar de contexto algo tan personal? 

—Llamar a alguien “pedófilo” no es común a menos que exista una explicación coherente de por medio. —Comentó el abogado acusador. 

—Félix escribió eso por mí. 

Silencio, de repente, todas las miradas están puestas en Timothée Nott. 

—Eso no tiene sentido, el escrito se refiere claramente a una mujer. —Indicó el juez. 

—Es que yo... Yo no me identifico con el sexo masculino, Félix lo sabe. —Mintió Timothée, sintiendo como el piso se hundía bajo sus pies y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar. —Evan... Hace tiempo, Evan se burló de mí, diciendo que... Él y yo terminamos en el suelo, Evan hacía bromas sobre buscar mi falsa vagina y... Félix lo detuvo, él me salvó. 

MC no puede respirar, Timothée acaba de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Ese torpe niño con rizos, ese idiota está cavando su propia tumba con una historia falsa que nadie puede corroborar. ¿Timothée Nott es un género fluido o una especie de transgénero? Es una locura, una maldita locura. MC quiere llorar, todo se le está saliendo de las manos. 

Pese a la absurda explicación de Tim, no hay suficientes pruebas en su contra, nadie lo vio a él en el campamento junto a Evan y... Es una ventaja, por muy pequeña que sea. Aunque las miradas cautelosas siguen allí, hay muchos que no están totalmente convencidos. 

—Talbott Winger, es su turno de subir al estrado. 

Talbott hizo caso a la orden, moviéndose como si ya nada importara. Él se sentía como un muñeco, un juguete sin futuro que perdió sus deseos de luchar. Si alguien le pregunta a Talbott, porque parece que nadie quiere hacerlo, él diría que ya no se siente el protagonista de su propia historia. Porque los protagonistas son libres, tienen finales felices, y él ya no se siente dueño de la vida que creía que le pertenecía. 

El Veritaserum no tiene sabor; por extraño que parezca, el líquido es bien recibido en la garganta seca del sirviente. 

—Talbott, un nombre interesante, ¿quién te lo puso? 

—Mi madre. —Respondió el sirviente, sin entender por qué el abogado comenzaba el interrogatorio con una pregunta tan suave. 

—Tus archivos personales dicen poco sobre ti. 

—Es porque no tengo a nadie que pueda proporcionar información verificable de mi persona, sólo soy yo y mi palabra. 

—Igual que ahora. 

—No, sé que a ustedes les da igual lo que yo tenga para decir. —Dijo Talbott sin pensar. —Sólo soy un sirviente, un traidor de la sangre, una persona que no puede defenderse, mis declaraciones no sirven de nada y eso queda claro desde que a mí me dieron el Veritaserum pero no a Barnaby, por ejemplo. 

El abogado acusador emite un sonido de interés, pero no parece tener ánimos de profundizar en opiniones personales. En cambio, el hombre bien vestido decide iniciar el interrogatorio que los trajo a todos allí en primer lugar. 

—Tú tampoco has presentado una solicitud para una libertad vigilada, ¿alguna razón en especial? Porque Badeea y tú tienen eso en común. 

—No pude hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque amo a MC. 

Los murmullos recorren la habitación, MC se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano y se obliga a mantenerse serena. 

—Vaya, eso sí que es intrigante. —Dijo el hombre. —¿Dos sirvientes enamorados de sus dueños? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de...? 

—Hay una diferencia. —Dijo Talbott. 

Talbott siente la curiosidad que se posa sobre él, incluso las preguntas mentales que cada uno se debe estar formulando. Todavía bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, el sirviente sabe que no puede contener las tonterías que salen de su boca, lo que es realmente desafortunado. Porque esos pensamientos privados, los pensamientos tristes e inseguros que a veces atraviesan al chico, están saliendo de su boca como si fuesen una verdad sólida. 

—La naturaleza de nuestra relación es unilateral por propia voluntad, ella sabe lo peligroso que es y yo acepto la realidad que nos ha tocado. —Continuó Talbott. —No nos amamos, no somos amantes trágicos, sólo somos personas que se aferran a un lazo inexistente para olvidar el vacío que cargamos... Estamos huecos, deseosos de algo que nos haga sentir vivos, es un amor falso. 

—Un amor falso... —Repitió el abogado. —¿Entonces serías incapaz de cooperar con ella? 

—No, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella. —Respondió Talbott. —Falso amor o no, mataría si ella me lo ordenara. 

La ley no es unilateral, MC piensa en eso mientras se limpia una lágrima traicionera que recorre su rostro. Nadie ha visto el gesto, los demás están demasiado concentrados en el sirviente que parece dispuesto a cometer un homicidio. No existe una representación justa para Talbott, ese chico tan misterioso y adictivo, él puede ir a Azkaban y todo se habrá acabado... Pero eso no es justo, no, no lo es. Ella se pregunta si así debió sentirse Barnaby. 

Cuando es el turno de MC de subir al estrado, hay demasiados pensamientos mezclados en su cabeza como para siquiera recordar cuál es su nombre completo. 

—MC, sé que debes estar asustada. —Dijo el abogado acusador con suavidad, Talbott no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que detestaba esa diferencia de tratos. —Pero no te estamos acusando de nada, necesitamos investigar los hechos. 

—Lo entiendo. 

—¿Tuviste algún contacto con Evan en el campamento? 

—Bailamos, bebimos, hace mucho que no teníamos un encuentro tan cercano. —Respondió MC, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. —Yo nunca le haría daño a Félix de esa manera, jamás asesinaría a su hermano. 

Talbott desde la distancia, observa los dedos temblorosos de MC y lo blanco que se vuelven sus nudillos cuando ella aprieta sus puños. Quizás eso sea un efecto colateral, porque bajo la tenue luz de ese oscuro juzgado, se puede apreciar el brillo de las lágrimas que se forman en los ojos de MC. 

—¿Hay algo más que desees declarar, MC? 

Ella miró a Talbott. 

MC intenta memorizar rápidamente cada diminuta facción de aquel rostro que la ha conquistado, esos ojos filosos como los de un águila, la piel morena, el cabello bien peinado... Sí, ningún mechón se escapa de esa cabellera perfecta. Ella reiría, si pudiera, o suspiraría de encanto al recordar la preciosa imagen que ofrece Talbott cuando está en la ducha. Pese a sus alborotados pensamientos, ella se las arregla para tomar una decisión honesta y buena por primera vez en su vida. 

—Mentí, yo asesiné a Evan Rosier. 

Ya no hay murmullos, la declaración ha encendido el fuego de la discusión y la sala del juzgado se ha convertido en un ir y venir de argumentos insostenibles. MC se queda callada, esperando que termine el revuelo, Talbott siente que su corazón se ha detenido y desea saltar de su lugar para escapar de allí con la mujer que ama. Eso no es lo que él esperaba, MC jamás se sacrificaría con tal de que todos puedan salvarse, pero... Ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. 

—Manipulé a Barnaby, Félix, Timothée, Talbott y Badeea para que me ayudasen. —Continuó diciendo MC, una vez que los gritos cesaron. —Me inventé una historia sobre una violación falsa y arrastré a mis conocidos para que yo no tuviera que cargar sola con el peso. 

MC comienza a llorar, Barnaby sabe que son lágrimas genuinas. 

—Lo lamento, sé que es muy tarde y... Yo estaba muy enfadada con Evan, él había rechazado mis sentimientos. —Sollozó MC. —Inventé todo esto para perjudicarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado con mi mentira... Ya era demasiado tarde, lamento tanto el dolor que he causado. 

—¿Alguien te está obligando a decir esto? —Preguntó el juez, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha. 

—No, estoy diciendo la verdad. —Repitió MC, sacándose el anillo del dedo. —Utilicé el hechizo Angustiis animam meam para encerrar el alma de Evan Rosier en un eterno sufrimiento; él está aquí, en la joya de mi anillo... Romperlo sólo liberará el alma del cautivo, pero no le devolverá la vida a Evan. 

—Conocemos el uso del hechizo. —Sentenció el juez, dejando la amabilidad a un lado. —Debido a esta declaración y a las pruebas que serán investigadas debidamente, este tribunal no tiene más opción que condenar a MC por conspiración de un homicidio, asesinato en primer grado del mortífago Evan Rosier y el instigar a cuatro personas para dichos fines: por lo tanto, y por la presente, usted será sentenciada a 10 años en la prisión de Azkaban; sus ayudantes, aunque inocentes, tendrán seis meses de trabajos comunitarios. 

Se cierra la sesión. 

¿Cuál es la voz con poder para detener esa desgracia? Ya está hecho: los gritos clamando justicia, los insultos, Barnaby parece ser el único en reaccionar e intentar acercarse a la chica culpable que ahora está siendo trasladada bajo la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Talbott respira, parpadea, Jacob también se acerca a su hermana menor en un intento de salvarla de sus propias decisiones. 

Él no dice nada, escasean las palabras en un momento así. Si el cuerpo de Talbott ya está muerto como su salva, el sirviente es incapaz de asegurarlo completamente. Una parte de él quiere reflexionar, pensar, analizar... Pero la otra parte que conforma la humanidad de Talbott quiere desconectar ese cable para dejar de sentir. Al chico le duele la mandíbula, los ojos le arden, mirar a cualquiera que no sea MC está fuera de lugar. 

¿Cuál era la clase de relación que él había creado con MC? ¿Amistad? ¿Noviazgo? ¿Propiedad? Talbott podría enorgullecerse de considerarse a sí mismo con una inteligencia que se eleva sobre el promedio, sin embargo, esa cualidad ha sido conseguida a costa de lo que ahora necesita: Esperanza, añoranza o tal vez empatía, un palpitar humano. 

Talbott quiere creer que está convencido acerca de la fuerza del verdadero amor cuando observa a la mujer que es dirigida lentamente del podio hacia la salida del tribunal. Es inútil intentar hacer o decir algo, incluso llorar es una opción estúpida; probablemente la incredulidad o la desesperación son las razones por las que él y todos los amigos de MC están congelados. 

Sólo entonces, cuando MC le ofrece una última mirada a su amante secreto antes de desaparecer por la puerta con los guardias de seguridad, Talbott siente que podría morir sin ella en su vida. 

—¿Lo sabías? 

Talbott intenta concentrarse, Charlie está parado frente a él y haciendo una pregunta certera. 

—Talbott, ¿tú sabías que ella lo hizo? 

—No. 

—Puto mentiroso. —Masculló Charlie. —Vámonos de aquí, tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria. 

¿Qué tipo de conversación? ¿Un alocado plan para entrar a Azkaban y rescatar a la pobre damisela en apuros? ¿Charlie va a contratar un abogado costoso para que MC sea liberada en un par de años? Es estúpido, tan estúpido, ella es una estúpida. Porque ella no pensó en nadie más, o sí lo hizo, ese es el problema. MC, en el peor momento posible, tuvo una especie de iluminación que le ordenó cometer un acto sincero de bondad. 

Pura mierda. 

¿Cuántas vidas ella acaba de salvar? ¿Es una salvación si ella puso a todos sus amigos en riesgo? El problema es que fue voluntario, eso ya es sabido, ellos quieren ayudar a MC para que Evan tuviera lo que merecía. Aunque ya no importa, tal vez el destino de Evan era envejecer y ser arrollado por un autobús muggle o algo así, la justicia por mano propia es un deseo egoísta. 

Talbott cierra los ojos, sólo un segundo, mientras Charlie busca la salida del Ministerio. El sirviente respira profundamente, ¿él sigue siendo un sirviente ahora que su dueña estará en Azkaban? ¿A quién le pertenece Talbott ahora? Tal vez a nadie, tal vez así es como él consiguió su libertad. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, el chico canaliza hasta el último ápice de energía dentro de su cuerpo antes de abrir la boca. 

—Charlie, ¿todavía tienes tu contacto? 

—¿Qué? 

—Tu contacto, ese hombre que puede sacarte de aquí. 

—Sí, pero... ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? Primero tenemos que pensar en tu novia y... 

—Me quiero ir. 

Es cobarde, él tampoco piensa en nadie más. Quizás esa sea la manera en la que MC piensa todos los días, con egoísmo. Hasta ese día, claro está. Por mucho que ames a una persona, sin importar cuan devoto seas hacia la mujer que te ha hechizado, ya no queda más remedio. Existe una posibilidad de que ella salga de Azkaban sin cumplir la custodia completa, ella -después de todo- tiene muchísimo dinero y contactos excelentes que limpiarían su nombre en un santiamén. MC podría salir de la cárcel en... ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿cinco o seis años? Así que, cuando ella salga y si el destino así lo desea, MC se encontrará con un hombre libre. 

Por el momento, Talbott puede despedirse de esa rutina tan extraña que ha creado en los últimos meses. Las sábanas de seda que se adherían a su carne húmeda, el ritual de MC frente al espejo para conservar la belleza que ningún producto costoso podría mejorar, el sexo, las conversaciones casuales que siempre terminaban en detalles de la vida personal de cada uno. Él cree que la falta de todo eso, los lujos pasivos, deberían sentirse más dolorosos de lo normal. 

—Vámonos, Charlie, esta noche. 

Y así fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío, la tensión en ese tribunal me estaba matando. Quiero decir, ya era suficientemente malo que ninguno de los involucrados supiera qué decir exactamente y las mentiras extras sólo lo empeoraron! Creo que pude plasmar bien esa desesperación, la incomodidad, el rencor entre los personajes... Sin duda, uno de mis capítulos finales más largos hasta el momento 😌 Además, creo que fue realista. Me refiero a que, ¿qué demonios podía hacer Talbott para salvar a MC? Nada, lo lamento 😂 Pero él y Charlie se han ido, lo que nos brindará un escenario nuevo en el epílogo.  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	19. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Comenzamos de nuevo? 
> 
> —Comenzamos de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pone bien sentimental este capítulo así que necesitaba subirlo ahora 😭💖💖  
> Gracias a todos por leer y darle tanto apoyo a esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo centrado en Talbott y hasta logré encariñarme con el personaje 🤭 Espero que este final esté a la altura de sus expectativas, personalmente me siento muy satisfecha uwu Porque logré cerrar a los personajes, siento que ahora son lo que siempre debieron ser.

Han pasado cinco años. 

Ahora parece una locura, tanto tiempo en libertad. Fue extraño al principio, claro que sí, pero Talbott hizo su mejor esfuerzo para acostumbrarse y no vivir con el constante temor a ser encontrado. Sin embargo, una vez que el miedo fue desapareciendo, inevitablemente llegó a él ese sentimiento que haría sus noches más amargas: 

Melancolía. 

O melancolía disfrazada de culpa, fue difícil intentar ponerle un nombre a eso. Con frecuencia, Talbott se encontraba a sí mismo con la incapacidad para conciliar el sueño. Cada noche sin falta, el antiguo sirviente era atormentado por las visiones de la misma mujer. Es ciertamente doloroso pensar en la chica con la que compartiste tanto y que al final... Es inútil pensar tanto en eso, él no habría podido hacer nada. 

Tal vez Barnaby esté ayudando a liberar a MC, aunque Talbott no puede saberlo con seguridad -después de todo- éste último no ha tenido contacto con nadie desde que huyó con Charlie hacia las islas del sur. De vez en cuando, él escucha noticias varias sin relación entre sí. Por ejemplo, el pequeño grupo escondido que planeaba derrotar a Voldemort resultó ser más grande de lo esperado. Talbott prefiere no hacerse esperanzas al respecto, aunque Charlie pase la mayor parte del tiempo junto a la radio y de vez en cuando se le escape una sonrisa de esperanza. 

Vivir en el sur puede volverse agradable cuando te acostumbras a los cambios radicales del clima; Talbott se sorprendió de abrir los ojos por la mañana y encontrarse con nieve blanca rodeando la cabaña que él habitaba. La nieve, la lluvia, el sol, placeres tan banales y a la vez exquisitos. Él todavía puede salir al exterior y dejarse bañar por lo que ofrece la naturaleza, es un ritual diario que Talbott se ha comprometido a cumplir. 

Sales de la oscuridad de tu habitación, te convences a ti mismo de que vale la pena seguir vivo. A pesar de todo lo que dejaste atrás, a pesar de que palpites la ausencia de un amor que jamás logró consolidarse por completo. Tal vez ese sea el castigo de Talbott, estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Charlie no puede ayudarlo, él ya lo ha intentado y parece que se rindió, Talbott está solo en una lucha que le recuerda constantemente el pasado. 

En días de debilidad, Talbott escribe muchas cartas que luego son escondidas en un cajón oscuro de su habitación. Es obvio que enviarlas provocaría que todo el Ministerio de Magia sepa en dónde están escondidos los sirvientes fugitivos, así que Talbott sólo escribe para quitarse el peso de encima. La tinta no cura todos los males, pero es un amigo que siempre lo acompaña. 

Las cartas se han vuelto una especie de terapia, un escrito detrás de otro, disculpas y declaraciones de amor. Escribir esos sentimientos es lo que ayuda a Talbott a mantenerse a flote, no desmoronarse, porque todos esos escenarios con finales felices... Esos escenarios donde existe una pareja feliz y amándose lejos de cualquier normativa legal, es un futuro falso que Talbott intenta hacer pasar por real. Antes, cuando todo seguía su ritmo natural, era sencillo convencerse de un final feliz, la imaginación nunca ha sido una fuerza que pudiese controlarse sin dificultades. 

Entonces, han pasado cinco años. 

Y eso es clave, el tiempo de espera, ¿esperar qué? ¿Esperar a que la chica de sus sueños salga de la cárcel y luego intentar reparar una relación rota? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que él dijera? “Lamento no haber hecho nada cuando te enviaron a Azkaban”, terrible. “Debí admitir toda la culpa del crimen que todos cometimos”, patético. “Pienso en ti siempre, lamentando ser tan inútil”, una verdad muy tonta. “Lo último que dije sobre ti fue que nuestro amor era falso, perdóname por haber dudado tanto de nosotros”, oh estúpido Talbott... 

El chico de piel morena arroja una piedra al río, la mañana todavía es fría y Charlie debe seguir dentro de la cabaña, preparando su especialidad: Café con whisky. Tal vez para él también es complicado soportar el día a día, hay que tener en cuenta que Bill sigue viviendo en Londres al igual que el resto de los jóvenes Weasley. Pareciera que él y Talbott son el uno para el otro, viven con cargas que se niegan a sacar a la luz. 

Ninguna disculpa solucionará nada... ¿O sí? 

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. 

Talbott se pone de pie, en unos segundos hay demasiado para analizar. La voz que él acaba de escuchar es femenina, real, con ese tono levemente sensual que planea engatusarte. Cuando el chico se topa con lo que parece una ilusión, es traído a la realidad cuando mira a otra persona alejarse: Charlie, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si le restara importancia al hecho de que MC está allí parada. 

—Sí, él me trajo aquí. —Confirmó MC. 

Cierto, ella es una legeremante. 

Él está allí, en ese bosque levemente nevado que se encuentra en una isla al sur, pensando en lo lejos que ha estado de lo que considera hogar, y aquí está la chica a la que ama y a la que no pudo ofrecerle unas últimas palabras antes de que se la llevaran de su lado. Ese es el momento, el momento de decir algo importante, una preciosa declaración de amor: 

—¿Cuándo saliste de la cárcel? 

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando las palabras brotaron sin control de la boca de Talbott, esa era una pregunta poco apropiada y decepcionante. ¿Él todavía puede excusarse por tener poco tacto? No ha visto a esa mujer en años y ahora aparece de repente, bien podría ser una ilusión. 

—Ayer, buen comportamiento y muchos abogados; Charlie se enteró de mi liberación por la radio, me contactó y me dijo que podía traerme hasta acá. —Respondió MC. —Él realmente fue insoportable al respecto, pero estoy agradecida por su insistencia... De cualquier manera, ya no tengo un lugar al que regresar. 

Talbott finalmente puede mirar, ver más allá, comprender la visión ante sus ojos. Parada frente a él, ya no existe esa elegante mujer refinada. No, MC ha cambiado. Por supuesto, Azkaban cambia a las personas y eso dejó de ser un secreto hace tiempo. Sin embargo, es diferente. Talbott quiere creer que su caso es especial. 

MC está sucia, la suciedad normal de alguien que ha hecho un largo y cansador viaje. El cabello está enredado, pobremente peinado con esas manos que ya no tienen uñas bien pintadas; Talbott piensa algo tonto, es como si ella hubiese tomado el camino del héroe, es una especie de guerrera amazona que ha terminado su misión. Aquí está MC, a metro y medio de Talbott Winger, con los labios agrietados, sin maquillar, con las uñas sucias y los ojos sin transmitir un mínimo de sentimiento. Ahora él teme que nunca hubiese visto realmente sus ojos hasta ese día, pero se siente observado. 

—¿Y Barnaby? —Preguntó Talbott; otra pregunta estúpida, ¿a quién demonios le importa Barnaby? ¿Esas preguntas siquiera expresan una especie de preocupación hacia MC? —O Félix, Timothée, no lo sé, ¿Jacob? 

—Barnaby cuida a su preciosa esposa embarazada, ya sabes, Badeea... Ella fue liberada de sus deberes de sirvienta junto con Chiara y Barnaby no esperó mucho para dar el siguiente paso. —Explicó MC, balanceándose en el lugar con delicadeza. —En cuanto a Félix, no sé en dónde está... Creo que todo eso con Evan le afectó más de lo que pensaba, lo último que me dijo fue que ya no quería tener nada que ver con los mortífagos y todo eso, espero que esté bien. 

Talbott no dice nada, parece innecesario. 

—Jacob está muy ocupado con su trabajo, intentando detener a ese grupo que planea sacar a Voldemort del poder y destruir todo este sistema corrupto que tanto detestabas. —Continuó MC, sin mucha importancia. —Lo van a matar, de eso estoy segura, no sabes cómo está la situación allá... En fin, todos ellos insistían en que tenían un lugar para mí en sus vidas, pero cuando Charlie se contactó conmigo... Lo vi todo muy claro, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo? ¿Me imaginas a mí viviendo con mi mejor amigo y un bebé que llora todo el tiempo? O estar con Félix en algún rincón perdido del planeta, tampoco me imagino vivir con Jacob... Ya sabes lo protector que él puede llegar a ser, dijo que me escondiera hasta que todo este alboroto llegase a su fin. 

Ella es tan hermosa. 

—Oh, y Timothée sigue siendo Timothée. 

Talbott no la escucha, para ser sinceros. Es que ella parece la misma de siempre, excepto en que está un poco deteriorada en su aspecto personal. Y él desconoce por qué, pero siempre pensó que MC estaría diferente. Más mayor. Que apenas la reconocería cuando por fin volviera a verla, si es que eso ocurría. Pero aquí está ella, Talbott la observa como si intentase conocerla otra vez, y ella parece MC, la chica a la que conoció gracias a ese horrible catálogo hace cinco años, la chica que le robó el corazón. 

Él quiere que MC se quede ahí. Quiere que suceda algo. Quiere sentirla sollozar contra su pecho, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus sucias mejillas mientras balbuceas incoherencias sentimentales y comenta todo lo que sufrió en Azkaban. Pero ella se limita a caminar hacia el río y sentarse en el suelo. Talbott se sienta junto a ella. 

Gracias a Merlín, Talbott está desarrollando una idea e intenta abrirse camino hacia ella. Nunca ha dicho tantas palabras seguidas a MC en su breve y notoria relación de amantes, pero ahí va, la última actuación de Talbott Winger para ella. 

—Te escribí cartas, bueno, todavía lo hago. 

MC no dice nada, probablemente piensa en que nunca ha recibido nada. 

—Cuando pensaba en ti muriendo, que admito que han sido muy pocas veces para mantener mi salud mental en orden, siempre pensaba en lo último que dije en el juicio, que la naturaleza de nuestra relación era unilateral por propia voluntad... —Comentó Talbott, evitando mirar a la chica a su lado. —Pero no estaba establecido, ninguno de los dos habló acerca de lo más conveniente en la relación, tú... Me dijiste que me amabas, estabas dispuesta a seguir adelante por nosotros y yo tiré todo eso a la basura como si no valiera nada. 

Sí, ella todavía puede recordarlo. Pero, de nuevo, MC se limita a permanecer en silencio. 

—Lo que quiero decir es que no nos faltan las metáforas para justificar el amor tan caótico que cultivamos, en algo tuve razón: No somos amantes trágicos. —Sentenció Talbott. —Eres la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, sin importar lo mucho que me resistí a la idea, tú no eres un lazo al que aferrarse para compensar algo... No somos tan frágiles como este mundo nos ha hecho creer, aunque somos diferentes, yo no puedo ser tú. Tú no puedes ser yo. Quizá es más como he dicho antes, que todos estamos huecos. Llegué a tu vida siendo la cáscara vacía de un hombre que no podía aspirar a más en la vida, y pasaron cosas: Amor, odio, decepción, temor... Así es como comienzo a llenarme. No puedes estar hueco toda tu vida. 

Imaginar no es lo ideal. Talbott jamás se habría imaginado la fachada de MC cuando ambos finalmente pudiesen verse, ni la soledad que ella cargaba. Aunque imaginar que eres otra persona, o que el mundo es una cosa distinta a la realidad, suele ser la única manera de sobrevivir. Ella se gira hacia su acompañante, apoya la cabeza en el hombro ajeno y la pareja permanece en silencio mientras escuchan el rumbo natural del río. Se han requerido miles de kilómetros y muchos años, pese a eso, ahí están ellos: la cabeza de MC sobre el hombro del chico, su respiración contra el cuello de Talbott y el enorme cansancio mental de los dos. Ambos están ahora como se suponía que debieron estar siempre. 

MC suspira y se pone de pie, Talbott piensa que ella se marchará y que todo habrá sido en vano, pero no lo hace. Al final ella se gira hacia la única persona en ese bosque poco nevado y es posible ver sus ojos mojados. No puede decirlo, es demasiado orgullosa pese a que Azkaban ha destruido su antiguo yo, pero Talbott todavía sabe cómo tocar esa fibra sensible. Ahora ella está llorando, porque ha pasado cinco años convenciéndose a sí misma de que el hombre que ama ha pasado página y disfruta su libertad. Sin embargo, Talbott no lo ha hecho. Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese saberlo con certeza, siempre estuvieron en la mente del otro. 

De un momento a otro, el espacio físico que los separa se desvanece. 

Un beso, uno de reconocimiento y... También de descubrir, porque hay muchas cosas nuevas. Talbott puede sentirla tan cerca que ahora toda esa soledad desaparece y el mundo comienza a cobrar sentido. Son una pareja que tiene la posibilidad de comenzar una vida en el sur, sin mortífagos, sin reglas, conocerse de verdad y sanar mutuamente después de tanto dolor. 

Después de besarse, Talbott y MC se miran tan de cerca que las frentes de sus cabezas chocan con ligero cuidado. Sí, ellos también tienen derecho de avanzar. 

—¿Comenzamos de nuevo? 

—Comenzamos de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiesta de lágrimas en mi casa (?)  
> En serio, estoy totalmente satisfecha con este final y tan agradecida por el acompañamiento de mis lectores 💖 Aunque Badeea y Barnaby no aparecen en el epílogo, me alegra que ellos tengan su propio final feliz. En cuanto a Félix, en mi mente él viajó lejos de todo el asunto con Voldemort y Chiara terminó por acompañarlo 😂  
> Gracias por todo!


End file.
